Marcadas
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. Por alguna razón las dos se juntaron y pasó esto. Pezberry. Quitt. Faberritana friendship. Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron - Capítulo 10, UP! -
1. Marcadas

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****1/1**

******Palabras: ****7,650**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary: ****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. Así que por las dudas, ALTO VOLTAJE.**

******Fecha de Publicación:****1****4/10****/2013**

* * *

******Marcadas**

No sabía que estaba pasando últimamente. Se despertaba transpirada a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, temperaturas bajo cero y una capa de nieve de casi metro y medio. Y su casa no era la excepción, porque como tenía calor desde hacía una semana había puesto la calefacción al mínimo. Sus padres habían vuelto tan pocas veces a su casa que ni se habían dado cuenta. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 5 de la mañana, pero ya sabía que no podía dormirse otra vez.

Sus sueños estaban plagados de bosques y el aire golpeando su rostro mientras corría libremente. Temía lo peor y sabía que no iba a poder sacarse de encima esa sensación por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, hasta dentro de unos días, en los que sería luna llena.

Se preguntó también si ella estaría pasando por lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que si, al ver el mensaje.

"**¿Qué rayos, Berry? Tengo calor hace una semana y eres la única con la que puedo hablar de esto. ¿Podrías explicarme?" **

¿Qué iba a decirle? Desde ese día en el bosque, lo único que hacía era evitar a toda costa encontrarse con ella.

* * *

_Volvían de una competencia del coro y todos estaban viendo atentamente a Santana, quien no dejaba de moverse nerviosa en su asiento._

_Hacía poco la latina había salido del closet, para estar con Brittany quien decidió quedarse con Artie. _

_Pero todos, bueno, la mayoría estaban como incómodos ante la presencia de Santana. _

_Fue por eso, que cuando el colectivo se detuvo a repostar gasolina, todos bajaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Bueno, menos Santana y Rachel, quien estaba concentrada en un libro, al final del colectivo. _

_Pero la diva se distrajo cuando vio a Santana levantarse y bajar, y pudo ver su rostro al quedarse cerca del grupo del coro que estaba hablando en secreto entre ellos, menos Brittany y Artie que estaban dentro de la estación de servicio. La vio salir corriendo rumbo al bosque que estaba detrás de la estación y a los demás mirarla sin vergüenza._

"_¿Nadie va a ir a buscarla?" preguntó Brittany cuando se enteró lo que había pasado, pero nadie respondió, mientras Rachel pasaba despacio a su lado, camino al último lugar en donde había visto a Santana._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando dentro del bosque, llamando a la latina, pero supo que era mucho porque el sol estaba cayendo._

_Y escuchó un grito provenir desde más adelante a donde ella estaba, y corrió rápidamente hacia allí._

_Después cuando volvieron al colectivo y se puso a pensar, recordó con exactitud lo que había visto, pero en ese momento, lo primero que vio fue a Santana acurrucada contra un árbol y pudo ver que estaba lastimada por la sangre que salía de su pierna, y a un animal rodeándola. _

_No supo en que momento agarró un palo, ni porque se detuvo al frente del enorme lobo, que mostraba sus colmillos e intentó alejarlo. No supo en que momento el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, y cayeron los dos hacia un costado y el animal clavó sus colmillos en su hombro, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y con su mano, la que tenía el palo, golpeaba al lobo. _

_Lo golpeó tanto que en un momento el palo le comenzó a dar en el hocico, mientras el animal intentaba morder su cuello y ella no sabía como sacárselo de encima. Lo golpeó tanto que el palo le dio en el ojo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que el animal gimió y se alejó corriendo. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto hasta Santana, pero un rápido vistazo a la latina y se dio cuenta de que no._

_Se levantó como pudo, aunque el dolor en su hombro era fuerte, y el peso del lobo estaba encima de ella todavía. Como un fantasma. _

_Caminó hasta Santana, agarrándose con la mano que no estaba lastimada, la herida en el otro hombro y quiso tocarla, pero la latina pareció achicarse aún más._

"_¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó agachándose al frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos._

"_No creo." dijo Santana con la voz temblando y atreviéndose a mirar su pierna. La había mordido justo arriba de la rodilla. _

"_¿Quieres apoyarte en mi?" preguntó Rachel. Y Santana solo asintió._

_Cuando volvieron a la estación de servicio, el colectivo seguía ahí y todos miraban hacia un lado y hacia el otro._

"_Digan lo que digan, no respondas." dijo Rachel. "Hablaré yo"_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_No quiero que te echen la culpa también por esto" dijo la diva mirando hacia el cielo. "Es luna llena" _

"_¿Luna llena?" fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Santana antes de que el señor Schuester se acercara y preguntara que había sucedido. Rachel respondió que había seguido a Santana y un lobo la había mordido y ella se entrometió. A pesar de que los demás intentaron culpar a la latina, ella se mantuvo en silencio. _

_Cada una tomó un camino distinto cuando llegaron a Lima después de pasar por un hospital a que les vean las heridas._

* * *

Desde que había comenzado a sentir el calor en su cuerpo, también había sentido otras cosas, como olores que antes no sentía. Incluso había aprendido a diferenciarlos. Pero estaba concentrada en otras cosas hasta que alguien agarró su brazo y la metió en un armario.

"Berry" dijo Santana apoyándose contra la puerta. "Deja por favor de evitarme"

Sonó triste y desesperada.

"Necesitamos hablar. Necesito que me digas porque me seguiste ese día, porque la luna llena, y porque no puedo dejar de tener calor a pesar de que todos dicen que hace mucho frío ahí fuera."

"Santana..."

"Berry, me has estado evitando casi todo este mes. Y nadie me habla. Y no hablas con nadie. Entonces...¿por qué no podemos hablar entre nosotras? ¿De lo que nos está pasando? ¿De como vamos a enfrentar esto que sea que nos está pasando?"

"Tienes demasiadas preguntas" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Quieres ir esta tarde a mi casa?¿Después del entrenamiento?"

"No vas a hacerme ir y no contestar ¿verdad?"

"No." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo sé que lo dices en serio?¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?"

"¿Desde cuándo yo te haría una broma, Santana?"

"No lo sé. Pareciera que ahora todos quieren tener la oportunidad de hacerme bromas"

"Pero yo no soy todos, ¿verdad?"

"Pero creo que ahí afuera, eres la que más derecho tiene para hacerme bromas. Para vengarte"

"No soy como todos ellos. Creo que eso quedó establecido hace casi un mes atrás."

"Gracias por eso" dijo Santana saliendo de la puerta para dejar pasar a Rachel.

"De nada. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo la diva saliendo del armario.

* * *

_En ese viaje, como en los días previos y posteriores, Rachel se mantenía en silencio. Primero porque cuando fue la única en defender a la latina, todos quisieron hundirla a ella también. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera homosexual? Después de todo, todos apoyaban a Kurt. Pero por esa misma razón Kurt no estaba más en McKinley. _

_Y viendo que Finn estaba de nuevo con Quinn y toda la historia que corría detrás de ellos dos, Rachel decidió llamarse al silencio. Ese coro parecía una de esas extrañas telenovelas latinoamericanas que una vez había visto en un canal de televisión. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ese canal, pero desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que el coro se parecía a eso._

_Y desde entonces no podía dejar de compararlos con esos dos capítulos y de desear no estar más relacionándose demasiado con ellos. _

_Pero no le gustaba como trataban a Santana. _

_Por eso se mantenía alerta cada vez que hacían esos viajes. Por eso la siguió al bosque ese día. _

_Y por eso, desde entonces, todos le decían que era una idiota. Le preguntaban como se había atrevido ir detrás de Santana ese día. Ella no iba a responder que en realidad, ellos son los idiotas y no era su culpa._

* * *

Golpeó la puerta de Rachel, porque no le parecía que lo mejor fuera hacer sonar el timbre, sobre todo cuando vio a la diva en el sillón del living mientras se acercaba a la casa.

"Hola" dijo cuando Rachel le abrió y en silencio la siguió hasta la cocina.

"¿Quieres agua?" preguntó la diva y Santana sacudió la cabeza.

"Quiero hablar, Rachel" dijo Santana.

"Es un gran avance de que me llames por tu nombre"

"Pensé que así iba a llamar más la atención"

"Siento mucho como te tratan en la escuela, Santana"

"¿Cómo puedes sentirlo después de todo lo que te he hecho?"

"No guardo rencores. Además, ¿no recuerdas quienes son mis padres?"

"Oh, si" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo mientras caminaban al living.

"Pensé que estabas viendo televisión cuando te vi sentada en el sillón"

"Dime, Santana ¿cómo están tus sentidos?"

"Me estoy volviendo loca. Escucho todo, huelo todo, los sabores se intensificaron. ¿Qué rayos nos está pasando?"

"Tengo miedo que lo que imagino sea cierto, pero...¿querrías quedarte estos días conmigo?"

"Guau, Berry. ¿Qué estás pensando y qué me estás proponiendo?"

"Santana..."

"Porque sea lo que sea, no me molestaría. La verdad, eres realmente sexy y ahora eres como la única..."

"Creo que nos mordió un hombre lobo, Santana" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina se callara la boca.

"Esos no existen"

"No lo sabemos"

"Y en todo caso, deberías dejar de leer cosas raras."

"Santana, por favor...Lo que nos está pasando."

"Quizás el lobo tenía algún tipo de infección extraña, Rachel. Y nos contagió algo"

"Me hice análisis." dijo la diva en un susurro. "Además, te he estado mirando en el entrenamiento de las Cheerios, no te das cuenta hasta que estás bien lejos de las demás porristas, pero corres más rápido. Y de pronto te detienes y te das cuenta."

"¿Me estuviste vigilando?"

"Santana, no es momento en que te concentres en eso."

"Pero me estuviste vigilando. Y me evitaste todo el mes."

"Lo sé. Pero ¿cómo podía explicarte por qué fui detrás tuyo ese día, Santana?"

"Diciéndome el porque, Rachel. ¿Por qué fuiste detrás mío a pesar de que sabías que ellos no te lo iban a perdonar?"

"¿Por qué me insultaste y abusaste de mi todos estos años?"

"Porque soy una perra, sin sentimientos, Rachel"

"Por Dios, tienes sentimientos, no puedes venir a decirme eso ahora."

"Si, los tengo. Pero quizás, eres la hija de algo que estuve ocultando durante un montón de tiempo. Era más fácil unirme a ellos que estar en contra de ellos. Lo siento mucho. Antes de ese día, no puedes entender las noches en que tenía pesadillas, pensando en que en algún momento las bromas en tu contra iban a ir más allá de eso, una simple broma. Incluso antes de que saliera del closet, Rachel. Hace más de un año que tengo esas pesadillas acosándome, y es por eso que a pesar de todo me mantenía presente en cada broma que te hacían, porque quería controlar que nada malo te pasara realmente. Realmente lo siento."

"¿Más de un año?"

"¿Todo lo que dije y te concentras en eso?"

"Si"

"Desde que dijiste que creías en mi"

"Gracias, Santana. Ahora entiendo porque esas bromas no han ido más allá. Es algo que siempre temía."

"No hay porque. Ahora, ¿por qué fuiste detrás de mi ese día?"

"Porque pensé que necesitabas a alguien, así sea que me insultaras y me gritaras, solo quería que sepas que tenías a alguien. Porque a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo en ti, Santana."

"Gracias"

"De nada. Ahora, te dije que me había hecho análisis. No salió nada."

"¿Cuándo te los hiciste?"

"Apenas estuve dos días sintiendo ese calor. No aguantaba más, Santana. Era terrible. Estaba afuera, con esa nieve y todo ese frío y yo estaba transpirando. Pero no salió absolutamente nada. Estamos limpias, las dos. Por eso empecé a buscar y leer. Pero ya esa noche..."

"Ya esa noche habías sospechado algo"

"Si. Era un lobo muy grande."

"Tienes razón. ¿Qué...qué vamos a hacer si es verdad?"

"Por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo. Si no pasa nada y es solo una infección que las dos compartimos, bueno. Pero no quiero que estés sola esa noche. No quiero estar sola esa noche."

"Esta bien. Yo tampoco quiero estar sola." dijo Santana mirando sus manos. "Rachel..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Crees que podemos ser amigas?"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Me encantaría" dijo la diva sonriendo mientras miraba a la latina.

* * *

"Cada día tengo más calor" dijo Santana sacándose las sábanas de encima. Faltaban dos días para la luna llena y hacía cuatro que dormía con la diva. Bueno, intentaban dormir, porque el calor les empezaba de pronto y comenzaban a sudar, moviéndose por toda la casa para tratar de que el aire las enfriara.

"Yo también. Ya no aguanto esto" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Afuera" dijo Rachel y Santana la siguió. No era raro para ellas verse en ropa interior, por el calor y porque eventualmente perdieron las inhibiciones. Demasiado rápido pensaban las dos, pero no les importaba. Muchas veces el calor era más que insoportable.

Rachel desactivó la alarma y salió por la puerta trasera a su patio, tirándose sobre la nieve.

"Ohhh, si. Esto es vida" dijo la diva mientras dejaba que el frío de la nieve y el calor de su cuerpo se equilibraran. "Pruébalo, Santana"

La latina se tiró a su lado, y gimió al sentir la nieve apagando un poco el calor que sentía.

"Espero que no nos enfermemos" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que ya lo estamos" dijo Santana levantándose y ayudando a la diva a hacerlo.

"¿Crees que alguna vez dejaran de mirarnos tan mal en la escuela?"

"No lo creo. Pero, mejor para mi."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos se pierden la maravillosa persona que eres, Rachel"

"Y la maravillosa persona que eres tú, Santana"

"Somos las dos maravillosas, entonces" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y llevándola hacia adentro.

* * *

El día de luna llena, las dos estuvieron temblando todo el día. No sabían si iban a convertirse o no en mujeres lobo (término que Santana exigió que comenzaran a usar) pero se sentían nerviosas.

"¿Crees que tendremos una oportunidad para que no nos suceda?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel en el auditorio. "¿Qué todo sea producto de nuestra imaginación?"

"Ojalá que si, Santana" dijo Rachel comenzando a sacudir su pollera.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la latina mirándola divertida.

"Tengo calor" dijo Rachel.

"Yo también, pero..."

"Tengo mucho calor ahí abajo" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Oh..." dijo Santana mirando la entrepierna de la diva, aunque no pudiera ver exactamente que estaba pasando. "Ese es el olor dulce"

"¿Me quieres decir por qué no te está sucediendo?" preguntó Rachel ignorando el último comentario.

"Si me pasa, me pasó. Hace unos minutos para ser más exacta. Solo que..."

"¿Qué? Dime a ver si puedo calmarlo"

"No creo..."

"Por favor"

"Me masturbé, Rachel" dijo Santana y la diva la miró. No estaba segura si lo que veía en los ojos de Rachel era lujuria. Pero como fue rápido, no estuvo segura.

"Espero que esto no nos pase todos los meses" dijo Rachel tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿Quieres...que te deje sola?" preguntó Santana. No quería dejar a Rachel sola, quería ver como sería la diva en el momento del orgasmo. Quería verla masturbarse al frente de ella, gimiendo de placer, tratando de calmar el calor que existía entre sus piernas. Y que ahora estaba nuevamente volviendo a la latina.

"No, está bien." dijo Rachel. "Puedo aguantar un poco más"

Santana no supo si hizo un buen trabajo evitando mostrar su decepción.

"Voy a buscar agua" dijo levantándose de pronto. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse unos minutos de la diva, antes de tomar en sus manos el asunto de llevarla hacia el placer. "Te traigo una botella" agregó caminando hacia la puerta del costado del escenario. Era la más cercana.

No alcanzó a abrir la puerta que escuchó el gemido y se dio vuelta sorprendida y sabiendo que iba a tener que hacerse cargo de lo que pasaba con ella.

Fue algo que nunca se imaginó, porque superaba cualquier tipo de fantasía que podría haber tenido sobre Rachel Berry.

Sentada en la primer fila del auditorio, Rachel tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la pollera levantada, mientras una mano se perdía dentro de su ropa interior, y sus caderas se movían lentamente. Santana se acercó al borde del escenario despacio y bajó las escaleras casi de un salto, para sentarse en el piso al frente de Rachel y meter una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, mientras miraba la escena que estaba pasando al frente de ella.

Imitó la velocidad de la mano de la diva, y gimió más fuerte de lo que quería en un momento al imaginarse como sería ver lo que estaba pasando sin la ropa interior, en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Rachel la escuchó y enderezó su cabeza abriendo despacio los ojos. No sabía que Santana se había quedado cuando empezó, pero no había podido contenerse apenas ella le dio la espalda. Y ahora estaba al frente de ella, mirándola con placer y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

No supo que fue lo que le nació en su interior, pero se sacó la ropa interior, mostrándole a la latina toda su entrepierna desnuda. Pudo ver como los labios de ella eran humedecidos por su lengua, mientras hacía lo mismo.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero sus gemidos hablaban por ellas. Y mientras sus dedos recorrían sus labios inferiores, jugueteaban con sus clítoris, las dos se miraban a los ojos. Fue casi imperceptible el movimiento de sus cabezas, mientras dos de sus propios dedos entraban en ellas, y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse rápidamente.

Las dos intentaron mantener sus gemidos al mínimo, pero no podían sacar su mirada de la otra. Era hipnotizador ver dos dedos entrando y saliendo de Rachel, mientras su mano libre jugaba con su clítoris. Santana no creía que alguna vez, hasta ese momento, algo la hubiera puesto tan húmeda, tanto que ya dos dedos no le estaban dando demasiado placer y agregó uno más. Vio como Rachel gemía al ver sus tres dedos entrar y salir de la latina, y la vio morderse los labios. Supo entonces que no era solo un momento causado por el calor de lo que les estaba pasando. Y entonces, Santana decidió hablar, porque necesitaba ver más.

"Abre más las piernas" dijo y Rachel le hizo caso, y la misma latina sintió una corriente cubrir sus dedos que seguían entrando y saliendo de ella, del placer.

Fue en un mismo segundo que el orgasmo las atacó a las dos, y a pesar de que los ojos seguían conectados y sus dedos entrando y saliendo, no escucharon que en vez de gemir habían gruñido. Pero no les importaba, porque para las dos había sido el mejor de los orgasmos hasta ahora.

Santana logró recuperarse más rápido que Rachel, y se acomodó la ropa antes de acercarse a la diva, que seguía gimiendo y bajando del orgasmo.

Cuando Rachel sacó su mano de su interior, Santana agarró la muñeca y la mano de la latina, que había estado dentro de ella, fue hacia los labios de la diva. Poco a poco, mientras Santana acariciaba los pulposos labios de Rachel, fue metiendo esos dedos en su boca. Lo mismo para ella, quien volvió a gemir por sentir el sabor de Rachel.

Cuando consideró que tanto sus dedos como los de la diva estaban limpios, liberó sus bocas y esperó que Rachel se acomodara la ropa.

Salieron del auditorio en silencio y compartieron una mirada más antes de partir en distintas direcciones.

Antes de empezar a pensar que significaba eso para su amistad y olvidarse rápidamente de ese pensamiento, porque sus cuerpos comenzaban a arder.

Alguien las observó salir del auditorio. Por un momento iba a entrar a verlas, quizás ahí tuviera el momento de poder hablar con ellas.

Sabía que ese día tendría que pasar ya que era luna llena. Y las estaba observando desde que se enteró que había sucedido.

Le hubiera gustado que le hubieran contado antes, pero no sabía como acercarse a esas dos chicas tan diferentes, y que ahora estaban unidas por algo que no se imaginaban.

Le llamaba la atención que el último tramo del camino lo estaban pasando juntas. No era algo que generalmente se hacía de a dos. Era algo solitario.

Decidió que sin falta ese día tenía que ver que iban a hacer y ayudarlas en el camino.

* * *

Rachel llegó a su casa y miró hacia la entrada de autos. Por suerte sus padres no habían regresado ese día, y no creía que fueran a regresar por unos días más. Tiempo suficiente para que esto sucediera, si es que algo tendría que suceder.

Como Santana justo empezó a estacionar, decidió esperarla y así que entraran las dos juntas.

Lo que había pasado en el auditorio tendría que ser tema para otro momento, porque las dos tenían otra cosa que pensar.

"No pensé que corrías tan rápido" dijo Santana deteniéndose a su lado mientras Rachel abría la puerta. La diva sabía a que se refería. Estaban en medio de una clase del coro, cuando Rachel se levantó de improviso, agarrando sus cosas y corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta principal del colegio, para subir a su auto y dirigirse a su casa.

"Sentía que me estaba quemando. Y Quinn no dejaba de mirarme. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta." dijo Rachel.

"Me diste una excusa para hacer lo mismo" dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Mientras todos estaban tratando de entender que había pasado, hice lo mismo. Pero ya estabas saliendo de la playa de estacionamiento cuando llegué a mi auto"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Rachel mirando la hora. Afuera la noche y lo más importante, la luna, todavía no estaban por aparecer.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana. Lo preguntaba más que nada por lo que había pasado en el auditorio.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Tengo que confesarte algo" agregó seriamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Rachel?" preguntó Santana preocupada.

"He estado comiendo carne." dijo Rachel avergonzada. "A veces, hasta cruda"

Santana no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, aunque sabía que no iba a tener que durar mucho. Para Rachel su veganismo era muy importante.

"Lo siento. Pensé que ibas a decirme otra cosa" agregó calmando su risa.

"Y he sentido que alguien nos ha estado observando" agregó de pasado, un poco enojada, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Eso es importante. Aunque sé que lo de tu veganismo también, Rachel." dijo la latina corriendo detrás de ella y agarrando su muñeca para detenerla.

Quedaron frente a frente, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, y mirándose a los ojos. El auditorio pasó por sus ojos y las dos comenzaron a acercarse. Cuando por fin sus labios hicieron contacto y antes de hacer algún movimiento, el timbre de la casa las hizo separar de un salto.

Rachel fue a abrir, pensando en que el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo y no creía que esta vez tuviera que ver con lo de la luna llena. Pero la persona que estaba del otro lado, hizo que rápidamente esos pensamientos se le borraran enseguida.

"Sé lo que está sucediendo contigo y con Santana. Sé que es lo que va a suceder esta noche. Vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda" dijo la persona del otro lado y la diva no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Pase" dijo la latina apareciendo detrás de Rachel. Había reconocido la voz y sabía que la diva se había quedado sorprendida.

Caminaron en dirección a la cocina y Santana y la imprevista visita, se sentaron mientras Rachel abría la ventana.

"¿Tienen calor, verdad?" preguntó la persona y las dos jóvenes asintieron. "A mi me pasó, cuando me transformé la primera vez. Después uno se acostumbra."

"Con razón es tan...efusiva" dijo Rachel recordando que podía hablar.

"Es verdad. Pero además, es difícil ser la única persona que se transforma en lobo en un pueblo como Lima." dijo Sue Sylvester. "Me hubiera gustado enterarme antes de lo que les había sucedido, pero se ve que Schuester ha aprendido a crear una red secreta alrededor de uds. "

"¿Enterarse antes?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, parece ser que no quisieron andar contando de la pequeña aventura que tuvieron en la última parada del viaje, porque toda la responsabilidad iba a caer sobre él." dijo Sue "Pero, no es algo que me importe en estos momentos."

"¿Cómo se enteró?" preguntó Santana

"Las olí. Comencé a oler los cambios en sus cuerpos. Y me di cuenta que comenzaban a oler casi como yo" explicó Sue. "Así que mantuve un ojo sobre uds. después le pregunté a Schuester si algo había pasado y él me contó. Sacando cuentas tenía que haber sido la última noche de luna llena y uds. estaban de viaje."

"Hemos pasado todos estos días solas, desde que nos comenzó el calor, y ¿recién ahora se nos acerca?" preguntó Santana

"Lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Pero no quería levantar sospechas. Además de que me di cuenta que la parte previa lo estaban haciendo solas y bien." dijo Sue

"¿Qué puede decirnos ahora?" preguntó Rachel. Sonó un poco desesperada, pero quería que el calor se marchara.

"El calor que tienen va a ser una parte común en su cuerpo, pero van a acostumbrarse a llevarlo, sobre todo después de la primera transformación. Ya no van a tener esos ataques de calores imprevistos. Pero tienen que verlo como que dentro de uds. su sangre y sus células están ardiendo, hirviendo, mientras se lleva a cabo la transformación interna." dijo Sue

"¿Fue tutora de alguno más?" preguntó Santana.

"Hace mucho tiempo." dijo Sue. "Pero es raro que pase fuera de cierta comunidad"

"Los nativos" dijo Rachel y la entrenadora la miró.

"Ellos tienen una tradición con respecto a los hombre lobo, y es una decisión propia ser uno o no. Yo estuve un tiempo entrenando con ellos, preparándome." dijo Sue "Por eso estoy hoy aquí. Es luna llena y uds. dos van a sufrir demasiado."

"¿Tan doloroso es?" preguntó Rachel con miedo.

"Solo la primera vez. Después, puedo enseñarles a transformarse cuando quieran" dijo Sue.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras Sue las seguía mirando atentamente.

"Es raro que estén pasando esto juntas" dijo la entrenadora. "Generalmente, uno no se soporta a si mismo cuando está en el proceso a la transformación, mucho menos a otra persona que esté pasando por lo mismo"

"Debe ser porque nos mordió el mismo lobo" dijo Santana.

"Cuéntenme la historia" pidió Sue y Rachel y Santana comenzaron a hacerlo.

* * *

"Vamos al bosque" dijo Sue cuando vio que las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse. Había pasado el tiempo escuchando la historia y lo que les había pasado. Pero seguramente iban a tener tiempo de hablarlo después.

"¿A qué?" preguntaron las morenas.

"En cualquier momento la luna va a generar que uds. dos se transformen. Y realmente no creo que a tus padres cuando se les de por regresar encuentren toda la casa destrozada por las patas de un lobo. ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? Además, ahí dentro vamos a tener menos ojos mirándonos." dijo Sue. "Lo bueno es que tu casa da al bosque"

"En esta zona todas las casas dan al bosque" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, busquen una mochila o algo para llevar una muda de ropa. Esa que tienen puesta seguramente se les va a romper en cuanto se transformen." dijo Sue y las dos jóvenes subieron al primer piso.

Al bajar, Sue las miró y preguntó si estaban listas. Ante la respuesta positiva, las tres mujeres salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa de los Berry, rumbo al bosque.

"Bien" dijo Sue cuando ya habían entrado unos tres kilómetros. "No quiero que se desconozcan cuando se transformen, así que estén siempre una al lado de la otra."

"¿Qué sucede si después de la transformación nos desconocemos?" preguntó Rachel

"Seguramente se van a pelear, pero no creo que lo hagan." dijo Sue mirando al cielo. Al volver la vista a las morenas, pudo ver que ambas se estaban mirando las manos y la luz de la luna comenzaba a aparecer sobre el cuerpo de ellas.

Rachel y Santana se miraban sus manos porque habían empezado a doler y porque parecía que sus dedos comenzaban a estirarse, sus uñas a crecer y poco a poco un nuevo pelaje comenzó a cubrir esas extremidades.

Sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse y su espalda comenzó a arquearse, mientras sus pies se agrandaban y nuevo pelo crecía ahí.

No recordaban que pasó después, pero Sue si, ya que las estaba observando.

Las pudo ver caer al piso y quedarse en cuatro patas, mientras gritaban de dolor y sus rostros comenzaron a deformarse, y a convertirse en rostro de lobo. Con la trompa y las orejas, apareciendo.

La luna les daba de lleno y Sue pudo ver la diferencia en sus pelajes, mientras Rachel era blanca, completamente blanca, Santana era todo lo opuesto. Pero aún así, ambas solían inclinarse hacia la otra mientras la transformación terminaba.

Cuando por fin eran lobos completos, las dos aullaron a la luna y se miraron, oliéndose mientras se reconocían.

Sue estaba fascinada por el comportamiento de las dos.

"¿Pueden entenderme?" preguntó en su forma humana y los dos lobos la miraron. Las dos tenían los ojos rojos, pero se podía notar quienes eran. "Traten de hablarme"

Los dos lobos inclinaron la cabeza y ladraron. Sue sonrió y decidió que lo mejor era transformarse. Pero tenía que confirmar algo más.

"Necesito que se paren" dijo ya que los lobos estaban sentados. Recordaba su primer transformación, y la primer transformación de muchos otros. Nunca había visto una tan tranquila. Y menos de dos lobos.

Cuando estuvieron las dos apoyadas sobre sus cuatro patas, Sue se acercó despacio, dejando que la olieran y miró con detalle el tamaño.

Eran dos veces más grandes que un lobo normal, eran animales fantásticos, pensó.

"¿Se escuchan entre uds.?" preguntó. "Asientan con sus enormes cabeza" y los dos lobos lo hicieron.

Santana tenía algo colgando entre las piernas y Sue se quedó mirándolo, antes de transformarse.

"_¿Me escuchan?" _les preguntó ya en su forma de lobo.

"_Si" _respondió Santana mirando a Sue.

"_Yo no me voy a mover, pero necesito que uds. me huelan, así se acostumbran a mi olor." _dijo la entrenadora y las dos jóvenes se acercaron a hacer eso.

"_¿Qué tienes entre las piernas, Santana?" _preguntó Rachel después y la latina, en su forma de lobo por supuesto, intentó mirarse.

"_Vamos a discutirlo mañana" _dijo Sue, _"Ahora vamos a correr" _agregó lanzándose con sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad hacia lo profundo del bosque. Seguida por dos jóvenes lobos, quienes corrían lado a lado.

Volvieron hasta el borde de la casa de Rachel cerca de la salida del sol y se transformaron en humanos antes de correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa de la diva. Sue, quien tenía una muda de ropa se vistió y se despidió. Las iba a volver a ver esa noche, y entonces hablarían.

Rachel y Santana se miraron, nuevamente humanas, y caminaron juntas hasta el cuarto del baño, en donde se metieron desnudas debajo de la ducha.

"_Estoy muerta" _dijo Santana en su mente.

"_Yo también" _le respondió Rachel y las dos se miraron, antes de acercarse para quedar abrazadas debajo del chorro de agua.

Santana levantó despacio con su mano el rostro de Rachel, y con suavidad logró depositar sus labios sobre los diva. Besándola simplemente, sin apuro alguno. Saboreando con su lengua cada recodo de la boca de Rachel.

* * *

Entraron juntas al colegio, caminando lado a lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Sue quien seguía sorprendida.

¿Habían sido mordidas juntas y eran su otra mitad? Increíble. Tendría que contarle de eso al cacique de la tribu con la que ella había convivido.

Muchos de sus compañeros notaban un cambio en las dos morenas. Incluso algunos comenzaron a huir de su camino durante el día, cuando las veían pasar.

Rachel no se sorprendía, sin embargo esperaba el momento del granizado.

Y el granizado no se hizo esperar.

Karofsky y Azimio caminaron directamente hacia ella, quien venía pensando en algo distinto. Como la sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Santana, o las ganas que había tenido la noche anterior mientras estaba transformada de que la latina se subiera encima de ella y la reclamara.

Quería que Santana la reclamara. Quería reclamar a Santana.

Pero los olió y con eso supo que estaba a punto de recibir el granizado. Y cuando los tuvo en frente, se hizo la distraída. Y cuando el líquido voló en su dirección se movió hacia un costado, rápidamente, haciendo que cayera sobre la persona que venía detrás.

"Ups." dijo al ver que era Quinn Fabray quien estaba caminando detrás de ella, y que Azimio y Karofsky se habían quedado pálidos del miedo.

Mientras tanto, Rachel caminó rápidamente hacia el auditorio.

"_Al auditorio, ahora, Santana" _dijo mentalmente mientras se le iba ocurriendo algo para hacer, pasando por la oficina de Sue Sylvester para pedirle algo antes.

* * *

Santana había pasado la mañana pensando en porque había sido dulce con Rachel esa misma mañana. Y porque desde que se separaron para ir a sus clases, estaba con unas enormes ganas de clavar sus dientes en el cuerpo de la diva, mientras la hacía retorcer de placer debajo de ella, con sus piernas alrededor de ella, y hasta en cuatro patas.

No habían hablado del beso, que duró todo el tiempo que estuvieron debajo del agua. O de las caricias, mientras se lavaban. Tocándose los pechos, mientras se pasaban el jabón, acariciando la entrepierna de la otra bajo la excusa de estar limpiándolo bien.

Tampoco habían hablado del momento en el auditorio del día anterior.

O el porque había nacido esa nueva necesidad de estar con la otra, todo el tiempo. Después de todo, eran amigas hacía unos pocos días.

Pero Santana quería marcar a Rachel. Quería hacerla de ella. Su entrepierna dolía de solo pensar el momento en que Rachel fuera de ella de una vez y para siempre.

Cuando escuchó que Rachel le dijo que vaya hacia el auditorio se preocupó. No era la hora del almuerzo y la diva no solía saltarse clases.

Caminó rápidamente empujando a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente, y entró por la puerta del costado del escenario.

"Pon el seguro" escuchó que Rachel le decía desde algún lugar detrás del telón. "Las otras están todas trabadas."

Santana hizo lo que le pedía, pensando en que era algo extraño pero no parecía que Rachel estuviera mal.

Cuando estaba por bajar del escenario hacia la fila de butacas, vio una silla en el medio del mismo.

"Siéntate en la silla, Santana" dijo Rachel nuevamente y la latina lo hizo. Quizás Rachel quería hablar con ella de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Se sentó y esperó, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que una música sensual comenzó a sonar y Rachel apareció desde detrás del telón.

Santana gimió al verla como estaba vestida, acomodándose mejor en la silla, y no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos, las puso en sus muslos.

Rachel tenía un uniforme de las porristas, un talle más chico del que debería, pero que le hacía justicia. Cada músculo de su cuerpo podía notarse en el mismo, y sus pechos, Santana estaba derritiéndose de ganas de tocarlos, cuando los liberara de esa opresión que los hacía estar juntos.

Rachel se mordió los labios ante la extremadamente minuciosa inspección de la latina sobre su cuerpo, y comenzó a acercarse a ella moviendo sus caderas.

Se agachó frente a Santana, y acarició las piernas de la latina, metiendo sus manos debajo de la pollera del uniforme de ella, mientras le dejaba una buena vista de su escote.

Santana se acostó un poco sobre la silla, deseando que Rachel la tocara, pero la diva se giró y se agachó dejando todo su trasero cerca del rostro de Santana.

"¿Me ayudas con el cierre?" preguntó moviendo su trasero y Santana no pudo dejar de emitir un pequeño grito de placer ante la forma en que lo dijo. Con las manos temblorosas, aunque no sabía porque, bajó despacio el cierre de la pollera de la diva y acarició cada glúteo a pesar de que ella no se lo había pedido.

Rachel se sacó la pollera, girando para quedar solo con la parte superior, ya que estaba sin ropa interior, ante lo cual Santana llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a la entrepierna para notar que tan húmeda Rachel Berry estaba.

"No, no, no" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana que estaba volviendo a su dueña, y encerrando los dedos entre sus labios, para limpiarlos, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Santana. "Antes tienes que ayudarme a sacarme...todo esto" dijo mientras apoyaba la mano de Santana en uno de sus pechos y movía sus caderas buscando fricción con la de la latina.

"Con gusto" dijo Santana quien arrancó, literalmente, la parte superior del uniforme que Rachel tenía puesto y llevó su boca hacia uno de los pechos de la diva. "Dios...no puedo aguantar más sin que me toques, Rachel" dijo Santana levantándose y acostando a Rachel en el piso del escenario, antes de desnudarse rápidamente.

La diva, se arqueó al sentir la desnudez de Santana encima de ella, y llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Santana y la otra hacia la entrepierna.

Santana no sabía porque estaba tan desesperada, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel recorrer su vagina, llevó una de sus manos rápidamente hacia la entrepierna de la diva, y la besó mientras la penetraba de golpe.

No necesitaban juntar humedad, ya que estaban demasiado húmedas ahí abajo como para esperar más.

Las dos se movían rápidamente, embistiendo con fuerza a la otra. Se sentía el movimiento que hacían sus cuerpos sobre las tablas del escenario, mientras Rachel habría más sus piernas, para que Santana tuviera mejor acceso.

"Necesito que me marques" dijo Rachel cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y Santana gruñó de solo pensarlo. "Quiero marcarte" agregó la diva, mientras abría sus dedos dentro de la latina quien en ese momento clavó sus dientes en el cuello de su amante.

Rachel hizo lo mismo mientras sentía como sus dedos eran ahogados y su propio orgasmo atacando su cuerpo.

Sintió más calor que antes mientras los dientes de Santana seguían clavados en su cuello. Sabía que Santana estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

El orgasmo pareció durar horas, pero era a causa de la marca que estaban dejando en la otra. De la sensación de pertenecer.

"Ahora eres mía" dijo Santana mirando sus dientes marcados en el cuello de Rachel y comenzando nuevamente a mover sus dedos dentro de la diva. "Y yo soy tuya" agregó antes de levantarse y hacer girar a Rachel para dejarla apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, sin salir de adentro de ella.

"Soy tuya, Santana" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas para que Santana comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

"Ahora parecemos animales" dijo Santana comenzando a moverse rápidamente dentro de Rachel, con fuerza, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de la diva para enderezarla y pegar sus torsos.

"Tendrías que hacer esto cuando estemos transformadas" dijo Rachel llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Santana y girando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de la posición. "Con lo que te sale entre las piernas"

"Oh, Dios, Rachel" dijo Santana antes de comenzar a morder los labios de la diva. Su clítoris estaba siendo estimulado con cada movimiento porque golpeaba directamente contra uno de los glúteos de la diva. "¿Sabes que voy a dejar todo mi líquido en tu trasero?" preguntó mirando a los ojos de la diva y aumentando sus embestidas.

"Mejor, así tengo tu olor sobre mi" dijo Rachel. "Así estoy todavía más marcada." dijo la diva.

"Tócate" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y viendo como la mano libre de Rachel desaparecía en su entrepierna.

"Santana..." dijo la diva entre gemidos.

"Maldición, Berry" dijo Santana sintiendo que se estaba acercando al orgasmo, moviéndose más erráticamente, mientras trataba de que la diva también llegara al orgasmo. "Más te vale que grites que eres mía, porque si no lo haces, voy a castigarte" dijo aumentando sus embestidas.

Cuando Rachel llegó al orgasmo, gritó que era de Santana y el grito quedó haciendo eco en el enorme auditorio, mientras Santana empapaba todo su trasero con sus líquidos, mientras ella mojaba toda la mano de la latina entre sus piernas.

Santana sacó despacio su mano de Rachel, y la limpió con su lengua antes de abrazar a una muy agitada Rachel y comenzar a besar su cuello.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó después que ambas respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Crees que podemos faltar el resto del día a la escuela y seguir con esto?" preguntó Rachel apoyándose más en Santana.

"Me encantaría, pero no creo que Sue esté muy contenta. Menos cuando se entere de lo que pasó con un uniforme de las Cheerios" dijo Santana, que inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Rachel.

"Entonces deja de hacer eso. Y Sue, como que intuyó para que se lo pedí" dijo Rachel sacando las manos de Santana de su cuerpo y levantándose.

"¿Y te lo dio sin pedirte nada a cambio?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Tienes una nueva Cheerio" dijo Rachel ayudando a la latina a levantarse.

"Entonces ahora los entrenamientos, y el post entrenamiento va a ser entretenido" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Dos meses después, Sue ya les había enseñado todo lo que podía enseñarles.

Las dos morenas ya podían transformarse cuando quisieran.

Sabían que los lobos que mordían a humanos eran lobos sin manada, y por eso ese lobo las había mordido aquella vez.

Pero le había salido mal, porque las dos morenas habían salido alfas, y era por eso, que Santana en forma de lobo tenía un pene.

"¿Podemos hacer el amor cuando estemos transformadas?" preguntó un día Rachel.

"Creo que eso se los va a pedir su cuerpo" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana.

"Como son pareja, transformadas o no, seguramente algún día van a terminar haciéndolo. Pero el día que estén listas para procrear, ese día se van a quedar pegadas después del orgasmo. Y va a ser primitivo. Un animal solo con la idea de tener descendencia. Ese día no las voy a poder detener, ni siquiera ver hasta que esté terminado" dijo Sue.

Las dos morenas se pusieron coloradas.

"Pero...¿cómo sería eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Verán, los lobos son monógamos. Uds. dos son la pareja de la otra. Como resultado y para fundar su descendencia, el lobo que tienen adentro, algún día va a querer dejar su semilla en lo profundo de la otra. Es por eso que el lobo de Santana tiene un pene." dijo Sue

"¿Pero tendré pequeños cachorros?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Tendrán pequeños bebés humanos. Pero deberán ser procreados en luna llena y como lobos." dijo Sue

Fue por eso, que no se sorprendió una noche en que se iba a encontrar con las morenas, y las descubrió copulando transformadas.

Incluso así, las dos aullaban de placer y Sue decidió que lo mejor era mirar para otro lado.

Por suerte no era luna llena.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_A pedido de una de las reviews, en Las Aventuras, ahora es una historia individual. _

_En las próximas horas estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo. _

_Notaran el cambio en la última parte, pero allá era un one shot y acá va a ser multichapter, así que lo saqué a lo que cerraba. _

_Voy a tratar de mantener el erotismo, pero si quieren ver algo en especial, díganmelo.  
_

_¿Qué más? Gracias por atreverse a leerlo. _

_Bueno Kitties, las dejo. _

_Besos._

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore._


	2. En el sentimiento

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****2 – En el sentimiento.**

******Palabras: ****6900**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary: ****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

******Fecha de Publicación:****1****5****/10****/2013**

* * *

******En el sentimiento.**

¿Era solo sexo? Se había preguntado Santana mientras veía a Rachel caminar por los pasillos. Ya habían pasado más de 3 meses desde su primera transformación y desde que tenían sexo, animal, primitivo, salvaje. Solo Sue, sabía de su relación, pero Santana se preguntaba si era solo sexo o había algún sentimiento involucrado.

Ciertamente ella sabía que tenía sentimientos involucrados, pero ya sabía muy bien como había terminado su último enamoramiento con su mejor amiga.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany acercándose a la latina, que seguía con la vista fija en Rachel.

"Hola, Britt" dijo la latina sacando su mirada de la diva.

"Se nota que ha estado yendo al gimnasio. Se puede notar hasta en los músculos de sus piernas, ¿verdad?" preguntó la rubia mirando a Rachel.

El cambio había sido grande en las dos, pero sobre todo en la diva. Se le notaban los músculos que habían comenzado a formarse desde que salían a correr cada noche. Se le erizaba los pequeños vellos de su cuerpo cuando la veía desnuda, y cuando era un lobo, era peor. Solo quería tocarla.

"Me alegro que ninguna de las dos esté sola" dijo Brittany sonriendo a Santana y alejándose de nuevo. Rumbo a Artie que la estaba esperando.

Decidió que como todos los días, iba a acercarse a Rachel, y escuchó con su oído de lobo una conversación entre Puckerman y alguno de los otros jugadores, sobre Rachel.

"Hola" dijo parándose al lado del casillero de la diva.

"¿Estás escuchando lo que están diciendo?" preguntó Rachel cerrando su casillero.

"Si. Pero creo que es tu culpa" dijo la latina pasando su mirada por el cuerpo de la pequeña morena. "Esas polleras te están quedando cortas" dijo acercándose a su oído, "y hay momentos en que vuelan más de lo debido y se nota que no tienes nada debajo. ¿Te excita saber que todos están mirando tu perfecto trasero?"

Rachel estaba tragando saliva y sabía que ese día iba a tener que hacer algo con Santana por haberla excitado en el pasillo de la escuela.

"Eso me gusta, oler que estás desesperada por tenerme" dijo la latina con la mirada clavada en Puckerman y los demás que estaban mirando la interacción.

"Te espero a la hora del almuerzo en la pequeña habitación debajo del escenario" dijo Rachel firmemente y se alejó de Santana.

Habían descubierto ese lugar porque Sue se los había dicho.

"No puedo tenerlas desnudas sobre el escenario todos los días. Seguramente algunos de esos idiotas que tienen por compañeros en el coro las va a descubrir."

Así que habían logrado armar algo para las dos, aunque muchas veces no podían aguantarse. Pero Rachel decidió que lo mejor era pasar por la zona de vestuario y accesorios antes de esperar a Santana.

* * *

Rachel no sabía que era lo que le sucedía con Santana. Bueno, si lo sabía pero no quería dedicarle demasiado tiempo a pensarlo. Porque parecía muy instintivo, muy primitivo. Algo que no podía explicar.

¿Cómo explicar a sus padres, a los que les contaba absolutamente todo, que no solo era una mujer lobo, sino que no podía dejar de tener sexo con Santana López, quien alguna vez la había torturado?

Sus padres habían regresado esa semana y las habían encontrado durmiendo juntas. Por suerte solo estaban durmiendo y vestidas.

¿Cómo se la iba a presentar? ¿Su amante, su amiga, su compañera lobo?

Tendría que hablarlo con Santana, pero nunca se imaginó que el sexo se sentiría tan bien. Sobre todo el sexo con la latina.

Esperó sentada sobre el colchón, el cual había movido para su propósito y Santana bajó puntualmente cerrando la puerta trampa detrás de ella.

"Me quedé pensando, Sue tendría que darte un uniforme más grande" dijo la latina cuando la vio. Quería saludarla, con un beso en la boca, como muchas veces tenía ganas. Pero como siempre, no lo hizo y se sentó al frente de la diva.

"Necesito que estés sin ropa." dijo Rachel. Su voz sonaba grave y a Santana le recorrió un escalofrío al que hizo caso omiso mientras se desnudaba rápidamente.

"¿Yo sola?" preguntó la latina mirando a los ojos de la diva, quien estaba desnudándose despacio.

"Acuéstate" dijo Rachel cuando ya estaba desnuda, y se acercó a la latina en cuatro patas, quien miraba fascinada el vaivén de los pechos de la diva.

Santana llevó sus manos hacia los pechos de Rachel en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y la diva comenzó a morder su cuello.

"¿Qué...?" fue lo único que logró preguntar Santana cuando escuchó el clic en una de sus manos y miró hacia su muñeca.

Rachel se sentó encima de ella, y encerró la otra muñeca de la latina en la otra esposa.

"Ahora...Santana...no has sido buena conmigo esta mañana" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas sobre el estómago de la latina. "Quiero que te des vuelta" agregó.

Santana no sabía que estaba pasando en su entrepierna, ni con Rachel, pero hizo lo que la diva le pedía.

"Estira los brazos" dijo Rachel y Santana lo hizo, mirando hacia el lugar a donde iban. Ahí notó por primera vez el pequeño palo que sobresalía del piso. Rachel se estiró sobre ella y enganchó la cadena de las esposas en el palo. "Más te vale que queden ahí cuando termine" agregó la diva, antes de introducir una de sus piernas entre las de Santana y comenzar a besar el cuello de la latina.

Descendió lentamente, mientras movía su muslo en la entrepierna de Santana, mientras besaba sus omóplatos, y mordía de vez en cuando.

Llegó hasta el trasero de Santana en donde antes de continuar, dio un par de palmadas, y levantó un poco su cintura.

La latina no podía decir demasiado, salvo gemir y rogar que nadie estuviera en el auditorio, porque sabía que no iba a poder contener sus gritos.

Rachel comenzó a lamer los labios inferiores de Santana, introduciendo rápidamente tres dedos en la misma, moviéndose con una fuerza que pocas veces había usado en estas situaciones.

Santana agarró el palo que la tenía asegurada en su lugar, porque necesitaba agarrar algo, mientras se movía con cada embestida de la diva.

Comenzó a levantar el sonido de sus gemidos, y Rachel mordió el clítoris de Santana. La posición no era muy cómoda para la diva, pero no le importaba, sabía que la latina la estaba disfrutando. Antes de sentir sus dedos ahogarse dentro de Santana, pudo sentir el temblor en las piernas y mientras el orgasmo golpeaba a la latina, ella aumentó las embestidas de su mano, acomodándose mejor de tal forma de que su cabeza no quedara entre las piernas de Santana.

El grito que emitió Santana en el momento en que un nuevo orgasmo la golpeaba mucho más fuerte, mientras el primero no se había terminado, hizo que Rachel tuviera su propio orgasmo. No supo bien porque, pero ver el placer en la latina, le generó demasiado placer a ella. Fue solo mental, pero fue suficientemente fuerte como para un orgasmo.

Santana trató de juntar fuerzas, mientras Rachel miraba el cuerpo de la latina bajando del orgasmo.

A pesar de que sentía que la fuerza la había abandonado, Santana salió de su ceguera mental producida por el orgasmo y sacó las esposas del palo donde estaban enganchadas. Giró rápidamente y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Rachel, quien la miró sorprendida.

"Eso fue genial" dijo antes de atacar los labios de la diva, y acostarla sobre ella, mientras metía uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Rachel. Bajó sus manos aún esposadas, hasta la cintura de Rachel y como pudo comenzó a moverla. "Es momento de que marques mi pierna, Rachel. Así que comienza a moverte" dijo envolviendo uno de sus pechos con su boca. No podía hacer mucho porque sus manos estaban esposadas, pero podía utilizar su boca. Y sus ojos, que después de unos minutos se concentraron en el rostro de Rachel, mientras ésta se acercaba rápidamente al placer.

Cuando sintió que el líquido sobre su muslo aumentaba y que los movimientos de Rachel eran más erráticos, llevó sus manos de nuevo a la nuca de la diva y bajó su mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos.

"Vamos a cenar esta noche." dijo mientras los gemidos de Rachel aumentaban. "Como una cita" agregó logrando que Rachel cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca. Santana sabía muy bien que era el signo de un orgasmo, así que decidió besarla. Si ya su grito se había escuchado, el de Rachel iba a ser más fuerte todavía.

Las dos respiraban agitadas después del beso, mirándose a los ojos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Rachel cuando vio que la mirada de Santana se movió a sus pechos. No sabía muy bien porque, pero la latina siempre se concentraba en ellos.

"Si" dijo Santana.

Rachel sonrió a pesar de que ella no la estaba mirando y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Se vistieron robándose miradas, y cuando estaban a punto de salir de ese lugar, Rachel detuvo a la latina.

"Hay alguien ahí arriba" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Hay olor a..."

"Si" dijo Rachel abriendo despacio la puerta trampa y mirando hacia todos lados antes de salir del lugar y esperar a Santana.

* * *

No le gustaba el olor de los padres de Rachel. Y por esa razón estaba tratando de respirar otro tipo de aire, dentro de su auto, antes de bajarse y buscar a la diva. Como habían quedado ese mismo día.

Según Sue era porque ellos se consideraban todavía los dueños de Rachel, y como ella la había marcado no podía soportar la idea de que alguien se consideraba dueño de su diva. Y Santana podía estar de acuerdo, pero seguramente iba a aceptar esa razón cuando Rachel conociera a los suyos.

Para ella, era más que nada la imposibilidad de poder pasar las noches en la habitación de Rachel, haciendo el amor.

Bajó sacudiendo las manos y tratando de no reaccionar ante lo que pudieran decir los Berry. Ella sabía que no era mucho de su agrado, tampoco. Pero si era del agrado de la diva, y por lo tanto no iba a dejar de insistir con ella.

Hizo sonar el timbre y esperó, hasta que Leroy abrió la puerta y la miró con superioridad.

"Rachel se está preparando para una cita" dijo sin siquiera un saludo.

"Buenas noches, sr. Berry" dijo Santana recordando que tenía que tratar a esos hombres con respeto, a pesar de que no lo sintiera y de que ellos no la querían cerca de su hija. "Sé que se está preparando para una cita, es conmigo"

Leroy Berry quiso asustar un poco a Santana, haciendo un paso hacia adelante. Pero la latina olió sus intenciones, y se enderezó a esperar lo que el hombre estaba por decir.

"Papá" dijo Rachel justo cuando el hombre estaba por abrir la boca. "Es verdad. Santana y yo nos vamos a una cita"

"¿Estás segura? Digamos que esta chica no es el premio nobel de la paz" dijo Leroy

"No está en ti juzgarla, sin saber los hechos." dijo Rachel corriendo a su padre del medio. "Y lo que pasó, ya pasó. Tu me enseñaste a no tener rencores"

"Si esto continúa así, quiero saber cuales son sus intenciones" dijo Leroy Berry, y Rachel miró a Santana.

"_¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?" _escuchó la diva que Santana le preguntaba mentalmente.

"_Porque no sabe lo que somos" _respondió Rachel.

"Mis intenciones son hacer de Rachel mi novia, ante todo este pueblo. Y lograr que cumpla sus sueños" dijo Santana firmemente, aunque en realidad quería insultarlo bastante.

Leroy se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras su hija caminaba hacia la latina y las dos dejaban el terreno de la casa.

* * *

"Es extraño" dijo Santana cuando salían del restaurante. No habían sentido la necesidad de tocarse, sino de conocerse más profundamente en un plano sentimental.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva

"A pesar de que en el momento en que pienso en ti, siento ganas de agarrarte y hacerte el amor, cuando estamos juntas, sin esa intención, solo de pasar el tiempo juntas, es como que todo funciona a la perfección." dijo la latina.

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó la diva ilusionada. ¿Santana estaba hablando de sentimientos?

"Lo creo. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, más allá de lo que solemos hacer por las noches, o en el auditorio. Me gusta saber que tengo a alguien con quien hablar. ¿Recuerdas como empezamos a hablar? Entramos en confianza la misma noche en que decidimos pasar por eso juntas" dijo la latina. "Y la verdad, no me arrepiento de nada. Nunca pensé que sería tan sexy verte masturbar."

"Y volvimos al sexo" dijo Rachel.

"No lo digo por eso, Rachel" dijo Santana. "Lo digo porque a pesar de que podría haber visto a muchas personas, no creo que ninguna generara en mi lo que tu generaste ese día."

"¿Crees que es nuestro lobo el que nos hace unirnos?" preguntó Rachel

"Creo que además de nuestro lobo hay sentimientos entre nosotras" dijo la latina abriendo la puerta del acompañante para que se acomode.

La llevó hasta la casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Sabía que era lo correcto, además de que esa noche era para ellas. Para demostrarse que algo más que sexo y lobos había entre las dos.

"Sé que estos tres meses desde que estamos juntas, no hemos aclarado nuestra situación" dijo Santana. "Así que, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? Serías oficial, yo ya estoy fuera del closet y además, te quiero"

"¿Me quieres?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si, puede ser que haga más que quererte, pero me gusta esta idea de estar junto a ti. De saber que puedo tocarte cuando quiera, de saber que puedo caminar agarrada de tu mano, y que eres mía."

"¿Es lo que más te gusta verdad?"

"Además de ser tuya." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Me encantaría ser tu novia."

"Entonces tendríamos que festejar una de estas noches nuestro tercer aniversario." dijo Santana. "Porque te considero mi novia desde el día que te marqué."

"Yo también" dijo Rachel antes de besarla. "Te veo en un rato en el bosque"

"Nos vemos en un rato" dijo Santana sonriendo y volviendo hacia su auto.

* * *

Santana sabía que el sentimiento estaba ahí. Se lo hubiera dicho a Rachel apenas la diva aceptó ser su novia.

3 meses siendo fiel a una persona, y no encontrando más que perfección, era como todo un logro en la vida de la latina.

Ni siquiera le importaba si los demás se daban cuenta de que ella estaba saliendo con Rachel, ahora la diva era una porrista y era mirada con deseo por muchos de los hombres de la escuela.

Al día siguiente caminó buscando a Rachel, a pesar de que tenían glee. Pero últimamente solo se pasaban la hora escuchando lo que los demás tenían que decir, y ya casi nadie cantaba.

Al no encontrarla, caminó hacia el auditorio y se sentó en una de las butacas. ¿Sería demasiado si le decía a Rachel lo que sentía ese mismo día?

A pesar de que podían comunicarse mentalmente, solían hacerlo únicamente cuando era necesario, ya que no era raro verlas juntas por la escuela.

Escuchó sonar el timbre y se sorprendió de que la diva no la hubiera buscado, pero en ese momento la puerta del costado se abrió y Rachel corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

"¿Dónde esta...?" quiso preguntar Santana pero la diva atrapó su boca entre la suya y la empujó sobre la butaca, comenzando a desnudarse.

"A pesar de anoche, solo quería volver a verte" dijo Rachel. "Tuve una extraña conversación con mis padres respecto a nuestra nueva relación, y llegué tarde"

Santana asintió y logró levantarse un segundo para terminar de sacarse su ropa mientras besaba a la diva. Las dos quedaron desnudas y la latina volvió a sentarse en la butaca, haciendo que Rachel se sentara encima de ella.

No dejaron de besarse ni un solo segundo, mientras sus manos urgentes buscaban encontrar la humedad de la otra, mientras sus dedos penetraban en lo más profundo de su novia.

"Novia" dijo Santana mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Eres mi novia" agregó aumentando la velocidad de su propia mano, sabiendo que Rachel también estaba fascinada por ese mismo hecho. Eran novias. Ya no eran amantes que compartían un secreto. Ya no era solo sexo lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Santana miraba los ojos de Rachel mientras sus labios se unían y se separaban, mordiéndose de vez en cuando.

Estaban demasiado concentradas en ellas, tanto su parte humana, como sus lobos quienes parecían haber aparecido mientras las dos más cerca del orgasmo estaban. Haciéndolas gruñir cuando una de las dos abría los dedos dentro de la otra.

"Santana" dijo Rachel sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse. ¿Por qué siempre estaban en momentos cerca de un orgasmo?

"Te amo" dijo la latina de improviso mientras se sentía explotar y clavaba sus dientes cerca de uno de los pechos de Rachel.

"Te amo" dijo la diva en el momento del orgasmo, bajando su rostro para morder el cuello de la latina.

No era una marca como la primera vez, ésta era más profunda y las dos la notaron apenas comenzaron a separarse.

"_Hemos sido descubiertas" _dijo Santana que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero comenzaba a oler más allá de ellas dos.

"_Parece que por todos" _dijo Rachel girando su rostro despacio.

Sobre el escenario estaban los 11 miembros del coro más el señor Schuester, completamente colorado con la vista fija en en sus alumnas y moviéndose incómodo.

El único que sonreía, obviamente, era Puckerman, quien estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Agradecieron el hecho de que su ropa estuviera en la butaca de al lado. La mayoría por lo menos, y se vistieron dándoles siempre la espalda al resto del coro.

Cuando estaban vestidas completamente todo explotó. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, pidiendo explicaciones, razones para lo que estaba sucediendo. Santana clavó su mirada en Brittany, quien solo movía su boca en realidad. La rubia le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo y la latina supo que todo estaba bien con su mejor amiga.

Pero todos seguían hablando.

Quinn decía que seguramente todo era una broma, incluido lo de que Rachel fuera porristas.

Finn que todo tenía que ver con él, pero que no entendía porque Rachel estaba con Santana.

Artie decía que seguramente Santana lo hacía para volver con Brittany

Y Schuester dijo que era porque querían destruir el coro.

Rachel miró a Santana y ambas pudieron notar que se estaban hartando.

"¡BASTA!" gritó la diva. _"Quienes se creen que son. No nos hablan hace meses y ahora exigen explicaciones" _le comunicó a Santana.

"No tienes porque levantar la voz, Rachel" dijo Schuester y la diva giró sus ojos. "Solo queremos saber que está pasando"

"Creo que eso es obvio, Sr. Schue" dijo Puck. "Están teniendo una relación sexual muy interesante por lo que acabamos de ver"

"Si, pero tendríamos que haberlo sabido" dijo el profesor.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana y todos volvieron a mirarla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Schuester.

"¿Por qué tendrían que haberlo sabido?" preguntó la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y acercándola a su cuerpo.

"Porque si" dijo Schuester.

"Mire, sr. Schuester." dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante. Este hombre la hacía enojar.

"Faltaron a glee" dijo Schuester interrumpiendo.

"_Las regionales son la semana que viene y seguramente ni siquiera tienen una canción elegida" _dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

"Necesitamos su opinión sobre las canciones" dijo el profesor.

"Ni siquiera nos presta atención" dijo Rachel.

"Miren, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que quiero una explicación sobre lo que acabo de ver, antes de ir a hablar con Figgins y contarle" dijo Schuester.

Cuando exigieron explicaciones, las dos se miraron y cerraron los ojos. No les gustaba escuchar las cosas que decían. No los querían escuchar.

"Escuchen" dijo Santana cansándose. "Uds. no tienen que pedirnos explicaciones. Solo deben saber una cosa..."

"Yo pertenezco a Santana y Santana me pertenece" dijo Rachel tirando de la mano de la latina para dejar a 9 jóvenes y un profesor con la boca abierta, mirándolas partir.

* * *

"Habría que ver el tupé de Schuester." dijo Sue entrando en su oficina, seguida por Rachel y Santana quienes habían sido rescatadas por la entrenadora de la reunión con Figgins.

"¿Tupé?" preguntó Santana

"El talante. Se cree que es lo mejor del mundo." dijo Sue sentándose. "¿Por qué rayos no se encerraron en la habitación que tienen debajo del escenario? No, mejor ni me contesten. Sé que no pudieron aguantarse. Pensé que ya se habrían calmado un poco. Pareciera que están constantemente en celo, sobre todo si están juntas"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron las morenas.

"Ahora quiero encontrar a mi otra mitad" dijo Sue mirando hacia afuera. "Y no hablen mentalmente" agregó levantando su dedo índice. "¿Qué cambio hubo en su relación?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó Rachel

"Anoche parecían dos perritos falderos en el bosque, ni siquiera les importaba tener sexo animal y salvaje, solo estaban tocándose y jugando todo el tiempo" dijo la entrenadora. "Y ahora no pudieron aguantarse para esconderse. Entiendan que a pesar de que no me corresponde, las estoy protegiendo."

"Desde anoche somos oficialmente novias." dijo Santana consciente de que Rachel estaba por comenzar a hacerle preguntas a Sue, que seguramente la entrenadora no iba a aceptar.

"¿Y? Pensé que ya lo eran desde que estaban haciéndolo constantemente" dijo Sue levantando los hombros.

"Nos dimos cuentas de que además de esa necesidad imperativa de estar teniendo sexo constantemente, teníamos sentimientos implicados que venían desde antes de la noche en que nos mordió ese lobo" dijo Santana y miró a Rachel. Era la primera vez que admitía que sus sentimientos venían desde antes de esa noche, a pesar de que el día que hablaron antes de la primer transformación se habían dicho algo al respecto.

"Está bien. Pero por favor, sean más cuidadosas. Uds dos gruñen cuando tienen sexo y escucharon que Schuester dijo algo sobre un gruñido. Si alguno de los demás quiere verlas en acción, y no me sorprendería que fuera Puckerman, descubriría que se convierten unos malditos lobos" dijo Sue y las dos morenas asintieron avergonzadas. "Ahora salgan de aquí, esta noche tenemos que vernos, y por suerte es viernes."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Recibí respuestas de la tribu" dijo Sue y las dos morenas se marcharon.

* * *

Sue tenía sus dudas sobre las morenas. No eran hombres lobos comunes, y su transformación no había sido común.

Ya lo había pensado esa vez que las vio y olió que el cambio se estaba llevando a cabo en ellas. Ya lo había pensado mientras las veía interactuar más y más en la escuela, mientras la luna llena se acercaba y ella se preguntaba cuando y donde habían sido mordidas.

Cuando había logrado sacarle a Schuester que era lo que había pasado, supo que no era un hombre de confianza. Además de que vivía temoroso de que alguno de los padres lo denunciaran.

Por eso se acercó a ellas ese día, y pudo notar que algo había pasado ese día en el auditorio, aunque no quiso preguntar. Las había olido antes de que entraran y las había olido al salir. Sabía que hubo algún tipo de sexo involucrado.

Después de haberlas visto salir del auditorio, recordaba haber ido caminando hasta encontrar a la única persona con la que podía hablar. Discutieron el tema y se fue antes de comenzar a discutir lo que pasaba entre ellas. Si, Sue Sylvester estaba en algo así como una relación con una mujer. Aunque no podía definirlo bien. Dejando de lado su pequeño problema sentimental, Sue se quedó pensando en las dos morenas.

Cuando la primer transformación se llevó a cabo, Sue notó otra cosa rara también entre las dos. Además del pene de Santana en forma de lobo. No se habían vuelto locas, no se habían vuelto lobos agresivos, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eso no era normal en los lobos, y lo sabía de su tiempo con la tribu. La primer transformación era un proceso solitario, en el que el lobo terminaba decidiendo su propio territorio después de tratar de entender por si solo que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No lograban conectarse con ningún otro animal por lo menos hasta que aceptaban lo que era.

Por eso les llamó la atención la aceptación que las dos tuvieron sobre su condición, su transformación y su nueva forma una vez que la luna llena hizo efecto.

Decidió entrenarlas para ver que tan profunda era la diferencia con los otros lobos que conocía, y se lamentaba de haberles mentido cuando les dijo que era el único lobo que habitaba en Lima hasta ese momento. Además de que saber quien era el otro lobo, las iba a sorprender. Todavía no era momento.

Cuando las dos jóvenes ya podían transformarse completamente en lobo, a cualquier hora del día, Sue decidió comunicarse con el cacique y contarle lo que había visto. Él dijo que iba a investigar, que no le llamaba tanto la atención como a ella, porque en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que no era tan raro. Pero que pronto se iba a comunicar con Sue para contarle sus descubrimientos.

Entonces Sue se dedicó a observar, mirando atentamente a las morenas, prestando atención a lo que pasaba alrededor de ellas. Cuidando de que no fueran descubiertas.

Hasta ese día en que se enteró que Schuester las había descubierto teniendo sexo en el auditorio, el mismo día que el cacique se había comunicado con ella para decirle lo que había descubierto.

Esa noche iba a tener que presentarles a su otra mitad, su compañera, mientras intentaba explicarles que era lo que había sucedido.

* * *

"¿Otra vez vas a salir con Santana?" preguntó Leroy viendo como su hija bajaba las escaleras contenta. Afuera el sol todavía estaba brillando, pero ella tenía una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa.

"Tenemos una fiesta" dijo la diva. Era la excusa que habían decidido utilizar y así pasar la noche lejos de la civilización, dentro del bosque, en una cabaña semi destruida que habían encontrado, después de hablar con Sue.

"Rachel, por favor. ¿Estás teniendo sexo con Santana?" preguntó Leroy haciendo un puchero.

La diva dejó la mochila en el piso y se acercó a su padre.

"Si. Se los dije esta mañana" dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su padre. "Pero sigo sin entender cual es el problema"

"Estás tan diferente" dijo Leroy. "Solo quiero saber y estar seguro de que esa chica te trata bien. Recordemos que en el pasado..."

"Papá..." dijo Rachel interrumpiéndolo "¿Por qué estamos repitiendo conversaciones? El pasado quedó atrás, Santana ya no me hace daño, hace mucho tiempo, y hace mucho tiempo que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, que está a mi lado. Se convirtió en una amiga y los sentimientos se derivaron hacia una relación amorosa. Quiero que entiendas que Santana y yo...si, puede no tener sentido con respecto a lo que pasó entre nosotras antes, pero...ahora lo tiene"

"Te has vuelto tan sabia" dijo Leroy abrazando a su niña. "Está bien. Pero quiero que un día venga a cenar con nosotros"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida, pero al oler un poco sintió que el humor de su padre estaba cambiando.

"Si, quiero conocer a sus padres. Estoy seguro de que si estás tan convencida de estar con esta chica, y si te hace tan bien, vamos a tener que comenzar a tratar con ellos. Además de paso la conocemos mejor" dijo Leroy.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva abrazando a su padre y saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Santana, mientras tanto, iba a tener que sentarse a explicarle a sus padres sobre su relación con Rachel y ni siquiera tenía ganas.

Ellos habían sido receptivos en el momento en que les confesó que era homosexual, pero pensaron que era por su relación con Brittany. La cual no prosperó y ellos lo sabían.

Pero como ese día, después de clases la rubia apareció por la casa de los López, preguntando detalles sobre la relación con Rachel y feliz por su mejor amiga, los padres de Santana decidieron esperar el momento para hablar.

"Santana" dijo Marcos López al verla caminar hacia la puerta principal. "Tenemos que hablar contigo"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la joven latina sentándose al frente de sus padres. Cuando ellos dos estaban sentados lado a lado, esperándola, sabía que tenía que escucharlos.

"No estás en una relación con Brittany" dijo su madre, Maribel.

"No. Brittany quiere más a Artie" dijo la latina.

"¿Y tú quieres más a esta nueva chica que parece que está a tu lado?" preguntó Marcos

"Es mi novia" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada. "La quiero...bastante"

"¿Diferente de Brittany?" preguntó Maribel

"Si...porque con Britt siempre fue más amistad que otra cosa. Temí perderla por eso admití mi homosexualidad, pero ella amaba a alguien más. Mientras tanto, yo tenía que aceptar más cosas sobre mi." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Marcos. Siempre notaba que con la menor de sus hijas había faltado comunicación.

"Como el porque siempre intentaba dañar a una misma persona. Lastimarla o humillarla al frente de todos." dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué lo hacías?" preguntó Maribel

"Porque tenía sentimientos reprimidos hacia ella" dijo Santana. "Pero como creía que en realidad esos sentimientos siempre iban a pertenecer a Britt, lo ignoré."

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Marcos

"Ahora es mi novia" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Sentimos que nos estamos perdiendo muchas cosas, o que las cosas pasan más rápido en tu mundo. Por lo pronto, queremos saber que es lo que sientes por esta nueva novia tuya, y su nombre" dijo Maribel

"Es Rachel Berry" dijo Santana "Y la amo"

"Amor, que sentimiento bello" dijo Marcos agarrando la mano de su esposa. "Esperamos poder conocerla pronto."

"Y que se estén cuidando" dijo Maribel.

"Puedes retirarte" agregó su padre y Santana se despidió de los dos, saliendo de su casa lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Se encontraron en la cabaña una hora después, las dos ya transformadas y llevando la mochila en su boca.

"_Mis padres quieren conocerte" _dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"_Los míos quieren cenar contigo y con tus padres. También conocerte" _dijo Rachel acariciando con su lengua la trompa de Santana.

"_Mira lo que descubrí" _dijo Santana levantando una de sus patas y mostrándole a Rachel, que podía convertir su mano nuevamente a forma humana.

"_¿Yo también puedo?" _preguntó Rachel tratando de hacerlo.

"_Tienes que concentrarte" _dijo Santana. _"Ahora me pregunto si funcionará al revés"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" _preguntó Rachel mientras miraba su pata y lograba convertir a forma humana su mano.

"_Si, puedo convertir solo una parte de mi a forma de lobo._" dijo la latina

"_¿Qué parte quieres convertir a forma de lobo mientras estamos en forma humana?" _preguntó Rachel girando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Santana caminó rodeando a Rachel y se paró detrás de ella, ubicando su miembro en el trasero lobuzno de la diva.

"_¿No te imaginas?" _preguntó emitiendo un pequeño gemido.

"_Ohh..." _dijo Rachel sintiendo que ahora tenía ganas de que eso sucediera, y parándose bien así podía suceder lo que Santana quería que sucediera.

"_Basta uds. dos" _dijo la voz de Sue Sylvester. Ella podía comunicarse y sabía que las morenas podían estar haciendo lo que pretendían hacer. No era momento en que las descubriera teniendo sexo animal.

"_No vienes sola" _dijo Santana

"_Traigo a alguien que quiero presentarles y además, estoy dispuesta a reconocer que les mentí." _dijo Sue apareciendo en su forma de lobo. Su pelaje era amarillo y sus ojos se volvían verde esmeralda. A su lado, un lobo de casi el mismo tamaño que Sue, con los ojos grandes y color miel, se acercaba despacio.

"_¿Emma Pillsbury?" _preguntó Rachel mirando al nuevo lobo.

"_¿Qué va a ser la srta. Pillsbury?" _preguntó Santana riendo.

"_¿Podrían transformarse?" _preguntó Sue. _"Santana esta con esa cosa a punto de metérsela a Rachel en el momento en que nos distraigamos y tenemos que hablar" _

"_Cuando tengamos tiempo voy a probar" _dijo Santana alejándose de la diva.

"_No funciona al revés" _dijo Emma _"Ya lo intenté" _agregó caminando hacia detrás de la pared para transformarse. Tanto Rachel como Santana pudieron ver que le colgaba algo entre las patas traseras.

Se transformaron y sacaron la ropa de las mochilas, esperando a Sue y a Emma que parecía estar hablando en voz baja detrás de la pared.

"Pensé que el verano podríamos pasarlo usando eso y resulta que no funciona al revés" dijo Santana haciendo puchero y sentándose sobre la diva.

"Creo que solo va a cumplir la función de que procreemos" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"Bueno, los momentos en que lo hacemos en forma de lobo son interesantes. Pero me gusta más cuando lo hacemos en forma humana."

"A mi también" dijo Rachel

"Antes de que se empiecen a tocar, nos gustaría hablar con uds." dijo Sue apareciendo con Emma.

"¿Te diste cuenta que suele arruinar los momentos?" preguntó Santana

Rachel solo giró sus ojos y esperó atenta.

"Tuve noticias del cacique" dijo Sue y la diva levantó la mano antes de que continuara.

"Dijiste que nos mentiste, y es cierto, ya que hay otro lobo más en Lima. Supongo que estaba hace tiempo entre nosotros. Así que mi pregunta es ¿por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Rachel cuando Sue le dio el permiso de hablar.

"Emma siente que no todo el mundo debe saber que es lobo. Lo que me parece raro es que uds. dos no se hayan dado cuenta." dijo Sue. "Pero Emma se siente avergonzada por lo que tiene entre las piernas"

"No creo que no se hayan dado cuenta, simplemente estaban más preocupadas en concentrarse en la otra" dijo Emma.

"¿Por qué te sientes avergonzada?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando llegué a Lima no lo tenía. Era un lobo común. Como Sue. Pero en el momento en que nos encontramos una noche corriendo por los bosques..." dijo Emma. "Eso creció"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Por la misma razón que a una de uds. le crece cada vez que se transforman" dijo Sue. "Porque tienen su otra mitad"

"Ohh, con razón Schuester no llega a nada con Bambi" dijo Santana y Rachel golpeó su pierna.

"Dejando de lado el tema para que Santana no pueda burlarse más..." dijo Sue "Voy a continuar con lo que quería decirles." agregó mirando detenidamente a las morenas quienes asintieron. "Muchas cosas me llamaron la atención sobre uds. dos. Principalmente la transformación. Generalmente no es algo que uno pueda hacer junto a otra persona, y mucho menos no destruir nada a su alrededor. Uds. lo hicieron. El cacique casi me da una respuesta en el momento en que le planteé la situación, pero me dijo que iba a averiguar más. Creo que quería que yo sola me diera cuenta. Pero no lo hice."

"¿Darse cuenta de qué?" interrumpió la diva.

"De que uds. dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas aún sin convertirse en mujeres lobos" dijo Emma.

"Me tendrías que haber dejado que lo termine de contar." dijo Sue mirando a la pelirroja.

Y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, mientras Rachel y Santana se miraban a los ojos. Tratando de que las palabras que les habían dicho penetraran en sus mentes.

Minutos después, Sue y Emma se levantaron y se acercaron a las morenas.

"Nos vamos a ir" dijo Sue. "Uds...piensen"

* * *

Media hora después, Santana besaba a Rachel para sacarla del estupor en el que todavía estaba.

"¿Vas a hablar, o te vas a quedar pensando un rato más?" preguntó Santana al ver que los ojos de la diva volvían a enfocarse. Parecía perdida desde que Sue anunciara su partida.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Me parece que tú eres la que quiere hablar." dijo Santana saliendo de encima de la diva y sentándose a su lado, en el piso.

"Si, quiero hablar" dijo Rachel mirando el suelo.

Santana, pensaba que no la conocía lo suficiente, pero se sorprendió y sorprendió a Rachel al levantarse y buscar unas ramas para encender algo de fuego. Pensaba y sabía que la diva tenía que analizar la situación.

"¿Por qué no estás sorprendida?" preguntó Rachel cuando Santana estaba nuevamente acomodada al frente de ella.

"¿De qué tendría que sorprenderme?" preguntó la latina. "No es novedad de que me gustan las mujeres. Y tampoco es novedad de que antes de todo esto yo estuviera con una extraña fijación en tu persona. Solo...nos pasó esto, Rachel. Y la verdad no me molesta para nada. Al contrario, creo que es mejor que andar mirándote desde lejos, pensando en que hacer para que me prestes un poco más de atención y tratando de no confundir amistad con algo más, porque sé que no me prestarías atención. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no soy muy buena con las mujeres."

"Si eres buena con las mujeres." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. "Eres buena conmigo. Lo eres con Brittany"

"Britt es mi mejor amiga. Y tú...bueno...a ti te amo" dijo Santana. "Pensé que de esa forma amaría a Brittany, pero...hoy, cuando ella me preguntaba sobre nosotras, sobre el sexo entre nosotras, no podía explicarle la diferencia."

"¿Diferencia?"

"Diferencia. Verás, con Brittany era amor y amistad, que todavía sigue estando. Pero contigo, es lujuria y amor, Rachel. Siento ganas de estar todo el tiempo tocándote, haciéndote gemir, gritar mi nombre, hacerte olvidar de lo que pasa en el mundo. Aún antes de que nos transformemos en estos enormes caninos de cuentos de hadas. Quiero protegerte y quiero que me protejas. A veces, ahora que dormimos separadas porque tus padres volvieron, acaricio los lugares en donde me has marcado y me siento contenta de saber que te pertenezco. "

"¿Tan bueno es el sexo entre nosotras?" preguntó Rachel mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Crees que es solo eso?" preguntó Santana mirándola y la diva pudo ver algo de dolor en sus ojos.

"Fue un chiste. Sé que no es solo eso. Te creo, Santana. ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de la latina entre sus manos.

La latina solo se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla, y comenzar a acostarla en el suelo. No iban a necesitar hacerlo muchas veces esa misma noche, no iban a necesitar ser bruscas. Solo querían demostrarse que a pesar de la velocidad de la relación, y de que el resto del mundo pensara que la relación fuera extraña, ellas se amaban y se sentían bien con la otra.

* * *

Noah Puckerman se acercó a Rachel el lunes a la mañana. Mirando a su alrededor por las dudas de que Santana estuviera cerca. No quería ningún tipo de problema y sabía que Santana era protectora de lo suyo. Y Rachel había dicho que pertenecía a Santana, pero el joven tenía una duda respecto a la diva, y tenía que preguntarle.

"Rachel" dijo parándose a su lado, de forma tal que pudiera mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

"Noah" dijo la diva mirándolo. _"Noah se paró a mi lado" _dijo mentalmente, sabiendo que Santana iba a escucharla.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo el joven.

"_Tiene una pregunta" _dijo Rachel.

"_Dile que la haga, ya estoy yendo hacia allá" _respondió Santana

"Dime, Noah" dijo la diva viendo como Santana doblaba la esquina.

"¿Cómo rayos has hecho para lograr ese cuerpazo? La verdad, sé que no vas a ningún gimnasio del pueblo, así que seguro te entrenas en tu casa. ¿Tienes alguna rutina de ejercicios especial?" preguntó el joven mirándola seriamente.

Rachel abrió la boca para responder y miró a Santana quien se había quedado quieta de la sorpresa por la pregunta.

"Es solo una pregunta simple. Realmente el cambio de tu cuerpo es muy bueno, el otro día podía ver hasta los músculos de tu espalda, antes de ponerme a pensar en lo que realmente estaban haciendo, y me quedé sorprendido. Incluso puedo decirte que estás un poco más alta" dijo Puck. "Solo, quiero saber, porque no pareciera que estás haciendo ejercicio de más, simplemente el justo y necesario para tonificar. Y me gustaría hacerlo" dijo Puck

"Noah..." dijo Rachel logrando encontrar su voz. _"No me esperaba esto" _agregó mirando a Santana. "El secreto está en salir a correr."

"¿Salir a correr?" preguntó Noah. "Eso no se me había ocurrido. Gracias" dijo sonriendo y alejándose de la diva, sin darse cuenta de que Santana estaba parada detrás de él.

"Eso fue lo que menos esperaba de él" dijo la latina

"Creo que...no fuimos las únicas que cambiamos dentro de ese coro" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano que Santana le estaba ofreciendo.

"¿Sabes? Si viajamos a las regionales, nos podríamos sentar en el fondo del colectivo y podríamos hacer cosas para entretenernos en el viaje." dijo la latina comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel

"¿En serio tienes que preguntar?" dijo la latina sonriendo. "Sé que se te están ocurriendo muchas cosas en esa cabecita"

"¿Crees que nos van a dejar?" preguntó Rachel. "Se me pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero ¿no los sientes? ¿Vigilándonos?¿Detrás?"

"Si, los siento. Y así van a estar en el viaje ¿verdad?"

"Incluido Schuester" dijo Rachel señalando hacia su derecha, en donde el profesor las miraba pasar atentamente.

"Creo que debería sentirse contento de que pudo ver dos mujeres haciendo el amor." dijo Santana

"Eso es un asco" dijo Rachel riendo.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_A pesar de que hay sexo (y quedaron afuera varias situaciones que comencé a escribir, pero quería sacar del camino ciertas cosas) la historia comienza a tener trama. _

_Ahora...¿quién le manda a mi cerebro empezar una nueva historia cuando tengo dos todavía? No lo sé, pero espero poder ir publicando lo más seguido posible. Cualquiera de las tres. Después de todo a una le falta un solo capítulo y por suerte esta es muy distinta del JulyBerry._

_Veamos...¿qué más?_

_Lo hubiera publicado antes al capítulo, pero borré un par de cosas con respecto a alguien espiándolas y siendo descubierto y a una situación que se daría en el colectivo rumbo a las regionales. Por supuesto involucraría a Rachel y a Santana, pero a otra pareja también. Y la verdad, ya me parecía demasiado así que tuve que borrar esa parte aunque no era mucho._

_Ahora..._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Lizzie19189:** muchas gracias por la review, espero cumplir las expectativas, nos leemos pronto! Saludos!_

_**Romi:** mi imaginación no tiene buen estado, está a punto de llevarme al manicomio, pero mientras sea libre, trataré de escribir seguido. Gracias por la review! Besos! _

_**Mrs Michele:** jajaja no va a tener muchos capítulos y los bebés pezberrys vendrán, más adelante. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**KORE25:** mi mente está loca, lo admito. Jajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** gracias por pedirme que sea como Maldito Edward. Pero creo que va a ser más sexual que maldito Edward. Y no sé si va a coincidir con lo que puedan llegar a pedirme (hoy estuve a punto de mandarte un mensaje preguntándote que te parecía lo que ya borré, jajaja) muchas gracias a vos por leerlo! Besos!_

_Kitties, les agradezco la oportunidad de dejar que mi imaginación se libere. Aunque después me cuesta agarrarla para las cosas de la facultad._

_Besos enormes!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	3. En la duda

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****3 – En la duda.**

******Palabras: ****8,573**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: **Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. Hay un poquito de drama, pero es mínimo. Creo que fue solo para mostrar una escena nomás, jajaja.

******Lo que está en ****__****itálica******** son las conversaciones que se hacen a través del pensamiento. **

******Fecha de Publicación:****20****/10****/2013**

* * *

******En la duda**

No fue bueno que conociera a los padres de la latina. El hombre generaba más enojo en la diva que los dos padres de ésta generaban en Santana.

Era un macho alfa que si de haber sido lobo, hubiera exigido una comprobación de su pura raza, si es que existiera algo así.

"_Esto es demasiado sexy" _dijo Santana mirando a la diva sonriendo.

"_Ese hombre me está queriendo decir como debo vivir mi vida, Santana. No me gusta" _dijo Rachel y volvió a intentar prestar atención a Marcos López. Quien seguía hablando diciendo cosas como futuro, y demás.

"¿Tienes planes para el futuro, Rachel?" preguntó Maribel interrumpiendo a su marido. Ella sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo que la novia de su hija pasara una prueba. Según él, mientras más insoportable sea el padre de una pareja, más chances tenían de que esa pareja sintiera algo fuerte por su hija.

"Si" dijo la diva mirando a la madre de Santana. "Estudiar en NY, llegar a Broadway."

"¿Broadway?" preguntó Maribel ilusionada.

"_Y ahí viene la historia" _dijo Santana y Rachel esperó.

"Cuando yo era joven, no tanto como uds. dos, estaba estudiando en NYU y conocí a un chico que trabajaba en Broadway. Estuvimos de novios durante un tiempo, pero cuando terminamos nuestra relación el me contó de una audición que había para una nueva obra. Así que me presenté y quedé. Fue un papel menor pero durante un tiempo fue mi sueño" dijo la mujer y su marido la miraba orgullosa.

"_Ni se te ocurra preguntarle porque dejó de actuar." _dijo Santana rápidamente.

"Hermosa historia" dijo Rachel aguantando las ganas que tenía de hacer esa pregunta, y notó que el padre de la latina la miraba sorprendido y con una forma un poco más...suave hacia ella. _"¿Por qué no puedo preguntar?"_

"_Cada vez que cuenta esa historia, alguien pregunta porque dejó de hacerlo y ella explica que fue porque en el medio se enamoró de mi padre y quedó embarazada de mi hermana mayor."_ explicó Santana. _"Después de eso comienzan a discutir entre ellos" _

"Bueno, Rachel. ¿Cuál es tu promedio?" preguntó Marcos tratando de cambiar de tema. Que la novia de su hija no hubiera hecho la pregunta en ese momento no significaba que la haría segundos después.

"Mi promedio es de 9,8. El segundo más alto" dijo Rachel

"De toda la escuela" agregó Santana sonriendo orgullosa.

"Impresionante" dijo Marcos.

Pasaron a hablar de otras cosas, mientras afuera comenzaba a largarse a llover.

"_¿Siguen sin gustarte?" _preguntó la latina mientras estaba acompañando a la diva hasta la puerta.

"_De la misma manera que a ti no te gustan los míos" _dijo Rachel

"_Es una cuestión de dominio y territorio" _dijo la latina

"_En mi caso es igual" _dijo Rachel besando a la latina antes de abrir la puerta.

"¿Es seguro dejarla ir con esta lluvia?" preguntó Marcos apareciendo detrás de su hija. Las había estado vigilando pero se sorprendió al ver que no hablaban en voz alta. Como estaban de espaldas a él, pensó que estaban susurrando.

"Si, le dije que me avise apenas llegue a su casa" dijo la latina.

"Próximo paso, cena con los padres" dijo Marcos dando media vuelta.

"Espera, no creo que sea necesario." dijo Santana corriendo detrás de su padre.

"Si lo es" dijo Marcos y Santana se quedó muda.

"Rachel va a matarme" dijo la latina mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación.

* * *

Nuevamente caminaba por la escuela buscando a su novia, quien parecía haber desaparecido.

"Santana" dijo Emma Schuester apareciendo de improviso.

"¡Mujer!" dijo la latina dando un pequeño salto asustada. "¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer así?"

"Rachel está en mi oficina" dijo Emma

"¿Haciendo?" preguntó Santana caminando en esa dirección.

"Fue para que la vayas a ver ahí, realmente tiene razón en lo que me está diciendo. Yo también lo sentí a decir verdad" dijo Emma.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana confundida

"Ahora te enterarás. Es mejor" dijo Emma.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó la latina doblando en el pasillo de la oficina de Emma.

"Mejor que no hablemos de esto en el pasillo." dijo la pelirroja golpeando la puerta de su oficina y continuando su camino cuando Rachel salió, sonriéndole a Santana.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó Santana. _"Esto es como una reunión secreta que no entiendo de que trata" _

"_¿No sientes?"_ preguntó la diva. _"¿No hueles a alguien?" _

"_¿A quién puedo oler en este colegio, Rachel. Todos huelen a algo raro, y está su olor por todas partes. Como el otro día, cuando entramos en el baño que está bloqueado había olor a Puckerman." _dijo la latina

"_Esas son cosas que yo no tengo que saber" _dijo Emma quien obviamente estaba escuchando la conversación.

"_Es por eso que no la notamos cuando estamos en la escuela" _dijo Rachel

"_¿No la notamos?" _preguntó Santana. _"¿Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo?"_

"_Ahora cuando estemos en un lugar seguro vamos a poder hablar" _dijo Emma.

Santana estaba confundida, nerviosa y quería tener sexo con su novia. Pero no podía decir nada de lo último a causa de que Emma podía escuchar lo que se decían.

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó la latina agarrando la mano de Rachel. No le había preguntado eso y notaba un poco de nerviosismo en la diva.

"_Es probable que alguien sepa lo que somos, Santana." _dijo la diva seriamente y Santana supo que no debía detenerse. Porque por lo que había entendido desde el momento en que todo esto había comenzado, era que alguien las estaba siguiendo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

"_Nunca se me hizo tan largo este camino"_ dijo Rachel y Santana asintió a su lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas y sentándose al frente de Sue, quien ahora tenía la mano de Emma en uno de sus hombros.

"Explícate Berry" dijo Sue mirando a la diva. "Ya sabes como"

"_No sé bien como hacerlo. No es que me haya dado cuenta o la haya visto en el momento. Solo...recibí su olor después de que todo pasara." _dijo Rachel y las tres personas que la escuchaban la miraban atentas. _"Primero, recordé la semana de nuestra primera transformación. Quinn me miraba atentamente en el coro, o en el pasillo. Hubo una situación en la que me tiraron un granizado y lo esquivé, pero eso fue a la mañana siguiente de la transformación y fue a darle a ella directamente en la cara. No sabía que era casualidad. Tenía que entrenarme todavía. Dentro de la escuela no me di mucha cuenta porque como veníamos hablando con Santana, hay demasiados olores en toda la escuela y de todas las personas como para diferenciarlos. Pero en los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de que ella ha estado cerca de mi casa. Está su olor, como si hubiera estado parada mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar." _

"_¿Crees que sabe que es lo que somos?" _preguntó Sue

"_Si. No hubiera notado nunca el olor de ella, si no hubiera puesto un pie en mi terreno. El lugar que parece haber elegido son unos arbustos, en donde por lo que pude oler, suele estar acostada. Seguramente se escapa cuando se da cuenta que estamos regresando." _dijo Rachel. _"Por lo menos debe saber que yo soy un lobo. Muchas veces me transformo apenas cruzo el límite con los árboles y desde donde se esconde puede verme" _

"_Uds. dos son los lobos más silenciosos que conozco, así que debe irse antes de lo que se imaginan por precaución" _dijo Sue. _"No creo que quiera arriesgarse a que la huelan cuando vuelven en forma de lobo."_

"_¿Desde cuándo lo estás sintiendo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Desde la noche siguiente a la cena con tus padres. Cuando volví del bosque, olí su esencia. Debe haberse llevado algo para acostarse en el barro, porque estaba la forma de un cuerpo. Pero quedó mucho más arraigada que después." _dijo Rachel. _"No sé si antes de la lluvia estaba ahí." _

"_El agua debe haberse llevado su olor." _dijo Emma.

"_Es lo que imaginé" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Me estás diciendo que Quinn Fabray sabe que eres una mujer lobo?"_ preguntó Santana reaccionando tarde. Le había costado acomodar sus pensamientos. _"Entonces debe saber que yo también lo soy" _

"_No lo creo. Solo me sigue a mi dentro de la escuela" _dijo la diva.

"_Bien, vamos a tener que ser más precavidas." _dijo Sue.

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Santana _"Nos gusta correr de noche en los bosques." _

"_Te gusta poder estar encima de Rachel de noche en los bosques._" dijo Sue

"_Eso también" _dijo Santana

"_Disculpen. Pero no creo que sea bueno que sobre todo Quinn Fabray sepa que yo soy una mujer lobo"_ dijo Rachel. _"Es rubia, pero es inteligente, así que supongo que en algún momento se dará cuenta de que no puedo estar en una relación con Santana sin que ésta sepa lo que soy o comience a sospechar de que Santana también es una mujer lobo. No creo que le lleve mucho darse cuenta de que mi aumento de musculatura y el de Santana están relacionados. Seamos sinceras, Sue, por eso ud. la quiere en su escuadrón, tanto como a San" _

"_Es cierto" _respondió la entrenadora _"pero tenemos que cubrir otras alternativas" _

"_¿Ahora me vas a salir con que Quinn es miembro de una familia ancestral de hombres y mujeres lobos europeos y qué su transformación se lleva a cabo en la primera luna llena después de su cumpleaños 18?" _preguntó Santana. Había estado dejando volar a su imaginación, mientras escuchaba lo que las demás hablaban. Y lo había dicho como broma, no se esperaba la cara de sorpresa de Sue y de Emma. _"¿Quinn es miembro de una familia ancestral de hombres y mujeres lobos europeos y su transformación se lleva a cabo en la primera luna llena después de su cumpleaños 18?" _preguntó temorosa, mientras Rachel la miraba y miraba a la entrenadora y a su novia, quienes asintieron despacio.

"_¿Cómo lo supiste?" _preguntó Sue

"_No lo supe, estaba escuchando lo que uds. decían y haciendo una historia en mi mente" _dijo Santana.

"_Te distrajiste" _dijo Rachel sonriendo

"_Creo que hay un tema un poco más importante que lo lindo que puede llegar a ser que la imaginación de Santana acierte en la realidad" _dijo Sue y las dos morenas dejaron de mirarse.

"_Voy a tener que averiguar" _dijo Emma mirando a Sue.

"_Si, yo también" _dijo la entrenadora. _"Ahora si, salgan de aquí, compórtense como unas idiotas adolescentes enamoradas y 100% humanas"_

"_Es mejor que no vayamos al auditorio por un tiempo" _dijo Rachel ese día a la hora del almuerzo, en el que la latina se acercó a ella moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Santana quejándose y la diva decidió que lo mejor era hablar normalmente, aunque sin hacer muchas alusiones, por las dudas. Quinn sospecharía más rápido de Santana si seguían hablando mentalmente.

"Porque no quiero que descubran nuestro escondite" dijo Rachel acercándose al oído de Santana. _"Y no quiero que ella descubra tu secreto. Por eso vamos a hablar en voz alta" _

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero. "Pero te das cuenta, que hasta a la noche...y ni siquiera, porque si no vamos a poder hacer lo mismo de siempre"

"Ah, mis padres vuelven a esos extraños horarios en los que no van a aparecer demasiado por la casa, menos de noche" dijo la diva

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana emocionada.

"En serio, así que tenemos unos dos meses o más para no cenar con mis padres y los tuyos" dijo Rachel.

"Mis padres no van a estar demasiado contentos" dijo Santana mirando hacia el pasillo por el que estaban pasando y viendo que la figura de Quinn estaba detrás de ellas.

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel. "Pero ahora vamos a poder tener toda mi casa para nosotras de nuevo."

"Esa idea me gusta" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Quinn?" preguntó Rachel bajando un poco la voz.

"Fin de mes" respondió Santana.

"¿Qué día?"

"El último"

"¿De qué mes?"

"De este"

"Podrías haber siendo más específica"

"¿Cómo?"

"El 30 de este mes"

"Eran muchas palabras."

"¿En serio? Dijiste más palabras mientras más me contestabas las preguntas que generaban tus respuestas ambiguas."

"No lo había pensado de esa forma"

"A veces te distraes y es lindo, otras veces, me dan ganas de matarte"

"¿A orgasmos?"

"A orgasmos" dijo la diva riendo por la respuesta de su novia.

* * *

"¿Tienes el teléfono de Sue?" preguntó la diva esa misma noche. Estaban desnudas en el sillón, después de un poco de sexo.

"¿Para qué quieres el teléfono de Sue?" preguntó Santana

"Estaba pensando que Quinn puede sospechar más si yo no salgo como todas las noches. Además de que podemos descubrirla en acción." dijo la diva.

"¿Qué? No entiendo como después de un orgasmo conmigo tienes fuerzas para pensar."

"Es porque me das tan buenos orgasmos que mis neuronas rejuvenecen y hacen mejor sus conexiones"

"Sabes conquistar a una mujer con tus palabras. Está guardado en mi celular." dijo Santana señalando el dispositivo.

Rachel lo agarró y recorrió todos los contactos.

"No está" dijo cuando no encontró a nadie con el nombre de Sue

"Si, busca: Reina del Infierno"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Pretendías que la guardara como Sue Sylvester? Es demasiado aburrido."

"¿Y a mi cómo me tienes guardada?"

"Sexy Lady"

"¿En serio?"

"Deja de preguntar eso. Y por favor, llama a Sue"

* * *

Quinn Fabray había empezado a sospechar de que algo raro pasaba con Rachel el día que la diva no hizo ningún intento, ni emitió ninguna queja sobre su relación con Finn.

Después, sabía que algo le estaba pasando cuando defendió a Santana, a pesar de que todos estaban en contra de la sexualidad de la latina, y pasó a llamarse a silencio.

Para terminar con sus sospechas de que algo estaba pasando con Rachel, Quinn fue la única que había visto a la diva salir del colectivo y seguir a Santana dentro del bosque.

Cuando todos comenzaron a buscarlas, ella se acercó al límite del bosque, pero no se atrevió a decir que las había visto desaparecer por ahí, últimamente el coro estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera generar algún tipo de ataque. Como Santana solía mantenerse en silencio, esperaban que fuera Rachel quien cometiera el error.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando las dos volvieron, una hora después de que notaran su ausencia y lastimadas. Pero fue la diva quien manejó las respuestas, mientras Quinn observaba ahora a la latina. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar en furia pero por alguna razón, quizás por el dolor de la herida que tenía en la pierna, no dijo nada.

Desde ese viaje tuvo un ojo sobre las morenas, pensando en que era lo que llamaba su propia atención. Pero parecía que solo había sido un momento de solidaridad de la diva hacia Santana.

Hasta que Rachel pareció tener calor, demasiado calor a su gusto cuando afuera nevaba y las temperaturas eran bajo cero.

Estuvo tan concentrada mirando a Berry, que no se dio cuenta de que Finn se le escurrió de sus manos, y cuando lo notó, fue la semana en que Rachel estaba más rara que nunca. Tan rara para desaparecer dentro de un armario mientras caminaba concentrada en algo. Quinn esperó, pensando en que Finn la había metido ahí, pero en realidad su ex novio y ex novio de Rachel estaba hablando con una de las nuevas alumnas de ese año. La que ahora era su novia. Por lo tanto ¿quién podría haber metido a Rachel en un armario?. Pero Rachel salió sola y más pensativa que antes. Santana salió 15 minutos después, con la misma preocupación que Rachel tenía en el rostro.

Desde entonces no pudo dejar de seguirlas con la mirada. Quiso ir detrás de Rachel para averiguar que estaba sucediendo cuando salió corriendo del coro, pero todos empezaron a hablar cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa y para entonces Santana ya había perseguido a la diva.

Después de todo, era raro para ella ver a las dos morenas interactuar seguido en el pasillo. Sabía que para todos los demás también, pero había dejado de intentar escuchar lo que decían.

Eventualmente supieron de que se trataba la interacción cuando las descubrieron en el auditorio, haciendo el amor, teniendo sexo o lo que sea que hubiera sido eso. Quinn no podía creerlo demasiado, pero no le molestó. Al contrario, solo atrajo más y más su atención. ¿Qué hacían además de tener sexo? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de las dos cambió tanto?

No supo porque su madre una noche la llevó hasta la oficina que antes era de su padre. No la había dejado entrar ahí desde que regresó. Tenía como 4 cerraduras, incluida una mediante huellas digitales.

Cuando salió de esa reunión, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto e investigar si en su familia no habían antecedentes de enfermedades mentales. Pero lo que encontró, en el viejo libro que su abuela le había regalado solo había encontrado lo mismo que su madre le había descripto.

Quizás su obsesión con Rachel hubiera terminado ahí, ya que su cuerpo iba a cambiar. Según su madre. Su mente iba a cambiar. También según su madre. Pero no fue así.

Revisando el viejo libro que su abuela le había dejado, se encontró con que alguien podía ser transformado en hombre lobo si era mordido por un lobo solitario. Y recordó el viaje, y las mordidas de las dos morenas, y ni una sola descripción del lobo que las había mordido.

Se preguntó si era verdad lo que había pensado, así que se decidió a espiar más allá de lo que hasta ahora su moral la había dejado. Y se escondió cerca de la casa de Rachel y la vio escaparse durante unos días por la parte trasera. Pero no podía estar segura ya que era un bosque, así que buscó un escondite más cercano.

Cuando lo encontró y se acomodó, esperó. Esperó hasta que la noche cayera y se quedó quieta del miedo y la sorpresa cuando comprobó que sus dudas eran ciertas.

Rachel Berry era un hombre lobo. Un enorme lobo blanco con los ojos rojos. Daba terror mirarla desaparecer en el bosque corriendo en cuatro patas.

Regresó a su casa y le pidió a su madre hablar, hasta que la mujer le explicó claramente cuales serían los síntomas que tendría a partir de ese momento.

Quinn seguía sin poder creerlo, pero su madre le dijo que alguien más cumpliría los 18 años un día después que ella, y que también pertenecía a una de las antiguas familias.

"Pero no somos de hombres lobos" dijo Judy. "Somos familias que pasan el gen, pero solo en las mujeres"

Quinn asintió y se levantó. Sabía quien era la otra persona.

"¿Quinn no tienes ninguna pregunta para hacerme?" preguntó Judy. Francine, su hija más grande, cuando llegó el día y ella le explicó, tuvo muchas preguntas para hacerle.

"¿Por qué te dejaste manipular durante años por un bueno para nada, siendo lo que eres?" preguntó Quinn dando media vuelta y dejando la habitación de su madre y a su madre tratando de responder ella misma esa pregunta.

* * *

"¿Crees que es buena idea ir al cine?" preguntó Santana en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Rachel era quien la había invitado esa noche, y cuando le dijo sus planes, la latina se había quedado sorprendida.

"Creo que podemos pasar unas horas sin preocuparnos por Quinn. Después de todo, recién nos damos cuenta de todo hoy" dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero..." dijo la latina. "No, no tengo un pero"

Rachel sonrió y se bajó del auto.

"¿Crees que pueda afectarnos que Quinn sea como nosotras?" preguntó agarrando la mano de Santana y caminando hacia el centro comercial.

"¿Lesbiana o lo otro?" preguntó Santana

"¿Lesbiana?"

"Es un extremo caso de negación. Peor que el mío."

"Santana..."

"No, no creo que pueda afectarnos. A no ser que tengas algún tipo de sentimiento oculto por Quinn. No me sorprendería"

"¡Santana!"

"Solo decía" dijo la latina levantando los hombros.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce esperaba ansiosa el día de su cumpleaños. Sabía en lo que se iba a convertir y anhelaba poder ser del color del sol. Una vez había visto a su mamá convertirse y era de ese color. Seguramente sería como ella.

"Santana" dijo mirando el reloj, mientras entraba en la cocina

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó su madre.

"Creo que Santana es un hombre lobo" dijo Brittany sentándose en la cocina.

"No es de ninguna de las familias, que yo sepa" dijo Anne.

"No, pero hace como 4 meses, a ella y a Rachel las mordió un lobo. Nunca nos contaron como era el lobo. Pero casi un mes después empezaron las dos a actuar raras. Y ahora las dos tienen un cuerpo para morirse. Y se la pasan teniendo sexo" dijo Brittany

"¿Qué día las mordió ese lobo?" preguntó Anne mirando el calendario que colgaba de su pared.

"El día que volvíamos del viaje" dijo Brittany.

Su madre sabía que Brittany no retenía fechas, por eso ella solía anotar las cosas. Y buscó en el calendario hasta que encontró el viaje y la fecha.

"Las mordió en luna llena. Así que no creo que estés equivocada"

"¿No tendría que hablar con Quinn así pasamos esos momentos juntas?" preguntó Brittany distrayéndose del tema.

"Si quieres intentarlo. Generalmente la transformación es en solitario"

"Estoy segura de que San y Rachel no la hicieron en solitario. Tendrías que ver el sexo que tienen en todos lados y todo el tiempo."

Anne miró a su hija y se quedó pensando. Sabía que Judy no iba a saber nada. Esa mujer desde que se había casado con Russell había dejado abandonado a su propio lobo.

Ella mientras tanto, sabía que existían otros lobos en Lima, pero no se había acercado a ellos. Pensaba que su propia manada iba a ser conformada por sus hijas cuando éstas tuvieran la edad suficiente. ¿Tendría que acercarse a ellos? Se preguntó mirando como Brittany miraba hacia afuera y comenzaba a hablar de otra cosa.

* * *

Se habían sentado casi al fondo, no por la cantidad de gente que había en el cine, sino porque las dos veían mejor desde más atrás.

"_Lo bueno es que podemos hablar así" _dijo Santana

"_Es verdad" _dijo Rachel apoyando una de sus manos en el muslo desnudo de la latina. _"¿Qué se te dio por ponerte una pollera y tan corta?" _

"_Quería ponerme algo distinto. Veo que no te molesta" _dijo Santana sintiendo como la diva acariciaba su muslo con las uñas.

"_Para nada" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Pretendes hacer algo más que solo acariciar mi muslo?" _preguntó Santana sentándose un poco más abajo y abriendo un poco más las piernas. No le molestaba la intención que tenía la diva. Pero quería que dejara de ser intención y pasara a ser un hecho.

"_Tendrás que esperar que empiece la película para saberlo" _dijo la diva rogando que apagaran rápidamente las luces.

Santana la miró sorprendida, y llevó su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de la diva, que extrañamente tenía puesto un jean.

"_¿Qué haces?" _preguntó Rachel al sentir que la latina estaba desabrochando su pantalón y bajando el cierre.

"_Gano tiempo" _dijo Santana metiendo de improviso la mano dentro de la ropa interior de la diva y mordiéndose el labio al sentir lo húmeda que estaba. _"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en esto?" _

"_Bastante. ¿No te humedece más la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien puede darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?" _preguntó Rachel comenzando a acariciar los labios inferiores de Santana, también dentro de su ropa interior. _"No siento que te moleste igual" _

"_No lo hace" _dijo la latina, mirando a la diva con una sonrisa porque en ese momento apagaron las luces. Cuando Rachel giró para mirarla, Santana aprovechó para besarla y meter dos dedos dentro de la diva que hizo lo mismo con ella.

Pasaron así los primeros 20 minutos de la película, penetrándose a un paso tranquilo, haciendo sufrir a la otra y desear más.

"_¿Podrías ir más rápido?" _preguntó Santana. No sabía como podía todavía estar consciente, simplemente porque Rachel había logrado humedecerla hasta el punto en que ella creía que estaba deshidrata.

"_Te amo" _dijo Rachel cambiando su posición poniéndose de costado y aumentando su fuerza. Le gustaba ver a Santana mordiéndose los labios para no gemir fuerte, con el placer reflejado en sus ojos, con su cuerpo temblando cada vez más y más fuerte al sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

"_Te amo" _gritó Santana en su mente, cuando ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando ya su cuerpo no soportaba más el placer y tuvo que explotar.

Rachel explotó de solo ver a Santana hacerlo, porque la latina había disminuido el movimiento de sus dedos.

"_Eres hermosa" _dijo la diva besando la mejilla de la latina y sacando su mano de adentro de ella.

"_¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar?" _preguntó Santana entre jadeos.

"_Terminé con solo verte" _dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Ninguna de las dos supo bien el porque se quedaron hasta el final de la película, pero lo hicieron. Saliendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción a pesar de que alguno de los otros asistentes las miraban de reojo.

"Creo que nos vieron" dijo Santana cuando estaban dentro del auto.

"Por lo menos vieron un show mejor que el de esa película" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Es verdad. Pero siempre nos están descubriendo" dijo Santana recordando el momento con el coro.

* * *

Rachel caminaba nerviosa. No solo porque se sentía consciente de la presencia de Quinn cerca de ella, sino por la otra noticia que había surcado los pasillos de McKinley después del primer recreo.

¿Qué significaba esto para su relación con Santana? Se preguntó mientras intentaba no usar su mente para llamarla. Mientras intentaba eliminar todas sus dudas.

Sintió su olor en el pasillo de las Cheerios y caminó decidida a seguirlo. Se sorprendió que terminara en el auditorio y se sorprendió aún más al verla sentada en una butaca de la primera fila, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó la latina sin mirarla. "Ayer dijiste que no querías que nos viéramos acá por un tiempo"

"Te estaba buscando. Seguí tu olor" dijo la diva caminando para sentarse al borde del escenario.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina abriendo los ojos y mirándola. "Vine a dormir un rato. Resulta que hay alguien que me desgasta día y noche" agregó sonriendo.

"¿Te enteraste?" preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Te nombraron la mujer más sexy del planeta?" preguntó Santana.

"No" dijo Rachel confundida.

"Entonces no hay nada más importante." dijo la latina.

"Brittany terminó con Artie. Se sabe desde el primer recreo. Parece que él no lo tomó muy bien. Ella no parece afectada" dijo Rachel.

"Bien por ella. Ese chico no estaba a su altura" dijo Santana. "¿Qué te tiene preocupada?"

"Nada" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿No quieres venir a sentarte encima mío y dormimos?" preguntó la latina guiñándole un ojo.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a clases. En algún momento alguien se va a dar cuenta que me escapé y nos van a buscar, y otra vez vamos a ser descubiertas" dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana levantándose y tratando de acercarse a su novia.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Rachel sonriendo y dejando el auditorio.

Santana se quedó pensando en que era lo que le podía estar pasando a su novia, y decidió que iba a hablar con ella en el próximo recreo, donde tendrían más tiempo para hacerlo ya que sería la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Llegó a su casillero solo para hacerse ver, como si hubiera asistido a clases y le interesaría cambiar sus libros.

"¡Sanny!" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina por sorpresa. "Sé que eres una mujer lobo como yo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina separándose del abrazo y mirando a la rubia sorprendida.

"Si, en mi caso es porque viene de familia" dijo Brittany en voz baja. "Pero sé que Rachel y tú también lo son"

Cualquiera que mirara a las amigas hablando desde lejos, podría pensar que estaban a punto de besarse por la cercanía de sus rostros.

"¿Britt?" preguntó Santana tratando de entender que era lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

"Sé que sabes de que estoy hablando" dijo Brittany.

"Pero no podemos hablar de eso acá, Britt" dijo Santana

"¿Para volver con ella me dejaste? Me superaste rápido" la voz de Artie se pudo escuchar por casi toda la escuela, y Rachel justo doblaba por el pasillo tratando de sacarse esa inseguridad que tenía desde que se enteró la noticia de Brittany.

Santana miró enseguida hacia donde estaba su novia y dejó a Brittany tratando de razonar con Artie.

Rachel dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el baño más alejado de la escuela. En todo caso no quería que nadie escuchara.

"¿Por eso estabas rara esta mañana?" preguntó la latina entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro. No hacía falta que se fijaran si había alguien más. El olor podía delatar a cualquier persona. "¿Crees que te voy a dejar por Brittany ahora que está disponible?"

"No dije nada" dijo Rachel enfrentando a la latina

"Pero lo pensaste Rachel." dijo Santana. "Y ciertamente, sé que cualquiera que hubiera visto como estábamos hablando estaría pensando lo que Artie pensó recién"

"Parecían muy cercanas" dijo Rachel mirando hacia el espejo para no encontrar los ojos de la latina.

"¿Crees en serio...?"

"¡No lo sé, Santana!" gritó Rachel haciendo que la latina se enderezara. "No creo que vayas a dejarme por ella simplemente porque está disponible. Pero tengo miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Miedo de que lo que sentías por ella antes, pueda volver y generar problemas entre nosotras. Después de todo..."

"Después de todo ya sentía cosas por ti antes de que nos transformáramos en esto, Rachel"

"Lo sé"

"Y solo va a traer problemas porque no dejas de pensar en eso"

"No creo que sea tan así" dijo la diva enojándose.

"Eres tremendamente sexy cuando estás celosa" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia la diva y arrinconándola en contra de la pared.

"No estoy celosa" dijo Rachel.

"Si lo estas" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la diva y pegando sus caderas. "Y me gusta, pero la verdad...me gustaría hacer otras cosas antes"

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Rachel poniendo sus manos en el cuello de la latina.

"Demostrarte que te amo y que solo tengo sentimientos hacia tu persona" dijo Santana antes de besarla.

"¿Cómo harás eso?" preguntó la diva cuando se separaron buscando aire, mientras Santana besaba su cuello y ella pasaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la latina.

"Haciéndote gritar tanto mi nombre que todos van a saber porque estamos acá" dijo la latina. Ni siquiera espero una respuesta, o algún gesto, comenzó a desnudar a la diva. Parecía que Rachel no estaba en contra, pero fue detenida cuando quiso desnudar a Santana. "No" agregó la latina mientras hacía un paso hacia atrás y con fuerza levantaba a Rachel, hasta que sus piernas colgaron de sus hombros y su entrepierna quedó frente a su boca.

"San, quiero tocarte" dijo Rachel.

"No" dijo la latina pasando suavemente su lengua por los labios inferiores de la diva, antes de meter su lengua en ella, y comenzar a embestirla.

Rachel no sabía muy bien que hacer con sus manos, así que las enterró en el cabello de Santana, comenzando a gritar por el placer que le estaba dando, tirando con fuerza por momentos.

Santana movió una de sus manos al clítoris de la diva, queriendo acelerar el placer. Rachel no era pesada y realmente había pensado varias veces en esa posición, quería hacerle el amor así, con Rachel mirándola desde arriba, como en ese mismo momento. Y ese momento era el mejor.

"_Alguien golpea la puerta?" _dijo Rachel al escuchar entre el sonido de su placer, el de la lengua de Santana entrando y saliendo de ella, y los sonidos de la latina.

"_Que golpeen. Es nuestro momento" _dijo la latina antes de aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de su lengua, aunque no sabía bien como, hasta que escucho el gemido de Rachel subir volumen, y sintió el nudo esponjoso dentro de ella y supo que había ganado el pozo millonario.

Cuando Rachel llegó al orgasmo, prácticamente se derritió en la lengua de Santana, mojando todo el rostro de la latina con sus líquidos y un poco de su uniforme. El grito que emitió la diva seguramente se escuchó por todo el pasillo vacío. No vacío, en realidad, porque había dos rubias afuera tratando de llamar atención de las morenas que estaban adentro del cuarto de baño.

"_Tenemos que hablar" _dijo Santana mientras Rachel la besaba limpiándole la cara. _"Y tienes que ponerte más ropa, porque sino voy a intentar saber cuanto líquido puedes largar" _

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Rachel separándose con un puchero de la latina y comenzando a vestirse.

"_Britt sabe lo que somos, eso me estaba diciendo" _dijo la latina haciendo que la diva se quede quieta, solo con el corpiño puesto. _"Por eso estaba bien cerca mío. Estaba hablando en voz baja. Dijo que lo de ella es de familia. Cumple años un día después de Quinn" _

"_Tenemos que hablar con Sue y Emma" _dijo la diva mientras se vestía, más despacio ahora.

Afuera, mientras tanto, Quinn y Brittany seguían escuchando en sus cabezas el grito de placer de la diva.

"¿Eso pasará seguido cuando nosotras nos transformemos?" preguntó Quinn en voz baja. Nunca podían saber quien podía estar escuchando.

"Eso espero. Suena bastante satisfactorio" dijo Brittany

"¿Crees que con alguna de ellas...?"

"Oh, no. Ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Así que seguramente vamos a tener que esperar a que encontremos nuestra otra mitad" dijo Brittany agarrando la mano de Quinn y sacándola del pasillo.

"¿No íbamos a hablar con ellas?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"No ahora. ¿Estás loca? Tienen que hablar de lo que puede haber pasado entre ellas, porque para que Rachel grite así, seguramente Santana estaba queriendo demostrarle algo. Además, ya sabemos que son. No creo que lo mejor sea que hablemos con ellas sobre ese tema dentro de la escuela."

"¿Crees que tengan su manada?"

"¿Crees que se someterían a un alfa? Estoy segura de que las dos son alfas"

"¿Cómo funciona eso? Digamos, son las dos mujeres"

"¿Cuánto sabes de lo que somos?" preguntó Brittany bajando la voz, porque ahora había alumnos caminando cerca.

"Tenemos que hablar mejor y no acá" dijo Quinn soltando la mano de la otra rubia.

"Tienes razón" dijo Brittany.

* * *

"_¿Qué Brittany te dijo qué?" _preguntó Sue cuando escuchó lo que la latina le había contado.

"_¿Es probable?" _preguntó Rachel. _"Recién ayer nos enteramos de que Quinn es de una familia ancestral y todo eso y ahora resulta que Brittany también" _

"_Seguramente algo debe haber pasado en una de las dos familias, para que la mujer lobo que la gobernaba no dejara salir su lobo_" dijo Emma

"_¿Eh?"_ preguntaron las morenas.

"_Estuvimos averiguando. Dos familias como las de Quinn y Brittany, generalmente no pueden coexistir en el mismo pueblo. Eso implicaría peleas de manadas, lobos queriendo formar parte de ambas o de ninguna. Alfas luchando noche a noche para demostrar cual es el más fuerte" _dijo Sue

"_¿Entonces?" _preguntó Santana.

"_¿Cómo averiguan las cosas tan rápido?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Eso no es lo importante" _dijo Sue.

"_Lo importante aquí es que..." _comenzó a decir Emma.

"_¿Cómo puede ser que ninguna de uds. dos supiera sobre algún otro lobo?" _preguntó Rachel. _"Disculpe la interrupción" _

"_La olimos" _dijo Sue _"Pero siempre se mantuvo lejos nuestro. Como si al momento de olernos se mantuviera a distancia. Como si no le importáramos. Las familias ancestrales no suelen acercarse a lobos como nosotros." _  
_"¿Somos la oveja negra?" _preguntó Santana

"_No lo creo. Simplemente, sus genes no soportan demasiado a los nuestros" _dijo Sue

"_¿Entonces por qué Brittany y Quinn están tratando de acercarse a nosotras?" _preguntó Rachel.

"_Son demasiadas preguntas para las cuales todavía no tenemos respuestas. Vamos a tener que volver a hablar con el cacique" _dijo Sue. _"¿Podrían concentrarse solo en lo que podemos responder?" _

"_De acuerdo"_ dijeron las morenas.

"_Lo que pudimos averiguar sobre esas familias, de ayer a hoy..._" dijo Emma_ "es que es muy poco probable que dos ocupen el mismo territorio."_

"_¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que lo hagan?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Que una de las mujeres de esas familias haya apagado, por así decirlo, a su lobo." _dijo Sue

"_¿Apagado?" _preguntaron las morenas.

"_Digamos algo así como olvidarse que existía y no transformarse más" _dijo Emma

"_¿Cómo suele suceder eso?" _pregunto Santana

"_Eso suele suceder cuando una de las mujeres se enamora de un humano."_ dijo Emma. _"El sentimiento es comparable con la otra mitad, pero como el humano es probable que no entienda las necesidades del lobo, el lobo se duerme." _

"_¿El lobo se duerme?" _preguntó Santana

"_De cierta forma" _dijo Sue. _"¿Por qué estás levantando la mano?" _agregó mirando a Rachel que efectivamente levantaba su mano izquierda.

"_Quiero hacer una pregunta, y cada vez que las interrumpimos una de las dos gira los ojos y la otra nos mira cansada" _dijo Rachel

"_Haz la pregunta" _dijo Sue.

"_¿Por qué solo hablan de mujeres?"_ preguntó la diva

"_En ese tipo de familias el gen solo se transmite por la línea femenina" _dijo Sue

"_Ahora si, puede continuar srta. Pillsbury" _dijo Rachel

"_Entonces, una de las dos madres, ya sea la de Brittany o Quinn apagó a su lobo" _dijo Santana

"_Si." _dijo Emma.

"_Estoy convencida de que es la madre de Quinn. Russell Fabray no era un hombre que pudiera soportar la idea de estar casado con un ser sobrenatural." _dijo Sue

"_Pero ¿qué pasaría con la otra mitad de ella?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Quizás se la cruzó en el camino o todavía no. Pero, en el caso de que sucediera, si su lobo estaba dormido, no lo hubiera reconocido." _dijo Emma

"_Russell Fabray te quita las ganas de ser feliz con solo mirarlo" _dijo Sue

"_¿Es probable que ese amor se acabe?" _preguntó Rachel haciendo que Emma y Sue se miraran. _"Digo, porque ¿qué sucedería si ese amor que el lobo siente por ese humano se termina?¿Empezaría una guerra entre manadas?"_

"_No." _dijo Sue_ "El problema es que sus dos hijas pueden ser alfas."_

"_¿Si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento entre las dos familias, uds se hubieran enterado?" _preguntó Santana

"_Si, seguramente" _dijo Emma

"_Entonces probablemente los Fabray no son alfas." _dijo la latina

"_¿Cómo?" _esta vez fueron las rubias las que preguntaron, mientras parecía que Rachel entendía lo que su novia quería decir.

"_Lo que Santana quiere decir, es que si su lobo ha sido apagado, sus hijos probablemente no nazcan como alfas." _dijo Rachel

"_¿Me entendiste?" _preguntó Santana mirándola sonriente.

"_Sip" _dijo Rachel

"_Cuando demuestras tu inteligencia, tengo unas malditas ganas de tomarte como un lobo" _dijo Santana acercando más su silla hacia la de la diva y agarrando su mano.

"_Antes de que se terminen de distraer, es probable que los pequeños lobeznos que aparezcan a fin de mes, tengan ya una mitad encontrada" _dijo Sue

"_Ohhh, te dije que Quinn además de lobo era lesbiana" _dijo Santana victoriosa.

"_Te encanta decirme que tienes razón" _dijo Rachel.

"_Si ellas ya sospechan de uds. dos, y por lo que Santana dijo es así, estoy segura de que van a acercarse. Judy Fabray no debe acordarse mucho de sus épocas como lobo, ya que lo tiene que dejar salir nuevamente. Lo tiene que despertar. La madre de Brittany debe jugar de oído, manteniéndose alejada de cualquier otro lobo." _dijo Sue

"_Entonces..." _dijo Emma _"Es probable que Quinn y Brittany se acerquen a uds. en estas dos semanas para saber que es lo que se siente y que va a suceder." _

Las dos morenas asintieron y dejaron la oficina de Sue, directamente hacia su aula. No tendrían que mostrarse comportándose de forma sospechosa, así que tendrían que seguir normal.

* * *

"Me encanta cuando tus padres no están" dijo Santana cuando sintió las manos de Rachel en su cintura, ubicándola sobre la mesada de la cocina.

"Te encanta que podamos hacer estas cosas" dijo Rachel disfrutando el hecho de que su novia estaba completamente desnuda.

"¿Cocinar desnudas?" preguntó Santana

"Sexo en cualquier parte de la superficie de mi hogar" dijo Rachel estimulando el clítoris de Santana despacio, mientras la latina rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y bajaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la diva.

"Eso me fascina" dijo Santana sonriendo con anticipación, mientras Rachel deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella despacio.

"Lo sé" dijo la diva aumentando la velocidad apenas sintió que sus tres dedos habían llegado al fondo de todo, y sacándolos hasta el primer nudillo, antes de volver a meterlos. "También te gusta esto."

"Me enamoro más y más por esto" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas de forma tal que su ritmo era el contrario al de Rachel y estaba funcionando bien, muy bien. Tan bien que se había olvidado de seguir tocándola. Cuando sintió que los tres dedos que Rachel tenía dentro de ella se separon, acariciando sus paredes, gritó de placer y se movió más rápido. Mientras tanto, las uñas de la latina se clavaron en la espalda de la diva y los dientes en uno de sus hombros.

"Oh...Dios." dijo Santana cuando sintió los signos de su orgasmo y acercó mucho más a Rachel hacia ella.

"Te amo" dijo la diva agarrando uno de los pezones de Santana entre su boca y mordiéndolo. Dejando su marca ahí, logrando llevar a la latina hasta el orgasmo.

Rachel salió despacio de su novia y se limpió las manos antes de besarla y salir del abrazo.

"Parecías más un oso que un lobo, recién" dijo riendo.

"Es que eres genial en esto" dijo la latina bajando de la mesada.

"Tuve la mejor maestra del mundo" dijo Rachel. "Pero vamos a vestirnos"

"Oh, me gusta estar desnuda en tu casa" dijo Santana

"Mis padres pueden aparecer. A pesar de que no vuelven hace días, es probable que lo hagan y no creo que sea bueno que nos vean desnudas." dijo Rachel.

"Cierto" dijo la latina.

Se vistieron y bajaron nuevamente a la cocina, a preparar algo para comer.

"Me alegro que hayas dejado tu dieta vegana" dijo la latina abrazando a la diva desde atrás, mientras esta preparaba la comida.

"A mi también, sino esto de ser lobo sería más difícil." dijo Rachel.

"¿Las estabas esperando?" preguntó Santana oliendo a dos personas que no esperaban que se acercaran a ellas ese mismo día.

"No hoy" dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres que abra yo?" preguntó Santana

"Espera hasta que toquen el timbre." dijo Rachel mientras la latina comenzaba a besar su cuello. "Y no hagas eso, que voy a querer que continúes."

"Tienen un mal timing esas dos." dijo Santana separándose justo cuando el timbre de la casa de Rachel sonaba.

"Sabías que venían, que estaban afuera. Así que no les eches la culpa." dijo la diva girando y dándole un beso a la latina antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Si era raro que las cuatro estuvieran juntas en la misma habitación, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Rachel las había invitado a pasar a la cocina, mientras terminaba la cena, y Santana las esperaba sentada en la mesa.

Brittany abrazó a las dos morenas como si fueran amigas desde hace años, y se sentó contenta al frente de Santana, mientras Quinn observaba a su alrededor.

"Que bueno. Ahora vamos a ser todos lobos" dijo Brittany contenta.

"_Lo bueno de Brittany, es que no tiene ningún filtro y va directo al punto" _dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió.

"No creo que Quinn pueda tomarlo tan bien como tú, Britt" dijo Santana mirando el horror reflejado en la rubia.

"Es que ella se enteró hace poco, y después se dio cuenta de que Rachel lo era y unió los puntos hasta darse cuenta de que tú también lo eras." dijo Brittany

"¿Tú ya lo sabías?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la rubia. "¿Ya sabías que eso nos iba a pasar a los 18 años?"

"Si, mi mamá me descubrió una vez espiándola cuando volvía del bosque. Y me contó" dijo Brittany. "Me gustaría ser como es ella en forma de lobo. Es del color del sol"

"Eso es relativo" dijo Quinn "Rachel es blanca con los ojos rojos"

Parecía que Quinn se estaba relajando un poco, ya que podía hablar de ese tema con ellas. Con alguien que no fuera su madre.

"¿Qué te explicó tu mamá, Quinn? La mía me contó todo. El calor que vamos a empezar a sentir mientras más se acerque la luna llena..." dijo Brittany con voz soñadora.

"Yo quiero saber como empezó la relación entre ellas" dijo Quinn mirando a la otra rubia y señalando a las morenas.

"_Obviamente se iba a concentrar en eso" _dijo Santana

"Debe ser porque las dos se querían antes de que se transformen" dijo Brittany. "¿No es lindo verlas juntas? A mi me encanta verlas caminar de la mano por la escuela. San sonríe todo el tiempo."

"Es cierto" dijo Quinn "Es raro. Pero es cierto. Si no hubieran sentido nada entre ellas antes de la noche en que se transformaron, Rachel no hubiera ido detrás de Santana en el viaje."

"_¿Vinieron para hablar de nosotras?" _preguntó Santana

"_Déjalas. Parece que Quinn está entrando en confianza" _dijo Rachel.

"Después de todo, Rachel dejó de ser virgen con San, así que no creo que sea algo solo de su lobo" dijo Brittany

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga y girando para mirar a Rachel.

"Un detalle que no habíamos tenido en cuenta" dijo Quinn. "Ahora esto va a ser interesante."

"Nada de interesante" dijo Rachel girando y caminando hasta detenerse al lado de Santana y poner una mano en su hombro. "Suponemos que vinieron a hablar de su transformación o hacernos saber que va a haber problemas cuando se transformen"

"_¿Virgen?" _preguntó Santana mirando a su novia sorprendida todavía.

Rachel giró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Uds. se comunican mentalmente?" preguntó Brittany. "Eso no sabía que podía pasar con personas mordidas. Bueno, si puede pasar, pero uds. dos..."

"Nosotras tuvimos una transformación particular" dijo Rachel. "Nos transformamos juntas"

"Eso no sucede a no ser que la otra persona..." dijo Brittany

"Sea la otra mitad desde antes de la transformación" dijo Rachel. "Lo sabemos"

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Brittany saltando de alegría y corriendo a abrazar a las dos morenas.

"No entiendo nada" dijo Quinn en voz alta.

"Esperen un segundo" dijo Santana levantándose y agarrando la mano de Rachel, para llevarla escaleras arriba. La diva alcanzó a gritar que sacaran la comida en unos 15 minutos si ellas no volvían.

"¿Virgen?" preguntó Santana cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Rachel detrás de ella. "¿Ese día, en el auditorio, después de nuestra transformación eras virgen?"

"El día anterior me metí dos dedos al frente tuyo, no creo que sea relevante decir que era virgen" dijo la diva sentándose en la cama.

"Bueno, no eras virgen" dijo Santana pestañeando por la respuesta de su novia. "Pero cuando estuviste conmigo, al día siguiente, en cierta forma era tu primera vez...en cierta forma, no. Era tu primera vez con alguien"

"Santana..."

"No, no, déjame entender esto, porque no lo entiendo. Y me siento Quinn Fabray en este momento"

"Que comparación extraña" dijo la diva

"Rachel, ¿por qué preparaste eso y no me dijiste que era tu primera vez? Hubiera sido..."

"No quería que lo hicieras distinto. Quería tener a Santana López conmigo, adentro mío, haciéndolo de la forma en que ella quisiera, porque era la única forma en que yo quería hacerlo. No quería que fueras dulce, Santana. Quizás fue mi lobo el que quería que fueras un poco, no sé, agresiva conmigo en ese escenario. Pero no me importa."

"¿No te importa? Estamos hablando de que planeaste ese momento durante años. Y no me digas que no, por qué sé muy bien que lo hiciste"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel levantándose y abrazando a la latina, mirando sus ojos. "No me importa porque fue contigo con quien sucedió-"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada. Recuerda que ahora soy tuya."

"Y yo soy tuya"

"Ahora, ¿me haces un favor?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Me besas y bajamos a hablar con esas dos rubias que seguramente están intrigadas porque estoy cocinando carne?"

"Si. Puedo besarte" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

* * *

"¿Todas seremos alfas?" preguntó Quinn quien había tardado en entender el concepto.

"No lo sé." dijo Santana

"No creo que Quinn lo sea" dijo Brittany.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la otra rubia.

"Porque tu mamá durmió a su lobo" dijo Brittany. "Es lo que me explicó mi mamá."

"¿Durmió a su lobo?" preguntó Quinn

"Por eso nunca la viste convertida y por eso te llama tanto la atención lo que te contó y buscas consejo en otro lado" dijo Brittany.

Rachel, mientras tanto, trataba de entender la relación de su novia con las dos rubias, pero no podía. No habían mantenido un tema de conversación más de 2 minutos y se estaba cansando.

"¿Cómo soportaron el calor ese que Brittany dice que nos va a agarrar?" preguntó Quinn mirando a las morenas.

"Nosotras tuvimos la suerte de que en ese tiempo nevaba. Cuando no aguantábamos nos tirábamos sobre la nieve, semi desnudas" dijo Santana

"¿Así empezó?" preguntó Brittany. "¿Lo de uds.?"

"No." dijo Santana. "Empezó el día de nuestra transformación, cuando el calor se hizo imposible de controlar, sobre todo en ciertas partes"

"_Llegas a contar eso y puedo asegurarte que no tocarás mi cuerpo por un mes" _dijo Rachel.

"Interesante" dijo Quinn. "Pero, Britt. Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos"

"Pero si no te sacaste ni una sola duda" dijo la otra rubia.

"Lo sé. Pero ya me voy a acercar a Rachel a preguntarle, si a Santana no le molesta, por supuesto" dijo Quinn levantándose.

"Puedes acercarte cuando quieras" dijo Rachel

"Siempre y cuando yo esté presente" dijo Santana

"Lo suponía. No hay problema" dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Brittany y dejando la casa de los Berry.

"Creo que esas dos van a pasar lo mismo que nosotras" dijo Rachel cuando estaban solas.

"¿Te parece?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Están juntas en esto y se convierten con un día de diferencia. Además, la forma en que Quinn le agarra siempre la mano."

"Puede ser" dijo Santana. "¿Vamos a ir al bosque?"

"Vamos" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

"_¿Entonces las dos aparecieron?" _preguntó Sue. Ella y Emma estaban esperando en la casa abandonada.

"_Si, Quinn tiene más dudas que Brittany" _respondió Rachel

"_Y Quinn sabe la forma y el color de Rachel. Incluso el de los ojos" _dijo Santana

"_Entonces vamos a tener que vigilarlas" _dijo Sue

"_Supongo que ellas nos van a facilitar eso, Quinn quiere hablar con Rachel de lo que pase" _dijo Santana.

"_De acuerdo, entonces estemos atentas" _dijo Sue.

Después de eso, los cuatro lobos comenzaron a correr por el bosque, sintiendo el aire golpearlos.

Rachel se sentía feliz mirando siempre a su lado y ver la oscura forma de Santana corriendo junto a ella.

De la misma manera, Santana se sentía feliz al ver a Rachel.

"_Te amo" _dijo Rachel.

"_Te amo" _dijo Santana antes de aullar un poco.

"_Idiotas" _dijo Sue solo por el placer de decirlo y porque ellas iban a escucharla.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Llevaba escribiendo este capítulo 3 días y no podía terminarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque como habrán leído lo llene de cosas._

_Nuevos lobos van a entrar en la escena, nueva trama. Y yo solita (mi imaginación en realidad) me meto en más y más líos._

_Bueno...¿qué más?_

_No va a ser un faberritana aunque no descargo que una de las dos parejas pueda generar la suficiente excitación en la otra para que se conforme._

_Creo que con eso dije todo, ¿no?_

_Bueno,_

_gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**KORE25: **Puck si que sorprendió, aunque no apareció en este capítulo. Espero que estés bien y gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Danielle02:** seguramente la siga. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** jajaja aunque no funciona al revés, estamos hablando de Santana, así que seguramente va a encontrar la forma. No puedo asegurarte si va a ser muy largo o no, porque como verás, este capítulo se me hizo muy largo. No me lo habías dicho, pero muchas gracias! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**El:** jajaja tiene todo este capítulo. La reacción de Rachel con los padres de Santana, y quien las estaba vigilando. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja si dan ternuras como lobos. En cualquier momento te va a llegar un mail, porque tengo una idea con respecto a algo, así que estate atenta! Jajaja Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo! Besos!_

_**Romi:** jajaja suele suceder seguido. Mi imaginación es mi mejor amiga y a la vez mi peor enemiga. Pero no me deja sola, aunque es medio vaga. Muchisimas gracias por la review! Besos grandes!_

_**Laars15: **me alegra que te haya encantado! Gracias por leerlo y espero que te guste la historia.! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Harukichiru: **muchas gracias y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Hamichi:** hago lo que puedo, pero lo intento! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, _

_antes de cerrar con esto, quería desearles un feliz día a todas sus madres (acá en Argentina es el día de la madre). _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Lore._


	4. En la transformación

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****4 – En la transformación.**

******Palabras: ****8,308**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary: ****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******Fecha de Publicación:****21****/10****/2013**

* * *

******En la transformación.**

"Estamos equivocadas" dijo Rachel entrando en la oficina de Sue, cuando ésta estaba sosteniendo una reunión con Santana.

"Si es sobre tu uniforme, tienes razón. Es muy sexy y la gente te mira mucho. Estoy tratando de convencer a Sue de que te haga hacer uno que te quede más grande" dijo la latina.

Rachel giró sus ojos, pero se sentó sobre la falda de su novia.

"_Estábamos equivocadas en cuanto a las transformaciones de Quinn y Brittany" _dijo Rachel. _"No va a ocurrir primero la de Quinn y después la de Brittany como suponíamos, van a ocurrir las dos al mismo tiempo un día después del cumpleaños de Britt." _

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana.

"_La luna llena va a ocurrir un día después del cumpleaños de Brittany. Porque si no tendríamos que esperar un mes para que la luna esté a mayor potencia y ella se transforme" _dijo Rachel

"Santana, quita tus manos de ahí" dijo Sue que, aunque estaba prestando atención a lo que la diva decía, estaba viendo como las manos de la latina desaparecían debajo de la pollera de Rachel.

"Aguafiestas" dijo Santana sacando la mano de abajo de la pollera de Rachel.

"Ya demasiado con que tengo que verlas a la noche copulando como si no lo hicieran durante el día" dijo Sue. "Ahora, Berry tiene razón"

"Gracias" dijo la diva levantándose.

"Ve detrás de ella" le dijo Sue a Santana.

* * *

Quinn estaba desesperada. Su cumpleaños ya había pasado y hasta el viernes de esa semana, o sea, dos días después no iba a hacer nada para festejarlo. Pocas personas le dijeron feliz cumpleaños el mismo día y Brittany se acercó con un pequeño regalo, que resultó ser un lobo de peluche.

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía desesperada. Lo que la tenía desesperada era el calor que sentía en su entrepierna y no sabía como calmarlo.

"Berry, conmigo, ahora" dijo interrumpiendo la clase en la que estaba la diva. No le importaba a ella, y los profesores no podían decir absolutamente nada porque las dos eran porristas.

Rachel la siguió en silencio.

"_Quinn me sacó de clases. No me está diciendo nada. Estamos yendo hacia el auditorio" _le comunicó a Santana.

"_Voy enseguida" _dijo la latina. _"Lo mejor sería que lleve a Brittany, está a punto de saltarle al profesor, no puede controlar lo que le pasa" _

"_Mejor" _dijo Rachel mirando como Quinn se sentaba en una de las butacas y la miraba seriamente.

"Necesito que me ayudes" dijo la rubia. "Este calor..."

"No, no, no..." dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza y haciendo tres pasos hacia atrás. "No"

"Pero..." dijo Quinn levantándose. "Ya pasaste por esto."

"Lo sé..." dijo Rachel. "Pero estoy protegiéndote, Quinn. Santana no va a estar muy contenta."

"Santana puede ayudar a Brittany" dijo la rubia

"Oh...no. Eso no me gusta" dijo Rachel.

"_Quiere que la ayude con..." _comenzó a decir Rachel.

"_No termines la frase. Si quieres vivir no la termines" _dijo Santana.

"_Lo siento. Le estoy diciendo que no" _dijo la diva.

"¿Probaste con masturbarte?" preguntó Rachel llegando hasta el borde del escenario.

"No puedo hacerlo sin la...correcta motivación" dijo Quinn

"¿Correcta motivación?" preguntó la diva, suspirando porque la rubia se había quedado quieta.

"Sin estimulación visual."

"¿Eres de las que les gusta ver pornografía?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. "No te tenía de ese tipo. ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Finn?"

"¡Rachel!" gritó Quinn. "No es el problema"

"Lo siento" dijo la diva, relajándose aún más cuando la puerta del auditorio se abrió y Santana apareció arrastrando a Brittany.

"¿Qué hacen ellas acá?" preguntó Quinn.

"Creo que lo mejor es que descargues eso con Brittany" dijo la diva, mientras la mencionada rubia se quedaba al lado de Quinn y Santana caminaba hasta la diva.

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó parándose de frente.

"_Quinn no puede masturbarse porque necesita estimulación visual." _dijo Rachel

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó Santana

"_Le gusta la pornografía" _explicó Rachel _"o que la vean" _agregó estirando su cabeza por el costado de la latina.

Santana giró y vio a sus amigas hechas un nudo en el piso del auditorio, sacándose la ropa sin separar sus labios.

"Oh..." dijo la latina

"¿Estoy bien si eso me excita un poco?" preguntó Rachel.

"No lo estás" dijo Santana agarrando su cintura y besándola.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar acá para que nos vean?" preguntó Rachel poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Santana.

"No, vamos al escondite." dijo la latina cargándola hasta la puerta trampa y soltándola para que descienda. "No quiero que te vean mientras estoy profundamente dentro tuyo" agregó cuando ya estaban acostadas sobre la colchoneta que habían dejado ahí.

Como siempre, bloquearon el exterior mientras sus manos se descubrían, se desnudaban. Bloquearon las dos rubias que seguramente estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo dentro del auditorio, pero que no querían ver.

"¿Sabías que descubrí?" preguntó Santana mientras sentaba a Rachel y pasaba una de sus piernas sobre la de ella, uniendo así sus sexos.

"¿Esta posición?" preguntó Rachel pellizcando los senos de la latina, satisfecha por como la hacía arquear.

"Que si me transformo..." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y comenzando a moverse, friccionando sus clítoris juntos. "Puedo concentrarme y solo dejo el miembro de lobo en mi."

"Oh..." dijo Rachel pensando en lo que podían llegar a hacer con eso y Santana supo que lo había logrado.

"¿Te gusta verdad?" preguntó cambiando la dulzura por una dureza que a Rachel le generaba más y más excitación.

"Si" dijo Rachel gimiendo, pero Santana, la hizo girar y así, sentadas metió rápidamente su mano dentro de la diva.

"Imagina entonces cuando sea mi pene, duro y chorreando para ti el que esté ahí adentro. ¿Esa idea te gusta?¿Sentir todo mi semen en tu útero cuando finalmente explote?" preguntó la latina penetrando a la diva con más fuerza y rapidez. "¿Me vas a dejar entrar por acá?" agregó bajando su mano libre por la espalda de la diva y rodeando el ano de la diva.

"Santana" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas. No le importaba ahora lo que quería hacer la latina.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó ella mordiendo el cuello de Rachel.

"Levanta la vista" dijo la diva y así Santana lo hizo. Encima de ellas, la puerta trampa estaba abierta, y Quinn y Brittany las miraban. Era obvio lo que estaba pasando en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, porque estaban apoyadas en una de sus manos, mirando a las morenas con los ojos brillosos.

"Se ve que no son las únicas que están disfrutando de este momento" dijo Santana volviendo a concentrarse en su pequeña novia, y en sus embestidas.

Las rubias parecieron llegar al orgasmo mucho antes que Rachel, quien por suerte tuvo tiempo de girar su rostro y besar a la latina, mientras gritaba de placer.

"No te puedo dejar así, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel girando en su lugar y pasando su mano por los labios inferiores de Santana, sintiendo toda la humedad de ella.

"Ni se te debería ocurrir dejarme así" dijo Santana acostándose despacio, mientras Rachel se acostaba encima de ella.

"Sabes que jamás lo haría" dijo Rachel levantando una de las piernas de Santana y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

"Siguen mirando" dijo Santana viendo que las dos rubias todavía tenían la cabeza asomando por la puerta trampa, y habían vuelto a comenzar con sus actividades manuales.

"Déjalas." dijo Rachel metiendo tres dedos dentro de Santana profundamente y moviéndolos rápidamente, acariciando su clítoris con el pulgar. "Y me gustaría que me mires" dijo Rachel mordiendo el lóbulo del oído de Santana, quien gimió y agarró el rostro de la diva entre sus manos, para clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

"¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de tu descubrimiento?" preguntó Rachel lamiéndose los labios, consciente de que la mirada de Santana iba a ir hacia su boca.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina arqueándose ante un placentero movimiento de los dedos de Rachel dentro de ella.

"El momento en que por fin pongas ese miembro dentro de mi boca, y largues todo tu semen por mi garganta" dijo Rachel sensualmente.

Y fue tan real la imaginación de Santana, que gritó en ese momento porque llegó al orgasmo de solo sentir la boca de Rachel cerrándose sobre su miembro lobuno. Arriba de ellas, las dos rubias volvieron a gritar porque las volvía a golpear un nuevo orgasmo.

"_Espero que no se les haga costumbre" _dijo Santana mientras abrazaba a la diva y cerraba sus ojos relajándose en el cuerpo que estaba encima de ellas.

"_Yo también." _respondió la diva.

"_No sé si te lo dije hoy, pero te amo" _dijo Santana

"_Te amo" _dijo la diva besando el cuello de la latina.

"¿Nos van a dejar vestir?" preguntó mirando a las dos rubias.

"¿En serio quieren vestirse sin que las miremos? Las vimos tener sexo, completamente desnudas y escuchar lo que se dijeron." dijo Quinn

"Fabray, no me tientes." dijo Santana enojándose.

"Gracias" dijo Brittany contenta y levantándose de su lugar en el suelo.

Quinn decidió seguirla por su propia seguridad.

Cuando olieron que las dos habían dejado el auditorio, Rachel se levantó y cerró la puerta trampa.

"¿Crees que afectaremos en algo su transformación?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé. Nosotras realmente no sabemos demasiado de este mundo salvo lo que nos cuenta Sue." dijo Santana abriendo sus brazos, quería sentir nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel junto al suyo.

"_¿Dónde están imbéciles sexópatas?" _preguntó Sue. _"Ninguna de las dos están en sus clases, y me dijeron que salieron con Quinn y Brittany. Espero que no hayan creado una orgía entre las cuatro." _

"_No fue una orgía" _dijo Santana y Rachel la miró sorprendida. _"No voy a dejar que nadie toque a Rachel por más placer que pueda llegar a darme imaginarlo" _

"_Podrían haber respondido otra maldita cosa._" dijo Sue _"Porque eso me da la sensación que uds. dejaron que ellas se calmaran entre ellas, y se metieron en el maldito escondite, pero que ellas dos espiaron lo que uds. estaban haciendo."_

"_Sue, deja de retarlas. Son adolescentes. Sexuales" _dijo Emma

"_Sexo es lo único que hacen" _respondió Sue _"Tenemos que hablar" _

"_¿De qué?" _preguntó Rachel

"_De la transformación de las Barbies" _dijo Sue

"_¿Qué pasa con eso?" _preguntó la diva

"_En mi oficina. Cuando se vistan y se limpien bien" _dijo Sue.

"Ni que trabajáramos para ella" dijo Santana abrazando más fuerte a Rachel.

"Al fin y al cabo es la única que nos explica las cosas" dijo la diva. "Pero no quiero ir. Me gusta estar así."

"A mi también. Tendríamos que tener un fin de semana, lejos de Lima y lejos de los lobos. Solo nosotras." dijo Santana

"Me gusta esa idea." dijo la diva. "Pero mejor nos levantamos y vamos a la oficina de Sue, antes de que nos empiece a gritar en la cabeza"

"Lastima que esa idea que estuvimos hablando durante un rato no la podemos llevar a cabo esta noche." dijo Santana soltándola para que se levante.

"Cierto. Luna llena." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Ah no ser que quieras cachorritos ahora." dijo la latina.

"No por ahora"

"Es lo que pensé"

* * *

"_¿No podemos hablar como personas normales?" _preguntó Santana mirando a Sue y a Emma.

"_Tenemos que suponer que hay micrófonos" _respondió Sue.

"_¿Solo a mi me parece que parecemos unas idiotas mirándonos cuando alguien habla sin decir nada?" _preguntó la latina.

"_Vamos al grano. Esta noche debemos controlar la transformación de Quinn y Brittany. Creo que van a tener que hacerlo uds. dos" _dijo Sue

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Porque no saben que nosotras somos lobos y además, necesitan a alguien que se interponga entre ellas si comienzan a pelear" _dijo Sue. _"Uds. las van a poder calmar más rápido y no importa si una de las dos es alfa, uds. estarían juntas lo cual las hace más fuertes." _

"_¿Tenemos que presenciar la transformación por las dudas que se peleen entre si?" _preguntó Santana

"_Si. Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que con esas dos suceda lo mismo que con uds. dos." _dijo Sue. _"Que estén destinadas a estar juntas" _

"_Santana dice que Quinn es lesbiana" _dijo Rachel

"_Esperemos" _dijo Sue. _"El problema sea que alguna de ellas dos no quiera reclamar a una de uds. dos." _

"_Ya estamos marcadas" _dijeron las morenas ante la sorpresa de Emma y Sue.

"_¿En qué momento se marcaron?¿Cómo sabían que debían hacerlo?" _preguntó Sue. _"Eso no se los expliqué" _

"_El día después de nuestra transformación, teníamos esa necesidad. Creo que fue más de nuestro lobo" _dijo Rachel.

"_¿La marca sigue en sus cuerpos?" _preguntó Emma

"_Las marcas siguen ahí" _respondió Santana orgullosa.

"_Entonces ninguna de las Barbie las va a poder reclamar. Por lo menos eso. Sus lobos van a sentir eso cuando despierten" _dijo Emma

"_Bueno, entonces va a ser mejor que las controlen para que no se vuelvan la una contra la otra" _dijo Sue y las dos jóvenes morenas asintieron.

* * *

"_Me aburro" _dijo Santana frotando su cuerpo contra el de Rachel. Estaban esperando que las rubias aparecieran, en un lugar que las dos le habían dicho para su transformación.

"_Sabes que no pretendo hacer el amor en Luna llena." _dijo Rachel girando su trompa para chocar su nariz con la de Santana.

"_Lo sé. Pero no por que me digas eso quiere decir que no me vaya a seguir aburriendo" _dijo la latina acostándose en el suelo con sus patas hacia adelante, mirando a Rachel con sus ojos rojos.

"_Yo también me aburro. Podríamos estar en mi casa, como humanas, haciendo eso. O viendo una película. Pero no, tenemos que cuidar a estas dos"_ dijo la diva pasando una de sus patasa blancas sobre una de las de la latina antes de acostarse a su lado.

"_Parecemos el ying y yang." _dijo Santana mirando hacia atrás.

"_Mmm" _dijo Rachel poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos unidas y cerrando sus ojos.

"_No te vayas a querer dormir" _dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la diva. _"Las estoy oliendo"_

"_Por fin esto va a terminar" _dijo Santana gruñendo decepcionada al notar que la diva se volvía a sentar sobre sus patas traseras.

"Rachel y Santana me dijeron que iban a estar acá" dijo Quinn apareciendo del otro lado del claro en el que habían quedado con las morenas.

"¿Serán esos lobos?" preguntó Brittany. "Dijiste que Rachel es blanca"

Quinn miró hacia donde la otra rubia señalaba y vio dos enormes lobos sentados sobre sus patas traseras.

"¿Rachel y Santana?" preguntó Quinn y los dos lobos asintieron. "¿No podrían habernos esperado en forma humana?" esta vez los lobos negaron con su cabeza.

Quinn giró sus ojos y dejó la pequeña mochila que las morenas le habían dicho que llevara al lado de un árbol. Brittany hizo lo mismo pero comenzó a desnudarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Quinn

"Prefiero no romper nada de ropa" dijo Brittany.

Quinn miró a los lobos, que se estaban mirando entre ellas.

"_¿Tiene que desnudarse al frente de nosotras?" _preguntó Rachel clavando sus ojos en los de la latina. El rojo solo reflejaba al rojo.

"_Es Brittany. Estas dos semanas solo me mandaba mensajes anunciando cuantos días faltaban para la luna llena. E incluso calculó las horas, minutos y segundos" _dijo Santana.

"_Eso no responde mi pregunta" _dijo Rachel mirando nuevamente hacia las rubias. Por lo menos, ahora Brittany se había sentado y no podían ver todo su cuerpo desnudo.

"_No te pongas celosa, que hoy no puedo hacer nada. Además, ya te dije, solo quiero tu cuerpo" _dijo Santana acariciando el hocico de la diva con el suyo, hasta lograr hacer que ella volviera a mirarla. _"Además, tendría que ir a ver un psicólogo especializado en mujeres lobos porque creo que algo rompiste en mi" _

"_¿Qué cosa puedo haberte roto?" _pregunto la diva lamiendo la lengua de Santana que la había sacado para que eso sucediera.

"_No encuentro sexy a ninguna otra mujer, Rachel." _dijo la latina.

"¿No van a ponerse a tener sexo lobuno acá, verdad?" preguntó Quinn que estaba mirando la interacción de las lobas.

"No creo" dijo Brittany. "Mi mamá me contó que si una pareja de lobos tiene sexo en luna llena seguro que una queda embarazada"

"¿Y como funcionaría con estas dos qué son mujeres?" pregunto Quinn.

Rachel y Santana giraron sus ojos, mientras Brittany miraba un segundo la luna.

"Mi mamá dice que cuando dos lobos encuentran a su otra mitad, uno de los dos tiene lo necesario para dejar preñado al otro. No importa de que sexo sean como humanos" dijo Brittany

"Me llama la atención lo mucho que sabes de estos temas" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de la otra rubia.

"_Muéstrale." _dijo Rachel

"_¿Por qué? Además, me estoy aburriendo todavía más" _dijo Santana

"_No nos vamos a aburrir más, tenemos que estar atentas" _dijo la diva mirando a las rubias.

Las dos se habían levantando de un salto mientras sucedía la conversación entre los lobos, y ahora se miraban las manos.

La transformación estaba sucediendo entre ellas dos, y Rachel y Santana no sabían bien que hacer ya que nunca habían peleado con un lobo.

"_Dijo Sue que recordemos que nuestro lobo nos va a ayudar" _dijo Rachel

"_Tienes que dejar de escuchar todo lo que dice esa mujer" _dijo la latina.

"_¿Vamos a apostar?" _preguntó Rachel mirando como ya las extremidades de las rubias comenzaban a ser patas.

"_¿Qué quieres apostar?" _preguntó Santana sintiendo como su lobo gruñía.

"_Quiero apostar que vas a recordar que son tus amigas cuando sean lobos" _dijo la diva, llamando la atención de Santana por la firmeza de la voz.

"_No quiero que ni se te acerquen" _dijo Santana

"_No lo van a hacer." _dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar a las rubias y notando que ya estaban en forma de lobo. _"¿Así de feas éramos esa primer noche?" _

"_Se ve que si" _dijo Santana mirando a dos lobos, sin nada de pelo, esperando más cambios en si mismas.

Poco a poco, Quinn y Brittany comenzaron a alzar sus trompas, mientras el pelo comenzó a cubrirlas.

Si Sue hubiera visto el momento (y lo estaba viendo porque ella misma había elegido ese lugar porque había puesto cámaras) no se hubiera sorprendido por lo que pasó a continuación.

Quinn y Brittany aullaron juntas a la luna, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras, tocándose en uno de los costados. Oliéndose y mirando a los otros dos lobos.

"_¿Hola?" _gritó Santana en su mente, tratando de ver si las dos rubias, tanto en su forma humana como en forma de lobo, la escuchaban.

"_No tienes que gritar" _dijo Rachel mirando como Brittany miraba hacia arriba.

"_Alguien me está hablando" _dijo Brittany y miró a las morenas, quienes observaban relajándose.

"_Brittany tiene los ojos celestes" _dijo Santana

"_¿San, eres tú?" _preguntó Brittany levantándose y haciendo un paso hacia adelante. Quinn hizo lo mismo, mostrando sus dientes.

"_Perrito, no te enojes" _dijo Brittany y Quinn la miró, logrando chocar sus trompas. _"No tienes que ser agresiva" _

"_Lo siento" _dijo Quinn _"¡Podemos hablar!" _

"_Y Quinn creía que nos comunicábamos por ladridos" _dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"_¡Hola!" _dijo Brittany de pronto al frente de las morenas quienes saltaron hacia atrás de un susto. _"¿Por qué son de distinto color y nosotras iguales?" _preguntó Brittany

"_No lo sabemos" _dijo Santana

"_Huelen igual" _dijo Quinn quien también se había acercado a las morenas, y las estaba oliendo. _"¿Qué es eso que te cuelga entre las piernas, San?" _

"_Lo mismo que le cuelga a Brittany_" dijo Santana mirando a su mejor amiga.

"_¿Eh?" _preguntó Brittany tratando de mirar sus piernas, pero distrayéndose enseguida, para jugar con su cola.

En ese momento el olor de un nuevo lobo comenzó a surcar el claro en donde estaban las cuatro. Santana y Rachel giraron hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el olor, poniéndose en posición de alerta, mientras Quinn miraba hacia todos lados.

Un lobo, del mismo color de Brittany, apareció despacio.

"_¡Mami!" _dijo Brittany corriendo hacia el lobo, quien movió la cola hasta descubrir a las dos morenas.

"_Alfas" _dijo la madre de Brittany bajando sus patas delanteras y su trompa.

"_¿Qué está haciendo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Está demostrando que uds. son Alfas y que se pone bajo sus órdenes" _dijo la voz de Sue Sylvester, entrando en su mente.

"_¿Sue?" _preguntó Quinn

"_¿Quinn tiene los ojos rojos?" _preguntó Sue

"_No. Los tiene...Quinn, déjame mirarte los ojos. Gracias. Almendras, Sue. Como cuando es humana" _respondió Rachel.

"_¿La mamá de Brittany?" _preguntó Sue

"_No sabría decirte" _dijo Rachel

"_Mi mami no es un alfa" _dijo Brittany.

"_¿Puedes comunicarte con tu madre, Britt?" _preguntó Santana

"_No" _dijo la rubia gimiendo tristemente.

"_¿Sue?" _preguntó Santana

"_Es porque...la verdad no sé como funcionan las cosas con uds. dos" _dijo la entrenadora.

"_¿Cómo funcionaría con una manada común?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Gracias Streissand Wolf por admitir que uds. no son comunes" _dijo Sue. _"Tiene que pelear alguna de uds. contra ella" _

"_¡Pero si no está haciendo nada!" _dijo Santana _"Además ¿cómo es que Brittany y Quinn nos escuchan y ni siquiera sabíamos que podíamos formar una manada?" _

"_Debe ser por todas las veces que las han descubierto teniendo sexo." _dijo la voz de Emma.

"_Genial. Somos una manada voyeuristica" _dijo la diva.

"_No, hagan lo siguiente_" dijo Emma. _"Acérquense las dos despacio a la madre de Brittany. No se preocupen si sus lobos gruñen, y les muestra sus dientes. Si la madre de Brittany quiere pelear, van a tener que pelear las dos. Después de todo son las Alfas" _

"_Disculpa, Emma, pero...dos contra uno no es lo mejor en este caso" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Quién te dio permiso para decirle Emma?_" preguntó Sue

"_Lo siento. Srta. Pillsbury" _dijo Rachel

"_Lo que creo que va a pasar, igual, es que la madre de Brittany se va a acostar esperando ser olidas por uds. Por lo cual, no se sorprendan si después la comienzan a escuchar" _dijo Emma

"_Ella ve todo positivo" _dijo Santana comenzando a caminar hacia la madre de Brittany, quien esperaba todavía con las patas en el suelo y su trompa sobre las mismas. Rachel caminó a su lado, sorprendiéndose al sonar como ella misma gruñía.

"_Eres mala" _dijo Santana golpeando sus cuerpos con suavidad.

"_No es momento para que te excites" _dijo la diva

"_¿Saben que se puede escuchar todo lo que dicen?" _preguntó Quinn

Las morenas siguieron avanzando, y a pesar de que la madre de Brittany parecía tan grande como ellas, mientras más cerca estaban, más pequeña la mujer se hacía.

"_Están asustando a mi mamá" _dijo Brittany

"_Lo sentimos, Britt. Tenemos que hacer esto" _dijo Santana

"_De acuerdo" _dijo la rubia que parecía estar llorando, pero alejándose un poco de su madre. Al fin y al cabo, las dos morenas en forma de lobo le estaban dando miedo.

Rachel y Santana ya estaban al frente de Anne, y ésta parecía no querer moverse. Pero como no la escuchaban hablar, comenzaron a rodearla, mientras se escuchaban gruñir.

"_Insisto. Sexy" _dijo Santana mirando a Rachel.

"_¿Quién dijo eso?" _dijo una voz que no habían escuchado nunca. Bueno, Rachel. Porque Santana si conocía la voz de la madre de su mejor amiga.

"_Hola Anne" _dijo la latina.

"_¿Santana?" _preguntó el lobo que estaba acostado, levantando la cabeza.

"_¿Ahora ya eres parte de nuestra manada?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Eso parece. Si puedo escucharlas" _dijo Anne. _"¿Puedo ponerme de pie?" _

"_Si, por favor" _dijo la diva alejándose, pero acercándose a Santana.

"_¿Son sus otras mitades?" _preguntó mirando a las morenas. Los dos únicos lobos distintos que había visto. Sabía quien era el otro que esperaba cerca de un árbol, en el otro lado del claro y no se sorprendió al ver el color que tenía.

"_¿Quienes?" _preguntó Brittany y los ojos celestes de Anne observaron la forma de su hija.

"_Con razón" _dijo Anne sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

"_¿Qué cosa?" _preguntó Brittany moviendo su cola y corriendo hasta Quinn, empujándola desde atrás con su trompa para que se acerque a su madre y a las morenas, quienes escuchaban atentas todo lo que estaba pasando.

"_Puedo escuchar todo desde donde estoy. No es necesario que me acerque" _decía Quinn.

"_Quiero tenerte cerca" _dijo Brittany

"_Disculpe, sra. Pierce. ¿Con razón qué?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Estaba cerca de la zona, Brittany me contó donde le habían dicho de la transformación. Pensé que para presenciar la primera tenía que estar cerca por si algo malo pasaba. Como yo no soy un Alfa, a pesar de que tendría que serlo, no sabía bien que eran uds. dos. Britt ya me había contado que creía que eran lobos" _contó Anne

"_Ajá" _dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. No quería seguir ahí y no sabía como comunicarle que quería irse. Ya su misión estaba cumplida, ella quería otra misión que las dejara exhaustas a las dos.

"_Siempre sucede en las transformaciones, así que pensé que iba a escuchar el ruido de árboles caerse y lobos pelearse. Pero cuando las escuché aullar a la luna y no escuché los árboles supe que algo había pasado. Y, ahora que veo lo que tiene mi hija entre las piernas, me doy cuenta de que..." _Anne dejó de hablar, porque sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta.

"_Ohhhh" _dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó la latina.

"_Lo mismo que pasó con nosotras en nuestra primera transformación." _dijo Rachel

"_Ohhhh" _dijo Santana

"_¿Qué?" _preguntaron las dos rubias mirando hacia los tres lobos que estaban hablando.

"_Que se transformaron dentro de una manada" _dijo Anne.

"_Ohhhh" _dijeron las dos rubias.

"_Ahora..._" comenzó a decir Santana

"_Si quieren yo me puedo quedar a enseñarles lo básico" _se ofreció Anne. Sentía la irritación de su Alfa. ¿Cómo una chica de 17 años podía ser su Alfa?

"_¿Cómo dos chicas de 17 años pueden ser sus Alfas?" _preguntó Rachel _"Se supone que ud. viene de una familia ancestral." _

"_Supongo que porque mi otra mitad es humana" _dijo Anne. _"Eso nos quita el poder del Alfa" _

"_¿Cómo mi mamá no se transforma más?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Eso es porque ella durmió a su lobo" _dijo Anne mirando a la rubia. _"Se enamoró como lo hace un humano, y sometió a su lobo a un humano. Eso hace que el lobo se duerma."_

"_¿No puede volver a transformarse?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Si ella quiere, si. Pero tiene que volver a conectarse con su lobo" _dijo Anne

"_Entonces, Anne. ¿Te podemos llamar Anne?" _dijo Santana interrumpiendo la conversación.

"_Por supuesto, Alfa" _dijo Anne

"_No nos llames Alfa_" dijo Rachel.

"_A mi si. Me gusta" _dijo Santana. _"Anne, ¿les puedes enseñar a ellas?" _

"_Si, por supuesto" _dijo la mujer lobo.

"_Entonces nos vamos" _dijo Santana moviendo su trompa en el cuello de Rachel para hacerla mover.

"_Nos vemos mañana en la escuela" _dijo la diva comenzando a trotar antes de desaparecer en el bosque seguida por Santana.

* * *

"Berry" dijo Quinn parándose al lado de la diva, que estaba cambiando sus libros en su casillero.

"Fabray" respondió la diva.

"Tengo que hablar contigo. Lo iba a hacer por la comunicación telepática que tenemos, pero recordé que nos pueden escuchar todas" dijo la rubia acercándose a la diva para hablar más despacio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia todos lados.

"Tengo cierta necesidad, y como supongo que tú también la pasaste, necesito saber que puedo hacer"

"Alejarte de mi novia en este instante sería una buena idea" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva por atrás. "Brittany me dijo que te dijera que te espera en el escondite en que nos vieron ayer"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Supongo para que dejes de acosar a mi novia" dijo Santana

"No estaba acosando a tu novia, estaba buscando un consejo" dijo Quinn

"Mi consejo es que vayas a buscar a Brittany" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. Por lo menos ella está dispuesta a hablar conmigo" dijo Quinn dejando a la pareja.

"No tienes porque ser tan mala" dijo la diva apoyándose más contra el cuerpo de Santana

"No tiene porque venirte a pedir consejos sobre sexo" dijo Santana

"¿Brittany si pudo pedírtelos?" preguntó la diva girando en sus brazos.

"No alcanzó a decir ni "a" que le dije que espere a Quinn en el escondite" dijo Santana.

"Ah...estás aprendiendo" dijo Rachel besándola en el medio del pasillo.

* * *

Quinn bajó directamente por la puerta trampa y la cerró. No sabía bien que iba a querer Brittany, pero ya que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella iba a aprovechar cada minuto. Y no la iba a dejar salir de ahí, sin uno o dos orgasmos. Cada una.

Desde que se había levantado esa mañana, sentía la necesidad de morder a Brittany, y que Brittany la mordiera.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany saliendo de un lugar oculto por una pared. "Estaba buscando algún juguete sexual que Rachel y San pudieran usar, pero se ve que no hay nada acá"

Quinn solo asintió mientras veía a la bailarina acercarse a ella.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzó en contra de ella y atacó sus labios con una pasión que no sabía que podía sentir.

"¿Qué sucede, Quinn?" preguntó Brittany cuando los labios de su capitana no se movían más.

"No sabía que podía..." comenzó a decir Quinn antes de que Brittany la atacara a ella y terminaran las dos en el piso, sacándose la ropa despacio.

"No sabía que olías tan bien, excitada" dijo Brittany cuando ya las dos estaban desnudas.

"Nunca estuve tan excitada en mi vida" dijo Quinn poniendo una mano en uno de los pechos de Brittany.

"Ni yo" dijo la rubia besando el cuello de la otra.

"Entonces haz algo" dijo Quinn arqueándose hacia ella, gimiendo de placer al sentir sus pechos tocarse.

"De acuerdo" dijo Brittany comenzando a descender con besos hasta la entrepierna de Quinn. Al pasar su lengua por los labios inferiores de la otra rubia, sonrió al sentir que más líquido la cubría, y que Quinn quería esto. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo más, sentía que tenía que hacer algo más. Así que fue con su boca, mientras sus dedos reemplazaban a su lengua en la entrepierna de Quinn, hacia la unión de la pelvis y el muslo, clavando sus dientes mientras la marcaba. Solo había querido hacer desde esa misma mañana, desde que recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Mía" dijo Brittany volviendo a la entrepierna de Quinn, quien ahora solo decía, "tuya, tuya" mientras la bailarina metía dos dedos dentro de la otra, comenzando a moverse. "No puedo creer que estés tan estrecha después de haber sido madre" dijo Brittany antes de pegar su boca al clítoris de Quinn mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su capitana.

Quinn se sentía completamente extraña, desde el momento en que Brittany había metido sus dedos dentro de ella, lo único que quería era meter los suyos dentro de la otra rubia, y no sacarlos más, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que pudiera morderla.

Brittany no podía creer que estaba a punto de llevar hasta el orgasmo a Quinn Fabray, pero no le importaba, porque desde ese momento en adelante, iba a ser solo ella la que pudiera ponerle una mano encima.

"Cuando llegues al orgasmo, quiero que grites mi nombre" alcanzó a decir Brittany antes de volver al clítoris de Quinn con su boca, mientras aumentaba sus embestidas, tocando una y otra vez su nudo nervioso. Sonrió cuando sus dedos comenzaron a ahogarse, y mordió el clítoris de Quinn cuando la escuchó gritar su nombre.

La ayudó a bajar del orgasmo bajando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras subía con su boca hasta encontrar la boca de Quinn, para besarla.

Quinn no sabía que le pasaba. Si, no recordaba su noche con Puckerman, pero cuando estuvo con Finn, recordaba cada momento y sabía que no había sido para nada satisfactorio. Por lo menos para ella.

Pero ahora quería más, más de Brittany, más de ese olor que provenía de Brittany, y más de estos momentos.

Así que rápidamente cambió de posiciones y besó a Brittany mientras bajaba con su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna. "Ahora te voy a hacer mía" dijo antes de morderla en el cuello, marcándola con sus dientes.

"Si, quiero ser tuya" dijo Brittany clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn cuando ésta la penetró con dos dedos.

"No sé bien lo que estoy haciendo" dijo Quinn y Brittany sonrió.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien" dijo la bailarina, gimiendo de placer. Porque al no saber que estaba haciendo, Quinn había encontrado su punto G con dos o tres embestidas.

"¿Eres mía?" preguntó Quinn al sentir que Brittany encerraba sus dedos.

"Si" dijo Brittany

"Entonces, quiero que llegues al orgasmo, ahora" dijo Quinn abriendo sus dedos dentro de la otra rubia, quien gritó encerrando a Quinn dentro de sus piernas, mientras el orgasmo la atacaba con fuerza.

Las dos se quedaron acostadas y abrazadas recuperando el aliento por un momento más.

* * *

"Esperen...¿ahora tenemos una manada y somos los Alfa?" preguntó Santana mirando a Emma y a Sue. Quinn y Brittany habían desaparecido en el escondite del auditorio hacía como una hora y ninguna de las dos estaba preocupada.

"Si, y ni siquiera podemos hablar mentalmente" dijo Sue

"Pero eso es porque ninguna de nosotros nunca tuvo una manada" dijo Emma.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué no dejamos de aprender cosas? En la escuela, aprendemos cosas. Como lobas, aprendemos cosas. Estoy cansada de aprender" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero y tirando de la silla donde estaba sentada Rachel para pegarla a la de ella.

"Tenemos la ventaja de que ahora Anne está en su manada." dijo Sue. "Y si, escuché su explicación de porque no es un Alfa."

"Es maestra ignorando las cosas" dijo Santana cuando su comentario pasó desapercibido.

"Espere entrenadora..." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana. "Nosotras somos Alfas...pero uds. dos no"

"¡Ja! Tienen que cumplir nuestras órdenes porque forman parte de nuestra manada" dijo Santana

"Te agarró en esa, Sue" dijo Emma

"A ti también. Serán mis Alfas pero dentro de esta escuela y mientras son lobos, somos las personas que las están guiando en esta locura en la que se metieron" dijo Sue

"Lo admitió. Me conformo con eso" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Entonces..." dijo Emma.

"La cuestión es la siguiente." continuó Sue. "Por alguna razón que nadie entiende, uds. terminan siendo la manada principal en Lima. Por un lado porque todos los lobos que conocen tienen los ojos de su color humano, lo cual quiere decir que no son Alfas. Es por esa razón que uds. cuando están en forma de lobo tienen los ojos rojos."

"¿Por alguna razón?" preguntó Rachel cuando la entrenador se detuvo unos segundos.

"Es raro que una persona mordida por un lobo solitario sea un Alfa" dijo Emma sentándose en la falda de Sue. Se sentía cada vez más cómoda con las dos morenas, así que no le importaba mucho lo que podían decir. A pesar de todo, sabía que ellas no les habían dicho a Quinn y Brittany de esa reunión. "Imagínense lo raro que es que dos personas mordidas por un lobo solitario sean Alfas"

"¿El cacique no tiene ninguna respuesta?" preguntó Rachel.

"No quiere arriesgarse, está investigando" dijo Sue.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando así como si nada?¿Ya terminamos la etapa paranoica en que alguien nos ponía micrófonos en la oficina?" preguntó Santana.

"Sue anoche se transformó acá y olió todos los micrófonos, los cuales sacó después de saber donde estaban" dijo Emma

"Además, tenemos que ver como hacer para mantener una conversación entre las personas de las manadas que querramos. Recuerdo que en mis tiempos con la tribu, ellos solían comunicarse así y no era necesario que todos los miembros de la manada escuchen lo que estaban hablando" dijo Sue

"¿No confía en Quinn y Brittany?" preguntó Rachel.

"No todavía." dijo Sue. "Más allá que deben estarse marcando en estos momentos, tenemos que tener en cuenta que las dos pertenecen a familias que tienen siglos en este mundo. Lo cual puede ser bueno o malo. Aunque la verdad, el hecho de que no sean Alfas, ninguna de las dos me preocupa."

"¿Por qué cuando todo parece que está yendo bien siempre a ud. le surge una duda?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sue

"Si, una duda. ¿Qué implica la devoción que esas dos tienen por su Alfa?" preguntó la latina.

"Ellas no lo saben, pero deben morir por él." dijo Sue

"O sea, que en cualquier caso ellas dos deberán morir por nosotras" dijo Santana

"Claramente lo entendiste" dijo Sue

"Lo sé. ¿Por qué razón anoche la madre de Brittany podría haber peleado con nosotras?" preguntó Santana

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo preguntas relevantes a uds." dijo Sue

"Sería mejor que me responda antes de que me distraiga" dijo la latina.

"Porque no las consideraba dignas del puesto de Alfa" dijo Sue

"O sea, si cualquier nuevo lobo, con características de Alfa, aparece y quiere luchar por el territorio con nosotras ¿vamos a pelear?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, salvo que uds. sientan que ese Alfa merezca el puesto más que uds." dijo Sue

"¿Por qué merecemos el puesto nosotras?¿Qué es lo que hace que un Alfa merezca su puesto?" preguntó Santana

"La forma en que puedan llevar una manada" dijo Sue.

"Pero nosotras..." comenzó a decir Rachel

"Uds. pueden llevar una manada. Si no fuera así, no tendrían las características de un Alfa. El problema es que no tenían manada. Ahora la están formando." dijo Emma

"¿Por qué estas cosas comienzan a suceder cuando nosotras somos mordidas?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo la diva.

"Volviendo a lo que quiero hacer..." dijo Sue

"No, no va a resumir lo que sabemos" dijo Santana

"Quiero que vean si pueden despertar al lobo de Judy Fabray" dijo Sue

"¿Estás loca? Esa mujer nos va a querer destrozar apenas nos vea" dijo Santana.

"No seas exagerada. Judy Fabray no puede llegar nunca a convertirse en un Alfa. Abandonó a su lobo por un hombre que no iba a aceptar su condición. Si vuelve a ser un lobo, siempre deberá someterse a otro Alfa." dijo Emma "Y sinceramente prefiero que sea a uds. dos, que al primer Alfa que se le ocurra venir a probar en este territorio"

"Y ahora hay otros Alfas que pueden venir a probar en este territorio." dijo Santana. "Genial."

"No creo que si se corre la voz quieran venir a este territorio. Después de todo, cuando uds. dos se vayan de aquí, rumbo a la universidad van a tener que dejar este territorio en manos de alguien en quien confíen" dijo Sue

"Dios, ¿cuándo vamos a terminar con estas reuniones de muchas palabras?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel acariciaba su cabello para calmarla.

"Cuando aprendan todo lo que tienen que aprender" dijo Sue

"Creo que sé lo que quiere, Sue" dijo Rachel. "Y si, le voy a decir a Sue."

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?" preguntó Sue intrigada

"Quiere asegurarse de que nuestra manada sea lo suficientemente grande y leal a nosotras, porque está segura de que cuando nos vayamos a la universidad, dejemos este lugar en sus manos. Y si nosotras la nombramos, porque confiamos en ud., nuestra manada va a hacer caso. Y cualquier otro lobo, incluido un Alfa, que aparezca en nuestra ausencia, se va a sentir atemorizado al reclamar un territorio en el cual hay dos Alfas que no están presentes."dijo la diva

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Sue

"Me puse a imaginar una historia, como hizo San la otra vez" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

* * *

Esa noche, Rachel estaba preparando la cena, cuando sintió el olor a Quinn en su puerta.

"¡Pasa Quinn!" gritó mientras metía la carne al horno.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" preguntó la rubia cuando la encontró en la cocina.

"Tienes que aprender a diferenciar los olores" dijo Rachel.

"Todavía estoy tratando de acostumbrarme. Por lo menos, anoche la mamá de Britt, nos enseñó a transformarnos cuando querramos. Es extraño, porque pienso que va a doler pero no."

"Quinn" dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás hablando conmigo. Como si hubiéramos sido amigas."

"Me gusta pensar que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser amigas. Que ya lo somos. A pesar de que seas mi Alfa y todo eso" dijo Quinn.

"¿Y por eso te presentas en mi casa sin avisarle a Santana?" preguntó la diva. "¿O a Brittany?"

"¿Por qué tendría que avisarle a Brittany?" preguntó Quinn.

"Porque hoy querías que ella te marcara y querías marcarla a ella" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose colorada. Completamente colorada.

"Esto es divertido. ¿Estoy haciendo poner colorada a la HBIC?" preguntó Rachel levantando la ceja.

"Ahora veo porque Santana te quiere tanto" dijo Quinn

"Otra mitad y otras cosas más" dijo Rachel

"No me respondiste la pregunta"

"El día después de la transformación, que fue tan extraña como la de uds., Santana y yo tuvimos sexo por primera vez. Yo quería ser marcada por ella, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, quería tener...bueno, estoy segura de que me entiendes. Y ella también quería ser marcada por mi, y quería marcarme. Era algo mutuo. Como un imán que nos unía. Así que...bueno...sucedió" dijo Rachel. No quería dar demasiados detalles.

"¿El día anterior que sucedió?"

"Quinn, no creo..."

"No, en serio. Piensa que ahora somos amigas. Y nuestras mitades además, cuando se convierten en lobos, tienen el equipamiento necesario para dejarnos embarazadas. Estoy segura de que ellas dos están hablando de esas cosas"

"Ah, hagas lo que hagas con Brittany, en forma de lobo, trata de que no suceda en luna llena. Esas noches puede dejarte embarazada."

"¿Las otras no?"

"Las otras no"

"Bien. Nueva información."

"¿Cuál es la relación entre Brittany y Santana?" preguntó Rachel un poco tímida.

"Son las mejores amigas que se pueden encontrar." dijo Quinn levantando los hombros. "¿No me digas que estás preocupada por ellas?"

"No."

"Rachel..."

"De vez en cuando, me cruza el pensamiento de que me puede dejar por ella"

"Te marcó, te muestra orgullosa por todo el colegio, te besa al frente de todos. Creo que tarde o temprano, sin la transformación, uds. hubieran terminado así"

"Es lo que nos suelen decir" dijo Rachel

"Bien, ahora cuéntame que pasó el día de luna llena. ¿Cómo fue?"

Y Rachel procedió a contarle.

* * *

"¿O sea que en luna llena no voy a poder hacer el amor con Quinn en forma de lobo?" preguntó Brittany. Estaban en el auto yendo a la casa de la diva, donde sabían que estaban sus otras mitades.

"No, Britt. A no ser que quieran ser madres de cachorritos" dijo Santana

"¿En serio? La voy a convencer"

"Quinn va a querer matarte si queda embarazada antes de terminar el secundario. Otra vez"

"Es verdad" dijo la rubia. "Va a matar a Puck si se lo cruza transformada en lobo"

"Eso tenlo por seguro."

"Tendríamos que morderlo. Seríamos una manada muy genial."

"No, gracias"

"¿Por qué no muerden gente uds.?"

"Porque nos tenemos la una a la otra. Bueno...y a uds."

"Y a la entrenadora, a la srta. Pillsbury y a mi mamá."

"Si, ahora. Pero nosotras pasamos todo proceso de la transformación prácticamente solas, porque Sue se nos acercó el mismo día, ya a la tarde. Además nos explicó sobre el lobo solitario que nos había mordido. Que como no tiene manada, nos mordió a nosotras."

"Pero le salió mal, ¿no?"

"Creo que si. No sé que hubiera pasado si Rachel no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que lo hizo." dijo Santana deteniendo su auto en la entrada de la diva. "Se enfrentó al animal, Britt. Tan pequeña como es, lo hizo. Le pegó con un palo que encontró cuando lo vio cerca mío. Y lo hizo retroceder, lo lastimó no sé como."

"Te salvó"

"Nos metió a las dos en este lío. Pero la verdad, no hubiera podido soportar la transformación y todo sin ella. Y eso que me estuvo esquivando durante casi un mes, hasta que logré hablar con ella."

"¿Cuándo la metiste en el armario del conserje?" preguntó Brittany mirando hacia la casa.

"¿Quieres verla?" preguntó la latina. "¿Quieres saber que está al lado tuyo y poder tocarla?¿Aunque sea un roce?"

"Si" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

"Ve" dijo Santana dejándola salir del auto.

* * *

Brittany esperó a Santana para entrar juntas. La latina ya entraba por si misma, y aunque sabía que Quinn estaba ahí, no le gustó mucho sentir el olor de la rubia en la casa de su novia. Se detuvo un segundo en la escalera, pero al no sentir la esencia de la rubia en ese lugar siguió adelante.

"Hola" dijo Rachel despacio al verla.

"Hola" dijo la latina cruzando la habitación rápidamente y dejando un beso en los labios de la diva. Las dos se giraron para mirar la interacción de las rubias, y a pesar de que Quinn fue receptora del beso que Brittany le estaba dando, a Santana hubo algo que no le gustó.

"¿Te molesta si uso un segundo la oficina de tu padre?" le preguntó Santana en el oído a Rachel.

"No hay problema" dijo la diva.

"Quinn, necesito hablar contigo un minuto" dijo Santana caminando hacia la oficina de Leroy Berry. Frunció la nariz al sentir el olor al padre de la diva, pero decidió seguir adelante.

La rubia la siguió sorprendida.

"¿Sabes que le va a dar la conversación de _la lastimas y te lastimo_?" preguntó Brittany parándose al lado de Rachel.

"Lo sé" dijo la diva

"¿Por qué se lo permites?"

"Porque es tu amiga y se preocupa por tu bienestar. Y se lo permito porque a pesar de todo también me preocupo por tu bienestar" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany ilusionada "Gracias." agregó abrazando a la diva.

"De nada."

"Pero he marcado a Quinn, así que no creo que me lastime"

"Es Santana" dijo Rachel.

"Tienes razón"

"¿Así que te enfrentaste a un lobo más grande que vos en forma humana y con un palo para salvar a San? Pensé que como eras hija de homosexuales te ibas a dar cuenta de que te gustaban las mujeres más rápido que todos nosotros "

"¿Qué?"

"O que te gustaba San"

"De nuevo. ¿Qué?"

"Era obvio. Fuiste la única que la defendió cuando todo el club se le vino en contra. Además de que siempre soportaste más los abusos de ella que de cualquier otra. A Quinn por lo menos te le enfrentabas."

"Oook"

* * *

"Siéntate" dijo Santana señalando una de las sillas.

"No voy a lastimarla, si es lo que te preocupa" dijo Quinn sentándose al frente de ella.

"Igual te lo tengo que decir, más allá de todo, soy su mejor amiga." dijo la latina.

"Lo sé, ni se me ocurriría meterme en el medio de eso. Ya sabes que yo también soy amiga de uds. dos"

"¿Y por nosotras dos a quién te refieres?" preguntó Santana

"A Britt y a vos. Tendría que haber dicho, 3. Quiero ser amiga de Rachel."

"Britt te marcó"

"Britt me marcó. ¿Crees que cuando alguien te marca se te traspasa algo de su personalidad?"

"Yo fui marcada por Rachel, varias veces, y sigo igual"

"Eso crees. Pero yo estoy segura de que te he visto sonreír como ella varias veces antes de saber que eran"

"Si, puede ser. Pero porque..."

"Porque te hace feliz. De eso hablábamos hoy con Britt"

"¿Por qué tienen que hablar de nosotras?"

"Son nuestras Alfas" dijo Quinn

"Si claro."

"No, en serio. Anne anoche estaba completamente sorprendida cuando uds. se fueron. Seguía sorprendida hoy a la tarde cuando volvimos a la casa."

"¿Sorprendida?"

"Si, decía que era raro que dos personas mordidas por un hombre lobo en luna llena, fueran Alfas y otras mitades. Con Brittany medio como que la bloqueamos en un punto, pero dijo que tenía que consultar los viejos libros"

"¿Viejos libros?"

"Si, pero no sé como va a hacer eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me dijo que la guardiana de esos libros es mi madre"

"Ohh..."

"Si, ohhh..."

* * *

"_La ropa de Rachel no me va a entrar, ¿por qué no nos dijeron de esto?" _preguntó Quinn. Estaban trotando por el bosque rumbo a la casa abandonada, y las dos rubias rompieron sus ropas al transformarse, hasta que vieron a los dos Alfas agarrar unas pequeñas mochilas con sus bocas y preguntaron para que eran.

"_Podemos ir desnudas en el auto de San hasta mi casa." _dijo Brittany

"_O pueden ir trotando hasta la casa de Brittany en forma de lobo y transformarse ahí. No generes tanto problema por esto, Quinn" _dijo Santana

"_¿Cómo es que están preparadas?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Tuvimos una gran compañera en todo este viaje" _dijo Rachel cuando los lobos de Emma y Sue aparecían al frente de ellos.

"_Buenas noches perritos." _dijo Sue evitando mirar los Alfas que seguían su camino, trotando hacia la casa abandonada.

"_Hola Sue" _dijo Brittany contenta

"_Buenas noches" _dijo Anne, la madre de Brittany apareciendo de repente.

"_Somos una hermosa manada de lobos" _dijo Emma

"_Estoy convenciendo de a poco a Judy de que deje despertar nuevamente su lobo" _dijo la mamá de Britt.

"_¿Dónde están Rachel y San?" _preguntó Brittany mirando hacia adelante. Los lobos de las morenas no se veían en ningún lado y parecía que su olor ya era viejo mientras más adelante caminaban.

"_Para ser una manera son bastante despistadas" _dijo Santana apareciendo por atrás.

"_¿Qué tal si hubiéramos sido lobos externos a nosotros?" _preguntó Rachel apareciendo por delante.

"_¿Qué les agarró?" _preguntó Sue_ "¿O finalmente dejaron la idiotez de lado y aceptaron sus responsabilidades?" _

"_Ninguna de las dos. Solo estábamos probando" _dijo Santana

"_Probando que tipo de manada nos tocó" _dijo Rachel riendo mentalmente.

"_¿A qué maldito ser sobrenatural se le ocurre elegir a estas dos idiotas Alfas en nuestro mundo?" _preguntó Sue sacudiendo su cabeza y gruñendo de frustración.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_Quería sacarme esta idea de hoy de la cabeza, por eso tienen dos actualizaciones seguidas. Aunque tengo que seguir con los otros fics, había cosas que tenía que terminar del capítulo anterior. _

_Gracias a AndruSol por haber leído una parte de este capítulo que tiene pezberry sexy times, al comienzo. _

_Después hice el Quitt sexy times pero no sé como quedó. _

_¿Qué más? _

_No prometo actualizar en los próximos días, porque no sé como voy a andar de tiempo y de inspiración. Mi imaginación puede saltar entre muchas cosas. Como habrán leído en el capítulo de hoy._

_¿Qué más?_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**KORE25:**__muchas gracias por la review! respondiendo tu pregunta, si, Beth tiene el gen, pero digamos, ninguna se dio cuenta todavía de que el gen se "activa" a los 18 y eso que se ha resaltado bastante. Cuidate! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Mrs Michele:** jajaja Britt es genial como lobo. (Te respondo algo de la review de No me estoy haciendo más joven, vivo en belgrano, así que la fiesta para mi es algo así como un momento especial del año) gracias por hacer una excepción con historias que no es la temática que lees, sobre todo conmigo. Así que muchas gracias por leerlos y dejar tu review._

_**Romi:** más como un poco más de 6 van a ser manada. Jajaja Sue es como que las quiere de una forma especial. Espero que tu mamá lo haya pasado bien! Beso grande y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**El:** no puedo hacer un faberritana. Son demasiadas personas en una misma situación sexual. No puedo decirte que no se van a descubrir teniendo sexo muchas veces, porque digamos, a Rachel y a Santana las descubren todo el tiempo, pero...bueno. Parece que Rachel también agarró un poco de esa imaginación de Santana al perderse en su mente. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**AndruSol:** no creo que mi imaginación merezca aplausos. La muy maldita...no me simpatiza. Digamos que la duda de Quinn viene por el lado de que su madre se sometió a Russell a pesar de que ahora le salta con que era una mujer loba, y que sobre que no entiende demasiado lo que le puede llegar a pasar (antes de la transformación) no entiende tampoco el hecho de no haber visto nunca a su madre convertirse en lobo. Además de que falta a la noche más importante de Quinn, en ese extraño mundo y se entera por otras personas que tiene el lobo "dormido" (Y esto es "Lore, analizando sus personajes") Muchas gracias a vos por leerlo, y muchas gracias por leer el mail que te envié y por la review, acá y allá. Besos Andru!_

_**SwanQueenValkubusLover:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien y que te guste la continuación!_

_**Laars15: **y es por eso que a pesar de que hay muchas cosas parecidas en la relación Quitt con las Pezberry, no va a existir demasiado esa animosidad en contra de los padres de la otra en el caso de las Quitt, por supuesto. Ya queda establecido, en esta, quienes son Alfas, aunque a ver con que sale mi imaginación para explicarlo. Besos y que tengas buena semana! Gracias por la review!_

_Kitties, las dejo._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	5. En la lucha

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****5 – En la lucha**

******Palabras: ****8,****971**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******N/A:********hay mucha información en este capítulo. Tanta que casi al final alguien la resume para que se entienda. Si queda alguna duda, mil disculpas.**

******N/A 2: Lo que está en _itálica _son las comunicaciones mentales. Lo que está en negrita son mensajes de texto.**

******Fecha de Publicación:****2****4****/10****/2013**

* * *

******En la lucha**

Santana estaba frustrada. Completamente frustrada. Y todo era culpa de dos rubias idiotas que no dejaban de seguirla como dos cachorritos perdidos y no podía buscar a su novia para hacer lo que quería hacer con su novia.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó enojándose todavía mas, porque Rachel le había enviado un mesaje diciendo: **Te extraño adentro mío.**

"Nada" dijo Quinn

"Entonces, por favor. Dejen de seguirme" dijo Santana

"Pero eres como nuestro jefe." dijo Brittany

"No soy jefe de nadie" dijo Santana. "Mucho menos cuando estamos caminando por la escuela y uds. dos tienen que ir a sus clases."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Brittany

"Dentro de la escuela, y ahí afuera, somos personas." dijo Santana

"Pero no somos los únicos lobos de la escuela" dijo Brittany bajando la voz.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana

"No estoy hablando de quienes se juntan con nosotros a la noche, San" dijo Brittany.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la latina

"Me olvidé. Tengo que ir a clases" dijo la rubia corriendo por el pasillo vacío.

"Averigua de que está hablando" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn que se había quedado escuchando todo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn.

"Te lo digo en serio, rubia" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia Quinn y quedando frente a frente. "Averigua a que se está refiriendo"

"¿Por qué es tan importante?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque tengo la sensación de que si lo que dice tu rubia y alta novia es cierto, nuestros paseos por el parque no van a ser tan tranquilos" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

Quinn entendía ahora que era un Alfa, porque cuando la latina se había acercado a ella, pudo ver que sus ojos se habían puesto rojos.

* * *

Sue había olido dos lobos más en transformación y observaba atenta el pasillo. Desde esa mañana, a dos semanas de una nueva luna llena. Era el mismo olor que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel y Santana iban a convertirse.

Se distrajo de su observación porque Becky se le acercó y le dijo que un hombre estaba llamándola por teléfono.

Cuando levantó el tubo en su oficina, sonrió al reconocer la voz del cacique.

* * *

"**¿No puedes abandonar la clase?" S**

"**Creo que vamos a tener un problema" R**

"**¿Qué pasa?" S**

"**Por un lado, tengo a Noah y a Finn mirándome como si estuvieran hambrientos." R**

"**Eres sexy. No puedo culparlos. Pero si puedo matarlos." S**

"**Si, pero por el otro...San...huelen a lobos" R**

"**¿Lobos?" S**

"**Si, como Quinn y Brittany antes de la transformación." R**

"**¿Desde cuándo lo estás notando a eso?" S**

"**Desde ayer" R**

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" S**

"**Porque no podemos hablar demasiado con esa enorme cantidad de lobos que están dando vuelta a nuestro alrededor constantemente" R**

"**Buen punto. Pero no me mandaste ningún mensaje. Sabes que por acá podemos hablar bien" S**

"**Si recuerdas, ayer tenía dos rubias un poco histéricas porque desaparecí un par de horas" R**

"**Es verdad. Ya que sacaste el tema, ¿dónde estabas ayer cuando desapareciste?" S**

"**Me quedé pensando en el olor y como conozco a la mamá de Noah fui a hablar con ella. Me contó un par de cosas interesantes" R**

"**¿Qué te contó?" S**

"**Me contó que Noah y Finn se estaban reuniendo hacía ya un par de semanas, siempre a la noche. En una de esas reuniones, pasó por el cuarto de Noah y escuchó que decían algo sobre que nosotras dos tenemos sexo en el bosque." R**

"**¿Puedo matarlos lentamente?" S**

"**Sería un placer ayudarte. En cuanto termine de contarte vemos como lo hacemos" R**

"**Cuenta entonces, eso me da placer" S**

"**Pensé que te daría más placer tener mi lengua con la tuya" R**

"**Oh, Berry. No empieces. Me estás haciendo recordar que hace tres días que no puedo tocarte" S**

"**Lo siento. La cuestión es que la mamá de Noah también me contó que estos idiotas, volvieron una noche lastimados, diciendo que los había mordido un perro." R**

"**¿Era luna llena?" S**

"**Eso es lo que no puedo asegurarte" R**

"**Maldición. No podemos acercarnos a preguntarles" S**

"**Lo que me llama la atención, es que desde que esa noche volvieron, Sarah, la mamá de Noah, me contó que desde esa noche un enorme perro gris ronda la casa." R**

"**¿Gris?" S**

"**Gris, Santana" R**

"**Gris" S**

"**Si. Santana..." R**

"**Sal de clases ahora, tenemos que hablar con Sue" S**

"**Recién pasaron 20 minutos" R**

"_¡SAL DE CLASES AHORA, RACHEL!" _gritó Santana mentalmente, haciendo que la diva y las otras miembros de la manada se asustaran en el lugar donde estaban.

"_Ya mismo" _dijo la diva levantando la mano y pidiendo permiso para ir al baño. No dejó de notar, las miradas sospechosas que Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman tiraron hacia ella.

* * *

"¿Qué rayos hacen gritando en el Lobo Chat?" preguntó Sue cuando las vio entrar en su oficina.

"Lo siento, pero tenemos algo que decirle" dijo Santana. "¿Podría comunicarle a la srta. Pillsbury?"

"Para eso avisaremos a todos los miembros de la manada." dijo Sue.

"_Vengan todas a mi oficina. Ahora" _dijo Sue mentalmente.

"_No puedo salir de clases." _dijo Quinn

"_Yo no sé si estoy en clases" _respondió Brittany

"_Estoy cerca" _dijo Emma.

"_Entonces tenemos que hablar así" _dijo Santana

"_Tenemos razones para creer que el lobo que nos mordió está en Lima" _dijo Rachel.

"_¿Cómo así?" _preguntó Emma entrando en la oficina de la entrenadora.

Rachel procedió a contarle lo que había descubierto el día anterior y Santana asentía a su lado.

"_Yo le dije a San que había otros lobos en la escuela que no éramos nosotras" _dijo Brittany.

"_Pero no están seguras de si los mordió en luna llena" _dijo Emma.

"_Solo se puede morder a un lobo y convertirlo en hombre lobo, o en nuestro caso mujeres lobos, en luna llena." _dijo Quinn _"Estuve leyendo los libros que mi mamá empezó a dejarme" _

"_A no ser que sea de la realeza" _dijo Anne

"¿Por qué siempre se nos olvida que una de las dos lobas miembros de familias ancestrales sabe más que nosotras de estos temas?" preguntó Sue

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Sue

"_Dicen las leyendas, que siempre hay un lobo en las familias reales que reniega de su manada y se dedica a vagar por el mundo, tratando de crear una manada que solo le guste a él" _contó Anne. _"Dicen que nunca lo logra" _

"_¿Nunca?" _preguntó Emma

"_Dicen que es un lobo que en su propia manada no tendría la posibilidad de convertirse en el Alfa. Por esa razón, cuando él crea una nueva manada, nunca termina siendo el Alfa" _contó Anne

"_El cacique me dijo que había razones para creer que estábamos tratando con un lobo de otro continente" _dijo Sue _"Tenemos que considerar que lo que dice Anne nos puede traer problemas" _

"_¿En qué sentido?" _preguntó Rachel

"_En el sentido de que Santana tiene razón al estar con los nervios de punta, y por eso casi no ha opinado y nos ha gritado a todas" _dijo Emma.

"_No creo que Puckerman y Hudson tengan lo suficiente para ser Alfas" _dijo Sue

"_No sabemos como se decide eso" _dijo Emma

"_Pero tenemos que pensar que probablemente el lobo que las mordió a ellas va a intentar recuperarlas" _dijo Anne. _"Antes de que pregunten, va a convencer a esos dos de que pueden llegar a ser sus generales en su nueva manada y apenas los tenga convencidos, va a atacar a nuestra manada" _

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Porque por un lado se debe sentir enojado con Rachel y con Santana porque las mordió y lo abandonaron. Por el otro lado, se debe sentir enojado consigo mismo porque las dejó ir. ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?" _preguntó Anne

"_Rachel me defendió, lo golpeó con un palo hasta lastimarlo de alguna manera" _respondió Santana mirando con una sonrisa a la diva.

"_Uds. dos cada vez me intrigan más" _dijo Anne

"_¿Por qué mami?" _preguntó Brittany

"_Por un lado, tendrían que ser del color de su piel. Por el otro, son las dos Alfas. Nunca escuché de nada igual. Por último, son sus otras mitades" _dijo Anne

"_¿Cómo que nunca escuchó nada igual?" _preguntó Rachel.

"_Nunca lo escuché. Y estoy revisando todos mis libros. Pero tendría que hablar con Judy." _dijo Anne.

"_Haré lo posible" _dijo Quinn.

"_Gracias" _dijeron todos los demás lobos.

"_Ahora, vamos a tener que estar alertas" _dijo Sue. _"Aunque sé que uds. dos están mucho más atentas" _agregó mirando a las morenas.

"_Desde lo de Quinn" _dijo Santana

"_¿Han sentido algo raro?" _preguntó Sue

"_Nada. Ni siquiera cuando vamos al bosque"_ dijo Rachel.

"_De acuerdo. Entonces..." _comenzó a decir Sue hasta que vio dos cejas levantandas. _"Cierto." _

"_No tenemos ningún tipo de queja" _dijo Santana dándole así el permiso para que siga hablando.

"_Gracias. Entonces vamos a tener que estar atentas a las reuniones durante la noche." _dijo Sue. _"Vamos a tener que reforzar nuestro olfato. Nada de andar desesperadas por querer estar copulando con su otra mitad. Por lo menos hasta saber que estamos seguras." _

"_Estoy de acuerdo" _dijeron Rachel y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Qué clases de Alfa son uds. dos?" _preguntó Anne

"_Unos que somos bastante inútiles, por lo que parece" _dijo Santana

"_Simplemente necesitan cultivarse en la cultura a la que han entrado" _dijo Anne

"_Y seguimos con la cultura del estudio" _dijo la latina.

"_Basta" _dijo Rachel firmemente. _"Anne, lo lamentamos, pero no sabemos muy bien sobre las cosas de este mundo. Y realmente, me parecía que estaba muy bien lo que Sue estaba diciendo." _

"_No debes pedirme disculpas, Rachel_" dijo Anne _"Entiendo su situación." _

"_Gracias" _dijo la diva.

"_Así que, nada de transformarse a no ser que estén seguras de que no hay nadie espiando" _dijo Sue.

"_De acuerdo._" dijo toda la manada.

"_Se acabó la conversación" _dijo Sue y Rachel y Santana se comenzaron a levantar.

"Uds. no se muevan" dijo Sue.

"¿Están seguras de que es el lobo que las mordió?" preguntó Emma

"No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que es gris" dijo Rachel

"Yo también" agregó Santana.

"Nunca han peleado con un lobo" dijo Sue.

"¿Vamos a tener que entrenar?" dijo Santana

"No." dijo Sue. "Eso se los voy a dejar a sus instintos. A su lobo, para ser más precisa"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque por alguna razón, que ni siquiera el cacique entiende, uds. dos son las Alfas de esta manada. Por más que las haya mordido un lobo europeo perteneciente a la realeza" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo sabemos que es europeo?" preguntó Santana

"Porque son los que crearon las realezas en nuestro mundo" dijo Emma

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo podemos saber si es hombre o mujer?"

"Definitivamente es hombre" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Santana

"Si nos ha estado vigilando, seguramente ya sabe que uds. son las Alfas. Y en el caso de que no lo supiera, él hubiera ido por mujeres para reclamar su lugar. Pero fue por dos hombres, dos idiotas déjenme decir." dijo Sue

"_Los lobos europeos, sobre todos los pertenecientes a la realeza, no suelen ser muy equitativos en cuanto al sexo de la persona que se transforma." _dijo Anne _"Por lo tanto, considera a las mujeres el sexo débil. Disculpen que hablé, simplemente me había olvidado de decir eso" _

"_Gracias" _dijeron las morenas.

"Ahí tienen" dijo Sue

"O sea, no solo nos vamos a enfrentar a un lobo con pedigree, sino que también a un lobo machista" dijo Santana

"Y eso puede darles una ventaja" dijo Emma

"Porque él no las va a considerar Alfas, y va a mandar a sus perritos a atacarlas apenas dominen la transformación." dijo Sue

"¿Por qué apenas la dominen?¿No va a ser mejor si los manda sobre nosotras el mismo día que se transforman?" preguntó Santana

"No, porque él va a querer hablar. Presentarse. Así crea un vínculo. Es lo que la mayoría de los lobos que quieren desafiar al Alfa de una manada, hacen." dijo Emma

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Nos podemos ir?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, por favor" suplicó Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Sue.

"Gracias" dijeron las morenas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

"¿Dónde están los papás Berry?" preguntó Santana esa misma noche entrando en la casa de Rachel.

"Se fueron de vacaciones. Extensas vacaciones" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál fue la causa?" preguntó la latina. "Falta como un mes para que terminemos las clases."

"Tres semanas exactamente. En el medio tenemos otra luna llena." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina. "Se fueron porque dijeron que necesitaban pensar y darse cuenta de que su hija ya no es más una niña."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana agarrando rápidamente la mano de Rachel y haciéndola girar hacia ella. "No me importa para nada" agregó antes de besarla profundamente.

Rachel respondió el beso de forma desesperada mientras comenzaba a sacarle la ropa a Santana, incluso a romperla cuando se le estaba complicando. Santana hacía lo mismo, mientras tenía acorralada a la diva en contra de la pared. "¡Dios!" agregó sacando su boca de la de la diva, y mirándola de arriba a abajo. Toda su forma desnuda. "No puedes imaginarte como recordaba tu cuerpo en estos días."

"¿Qué recordabas?" preguntó Rachel metiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Santana y tirando hacia atrás, para morder su barbilla.

"Recordaba las ganas que tenía de tocarte, de sentirte adentro mío, tus dedos, tu lengua. Las ganas de meter mis dedos adentro tuyo" dijo Santana. "De sacar mi maldito lobo, y meter mi pene en tu maldita boca"

"¿Mi maldita boca?" preguntó Rachel bajando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Santana.

"Está todo maldito si yo no puedo tocarte. Hacerte mía" dijo la latina. "Estoy completamente desesperada por volver a tenerte"

"Lo puedo sentir." dijo Rachel antes de meter tres dedos desesperados dentro de Santana. "¿Puedes sentir que tan desesperada estoy?"

"Puedo sentir el calor saliendo de ahí adentro." dijo Santana bajando rápidamente una de sus manos para alcanzar el ritmo de la diva.

"Cuando no te tengo, no puedes imaginarte como sufro. Solo quiero tenerte cerca, poder tocarte. Poder llevarte hacia el placer para poder mirar lo hermosa que eres mientras me mojas toda. Solo quiero tu cuerpo, tu alma" dijo Santana mordiendo el cuello de la diva. "No puedes imaginarte cuanto te extraño si no duermes conmigo."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sintiendo su propio orgasmo y el de la latina. "Te amo, Santana."

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo Santana besándola mientras sus cuerpos convulsionaban por el orgasmo y sus piernas se rendían y las hacían deslizar hasta el suelo.

"Tendríamos que empezar a probar con juguetes" dijo la diva mientras recuperaban el aliento y pasaba sus labios sobre los pechos de Santana.

"¿Juguetes?" preguntó Santana aumentando su atención.

"Juguetes" dijo Rachel..."Como un vibrador, que pueda meterte bien adentro y te haga aullar de placer."

"Berry, si recién hubiera estado convertida en lobo, seguramente hubiera aullado de placer" dijo Santana. "¿O estás sintiendo que ya nuestra vida sexual está perdiendo emoción?"

"Ohh...para nada" dijo Rachel. "Simplemente quería ilusionarte con usar algo en ese momento y no probarlo"

"Malvada. Pero no es que no lo he probado porque no quisiera" dijo Santana agarrando los dos glúteos de la diva y acercándola a su cuerpo, hasta pegarla a ella y sentir la entrepierna en su estómago. "Por si no te diste cuenta, tenemos a dos rubias que nos siguen a todos lados. No puedo saber como es que no están aquí todavía"

"Quinn invitó a Britttany y a su madre a cenar, y van a intentar convencer a Judy de que vuelva a invocar a su lobo y de que se una a nuestra manada. Además de que las deje leer los libros esos" dijo Rachel sintiendo como Santana agarraba con más fuerza su trasero y la comenzaba a mover en su estómago, estimulando así su clítoris.

"¿Te gusta esto?" preguntó Santana dando pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de la diva que estaba concentrada en el placer que surgía de su entrepierna. "A mi me gustaría..."

"¿Te gustaría qué?¿Por qué no te transformas y probamos ahora lo que dijiste?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose mucho más rápido en el estómago de Santana porque sentía su orgasmo bastante cerca.

"Berry, cuando pueda usar mi pene en esta forma, ten por seguro que no vamos a estar en Lima, porque lo único que quiero es partirte en dos" dijo Santana. "Tenerte todo el día rodéandolo, mientras lo ahogas al llegar a cada uno de tus orgasmos."

"Yo lo quiero chocando contra mi garganta"

"Oh, Dios, Rachel" dijo Santana mirando como su estómago se llenaba de los líquidos causados por el orgasmo de la diva.

"Ahora...¿puedo comer?" dijo Rachel mientras comenzaba a limpiar con su lengua el estómago de Santana y seguía descendiendo hacia su entrepierna.

"Hasta que estés llena" dijo Santana agarrando la cabellera de su novia y asegurándola bien entre sus piernas.

El pasillo en donde estaban era estrecho, por lo tanto mientras Santana abría más sus piernas, Rachel levantaba su trasero, lo cual al verlo excitó más a la latina, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas a paso contrario del entrar y salir de la lengua de la diva.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana cuando el orgasmo más fuerte de esa noche (hasta ese momento) la golpeó.

"La próxima vez..." dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de la latina "no dejemos pasar tantos días sin hacerlo"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque vamos a tener que hacer algo sobre esos perritos falderos" dijo la latina abrazando a la diva. "¿Quieres que nos quedemos así toda la noche?"

"Quiero que nos quedemos así toda la vida" dijo Rachel cerrando la boca inmediatamente.

"Si pudiéramos vivir del sexo, puedo asegurarte que no me molestaría para nada" dijo Santana. "Ahora, querida novia mía. Aliméntame"

"¿Qué?¿Antes de que tu estómago se despierte y me gruña como tu lobo?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Mi lobo te ama." dijo Santana

"Y el mío te ama" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué opinas de lo que pasó hoy?" preguntó Rachel sentada sobre la latina.

"Estoy cansada de pensar." dijo Santana. "Pero como estoy contigo voy a hacer un esfuerzo"

"Gracias"

"Creo que estamos metidas en un extraño lío. Por un lado tenemos una extraña manada de lobos. Y por el otro, tenemos un lobo con pedigree que quiere desafiarnos"

"¿Cómo crees que suceda eso?"

"No lo sé. No sé como nos vamos a enfrentar a tres lobos sin entrenamiento"

"¿Quieres que nos entrenemos por nuestra cuenta?"

"¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, Rach? Si no estamos con Emma y Sue, tenemos a Quinn, Brittany y Anne"

"Y en cualquier momento, Judy"

"Hablando de padres, ¿por qué ni Quinn ni Brittany sienten lo que nosotras sentimos con nuestros suegros?"

"¿Por qué no son humanas?"

"¿Quienes?"

"Anne y Judy"

"Puede ser, pero la verdad. Me gustaría saber que es lo que estamos haciendo, realmente."

"Creo que estamos formando una manada"

"Pero...¿te das cuenta que hay cosas que no nos explican?"

"Si."

"Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué nosotras salimos con colores?"

"Me gustaría pensar que es porque tomamos parte del color del lobo que nos mordió."

"¿Por qué es gris?"

"Porque es gris"

"Me gusta tu imaginación. Pero ¿por qué las dos salimos Alfas?¿Por qué no nos atacamos entre nosotras?"

"¿Por qué somos nuestra otra mitad?"

"Más allá de eso. Hasta Anne se siente intrigada por ese pequeño detalle"

"¿Crees que formamos parte de algún plan lobuno para salvar al mundo?"

"Tu imaginación está dando vueltas por el mundo de las historias fantásticas, Rach."

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé, Rach. Creo que vamos a tener que vivir con eso el resto de nuestra vida."

"¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra vida puede ser demasiado larga?"

"¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"De que somos lobos."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Bueno, no voy a discutir contigo por eso. Porque cuando tengamos 150 años y el cuerpo de 40 no quiero escucharte decir: te lo dije"

"¿Piensas en el futuro juntas?"

"¿Tú no?"

"Me da miedo que si te lo digo, nos alejemos"

"No me puedo alejar de ti. Además de que somos lobos y pertenecemos a la misma manada, me imagino muchas veces a nuestros cachorritos corriendo alrededor nuestro."

"Creo que te imaginas mal, no los vamos a poder ver corretear alrededor nuestro hasta sus 18 años"

"Oh, tienes razón"

"_Es muy lindo verlas abrazadas desnudas en el sillón de la casa de Berry, pero tenemos que irnos" _dijo la voz de Sue y las dos morenas miraron hacia afuera, en donde un auto hacía señal de luces. _"Tienen 5 minutos" _

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Santana cansada.

"No sé. Pero supongo que Quinn llegó a algún arreglo con Judy" dijo la diva caminando hacia el pasillo, en donde solo encontraron sus jeans en el estado necesario para ser utilizados.

"_Tuvimos un problema con la ropa, vamos a subir a buscar unas remeras" _dijo Rachel anunciándole a Sue que iban a demorar un poco más.

"_Supongo que el sexo salvaje y apasionado hace eso" _dijo la entrenadora.

"_¿Envidiosa?" _preguntó Santana

"_Algo" _dijo Quinn.

"_¿Esto no tiene un maldito radio de distancia?" _preguntó Rachel

"Oh, Dios, no sabes lo que me hace escucharte maldecir" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva.

"_No creo que sea bueno que empiecen de nuevo a tener sexo" _dijo Emma

"_Ya estamos bajando" _dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y saliendo de su casa.

* * *

Judy Fabray era una mujer observadora. Y apenas vio pasar a las dos morenas, a quien parecía que su hija, su nuera y su consuegra miraban con adoración, supo que estaba ante dos Alfas verdaderamente poderosos. Y eso que todavía no habían peleado una sola vez.

Rachel y Santana, por lo tanto, clavaron sus ojos en la madre de Quinn y no dejaron de mirarla ni una sola vez en todo el momento en que estuvieron en su presencia.

"_Esta mujer da como la sensación de ser un hombre lobo" _dijo Santana

"_Mujer lobo" _respondió Rachel

"_Cierto" _dijo Santana.

"Así que...Quinn me contó que fueron mordidas por un lobo" dijo Judy mirando a las morenas.

"Lo fuimos" respondió Santana

"_Falta algo, San_" dijo la diva.

"_Tienes razón" _agregó Santana.

"¿Por qué tu novia está mirándonos como si nos hubiéramos convertido?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Por qué le hablas así a tu Alfa?" preguntó Judy mirando a su hija.

"Porque es Santana. La conozco hace años" dijo Quinn

"Pero es tu Alfa" dijo Judy. "Debes respetarla"

"_Esta mujer me cae mejor a cada segundo" _dijo Santana

"_A mi también" _dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Se están comunicando mentalmente?" preguntó Sue quien también había estado observando a las mujeres. "Porque no escucho absolutamente nada"

"¿No saben que si realmente quieren comunicarse con solo una de las personas de la manada pueden hacerlo?" preguntó Judy escuchando la conversación.

"Ud. tendría que estar en nuestra manada, sra. Fabray" dijo Rachel.

"Srta. Connelly. Ya no estoy más casada con el sr. Fabray" dijo Judy. "¿Alguno de sus padres tienen antepasados lobos?"

"No que sepamos" dijo Santana

"¿Tu madre, Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"No lo sé, Quinn. Sabes como es mi relación con Shelby" dijo la diva

"Y...mejor cambiamos de tema" dijo Santana

"Bueno, les voy a dar permiso para leer los libros, pero me gustaría hablar con los Alfas a solas" dijo Judy.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Cosas de lobos" dijo Judy

"Pero tú dormiste al tuyo" dijo Quinn

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel retándola un poco. "No tienes que tratarla así, ella se enamoró de tu padre."

"Está bien" dijo Quinn levantándose. "Nos vamos a la biblioteca"

"Anne..." dijo Judy mientras veía marcharse a gran parte de la manada de las dos morenas que todavía estaban sentadas al frente de ella. "La Biblia es la llave"

"Gracias" dijo Anne y todas la miraron con confusión.

"¿La Biblia lleva a la verdadera biblioteca?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si" dijo Judy sonriendo un poco. "Necesito hablar con uds."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Santana

"Sobre volver a despertar a mi lobo" dijo Judy.

"¿Y por qué nosotras?" preguntó Santana.

"Necesito que me muerda un lobo en forma humana." dijo Judy.

"Esto cada vez se vuelve más y más extraño" dijo Rachel mirando al techo.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Judy.

"Disculpe, no es por ud." dijo la diva. "Pero hoy nos enteramos que existen realezas en este mundo. Que uno de los lobos de la realeza puede morder a alguien, a pesar tal vez de que no sea en luna llena, y convertirlo en lobo. Que ud. tiene una biblioteca oculta"

"No forman parte de un mundo muy normal" dijo Judy

"Lo sabemos. Pero es toda una locura." dijo Santana

"Y los lobos de la realeza si pueden morder gente que en luna llena se convierta en lobo sin necesidad de que haya luna llena." dijo Judy "Miren, sé que les pido demasiado. Pero sé que necesitan alguien que pueda armar todo el rompecabezas que tienen en sus cabezas. Y sobre que reciben datos de un Cacique, y de lo que sabe Anne, faltan cosas"

"Muchas" dijo Santana

"Pero no por eso tenemos que morderla" dijo Rachel

"Es solo una pequeña mordida. Es como para establecer que mi lobo se despierte" dijo Judy.

"¿Tiene que ser de las dos?" preguntó Rachel

"Solo de una" dijo Judy

"Me ofrezco" dijo Rachel

"Mejor. Aunque no me gusta demasiado la idea si Quinn me agarra mordiendo a su madre, seguramente me va a querer matar" dijo la latina.

Rachel suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia donde estaba Judy.

"Dígame cuando sea suficiente" dijo la diva acercando su boca al cuello de la mamá de Quinn, y mordiendo.

Al frente de ella, Santana comenzó a gruñir cuando le pareció que el tiempo ya había sido suficiente, y mientras Rachel dejaba de morder a Judy, Quinn y las demás entraron.

"¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo a mi madre?" preguntó Quinn abalanzándose sobre la diva pero siendo frenada por Santana quien se levantó rápidamente.

"Tu madre lo pidió" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Judy quería despertar a su lobo de nuevo." dijo Anne

"¿Nunca vamos a dejar de aprender cosas? Pensé que la vida de los lobos eran más entretenida" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

* * *

Habían escuchado los aullidos de los dos nuevos lobos la noche anterior, a pesar de que no los habían olido.

Sabían que seguramente sea quien sea la persona que los había transformado quería que aprendieran lo básico de su transformación.

Estaban esperando los 7 lobos. Esperando el momento en que ese lobo con Puckerman y Finn se acerque hacia ellas, y las desafíe.

Y estaban esperando que Judy Fabray también se acerque a ella.

Porque Judy decidió que lo siguiente a la mordida de Rachel tenía que hacerlo a solas. Así que la noche de la mordida, Judy esperó que la manada se alejara de su casa, entrando en el bosque y se transformó. Ninguna de ellas sabía como era su lobo y realmente no querían molestarla demasiado. Anne les había dicho que Judy necesitaba arreglar ciertas cosas con su lobo y que probablemente hasta la luna llena no sabrían si lo habían logrado.

"¿Pueden dejar de tocarse?" preguntó Sue tirando algo de tierra sobre las morenas.

"Estaba sacando un bicho que había sobre Rachel" dijo Santana

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar que esos lobos vengan?" preguntó Brittany aburrida.

"No demasiado" dijo Judy Fabray apareciendo.

"¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba acercándose?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Acaso ahora vamos a ser atacadas en una emboscada?"

"_Formo parte de la manada" _dijo Judy mentalmente y Quinn corrió a abrazarla.

"¡Funcionó!" gritaba la joven rubia mientras la abrazaba.

"Mi lobo no estaba muy contento conmigo. Pensé que iba a llevar menos tiempo arreglar nuestras cosas. Pero anoche pareció que todo tomó otro rumbo. Pude escucharlas claramente hablar de los aullidos que escucharon." dijo Judy sentándose al lado de Anne.

"Pero no aullaste" dijo Quinn. "Escuchamos solo dos aullidos"

"No lo hice. Mi lobo sabía que no debía hacerlo. Estaba más cerca de ellos que de uds. Si llegaba a hacerlo, seguramente habrían ido detrás mío. Tuve la oportunidad de ver lo que hicieron" contó Judy

"¿Qué tan malo es?" preguntó Sue

"Bastante malo. Son jóvenes, son fuertes" dijo Judy. "Destrozaron como 5 árboles. Pero se pelearon entre ellos hasta que ese lobo gris se entrometió"

"¿Se declaró Alfa?" preguntó Santana

"No. Aunque los venció no pudo declararse Alfa. Recuerden que es un lobo solitario y rechazado." dijo Judy

"Si, tenemos que recordar tantas cosas" dijo Santana

"No entiendo como pudimos pasar los últimos exámenes del año" dijo Rachel

"Los pasaste con puntaje perfecto, Rachel." dijo Quinn

"Oh, cierto" dijo la diva.

"¿Sienten el olor?" preguntó Sue

"Escucho los pasos" dijo Santana mirando hacia un lado del bosque.

"¿Por qué están todas en ropa interior?" preguntó Judy

"Es más fácil." dijo Santana. "Así no rompemos tanta ropa"

"Tienes razón" dijo Judy levantándose y comenzando a desnudarse.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Quinn casi en un grito, y fue acallada por un "shhh" que provino del resto de la manada.

Rachel se levantó y agarró la mano de Santana, caminando hacia cerca del lugar donde escuchaban que las pisadas se estaban acercando.

"_¿Estás lista?" _preguntó Santana mirando a su pequeña novia.

"_Estoy lista" _dijo Rachel enfrentando a Santana.

La latina sonrió y la agarró de la cintura para besarla. Sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía mantenerse alejada de sus labios.

"Bueno, bueno. Por mi continuén, más si siguen sacándose la ropa" dijo Puckerman apareciendo entre los árboles.

"_¿Tenían que comenzar a besarse?" _preguntó Sue.

Detrás de la morena estaba la manada más extraña que alguien podría imaginar. Sue Sylvester y Emma estaban a la izquierda de la diva, paradas atentas. A la derecha de Santana, estaban Brittany y Quinn. Y justo detrás de las morenas, Anne y Judy.

"_Sue, no es momento para tus quejas" _dijo Santana firmemente.

"Noah" dijo Rachel en modo de saludo.

"Hola, Rach." dijo el joven. "Me parecía raro lo de tu gimnasio. Supongo que ahora voy a ser super sexy para las mujeres cuando comience a entrenarme. Como tú."

"¿Entrenarte?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, vamos a ser los generales de una nueva manada" dijo Noah.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Santana.

"Hola" dijo Finn apareciendo al lado de Noah.

"_Me pregunto si alguno de los dos se transforma con una vagina y cuál será" _dijo Santana haciendo que toda su manada contenga la risa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Noah

"Queremos conocer al hombre que los transformó. O al lobo" dijo Rachel ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

"No es necesario" dijo Noah

"Si lo es." dijo Santana. "Queremos saber si es la persona que nos mordió a nosotras"

"Si lo soy" dijo una voz que nadie conocía.

"Muéstrate" dijo Rachel

"Salieron lindas mujeres después de todo" dijo un hombre. Era moreno y más alto que Finn, si es que eso era posible. Su ojo, de humano, eran de un negro profundo que parecía que estuviera realizando una radiografía. "Me presento, damas. Soy Lorenzo Saboya"

"Nombre real, después de todo" dijo Rachel

"¿Real?" preguntó Santana

"Si, soy miembro de una antigua familia de hombres lobos italiana, que ha vagado por el mundo buscando mi propia manada. Uds. dos, se me escaparon de las manos." dijo el hombre.

"Vemos que algo pasó en tu cara" dijo Santana "Cuando me atacaste, tenías los dos ojos"

"Esta..." dijo Lorenzo señalando a Rachel "Tiene una gran puntería con un pequeño palo. Una de las astillas entró directamente a mi ojo. Tan adentro lo metió, que me lastimó la pupila."

"Lo siento" dijo la diva girando los ojos.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó Noah que sacudía sus manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos. "Estoy ansioso."

"Van a pelear con ellas dos" dijo Lorenzo.

"¿Ellas dos?" preguntó Finn. "Pero si Rachel es pequeña, seguramente ganaremos enseguida"

"Cierra la boca" dijo Lorenzo. "Tienen una manada. Seguramente son poderosas. Pero quiero que estén en mi manada"

"Pero nosotros les vamos a dar órdenes ¿no?" preguntó Finn

"Si, seguro" dijo Lorenzo dando un paso hacia atrás. "Transfórmense"

Finn y Noah le hicieron caso. Convirtiéndose en dos enormes lobos, pelirrojos.

"_Srta. Pillsbury, debo decirle que el color a ud. le sienta bien" _dijo Santana caminando hacia atrás.

"_¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Uds. no van a hacer nada" _dijo Rachel. _"Nosotras tenemos que pelear. Esto es por el Alfa." _

"_Yo voy por fin, tú vas por Puck" _dijo Santana

"_No. Noah es mi amigo, así que no sería una pelea justa porque seguramente me va a dar lástima. Pero Finn..." _dijo Rachel. _"Dijo que soy pequeña y que seguramente ganaré fácilmente. Me encantaría verlo llorar y ser su Alfa." _

"_Oh, Dios, eres sexy enojada. Seguramente verte pelear con Finn va a ser un placer. Lamentablemente tengo que pelear con Puckerman" _dijo Santana

"_Y volvimos a escuchar cuando se hablan sexualmente" _dijo Sue

"_San, tú y yo estamos mucho mejor dotadas que ellos dos" _dijo Brittany

"_Interesante observación, Britt" _dijo Quinn

"_¿Lista?" _preguntó Santana soltando la mano de Rachel

"_Lista" _dijo Rachel transformándose rápidamente y enfrentando a Finn.

"_Santana, sal de tu imaginación sexual" _dijo la diva y la latina en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado, como lobo.

Las dos gruñeron a los lobos que tenían adelante. Era obvio que ellos no se esperaban los ojos rojos y los gruñidos poderosos, porque hicieron un paso atrás.

Las morenas comenzaron a rodearlos, mirándolos fijamente, mientras le daban la posibilidad a su manada de que se aleje un poco más del lugar de la batalla.

Finn fue quien perdió la paciencia primero, saltando sobre Rachel, quien se acostó sobre su espalda rápidamente y lo empujó con sus patas hacia un árbol. Se pudo escuchar el tronco quebrándose, y un gemido de dolor de Finn.

"_Es un idiota" _dijo Santana mirando al lobo de Finn.

"_Cuidado, San" _dijo Rachel mirando de reojo. Noah se había acercado a la latina despacio, mientras ésta se distraía.

Santana gruñó y esperó, no quería dar el primer golpe porque sabía que Puckerman iba a mostrar su lado débil al momento de hacerlo.

Finn mientras tanto se volvió a levantar y volvió a atacar a Rachel, quien se corrió a último minuto y clavó sus dientes en el cuello del quarterback, quien aulló de dolor pero logró zafarse.

"_Esto es divertido" _dijo Brittany

Noah decidió que lo mejor era atacar directamente y saltó sobre Santana, cayendo sobre su cuerpo y tratando de morder su lomo. Pero la latina, aprovechó que el lobo había dejado una de sus patas cerca de su trompa y mordió cerca de la rodilla. Puck logró sacar su pata de los dientes de la latina, quien escupió un pedazo de piel de lobo, mientras se levataba.

"_Sabe horrible" _dijo Santana

Pero Finn tuvo la misma idea que Noah y saltó sobre Rachel, logrando que ella quedara patas para arriba debajo de su cuerpo, y parecía que estaba sonriendo triunfante. Pero Rachel no iba a tener nada de eso, y como no había mucha distancia entre los cuerpos con Finn, lo abrazó con sus cuatro patas y clavó sus dientes en la yugular del muchacho.

El aullido de Finn cubrió el bosque, mientras se tiraba al piso tratando de sacarse a Rachel de encima y a sus dientes de su cuello.

"_Suéltalo" _dijo Sue _"Quieres demostrar que eres el Alfa, no matarlo" _

Rachel lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás. Finn estaba largando sangre de su herida en la yugular, pero lloraba de dolor.

La diva dio un paso hacia adelante y el lobo de Finn se acurrucó mirándola con miedo.

"_Lo siento, lo siento." _escucharon todas que Finn decía.

"_Bienvenido a la manada, inútil" _dijo Sue.

"_¿Qué está pasando?" _preguntó Finn entre gemidos.

"_Rachel y Santana son tus Alfas ahora" _dijo Emma.

La diva dio media vuelta para ver como iba el enfrentamiento de su novia con Noah, pero los dos miraban como Finn ahora trataba de volverse humano.

"_Alguien que trate de curar a Hudson" _dijo Sue y Judy Fabray se acercó despacio y lo comenzó a sacar del campo de batalla.

Santana, entre tanto, volvió su atención a Noah quien seguía concentrado en su amigo. Seguramente pensaba como alguien tan pequeño como Rachel podía vencer a Finn, pero él tenía algo más en que concentrarse.

Miró a Santana y gruñó antes de volver a saltar sobre ella, haciendo un ovillo negro y rojo que comenzó a rodar por el suelo, mientras los dientes trataban de morder algo de piel. Fue Santana quien pudo ponerse en pie antes que Puck y cuando él lo logró Santana fue con todo su cuerpo hacia él, logrando hacerlo golpear contra otro de los árboles, que también se quebró por la fuerza del envío y la fuerza del cuerpo del lobo.

Noah logró morder un par de veces el cuerpo de Santana, quien aullaba de dolor, pero seguía atacando.

Ante una de estas mordidas, Santana logró dar un zarpazo con su pata delantera derecha en el rostro de Noah, quien hizo unos cuantos pasos para atrás y la sangre corría por su trompa.

Después, Santana dio un zarpazo a las patas de Puckerman cuando él volvió a atacarla, y se preparó para morder su yugular cuando él se acercaba de nuevo. Pero Puckerman se arrodilló como Anne lo había hecho hacía casi un mes atrás, y Santana lo miró fijamente.

"_Genial, ahora tenemos dos idiotas en la manada" _dijo Sue

"_¿Se pueden comunicar así?" _preguntó Puckerman. _"Es genial" _

"_Tienes que hacerle caso a Santana y Rachel" _dijo la voz de Sue

"_Mientras nos reciban siempre en ropa interior" _dijo Puckerman y Santana volvió a acercarse a él mostrando los dientes.

"_Fue un chiste, fue un chiste" _dijo Noah.

"Veo que mis perros falderos no hacen el trabajo como deben. Sabía que tendría que haberlas buscado cuando me di cuenta que eran de este lugar." Lorenzo salió de los árboles, mirando con desprecio a Puckerman y a Finn. "Pero tengo que reclamar lo que es mío. Así que, vengan de a una" agregó guiñando un ojo y convirtiéndose rápidamente en el lobo gris que las dos morenas recordaban.

Lorenzo caminó directamente hacia Santana, quien a sus ojos parecía la más débil de las dos, pero Rachel se interpuso, mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo para que no lastime a Santana.

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó Rachel analizando detenidamente al lobo que tenía enfrente.

"_Puckerman debería lavarse los dientes, creo que me infectó" _dijo Santana.

"_¡Ey!" _dijo Noah escuchando lo que ellas decían

Lorenzo se abalanzó sobre Rachel, no era de esperar absolutamente nada y menos que esta loba lo atacara.

Pero Rachel no estaba para nada cansada, y menos si implicaba tener que defender a Santana y saltó hacia él.

Eran dos enormes lobos chocando en el aire, con las mandibulas abiertas esperando una oportunidad de agarrar algo de piel. Se escuchaban sus gruñidos antes de que cayeran al piso, y podían ver sus patas entrelazadas. La blancura de Rachel contra el gris de Lorenzo formaban una enorme nube de pelos.

Pero Lorenzo tenía en su contra muchas cosas, y una de las tantas era que no podía seguir luchando contra esta loba, porque era a las claras, mucho más fuerte que él. Y lo demostró cuando él quiso morderla, pero el cuello de la loba se corrió a último momento y sus dientes se clavaron en Lorenzo, causando un gran aullido de dolor y un intento de alejarse de Rachel.

Lorenzo miró fijamente a la diva, y comenzó a dar círculos, tratando de encontrar un punto débil para atacar.

Vio la oportunidad cuando Rachel giró su rostro para observar a Santana, y saltó nuevamente hacia ella, pero el lobo blanco fue más rápido y se paró en dos patas, dando un zarpazo con su pata derecha, logrando dejar sus uñas marcadas hasta la nariz de Lorenzo. Ésta vez el lobo no gritó ni gimió, simplemente corrió pasando de largo al lado de Santana y perdiéndose en el bosque.

Rachel sintió olor a sangre que no era la que ya estaba en el aire, y supo que había sido lastimada.

"_¿No me tocó la cara?" _preguntó cruzando los ojos, tratando de mirarse. _"No puedo ir a Broadway con la cara lastimada."_

"_¡Eso fue sexy!" _gritó Noah acercándose con la cola moviéndose a la diva que lo ignoró y caminó hacia la latina.

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó Rachel acostándose adelante de ella, uniendo las patas.

"_No" _dijo Santana despacio.

"_¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?" _preguntó Rachel arrastrándose sobre su panza para estar más cerca de la latina.

"_Quiero que estemos solas, porque ahora necesito hacerte el amor." _dijo Santana.

"_Yo quiero ver" _dijo Noah y saltó tres pasos hacia atrás al ver que Rachel giraba y le gruñía completamente enojada. _"No soportan ni una broma" _

Sue se acercó despacio a las dos Alfas, pateando a Finn y Noah que estaban en el camino.

"_Me gustaría que vuelvan a su forma humana así las revisamos bien_" dijo Sue acariciando el espacio entre las orejas de Rachel que parecía más alerta que Santana.

"_¿Puede llevarse a Noah y a Finn?" _preguntó la diva. _"Por lo menos hasta que tengamos algo de ropa." _

"_Quinn ya los está sacando de aquí" _dijo Sue

"_Gracias" _respondió Rachel

Cinco minutos después, Rachel y Santana estaban rodeadas por un ejército de mujeres en ropa interior.

"_En otro momento eso hubiera sido sexy" _dijo la latina.

"_Transfórmense" _dijo Sue.

Dos lobos, uno blanco y uno negro, tocándose en el pasto pasaron a ser dos morenas, agarradas de la mano.

"Rachel, tienes lastimada la espalda" dijo Judy agachándose sobre la pequeña morena y comenzando a limpiar la herida.

"Por suerte no fue mi cara" dijo la diva sonriéndole a Santana.

"Santana, no entiendo porque pareciera que estás herida de gravedad. Solo tienes unas cuantas mordidas en las piernas" dijo Sue mientras Anne hacía con ella lo mismo que Judy estaba haciendo con Rachel.

"¿Puedo usar ropa común para la escuela?" preguntó la latina.

"Exagerada" dijo Sue

"Duele como...como ácido que me tiraron. ¿Desde cuando la mordida de un lobo arde tanto?" preguntó Santana.

"Es porque no era de tu manada en el momento de morderte. Se pasará rápido. Exagerada" dijo Sue. "¿Cuáles son sus mochilas?"

"Las que dicen Rachel y Santana" dijo la diva girando sus ojos como si fuera obvio.

"¿Podrían encontrar algo para nosotros?" preguntó Noah. Era obvio que ya se habían convertido nuevamente en humanos, pero se asomaban detrás de un árbol. Salvo ellos dos y las dos morenas, las demás mujeres estaban vestidas.

Sue tiró un par de cosas hacia los árboles en donde estaban los dos jóvenes y les dejó las mochilas a las morenas, mientras todas las tapaban para que se vistieran.

"Ahora...¿qué es esto de que formamos parte de su manada?" preguntó Noah saliendo con un pequeño pantalón corto, obviamente femenino, desde detrás del árbol. "¿Y por qué Finn está callado?"

"Ya no siento atracción alguna por ellas" dijo el quarterback. "Es como si ahora fueran feas a mis ojos"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Puck

"Rachel y Quinn." dijo Finn

"Han sido marcadas. No les pertenecen a nadie más que a su otra mitad" dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo saben esas cosas?¿Cómo sabían que íbamos a venir o qué nos íbamos a enfrentar a uds.?" preguntó Puck.

"Creo que es momento de que pongamos todo lo que sabemos sobre la mesa, y de paso, respondemos ciertas preguntas concernientes a este mundo" dijo Judy mirando a Sue.

"Tienes razón" dijo Sue

Caminaron todos hasta la fogata y se sentaron a esperar, Rachel agarraba la mano de Santana, Quinn la de Brittany y Sue la de Emma.

Judy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar.

"Nadie recuerda demasiado como aparecimos en el mundo, pero si se sabe que cada continente tiene su propia tradición. En Europa las primeras familias formaron ducados y condados, evitaron elegir a reyes, y se convirtieron en la realiza. En América, los indios ya tenían la cultura del hombre lobo cuando los blancos llegaron. En China se dice que incluso es mucho más antigua." comenzó a contar Judy.

"Genial, clase de historia " dijo Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Shh" dijo Rachel girando para besarla.

"Cada una de las distintas ramas de los hombres lobos, tienen tradiciones" continuó Judy. "Por ejemplo, en cada familia real hay uno o más Alfas en una misma generación, pero también hay uno o más lobos que son desterrados de la manada. Son lobos ambiciosos que no tienen la capacidad de ser Alfas, pero lo desean con tanta pasión que son enviados a vagar solos por el mundo. De este tipo ha resultado ser Lorenzo, a quien acaban de vencer.

Estos lobos buscan una manada, pero su destino es no crear una nunca. Muerden a las personas con el deseo interior de que lo acompañe en su eterno viaje, pero esa persona, al convertirse, puede unirse a cualquier manada. No es necesario que muerdan a alguien en luna llena.

Cuando la persona mordida se escapa de su vigilancia, que es lo que pasó con Rachel y Santana, él la busca e intenta luchar con ella para convertirse en su Alfa. Pero nunca lo logra"

"Eso es lo que pasó y por eso sabíamos que iba a venir a luchar con nosotras" dijo Sue. "Bueno, con nuestras Alfas."

"No son personas pacientes." dijo Anne. "Por eso sabíamos que iba a convencer a alguien de que tenían que luchar para él."

"Y esos fueron uds." dijo Quinn señalando a Puck y a Finn.

"Pero Rachel y Santana son Alfas y son poderosas. Simplemente no habíamos podido probarlo hasta el día de hoy" dijo Sue

"Pero ¿sabían que íbamos a venir hoy?" preguntó Puck

"Lo suponíamos. Como dije los desterrados de la realeza no son personas pacientes" dijo Anne. "Él iba a esperar hasta que uds. pudieran manejar la transformación. Sabía dónde nos reuníamos porque estoy segura de que nos estuvo vigilando."

"También en América están las familias ancestrales" dijo Judy volviendo a la historia. "Las familias ancestrales son aquellas descendientes de las familias más antiguas de Europa, que formaron o no parte de la realeza, y que vinieron al nuevo continente apenas fue descubierto. Como aquí no había realeza, solo se dedicaron a procrearse. Pero las familias ancestrales tienen un detalle que las de la realeza no tienen. Y es que el gen de lobo pasa solamente en las mujeres. Por lo tanto, en la primer luna llena después de sus 18 años, cada mujer se convierte en lobo por primera vez"

"¿Y en las familias reales?" preguntó Quinn.

"En las familias reales no importa. El gen se pasa de hijo en hijo. Salvo en bastardos. Si un hombre lobo copula con un humano, el gen no se pasa" dijo Judy

"Disculpen que insista con algo" dijo Santana interrumpiendo.

"¿Qué te ocurre ahora?" preguntó Sue

"¿Nos podemos ir?" pidió la latina.

"Espera, que Judy pase a lo de las otras mitades y después con el tiempo vamos sacando las otras dudas." dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. _"Esta gente no se da cuenta de que estamos cansadas" _agregó apoyando su cabeza sobre la diva que descansaba en su hombro.

"La comunicación entre la manada puede ser dominada. Solo tienen que pensar en la persona con la que quieren hablar antes de hablar" dijo Judy. "Por eso Santana y Rachel pueden comunicarse mentalmente sin que nosotras la escuchemos"

"No era eso a lo que íbamos" dijo Sue "Pero es interesante"

"La otra mitad. Si, eso es fácil. Un lobo puede conocer a su otra mitad, y toma la forma necesaria cuando es lobo para poder procrear con ella. Debe marcar a la otra mitad, y ser marcado por la otra mitad. Por lo tanto, no sienten más atracción hacia la otra persona" dijo Judy

"¿Eso es lo que colgaba de las piernas de la latina loca?" preguntó Puck

"Exactamente" dijo Judy

"¿Qué hay de la transformación?" preguntó Emma, logrando que Santana gimiera porque ya veía la oportunidad de marcharse.

"¿Transformación?" preguntó Judy

"Si, Rachel y Santana tuvieron una transformación pacífica, durante la primera luna llena" dijo Emma

"Quinn y Brittany también" dijo Sue

"¿En serio?" preguntó Judy

"Si" dijo Sue. "Yo estuve presente esa noche de luna llena"

"¿Hubo algún momento de intimidad antes de ese día?" preguntó Judy mirando a las morenas.

"No nos tocamos entre nosotras, si es lo que pregunta" respondió Rachel

"Pero hubo intimidad. Hubo un momento entre uds. que no se lo darían a nadie más" dijo Judy, no sonó como pregunta, pero aún así las dos morenas asintieron.

"Y Quinn y Brittany..." comenzó a decir Judy

"Nosotras si nos tocamos" dijo Brittany. "Y las vimos a ellas y después seguimos tocándonos"

"Pero las vieron a ellas" dijo Judy

"Si." respondieron las rubias.

"¿Habían sentimientos entre uds. dos antes de ser mordidas?" preguntó Judy mirando a las morenas. "Pero que pregunto. Por supuesto que había sentimientos entre uds. dos."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Cómo se da cuenta?"

"Nunca hubieras ido detrás de Santana ese día del viaje si no sintieras algo por ella, y no te hubieras enfrentado a un enorme lobo. Hubieras hecho lo que cualquier persona normal haría, que sería intentar escapar y gritar. Y Santana no se hubiera quedado callada cuando le dijiste que no hable al volver y no te hubiera buscado cuando comenzó a sentir la fiebre" dijo Judy. "Quinn me contó lo que pasó esa noche. Y como se acercaron después."

"Buenisimo. Ahora ¿nos podemos ir?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es mejor que demos por terminada la noche. Nos veremos mañana en este lugar" dijo Sue. Al ver las cejas de sus dos Alfas levantadas, decidió agregar. "Si las Alfas así lo desean"

"Si, así lo deseamos" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. Que descansen" dijo Rachel levantándose.

* * *

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana a la mañana siguiente.

"Tenemos que ir a la escuela, San. Arriba" dijo la diva

"No quiero, quiero quedarme contigo abrazándote. Pensando en que no hay lobos y que anoche Puckerman no me mordió cerca de mi entrepierna."

"Lamento decirte que..."

"No, no lo digas." dijo Santana sentándose en la cama.

"Sue me mandó un mensaje diciendo que puedes ir vestida como quieras. Así nadie ve las mordeduras."

"Buenisimo" dijo Santana.

"Creo que ahora tenemos una manada más interesante" dijo la diva. "¿No te parece?"

"Rachel, no. No me parece. Tenemos una manada llena de personas locas. ¿No te diste cuenta que Sue dijo que iban a atacar tal día y ese día atacaron?¿No te llama la atención?"

"Creo que somos demasiado nuevas en este mundo como para que ciertas cosas nos llamen la atención. Estamos nosotras dos que no sabemos absolutamente nada de nada. Es como que estamos cabalgando a ciegas."

"Todo el tiempo estamos a ciegas"

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel dejando el cuarto.

"Incluso en nuestro amor" dijo Santana sabiendo que la diva iba a escucharla con su oído desarrollado de lobo.

"Ahí no estamos a ciegas. Estamos aprendiendo " dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche, las dos Alfas caminaban hacia el lugar de encuentro, con sus mochilas en sus bocas, a paso tranquilo.

"_¿Sientes el olor?" _preguntó Santana cuando estaban cerca.

"_Sexo. Por lo menos 3 parejas" _dijo Rachel

"_Pero nosotras no estamos ahí" _dijo Santana

"Tenemos que presentarles una queja, Alfas" dijo Noah apareciendo junto a Puck cerca el lugar de encuentro, como humanos y con solo un jean puesto.

Rachel y Santana lo miraron como lobas, con sus ojos rojos clavándose en los de ellos. Era la primera vez que notaban su verdadero tamaño.

"Si, son enormes" dijo Puck. "Ahora, ¿podrían transformarse así hablamos?"

Los dos lobos asintieron y caminaron hasta detrás de un árbol, para salir con algo de ropa puesta encima.

"Sin ropa interior, me gusta" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva, quien solo sonrió.

"¿Qué queja?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Noah.

"Estamos en una manada de lesbianas, Rach" dijo Noah poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la diva y sacudiéndola un poco. "¿Cómo vamos a procrearnos si las mujeres en forma de lobo tienen un pene enorme?"

"¿Envidioso?" preguntó Santana

"San" dijo la diva mirándola. "¿Por qué manada de lesbianas?"

"Ohh" dijo Finn "decidimos encontrarnos todos en el camino rumbo hacia aquí, y Quinn venía corriendo con la madre por la derecha, y Brittany con la suya por la izquierda y de pronto, a la mamá de Quinn le creció un pene y ahora están en la casa abonada todas teniendo sexo lobuno."

"¿Todas?" preguntó Santana

"Bueno, cada una con su pareja" dijo Finn. "Sue y Emma, Quinn y Brittany, y la mamá de Quinn con la mamá de Brittany"

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana comenzando a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol.

"San..." dijo la diva deteniéndola.

"_¿Sabes que tendríamos que hacer la próxima luna llena?" _preguntó Santana girando y agarrando la cintura de su novia.

"_No vamos a hacer cachorritos" _dijo la diva.

"Ahora están hablando mentalmente. Vamos Finn" dijo Noah perdiéndose en el bosque con su amigo.

"_No, vamos a hacer algo por dos miembros de nuestra manada" _dijo Santana comenzando a acercar sus labios a los de la diva, rozándolos suavemente.

"_¿Qué cosa?" _preguntó Rachel bajando una de sus manos al pecho de Santana y cerrándola sobre uno de sus pechos.

"_Morder a Kurt y a Mercedes" _dijo la latina

"_¿Para qué?" _

"_Mercedes sería seguro la otra mitad de Puck"_

"_¿Y Kurt?" _

"_Kurt sería la otra mitad de Finn" _

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Va a ser muy divertido ver a Finn como lobo con una vagina" _

"_¿Te das cuenta que ahí solo va a existir una sola pareja heterosexual?" _

"_Quizás por eso somos especiales" _

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por ser las Alfas de la única manada con mayoría de homosexuales?"_

"_Podemos incluso convertirnos en la realeza americana"_

"_Ya estás soñando demasiado"_

"_Solo dime algo...¿te gustaría de otra manera?" _

"_¿Sabes lo que va a ser ver a Finn embarazado?" _preguntó Rachel y no pudo contener la carcajada de Santana.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Creo que hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo de esta historia. No creo que pueda publicar nada durante el fin de semana, así que...:(_

_Parece ser que las cosas están mejorando por estos lados, aunque si ven a Cupido, digánle que le estoy mandando al dinosaurio (ahora es mi amigo) _

_¿Qué más? Sé que tiene mucha historia este capítulo, así que si las aburrí pido perdón. Estuve leyendo las reviews y querían pelea de lobos y que apareciera quien las había mordido, así que hice todo lo posible para poder meter todo junto y que quede mejor. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! No me lo merezco, son demasiado buenas conmigo, Kitties._

_**Mr Michele:** no sé si lo de las rubias en plan de observadoras va a pasar seguido, no creo que pase. Es difícil escribir una escena con alguien espiando. (De Río 3? Acá nomás!) Espero que estés bien, muchas gracias por la review! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**SwanQueenValkubusLover:** jajaja pobre Santana. Siempre va a ser celosa para mi. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Laars15:** creo que este está más cargado de información que el anterior. Ya Puck y Finn son miembros de la manada y espero que todo el capítulo haya respondido a tus preguntas. Un beso y que tengas buen fin de semana! Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**El:** muchas gracias por la review! Se vio la pelea por el puesto de Alfa. Saludos! _

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por la review y tus palabras. No me considero una maestra, pero muchas gracias. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** ¿te gustó? Me sentía bastante complicada durante el momento de escribirla, porque no sabía muy bien como iba a quedar. Si quise transmitir el sentimiento entre ellas, así que me quedo contenta de que lo logré. Muchas gracias por bancar mis correos, por darme tu opinión y por tu review, Andru! En serio, muchas gracias! Besos!_

_**Ninizz:** muchas gracias por leer algo que no te gusta mucho solo porque yo lo escribí, mi mente está como feliz, porque todo lo que la halague le sirve para burlarse de mi. Muchas gracias por la review, besos!_

_**Harukichiru: **muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Romi:** muchas gracias, me parece que se cumplieron tus deseos en este capítulo, la mamá de Quinn. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme! Beso grande!_

_Kitties (recuerden es unisex), las dejo y espero que estén bastante bien._

_Si sienten que todo se les escapa de las manos, recuerden que siempre pueden agarrarlo._

_Así con frases que no tienen sentido (como mucho de lo que escribo) me despido._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	6. En la pertenencia

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: **6 – En la pertenencia.

******Palabras: ****9,570**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary: **Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******N/A:********hay una pelea. Hay sexo (bastante, así que ¡Cuidado!) aunque no creo que me haya salido tan bien. Hay, eso si, mucha imaginación en juego.**

******Fecha de Publicación: **29/10/2013

* * *

******En la pertenencia.**

El verano ya había empezado y las dos morenas pasaban el tiempo juntas. Incluida algunas tardes la visita de Brittany y Quinn, a veces Sue y Emma las invitaban a cenar, y Judy y Anne solían sentarlas para enseñarles cientos de cosas con respecto al mundo de los lobos.

A pesar de las eternas quejas de Santana, obviamente, porque ella no quería seguir estudiando cuando se suponía que tendrían que estar descansando.

Pero dos de sus miembros de la manada, ni siquiera intentaban contactarse con ellas, y a la noche, cuando todas estaban corriendo libremente por los bosques, ellos les comunicaban que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Santana y Rachel, simplemente, no tenían en sí la confianza suficiente en el mundo como para no desconfiar de sus miembros más recientes.

"¿Van a dejar de hablar mentalmente en estas malditas cenas o van a contarnos que les pasa?" preguntó Sue dejando sus cubiertos al lado del plato.

Venían junto a Emma discutiendo hacía un par de días que lo que sea que estaba molestando las morenas se había puesto mucho peor. Ya que las dos se concentraban directamente en ellas, e ignoraban todo a su alrededor.

"Saben que pueden confiar en nosotras" dijo Emma. No era mucho de hablar en las cenas, porque les gustaba escuchar lo que decían las otras tres mujeres. Por alguna razón, Sue se había encariñado con esas dos morenas, y ella estaba en el mismo camino.

Las dos morenas suspiraron y dejaron sus cubiertos en la mesa, imitando a Sue y compartiendo una mirada entre ellas.

"¿No sienten desconfianza hacia ciertas personas?" preguntó Rachel mirando su plato.

"¿Puckerman y Hudson?" preguntó Sue

"Si" dijo Santana

"Es extraño, pero si" dijo Sue. "Desde hace un tiempo es como que los siento alejados de la manada"

"No comparten muchas cosas con la manada" dijo Rachel. "Es como que..."

"Es como que no quieren pertenecer." terminó Santana.

"Además de que..." dijo la diva, deteniéndose para suspirar.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Emma

"Son dos semanas. ¿Creen que pueden cambiar en dos semanas?" preguntó Sue. Sabía que ese era el tiempo desde que ellos dejaron de juntarse con la manada por las noches.

"No lo sé. Estaban un poco descontentos." dijo Santana. "Se lo podía sentir"

"¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?" preguntó Emma mirando a Sue

"Extrañamente, el resto de las otras mitades de nuestra manada han estado mucho más entretenidas tratando de embarazar a la otra sin luna llena que nosotras dos" dijo Rachel.

"Es verdad" dijo Santana. "¿Qué están intentando demostrar?¿Ganar el récord de lobos teniendo sexo?"

Sue les levantó una ceja a las morenas que significaba claramente que ellas habían pasado tiempo haciéndolo a la vista de todas, durante un tiempo.

"Oh, lo sabemos. No necesitamos la ceja de la ironía" dijo Rachel. "Pero últimamente uds. le están quitando el poder de lo que nosotras hicimos"

"Volviendo al tema." dijo Emma completamente colorada. "¿Qué pasó hace un par de días?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo.

"Hace un par de días, uds. están mucho más distraídas que antes" dijo Emma

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Santana mirando a Rachel y agarrando su mano al frente de la otra pareja. "Hemos descubierto un par de cosas"

"¿Cómo qué? Miren, inútiles, sabemos que uds. dos están pensando algo. No por ninguna razón, cuando ese lobo las mordió, las dos terminaron siendo Alfas. Suponemos que hay algo más que la fuerza de sus lobos que las eligió." dijo Sue. "Además, de que nosotras dos no nos sometimos en ningún momento a uds. y terminamos formando parte de su manada"

"¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?" preguntó Rachel

"No es algo que nos importe en este mismo momento" dijo Sue.

"Queremos saber que está sucediendo con uds. dos" dijo Emma.

"Fueron unas cuantas cosas" dijo Santana dándose por vencida. Las dos sabían que eventualmente iban a tener que confiar en alguien, y era mejor confiar en la mujer que las había acompañado desde el comienzo que en alguien más. "Primero nos enteramos que Finn y Puck pasan el día entero en el gimnasio."

"Y hace dos días leímos el diario y vimos que han existido ataques causados por enormes perros" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces buscamos en los diarios de estas últimas dos semanas, y vimos que esos ataques se han ido sucediendo casi todos los días" dijo Rachel.

"Pensamos que son ellos" dijo Santana. "No estamos seguras, pero pensamos que son ellos"

"Quiere decir que están seguras" dijo Emma

"Tendríamos que hablar con la manada y explicar esto" dijo Rachel. "Pero no sabemos como hacerlo. No sabemos como presentar el tema. Y no sabemos muy bien que van a opinar"

"Solo necesitamos una noche" dijo Santana

"¿Ya tienen un plan decidido?" preguntó.

"Los ataque se están dando en una zona del pueblo y del bosque, lejos de donde solemos reunirnos." dijo Santana. "Creemos que están queriendo formar su manada. Suponemos que es algo que les quedó de Lorenzo"

"Además de que no estaban muy contentos con la manada" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué? Creo que es la manada más entretenida en la que he estado" dijo Sue

"Porque somos todas lesbianas y todas estamos marcadas" dijo la diva.

"Eso puede hacer rechazar a un par de lobos machos. Pero...¿cómo van a construir una manada si no los muerden en luna llena?" preguntó Emma

"Creemos que cuando Judy contó la historia, supusieron que al ser mordidos por un lobo de la realeza, no importaba si mordían o no a gente en luna llena" dijo Santana.

"O sea ¿qué esos idiotas están mordiendo a gente todas las noches y ni siquiera saben que no se van a convertir en lobos?" preguntó Sue

"Creo que lo peor de todo es que están mordiendo a personas." dijo Santana sorprendida. "Una vez nos dijiste que los lobos que muerden personas son lobos solitarios que no tienen manada y quieren una."

"Lo sé. No me sorprende igualmente" dijo Sue. "Ellos no estaban listos para pelear cuando lo hicieron, y realmente los derrotaron dos mujeres. Sabemos que no están muy en la onda de la igualdad de género."

"Entonces ¿cuál es su plan?" preguntó Emma.

"Hoy vamos a detenerlos." dijo Rachel seriamente. "Así sea que tengamos que matarlos."

"Guau...me pusiste los pelos de punta" dijo Sue.

"¿Necesitan de nuestra ayuda?" preguntó Emma

"Si quieren. Vamos a estar rondando el lugar de los ataques" dijo Santana

"Está bien" dijo Sue. "Ahora, sigan comiendo, así tienen fuerzas"

* * *

Habían descubierto una forma de tapar los olores. Aunque ahora era una extraña mezcla de desodorante de pino y perro.

"_¿Crees que atacarán hoy?" _preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la calle.

Los ataque de perros sucedían en una de las calles más transitadas de Lima, pero a la vez una de las que tenían más callejones.

"_Creo que atacaran en este callejón" _dijo Santana. _"¿Sientes el olor a sangre vieja?" _

"_Lo siento" _dijo Rachel prestando atención. Estaban escondidas detrás de dos contenedores de basura, mirándose de un lado al otro del callejón.

El ruido les llegó de sorpresa, alguien gritando y un gruñido. Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, pero había gente caminando tranquilamente por ese lugar.

"_Está pasando en otro lado también" _dijo Santana cuando una persona pasó corriendo entre las dos, seguidas de un lobo.

"_Finn" _dijo Rachel.

"_Ve por Puckerman, yo me encargo de este idiota" _dijo Santana levantándose y corriendo detrás de Finn.

"_Te amo" _dijo Rachel, corriendo rumbo a la calle y oliendo el aire. No se sorprendió la cara de miedo de alguno de los peatones al verla pasar como una luz a su lado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Santana había seguido a la persona y a Finn hasta el bosque.

"_¿Por qué este pueblo termina siempre en bosques?" _preguntó la latina.

"_No lo sé, pero Noah entró a un bosque siguiendo a lo que creo que es un hombre_" dijo la diva.

"_Mantenme al tanto" _dijo Santana viendo a un lobo acorralar a un humano en contra de un árbol.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre la persona, y Santana dio un enorme salto para quitarlo del camino.

"_Santana" _dijo Finn asustado y viendo que la latina se ponía entre él y su presa.

"_Finnie_" dijo Santana.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _preguntó Finn, moviéndose hacia un costado, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de atacar a la mujer que estaba detrás de la latina. Mujer que ahora miraba como dos enormes perros se estaban enfrentando. Claramente el negro quería protegerla.

* * *

En el otro lado del bosque, Rachel había logrado entrometerse entre Noah y su presa antes de que él lograra atacarlo. La verdad tendría que haberlo dejado.

"_Noah. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" _preguntó mirando con atención como el joven lobo gruñía, enojado. _"¿En serio quieres morder a Kurt?" _

"_No soporto que me dé órdenes una mujer" _dijo Noah.

"_¿En serio? Le voy a tener que contar a tu madre_" dijo la diva riendo por su propio chiste.

"_Ni se te ocurra" _dijo Noah.

"_Lo lamento, Noah. Pero has estado atacando seres humanos para formar una manada que no vas a formar." _dijo Rachel

"_Si la voy a formar" _dijo Noah golpeando el piso con su pata delantera derecha, diciéndole a Rachel que estaba enojándose. _"O te voy a quitar la tuya, de una vez y para todas" _

"_¿Me estás desafiando?" _preguntó Rachel sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

"_Por supuesto. No puedo creer que uds. dos sean Alfas. Nos mordió el mismo lobo" _dijo Noah gruñendo más fuerte.

"_Voy a pelear contigo, pero deja ir a Kurt." _dijo Rachel

"_Pero vas a pelear conmigo ¿verdad?" _dijo Noah

"_Si" _dijo Rachel.

"_¿Qué hago?" _preguntó Noah y logrando que Rachel girara sus ojos.

"_Siéntate y esperemos hasta que esté lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros antes de empezar a pelear." _

* * *

Santana mientras tanto, tenía una competencia de miradas con Finn Hudson.

"_De acuerdo, me aburrí." _dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante._ "¿Quieres que hagamos esto?" _

"_¿Qué cosa?" _preguntó Finn.

"_¿Quieres desafiarme nuevamente como Alfa?¿Quieres tu propia manada?" _preguntó Santana

"_Quiero a Rachel." _dijo Finn

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Santana sonriendo. _"No sé a quien se le puede ocurrir que tú puedes llegar a ser un lobo inteligente" _

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó Finn

"_¿Rachel?" _preguntó Santana.

"_Noah me desafió" _dijo la diva.

"_Finn quiere que seas tuya" _dijo Santana

"_¿Te desafió?" _preguntó Rachel

"_No. Espera" _dijo Santana. _"¿Me estás desafiando, Hudson?" _

"_Si_" contestó Finn

"_Si me desafió, Rachel." _dijo Santana

"_Entonces, llévalo al claro." _dijo Rachel.

"_No voy a pelear nuevamente al frente de todas esas mujeres locas" _dijo Noah cuando Rachel le dijo su decisión.

"_Me estás desafiando a ser el Alfa, otra vez, Noah. Esas mujeres locas formarán parte de tu manada si me vences. No tienen más remedio" _respondió la diva. _"Si realmente quieres esto, ven conmigo y pelearemos." _

"_¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?" _preguntó Noah

"_Vamos a pelear uno contra uno. Tu mejor amigo Finn desafió a Santana" _dijo la diva.

"_¿Uno contra uno?" _preguntó Noah

"_Se sorteará quien va a pelear primero contra quien y se mantendrá el resultado de esa pelea." _dijo la diva

"_¿Cómo así?" _preguntó Noah.

"_Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Finn." _dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza de lobo. _"Si tú me ganas y Santana le gana a Finn, tú y ella serán los Alfas. Si yo te gano y Santana pierde con Finn, él y yo seremos los Alfas." _

"_Eso me gusta." _dijo Noah.

* * *

"_Pero yo quiero tener la certeza de que si te gano, Rachel será mía" _dijo Finn

"_Cuando se de el resultado de nuestra pelea, y podamos hablar claramente como seres humanos con razonamiento superior al de los animales, te voy a dar la respuesta a ese pedido" _dijo Santana

"_¿Eh?" _dijo Finn

"_Cuando todo termine vas a tener la respuesta" _dijo Santana

"_Pero yo quiero saberla ahora" _dijo Finn

"_Ya llegamos" _dijo Santana entrando al claro en donde habían peleado la otra vez. En frente de donde ellas estaban, podían ver a su manada, sentadas, esperando.

"_¿Tenemos que pelear de nuevo al frente de ellas?" _preguntó Finn.

"_Si, si me ganas ellas serán tu manada. Tienen que estar presentes" _dijo Santana

"_Maldición" _dijo Finn

"_¿Temes pasar vergüenza frente a un grupo de mujeres?" _preguntó Santana

"_No, nos hemos estado entrenando. Somos más fuertes y más rápidos" _dijo Finn.

Santana suspiró y miró al lobo de Sue, sabía que la entrenadora estaba prestando atención a las conversaciones, Rachel y ella habían decidido que lo mejor sería que ellas escucharan.

"_Vamos a esperar que Rachel llegue con tu otra mitad" _dijo Santana

* * *

"_Cuando sea el Alfa de tu manada. No importa como ni donde, pero voy a hacer que todas estén disponibles sexualmente las 24 horas del día para mi. Supongo que Judy y Anne, van a ser muy experimentadas. Pero sobre todo Santana. La voy a hacer practicar las 24 horas del día, todas las posiciones del maldito Kama Sutra" _ dijo Noah mientras se acercaban al claro.

Rachel contuvo su gruñido y saltar a su yugular en ese mismo momento.

"_Debe ser genial esa latina en forma de lobo" _dijo Noah. _"Poder tomarla desde atrás como la perra que es" _

Rachel cerró sus ojos, y sintió el olor de Santana, por lo menos iba a poder relajarse un poco.

"_Además, ya tuvo demasiada práctica antes de estar contigo, supongo que ahora estará mucho mejor_" siguió Noah.

"_Llegamos" _dijo Rachel mirando hacia su derecha en donde podía ver a Santana, sentada al lado de Finn.

* * *

Tuvo que contenerse de salir corriendo hacia ella, porque no sabía como hacer ahora. Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos antes de que Sue las interrumpiera.

"_Voy a tirar un palo al aire. Los desafiantes van a saltar hacia el mismo y el primero que lo agarre peleará con la pareja con la que vino_" dijo Sue.

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Finn

"_Puckerman y tú van a saltar para agarrar el palito." _dijo Sue.

"_De acuerdo" _dijeron los dos jóvenes y Sue, agarró una rama con su boca y la lanzó al aire.

Los dos lobos corrieron y saltaron casi al mismo tiempo, chocando en el aire, pero fue claramente Noah Puckerman quien ganó.

"_¿Cuál es tu estrategia?" _preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"_Casi matarlo, así que te voy a pedir que me detengas si ves que me estoy pasando" _dijo la diva.

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Santana

"_Después te cuento" _dijo la diva.

"_Bien, ahora los que no peleen ahora háganse a un costado" _dijo Sue mirando como Santana y Finn, lentamente se alejaban del claro.

Noah trotó contento hasta el centro del claro y esperó a Rachel, quien caminó despacio. Mirándolo atentamente.

"_No vas a encontrar un punto débil" _dijo Noah. _"Hemos estado entrenando para esto" _

"_De acuerdo. Deja de hablar" _dijo la diva y comenzó a rodearlo. Mirándolo fijamente, mientras pensaba en que hacer. Pero eventualmente, él no tenía demasiada paciencia y saltó hacia ella. Rumbo a su rostro. Rachel alcanzó a mover su pata delantera derecha, pasando todas sus uñas por el rostro de Noah mientras lo desviaba en el aire.

No le dolió saber que a la mañana siguiente, cuando él fuera nuevamente humano, tuviera la cara marcada.

"_¿No vas a atacar, Berry?" _preguntó Noah. Quería que ella atacara, quería ver cual era el verdadero estado físico de la diva.

"_Mi lobo me dice que espere" _dijo la diva. _"Mi lobo soy yo y yo soy mi lobo, por lo tanto si él me da un consejo, puedo asegurarte que le voy a hacer caso"_

"_¿Tu lobo?" _preguntó Noah

"_Algo que pareces no tener, Puckerman" _dijo Rachel y sonrió al ver como él se abalanzaba sobre ella, una vez más.

Esta vez no lo detuvo en el aire, esperó poder tenerlo al frente de ella, y atacó cuando el tiró un zarpazo hacia su lado. Esquivó la pata de Noah y mordió fuertemente, arrancando un gran pedazo de piel.

Escuchó a su amigo gemir, pero sabía que eso no lo iba a detener.

"_¿Crees que estás excitando a Santana?" _preguntó Puckerman. _"Tienes que entender, que se está excitando con cualquier cosa. Es una perra, Rachel. Ha pasado por más camas de las que pasé yo_"

Eso fue lo que causó lo que él esperaba, un enorme lobo blanco se abalanzara sobre Noah Puckerman, aullando y gruñendo.

Fue una gran confusión de extremidades, y Noah Puckerman sintió que el cuerpo de Rachel se estaba dando por vencido cuando logró dejarla debajo del suyo. Pero la diva, empujó con sus cuatro patas hacia arriba y Noah salió volando con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas a uno de sus costados.

"_¿Estás enojada?" _preguntó Noah riendo.

"_Mi lobo está enojado" _dijo Rachel abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él, recibiendo un golpe en el rostro, que la hizo volar hacia uno de los árboles.

El dolor hizo que gritara, sintió como que su espalda se quebraba en mil pedazos, pero ella sabía que no era así. Logró ponerse de pie a pesar de que sus piernas le estaban temblando. Miró a Noah con dolor en el rostro, pero no podía dejarse vencer. Detrás de él, Santana la miraba y estaba siendo detenida por Sue, Emma, Quinn y Judy.

"_¿Estás lista para enfrentar la derrota?" _preguntó Noah _"Me estuve entrenando para este día. Ese tal Lorenzo..._"

La frase de Noah quedó en suspenso, porque Rachel volvió a abalanzarse hacia él, con los dientes listos para atacar. Noah pensó que la había logrado esquivar, cuando vio pasar su trompa por su izquierda, pero no se esperó el rápido movimiento de Rachel. Sus dientes quemaban en su garganta, la fuerza de su mandíbula seguramente iba a matarlo más rápido que la pérdida de sangre. Para combinar el dolor que Rachel estaba infligiendo, golpeaba con su pata el estómago de Noah.

"_Rachel, detente" _dijo Santana aullando a la diva. _"Lo vas a matar" _agregó mirando como su novia comenzaba a mover su trompa de un lado a otro, mientras seguía pegada a la garganta de Noah. _"RACHEL DETENTE" _gritó toda su manada, logrando que la diva lo hiciera.

Soltó despacio sus dientes de Noah y lo miró a los ojos. Pudo ver miedo y alivio, mientras se alejaba de él.

Santana trató de soltarse de las mujeres que la tenían agarrada, mientras Finn corría para ver a su amigo.

"_Que alguien lo ayude" _dijo Rachel mirando a su manada y acercándose a un árbol para hacerse un ovillo.

Anne salió corriendo para ver como poder ayudar a Puckerman, mientras Santana miraba a Rachel.

Era algo raro verla con el rostro manchado de sangre, y el cuerpo cubierto también de sangre.

"_No te acerques" _dijo Sue cuando vio que Santana estaba yendo hacia Rachel. _"Tienes que pelear." _

"_Pero ella me necesita" _dijo Santana

"_Tienes que pelear. Esto tiene que terminar esta noche. Ellos tienen que aprender" _dijo Sue

"_Malditas reglas de los lobos" _dijo Santana quedándose en el medio del claro, mirando a Rachel de reojo.

"_Te amo" _dijo la diva y Santana pudo notar que estaba llorando.

"_Te amo" _dijo Santana mirando a Finn, que no sabía si seguir vigilando a Noah o enfrentarse a Santana.

"_Bien, comiencen_" dijo Sue que se había acercado a Rachel para ver sus heridas, pero la diva no quería que nadie la tocara.

Finn no era ni la mitad de paciente de lo que era su amigo, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Santana con la idea de que esto terminara rápido.

Por lo tanto se abalanzó sobre ella, una y otra vez, quedando contra la nada más de una vez, y chocando de frente contra un árbol, también más de una vez.

Sus ladridos y aullidos eran con la intención de asustar, pero solo lograban que Santana se fuera cansando más y más.

Más de esperar el momento de poder ir corriendo hacia Rachel.

Por lo tanto, en un nuevo ataque de Finn, la latina se hizo a un costado y lo golpeó con sus patas en el estómago.

Finn frenó el viaje que estaba teniendo y enfrentó a Santana de nuevo. Esta vez, logrando clavar sus dientes en el hombro de la misma.

Santana gimió, pero logró zafarse de los dientes de Finn y pegarle en el cuello con una de sus zarpas. El muchacho se alejó de un salto y recuperó un poco el aliento. Sabía que iba a tener que ir por Santana más veces de las que había pensado, pero creyó además, que con todo el entrenamiento no se iba a cansar tan rápido.

Se rodearon unos momentos, y Finn pensó que podía utilizar a Rachel para hacer que Santana lo atacara. Pero cuando se acercaba a la diva, cuatro lobos la tapaban, como diciéndole que no lo intenten.

Santana pensaba que hacer mientras su lobo solo quería estar al lado de la diva.

"_Tengo que ganarte" _dijo Finn. _"Tengo que volver a tener a Quinn y a Rachel conmigo" _

"_¿No era que querías solo a Rachel?" _preguntó Santana

"_Quiero todo" _dijo Finn.

Santana se había cansado, no quería seguir escuchando a este idiota. Por lo tanto decidió atacar, y quedó debajo de él, quien trataba de morderla constantemente. Ella movía sus patas, logrando por lo menos uno de sus objetivos, golpearlo con fuerza una y otra vez. Por lo menos a la mañana siguiente, Finn despertaría con enormes moretones que no lo dejarían ni mover. Y con la descendencia arruinada, porque cada vez que golpeaba su pene sabía que estaba matando más y más espermatozoides.

Logró sacárselo de encima, rodando junto a él hasta golpear un árbol juntos. Esto los detuvo un segundo, pero al mirarse a los ojos volvieron al ataque.

Eran solo patas golpeando patas, y dientes mordiendo el aire.

Pero Finn parecía no querer creer que su derrota podía acercarse si llegaba a abrir la boca.

"_Será mía, completamente mía" _dijo y Santana sabía que se refería a Rachel porque la estaba mirando.

Entonces aprovechó ese único momento, y saltó sobre la yugular de un distraído Finn Hudson quien no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar hasta sentir los dientes de Santana cerrando su garganta.

La latina mantuvo su fuerza ahí, hasta que sentía que Finn se estaba sintiendo derrotado. Sacó los dientes antes de que su manada gritara pidiendo que se detenga, y mordió las patas de Finn, en un lugar donde había músculo para que no molestara.

"_Los dos perdieron el derecho de volver a desafiarnos, y el derecho de ser miembros de esta manada" _dijo Santana mientras caminaba hacia Rachel.

Fue lo último que Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson escucharon, mientras sus cuerpos volvían a su forma humana y Santana movía con su trompa la de Rachel.

El resto de su manada también volvió a su forma humana y se acercaron a las dos lobas, que estaban acostadas, para ver cual era su próxima orden.

"_Llévenlos a un hospital, déjenlos tirados en la entrada de la guardia." _dijo Santana.

"_¿Uds.?" _preguntó Quinn

"_Ya nos vamos a ir." _dijo Santana y Sue asintió, dando la orden de cargar a los chicos, cubiertos de sangre y heridas que estaban del otro lado del claro.

* * *

No hablaron hasta llegar a la casa de la diva, después de haber estado tratando de hacerse entender en silencio durante casi dos horas.

Caminaron desnudas hasta la habitación de la diva, quien se metió debajo de la ducha apenas llegó al baño. Santana la siguió, para ahorrar agua, y porque sabía que Rachel iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Y el momento llegó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Santana abrazar al suyo desde atrás. Las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua caliente y la latina solo se pegó más y más a su cuerpo.

Sabía que la diva estaba sintiendo dolor porque casi había matado a quien era su amigo. Porque no pudo contener su lobo. Porque estaba realmente enojada.

"Esta bien, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Va a estar bien"

Pero las palabras solo hicieron que la diva llorara más fuerte, y con un grito que sonó más como un enorme aullido de dolor, se deslizó hacia el piso entre los brazos de Santana, quien la acompañó. No iba a dejarla sola.

* * *

Las primeras en aparecer a la mañana siguiente fueron Quinn y Brittany, quienes se acercaron preocupadas por sus Alfas.

Santana fue quien abrió la puerta y las dejó pasar en silencio.

"Mierda, Finn si que sabe golpear" dijo Quinn al ver los moretones cubrir el rostro de Santana.

"¿Saben algo de ellos dos?" preguntó la latina mirando hacia arriba. Rachel no se había despertado después de que se acostaran la noche anterior.

"¿Cómo está Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"Cansada. Dormida" dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón. "Peor que yo. Tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo, y su cara no es la excepción. Se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera curarle las mordidas. "

"¿Y lo demás?" preguntó Quinn

"Ni yo te podría explicar, aunque sé que por alguna razón que no me ha dicho todavía por que atacó con tanta fuerza a Puckerman" dijo Santana.

"Él debe haberle dicho algo, parecía que estaban manteniendo comunicación entre ellos durante la pelea" dijo Quinn

"Sue lo dijo" dijo Brittany. "También dijo que seguramente le debe haber dicho algo respecto a ti y por eso es que casi pierde la cabeza"

"Guau, puede ser. Aunque me gustaría que ella me dijera que pasó. Está muy afectada" dijo Santana mirando hacia el techo.

"Ya va a hablar contigo." dijo Brittany. "Fue demasiado todo. Mamá dice que además de que tenía que pelear con alguien que había sido su amigo y su Alfa estaba enojado porque no habían cumplido sus órdenes. Y si encima, Puckerman dijo algo referente a ti, seguramente estableció que su lobo se enojara mucho más."

"¿San?" preguntó la voz de Rachel desde arriba.

"Voy a ver como está" dijo la latina.

"Les trajimos comida, me olvidé completamente." dijo Quinn mostrando una de las bolsas que tenía en la mano. "Tenemos que hacer otras cosas, así que nos vamos ir."

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrando la bolsa y dejándola rápido en la cocina.

Subió despacio las escaleras, suspirando un poco.

"¿Estaban Quinn y Brittany?" preguntó Rachel cuando la vio entrar en la habitación. "Oh...Finn te golpeó en el rostro." agregó mirando los moretones de la latina.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. Corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro de la diva y pudo ver sus ojos completamente rodeados por moretones.

"Somos una tremenda pareja de mujeres golpeadas ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Sabes que si tus padres llegan y te ven así van a culparme?"

"De la misma forma que los tuyos van a culparme cuando te vean así." la diva.

"¿Cómo sientes la espalda?" preguntó Santana. Recordaba haber visto como el lobo de la diva se estrechaba contra un árbol.

"Como si hubiera sido masajeada por un maldito elefante" dijo la diva.

"Sabes bien que si hablas y dices maldita me excito y creo que no estamos en condiciones" dijo Santana.

"¿Sabes algo de ellos?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la cama.

"Están en el hospital" dijo Santana. "Supongo. Quinn no me respondió la pregunta cuando se la hice. Brittany estaba más preocupada en saber como estabas"

"¿Puedes saber en cuál están?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si. Si es que me hicieron caso." dijo Santana agarrando su teléfono y enviándole un mensaje a Sue.

"¿Por qué no usas...el lobo chat?" preguntó la diva.

"No tengo ganas de escuchar voces en mi cabeza" respondió Santana.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?"

"Si." dijo Rachel besando suavemente a la latina. "Gracias"

"Sé que encontrarás otra forma de agradecerme después" dijo Santana levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Rachel se vistió despacio, pensando en Noah y en como la trataría ahora que lo había, casi, matado. No sabía como iba a enfrentarse al joven, pero desde que la noche anterior dejó el claro de la pelea, recordó como Noah había hablado sobre su novia. Y eso la volvía a enfurecer. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan...tan...idiota?¿No podía simplemente desafiarla y seguir adelante, sea cual sea el resultado?¿No podía simplemente cerrar su enorme bocota?"

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana entrando en la habitación, su novia estaba mirándose al espejo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Tengo hambre" dijo la diva saliendo de su mente y conectando su mirada con Santana.

* * *

Comieron en silencio, durante unos minutos, hasta que la diva suspiró.

"¿Sabes algo de ellos?" preguntó la diva.

"Están en el Hospital de Lima, los dejaron ahí. Sue se dio una vuelta esta misma mañana, y dice que están fuera de peligro y que a Puck le va a quedar una enorme cicatriz."

"Oh." dijo la diva. "San, gracias por detenerme anoche"

"Lo hubieras hecho por mi"

"No podía controlarme. Había empezado a decir cosas sobre ti, y sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando fuera el Alfa. Y mi lobo se enojaba, cada vez más, y él no se callaba, Santana. Cuando tenía mis dientes alrededor de su garganta, solo quería que se callara."

"Está bien, no pasó nada más que unas cuantas heridas que se van a curar." dijo la latina extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para agarrar la de la diva.

"Si no hubieras estado ahí, lo hubiera matado" dijo la diva con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te hubieras detenido sola. Tu lobo y tú son una sola persona, así que seguramente te hubieras detenido."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo eres Rachel Berry. Estoy segura de que tu lobo tiene más de Rachel Berry que de lobo." dijo Santana logrando que la diva sonriera un poco.

"¿Podríamos pasar a verlos hoy a la tarde?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Quieres ir a ver a esos dos idiotas? ¿Ves? Si tu lobo controlara tus decisiones, no querrías ir a verlos" dijo Santana levantándose para acercarse a su novia. "Pero, si te sientes bien, podemos ir."

"Gracias, San" dijo la diva.

"Deja de agradecerme. Yo tendría que estar haciéndolo" dijo Santana. "Después de todo, protegiste mi honor y me protegiste a mi"

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Ahora, dame un beso y vamos a tirarnos a ver tele en el sillón, así nos curamos más rápido."

* * *

Rachel despertó y al ver la hora supo que no habían dormido más de una. Suspiró y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Santana bien asegurados en su cuerpo. Miró el rostro de la latina y comenzó a besarlo. Era su almohada personal después de todo y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Levantó la remera despacio, y comenzó a besar el estómago de la latina, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones.

Aguantó un poco el dolor de su espalda cuando se arrodilló para sacarle el pantalón de Santana e inspiró el olor de excitación que salía de su novia. Bastaba un solo roce de la lengua de Rachel, en cualquier lugar del cuerpo de Santana, para que la latina se excitara.

Bajó lentamente la ropa interior de su novia y levantó las rodillas, para poder acomodarse mejor entre ellas.

Primero pasó su lengua despacio, tratando de preparar su entrada a la latina, evitando tocar el clítoris. Sabía que Santana iba a despertarse si lo hacía, y quería que se despertara después, cuando ya estuviera a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Santana parecía desmayada mientras dormía y a Rachel le gustaba, podía seguir lamiendo mucho más o pasar directamente a la acción. Después de todo estaba aprovechándose de su novia dormida.

Supo que ya estaba demasiado lista para sus dedos, y comenzó a juntar humedad, antes de penetrarla despacio.

Santana gimió y Rachel la observaba para ver si se había despertado o no. Como seguía con los ojos cerrados, la diva comenzó a aumentar las embestidas de su mano mientras dedicaba su boca a su clítoris.

Conocía bien a Santana y sabía que, si aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, iba a terminar más rápido.

Y así lo hizo, comenzando a sentir como Santana gemía aún dormida, y como sus dedos comenzaban a ahogarse, sabía muy bien que era el momento, y abandonó el clítoris de Santana, para subir hasta su rostro y reemplazándolo con su pulgar, comenzó a besar a la latina.

Santana abrió los ojos, sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo Rachel desde el momento en que sintió que el aire golpeaba su entrepierna. Pero quería la diva siguiera, pensando en que ella estaba dormida.

Mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba, Santana decidió que ya era momento de hacer saber a Rachel que estaba despierta. La abrazó con fuerza y esperó que mirara a sus ojos.

Solo sonrió, sin decir nada, antes de levantarse y levantar a Rachel. La colgó sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera una bolsa de papas, y la llevó rumbo al cuarto y al cuarto de baño.

Rachel reía a carcajadas pero se frenó al ser depositada con suavidad en el piso del baño.

"Tienes que tratarme con cuidado, porque estoy lastimada" dijo la diva.

"No" dijo Santana besando a la diva y arrancándole la ropa. Cuando quedó desnuda, se terminó de desnudar ella y levantó a la diva haciendo que la rodee con sus piernas. Abrió la ducha con una sola mano y se metió debajo del chorro de agua, mientras mordía el cuello de Rachel.

"Santana..." dijo la diva con el rostro mirando hacia arriba de placer.

"Shhh" dijo la latina. "Voy a hacerte sentir bien" dijo antes de meter una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la diva, y comenzar a moverla.

Rachel clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Santana, y sus dientes en el cuello de la latina, porque por una parte sentía el placer de la mano de la latina en su interior, llegando hasta casi su útero, moviéndose violentamente. Por el otro, sentía en su espalda el dolor de cada embestida en contra de la pared, por los golpes.

Igualmente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que descendió una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Santana y la penetró.

"Oh" dijo la latina al sentir la fuerza, cayendo al piso porque sus piernas no pudieron aguantarla.

Las dos solo siguieron moviendo sus manos y sus caderas, mordiéndose los labios, mirándose a los ojos.

Aullaron humanamente en el momento en que llegaron al orgasmo, pero eso no las detuvo, ya que siguieron embistiendo a la otra con fuerza, hasta que alcanzaron el éxtasis una vez más y más potente que la anterior.

Se quedaron abrazadas besándose mientras el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, cayendo sobre ellas y siendo ignorado.

"San." dijo Rachel cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, acariciaba su rostro con sus dedos. "Te curaste"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la latina abriendo sus ojos y notando que los moretones que Rachel tenía en la parte delantera de su cuerpo se habían borrado.

Abrazó a Rachel y miró su espalda.

"Tú también" agregó la latina mirándola a los ojos.

"Parece que nuestros lobos se curaron más rápido y nuestros cuerpos" dijo la diva. "Ya no me duele nada"

"El poder del amor" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Era lo único en lo que ibas a concentrarte" dijo la diva "¿verdad"?

"Es lo único que me importa" dijo Santana besándola de nuevo.

* * *

Después de preguntar en la recepción, caminaron de la mano hacia la habitación compartida de Noah y Finn.

Rachel contuvo un pequeño grito de horror al ver el estado de Noah. Estaba completamente vendado con una enorme venda alrededor de la garganta. El joven miró hacia la puerta en donde vio a las dos morenas paradas y abrió los ojos asustado.

"¿Crees que te vamos a hacer algo?" preguntó Santana riendo.

"¿Cómo es que están tan bien?" preguntó Finn, que no tenía tantas vendas como Noah en el cuerpo, pero también estaba bastante cubierto de vendajes.

"Voy a hablar con Noah" dijo la diva acercándose a la cama del muchacho.

"No quiero hablar contigo" decía una pequeña tabla que el muchacho mostró. No podía hablar demasiado debido a las heridas en su cuello.

"No me importa. Voy a hablar yo." dijo Rachel acercando su boca al oído de Noah. "¿Sabes por qué me curé tan rápido? Porque la latina que llamaste perra y con la querías practicar todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra, me ama tanto que me curó haciéndome llegar a un orgasmo. La próxima vez que quieras reclamar una manada que claramente no te pertenece, piensa antes de decir algo sobre la otra mitad del Alfa. Y espero que nunca la encuentres, a tu otra mitad digo, porque vas a saber lo feo que es pensar que si pierdes, alguien idiota como tú le puede hacer algo. Espero que te mejores Noah y que pienses bien las cosas. Si vuelvo a saber sobre una persona siendo mordida por un enorme perro que parece un lobo, ten por seguro que no vas a poder escribir en una tablita"

Al darse vuelta, encontró a Finn mirándola con miedo, y a Santana con lujuria, moviéndose incómoda en su lugar.

"Hasta luego, Finn. Espero que te mejores" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban en la casa de la diva, de nuevo.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel. "¿No tienes hambre?"

"Lo que le dijiste a Puckerman en el hospital. Tengo que decirte que acercarte a su oído no significa que no se escuche. ¿Te diste cuenta de la acústica de ese lugar?" preguntó la latina mirando a la diva desaparecer en la cocina.

"Recordar lo que me decía anoche Noah, me hizo enojar. Además de que ya estaba bien" dijo Rachel.

Frunció el rostro al escuchar un ruido extraño en el living, pero no se preocupó después de todo Santana estaba ahí.

Se agachó para ver el contenido de la heladera, y al enderezarse sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella y las manos de Santana cerrándose en su cintura. Y algo más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó

"Poniendo en práctica lo que aprendí. Creo que tu demostración hoy en el hospital no me dejó más alternativas" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas y Rachel sintió el miembro erecto de la latina chocar contra sus muslos.

"Antes de que empecemos con esto..." dijo Rachel girando su rostro y enfrentando a Santana. "Dime que no rompiste nada en el living"

"No rompí nada" dijo Santana hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

"Más te vale" dijo Rachel agarrando el pelo de Santana y tirando la cabeza de la latina hacia atrás para besarla.

"Me gustó más la posición en la que estabas recién" dijo Santana.

"Debe ser porque estás en forma de lobo. Pero antes de esa posición vamos a probar con la normal."

"Mientras pueda meterlo donde tiene que ir" dijo Santana cargando a la diva nuevamente hacia el piso superior y tirándola a la cama. "Ropa afuera"

Rachel no demoró demasiado en sacarse la ropa y para el momento en que la última prenda voló hacia el piso, Santana ya estaba encima de ella.

"No sé que tan despacio voy a poder ir, ni que tan suave voy a ser" dijo Santana mientras pasaba su miembro por los labios inferiores de la diva, generando y juntando humedad.

"Está bien" dijo la diva, "no me importa demasiado como sea, solo quiero tenerte adentro, así."

Santana besó a Rachel, porque necesitaba sentir su piel. Su piel humana en este caso, porque ella estaba concentrada en mantenerse a humana y tomar a Rachel de esta forma, solo mostrando su pene.

La penetró despacio, casi con cuidado. Y fue casi, porque gimió mientras entraba cada vez más y más dentro de ella y se ubicaba bien en lo profundo de su interior.

"Te amo" dijo y a Rachel le pareció que sonó más como un "lo siento". Porque en ese momento, las caderas de Santana parecieron descolocarse, al moverse con velocidad y fuerza, entrando y saliendo de la diva.

"¡Oh Dios!" gritó Rachel cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la latina y clavando nuevamente sus uñas en su espalda. Sintió la sangre correr entre sus dedos, pero no podía pronunciar más palabras, Santana la estaba llevando más y más hacia un orgasmo completamente nuevo y por lo que sentía, fuerte.

Gritó de placer al llegar al orgasmo, mientras Santana la hacía girar, dejándola arriba de ella.

"No creo que puedas detenerte ahora" dijo la latina y Rachel, aún nublada con el orgasmo anterior, intentó entenderla. "Muévete" gruñó Santana y la diva sintió una nueva oleada de excitación cubrir el miembro de su novia que todavía seguía adentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse despacio, por un lado porque todavía no podía comunicarse con sus neuronas, por el otro lado porque estaba sintiendo además algo nuevo. Su lobo estaba queriendo salir. Hacerse presente.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin aplastar a Santana? No sabía, no quería, no podía dejarlo salir. Le gustaba sentir a Santana de esa forma, humana a humana.

No supo como pudo controlarse al sentir que su lobo ganaba la partida, pero una parte por lo menos lo hizo. Sus uñas crecieron a la forma que tenían cuando estaba transformada y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Santana se arqueó al notar las uñas de Rachel rasgar la piel de su estómago, pero no le importó demasiado, porque la diva había comenzando a saltar sobre su miembro, de una forma salvaje. Completamente salvaje, tan salvaje que Santana volvió a aullar en el momento en que vio los ojos rojos de su novia, mirándola mientras subía y bajaba de encima de su miembro. Lo cual la hacía estar cerca más y más de su propio orgasmo.

"Maldición, Santana" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos. "¿Por qué no probamos esto antes?"

"No lo sé" dijo Santana moviéndose una vez más, levantando a la diva y llevándola hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. "Agárrate de algo que no sea yo" pidió mordiendo el lóbulo de la diva. Rachel clavó sus uñas en la pared y Santana abrió las piernas de forma tal que quedaran paralelas a la pared y se agarró fuertemente de la cintura de su novia, para empezar a penetrarla lentamente y con fuerza.

Los gritos de placer llenaban toda la casa, y muchos de los que pasaban podían escucharlas.

Una y otra vez, Santana entraba y salía de Rachel, mordiendo sus pezones y sintiendo dolor en su cadera por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Las uñas lobuznas de Rachel se clavaban en la pared, cada vez más con cada embestida, y las dos buscaron los labios de la otra cuando el miembro de Santana comenzó a hincharse dentro de la diva.

Fueron solo dos embestidas más por parte de la latina, antes de comenzar a largar todo su semen dentro de la diva. Se quedaron así unos minutos, bajando las dos de un orgasmo todavía más poderosos que los de ese día.

La latina quiso salir de adentro de Rachel, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

"No hagas chistes, San." dijo Rachel empujándola hacia atrás y sacándola de su interior. "No es luna llena"

"Quería ver que pensabas, realmente, si llegabas a quedar embarazada" dijo la latina.

"¿Podrías volverte humana 100%?" preguntó la diva tirándose en la cama

"De acuerdo"

Fue el mismo ruido que escuchó en el living y Santana se acostó a su lado sin pene para abrazarla.

"¿Quieres dormir?" preguntó la diva acariciando la, ahora, espalda lisa de Santana. Lo único que demostraba que había sido lastimada, era la sangre seca que ahora había ahí.

"Prefiero que nos bañemos y nos juntemos con esa manada loca que tenemos. Aunque es raro..." dijo Santana

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No hubo comunicaciones hoy. No entiendo como nos hicieron caso"

"Será porque anoche demostramos que somos realmente Alfas"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Creo que mejor que la de anoche"

"Ohh...maldita manada de locas. Estoy cansada de no entender lo mucho que saben algunos de nuestros miembros"

"Pero las quieres."

"Maldito corazón. Si dices maldito o maldita puedo asegurarte que no te dejo salir de la cama"

"Entonces vamos a bañarnos y a reunirnos con la manada."

* * *

Eran dos lobos solitarios en la cabaña abandonada, ya que su manada parecía que iba a llegar mucho más tarde.

Así que en vez de aburrirse se pusieron a jugar.

Por eso, cuando Sue Sylvester llegó al claro de la cabaña, vio dos enormes lobos jugando, revolcándose en el pasto, intentando morderse suavemente las orejas, tirando zarpazos para ver la velocidad de sus propias patas.

"_¿Qué hacen perritos?" _preguntó Sue sentándose junto a Emma y mirándolas jugar.

"_Jugamos mientras las esperamos" _dijo Santana levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose para sacarse la tierra de encima.

"_¿Cómo es que están tan bien?" _preguntó Emma mirando como Santana se sacudía.

"_¡Oh!" _dijo Santana trotando para sentarse al frente de ellas, y sacudir su cola. _"Tenemos un par de cosas que contarles" _

"_La primera es como Rachel se recuperó tan rápido" _dijo Sue

"_Sexo" _respondió la diva sentándose al lado de la latina.

"_¿Perdón?" _preguntó Sue

"_Esperemos que lleguen las demás, así lo comentamos una sola vez y entre todas. Judy y Anne pueden ayudarnos bastante" _dijo Emma

"_De acuerdo" _dijeron los Alfas, que seguían moviendo la cola.

"_Pero el golpe de Rachel contra el árbol."_ dijo Emma mirando a la diva.

"_Dolió muchísimo" _dijo Rachel.

"_Sigan jugando mejor hasta que las otras lleguen" _dijo Sue mirando como las dos Alfas estaban hiperactivas.

"_Gra..._" comenzó a decir Santana levantándose y viendo como las otras 4 miembros de su manada aparecían.

Brittany, traía entre sus manos lo que parecía un periódico.

"_¿Están entrenándola?" _preguntó Santana mirando a Anne.

"_No, lo trae porque nos parece pertinente que lean lo que se dice de lo que pasó anoche. 4 enormes perros avistados anoche en las calles de Lima. Kurt Hummel tuvo un encuentro cercano con dos de ellos, y jura que querían someterlo sexualmente. El periodista se pregunta si uno de esos perros no lo mordió o delira desde antes" _respondió Anne

"_Hay una linda foto de Rachel persiguiendo a Puck" _dijo Brittany dejando el periódico ante sus Alfas.

"_Antes de hablar de cualquier otra cosa..." _dijo Judy mientras se transformaba en humana.

"_¡Mujer! Avisa que vas a hacer eso" _dijo Santana poniendo una pata en su rostro y Rachel haciendo lo mismo. _"No tenemos porque ver tus bienes" _

Judy giró sus ojos, sus dos Alfas estaban con la cabeza gacha y una de sus patas sobre sus ojos.

"_Tenemos que declarar nuestra pertenencia" _dijo Judy.

"_¿Y por eso tienen que estar como Eva en este mundo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Si, es necesario." _dijo Judy.

Una a una las lobas se fueron transformando y Santana y Rachel para el momento en que solo faltaban ellas, estaban acostadas, enfrentándose y tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

"No sean exageradas" dijo Sue y transfórmense.

"Quinn y Brittany, necesito que vayan a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata" dijo Judy

"Dejen de taparse. Ninguna las ve atractivas más que uds. dos" dijo Anne mirando a las morenas quienes tenían un brazo sobre su pecho y una mano tapando su entrepierna.

"No creas que nosotras las vemos atractivas" dijo Santana.

"Sabemos que no lo hacen." dijo Judy mirando a su hija y su novia, aparecer con varias ramas.

Las acomodó en forma de cono y encendió una pequeña llama que pronto cubrió toda la madera.

De un pequeño bolso que había traído con ella, sacó una navaja e hizo un tajo en su mano. Anne, mientras tanto, le alcanzó una pequeña copa dorada que tenía varios lobos grabados a su alrededor.

"¿Quién se va a tomar eso?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Espero que nadie." dijo Rachel riendo.

"Dejen de susurrar entre uds." dijo Sue mirándolas.

"Lo lamento. Pero...¿podrían explicarnos?" preguntó la diva.

Judy suspiró cansada y las miró. Por un momento, después de las peleas de la noche anterior, se había olvidado que estas dos chicas no sabían demasiado del mundo en el que existían. Solo una vez, en su tiempo anterior a dejar dormido su lobo, había visto una demostración de poder como la de anoche.

"Cuando yo era joven..." comenzó a decir Judy sentándose al lado de la fogata, mientras Anne agarraba la copa y la navaja y se hacía un tajo en la mano, vertiendo la sangre en la copa. "mi padre me llevó a una reunión de la manada. Pocas veces lo hacía y muchas menos con toda la manada completa. Era una manada de unos 100 lobos en ese entonces"

"¿Dónde se podrían reunir 100 lobos sin ser vistos?" preguntó Rachel

"No es el centro de la cuestión, Rachel" dijo Sue

"Esa noche, el Alfa se había enterado de que una parte de la manada estaba incumpliendo órdenes y atacando a humanos. Casi como lo que pasó anoche. El problema es que esos lobos estaban siendo dominados por un miembro de la realeza, como Lorenzo la otra vez. El Alfa se enfrentó a ese miembro de la realeza, y a otros miembros más de la manada, ganando cada una de las partidas. Pareció que la pequeña rebelión se había apagado, hasta que dos meses después, se escuchó la comunicación en la que un grupo de lobos desafiaba al Alfa de su manada.

Mi padre volvió a llevarme con él, quería que viera lo que iba a pasar después, que fuera testigo del poder. Yo no entendía demasiado y todavía no había conocido a Russell, así que estaba como obnubilada por este gran secreto que tenía y del cual quería, y debía, saber todo.

El Alfa aceptó el desafío, y se enfrentó uno a uno, matándolos en la primer oportunidad que tenía. Hasta que llegó al último. Su furia se había acrecentado mientras más lobos mataba, pero en el último minuto, cuando unos 10 segundos más de la presión de su mandíbula lo iban a matar, el Alfa se detuvo. Completamente. Se alejó del lobo moribundo y miró a su manada y a los cuerpos de los que lo habían desafiado. Nos comunicó que se sentía contrariado porque debería haberse detenido en el primero de los lobos, no debería haber matado a ninguno. Después de todo, eran miembros de su manada." contó Judy, ante las interesadas miradas de Sue, Emma y Anne, la mirada soñadora de Brittany que seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa y la de Quinn analizando ciertas cosas en su mente. Salvo la de las Alfas, que miraban aburridas y se preguntaban si alguna vez la historia iba a tener un final. Y sobre todo...

"_¿Tenemos que cortarnos para poner sangre en esta cosa?" _le preguntó Santana a Rachel, mirando la copa que ya había llegado hasta ellas.

"_Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que Judy termine con la historia" _dijo la diva

"_¿Crees que va a terminar?" _preguntó la latina dejando la copa y la navaja sobre la misma, y agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"Esa noche, el Alfa nos envió a reflexionar sobre lo que habíamos visto, y que apareciéramos la noche siguiente para explicar que sentido tenía matarnos entre nosotros. A la noche siguiente nadie se atrevió a decir algo porque ninguno entendía la pregunta.

Una manada generalmente tiene un Beta, y sé que uds. ya decidieron que cuando se vayan a New York a estudiar, sería Sue. Quizás no se dieron cuenta cuando lo hicieron. Pero la cuestión es que, uds. todavía no tenían el poder suficiente para ser un Alfa. No entendían realmente lo que era ser un Alfa.

Anoche, cuando Rachel estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de Puck, se detuvo. Quizás fuera el grito de Santana o quizás fuera la misma Rachel quien le suplicó a su lobo que lo hiciera. No se sabe.

Pero un Alfa, tiene en si mismo el poder de detenerse. Un Alfa es aquél que además de dar una orden, se asegura de que se cumpla. Y si no lo hace, o hace algo que no sea beneficioso para la manada, decide que lo mejor es enfrentarse a ese lobo antes de que poner en riesgo el secreto en el que estamos.

Uds. anoche no se dieron cuenta, pero hicieron exactamente eso. Se enteraron de que Puckerman y Finn estaban mordiendo a la gente para crear su propia manada. En un lugar público. Eso hizo que uds. se enojen. Por un lado porque era obvio que esos chicos no entendían que estaban haciendo como lobos, ya que no querían cumplir sus órdenes. Por el otro, ponían el riesgo el secreto de nuestra manada, a pesar de que esto último no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Uds. se enfrentaron a ellos dos, y aunque Santana no llegó al punto de matar a Finn, lo dejó inservible. Lo suficiente para que ambos humanos y lobos estén mucho tiempo en recuperación. Les enseñaron una lección y nos enseñaron a nosotras que podían ser las Alfas. Que sus decisiones son acertadas.

Fue por eso que hoy una de sus órdenes se cumplió al pie de la letra. Son nuestras verdaderas Alfas." dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"No sé si notaron, que a pesar de que compartíamos el pensamiento entre todas, como una manada, no se cumplía sus órdenes." dijo Anne y miró a Santana. "Cuando le pediste a Quinn que averigüe que estaba pasando con Brittany cuando olió a Finn y a Puck, ella no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo, porque su lobo no sentía que era tu verdadero Alfa. Judy y yo teníamos, hasta anoche, nuestras dudas con respecto a sus liderazgos."

"Es verdad eso. Yo lo he visto muchas veces cuando estaba con la tribu" dijo Sue.

"Es incluso un factor de cambio a su alrededor. Quizás ahora cuando una de uds. se encuentre con sus suegros, no sientan ganas de arrancarles la garganta" dijo Emma. "Porque saben que pueden confiar en Santana o en Rachel. Y uds. dos darían sus vidas por la otra."

"¿Qué pasó con el Alfa de esa manada, Judy?" preguntó Rachel

"Ese Alfa no hizo nada a la noche siguiente. Como nadie habló, esperó. Sabía que había algo que estaba fallando. Y era el lazo." respondió Judy

"¿El lazo?" preguntaron casi todas las miembros de la manada con sorpresa, menos Emma, Sue y Anne.

"El lazo" dijo Judy. "Es una antigua tradición entre lobos. No importa de que continente sean. Cuando un Alfa demuestra su verdadero valor para el liderazgo, el resto de la manada y él o ellas en este caso, deben generar un lazo sanguíneo que va a fortalecer la unión."

"¿Bebiendo la sangre?" preguntó Santana mirando con asco la copa.

"No." dijo Judy. "Mezclando la sangre"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando uds. sean lo suficientemente buenas para verter sangre en esa copa, se mezclará y con la misma navaja con la que el corte fue hecho, nos verteremos sangre en la herida." dijo Judy

"¿Saben que eso puede contagiarnos enfermedades?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso ya no nos preocupa. Somos lobos, no nos enfermamos fácil" dijo Judy. "Así que les recomendaría que si quieren mantener unida esta manada, aún cuando muchas de uds. se vayan para el año que viene, deben hacerlo."

"_Tengo que admitir que me gustan un poco estas lobas neuróticas e históricas" _dijo Santana mirando a Rachel.

"_A mi también" _dijo la diva.

"De acuerdo" dijeron al mismo tiempo e hicieron lo que las demás habían hecho. Vertieron su sangre en la copa y la mezclaron con la hoja de la navaja, antes de juntar un poco en la misma y echarla sobre la herida.

Herida que comenzó a cerrarse una vez que hizo contacto con los otros ADNs.

Cuando terminó de pasar por toda la ronda, ya no quedaba nada de sangre dentro de la copa y Judy la puso sobre el fuego.

"Es para borrar los rastros de ADN, no es un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemar la copa" dijo ante la mirada sorprendida del resto de la manada.

* * *

Cuando el sol estaba por aparecer, y la manada seguía junta, en forma de lobo, Sue recordó algo.

"_¿Cómo es que se curaron tan rápido?" _preguntó mirando a las morenas.

"_Hicimos el amor ayer a la tarde, y los orgasmo nos borraron los moretones y se llevaron los dolores" _dijo Santana

"_¿Es eso posible?" _preguntó Emma mirando a Judy y Anne que estaban acurrucadas juntas.

"_Es posible. Después de todo son sus otras mitades. Seguramente hubiera pasado antes, pero Rachel y su lobo estaban conflictuados." _dijo Judy

"_¿Y qué más tenían que contarnos?" _preguntó Emma

"_¡Oh! ¡Si!" _dijo Santana moviendo su cola contenta. _"Cuando estábamos, después de eso, en otra intensa sesión sexual, Rachel pudo convertir sus uñas en las uñas de su lobo y sus ojos también" _

"_Eso no lo...hubiera adivinado" _dijo Emma

"_¿Lo de la intensa sesión sexual?" _preguntó Sue con ironía.

"_Por la sonrisa extraña que tiene San como lobo, usó su miembro de lobo" _dijo Brittany

"_Si, pero de la manera que pude encontrar. O sea, me convertí en lobo y después, convertí todo lo que no necesitaba en humano, menos eso." _dijo Santana.

"_Como dijimos durante la ceremonia del lazo, ellas se hicieron uno con su lobo" _dijo Judy

"_¿O sea que si quiero...?" _preguntó Santana dando pequeños saltitos y moviendo la cola.

"_Si, vas a poder hacer que solo te crezca tu pene" _dijo Sue.

"_Es genial" _dijo Santana

"_Dios, nunca me iba a imaginar que pertenecer a una manada me diera tantos dolores de cabeza" _dijo Emma tapándose los oídos con sus patas.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Me demoré, lo sé. Mil disculpas por eso. Pero es un final que me falta (lo que me complica mucho) y el JulyBerry._

_Además, éste me salió largo. Oficialmente es el más largo de todos. _

_Quizás les parezca raro que metí a Noah y a Finn como miembros de la manada al final del capítulo anterior y hoy los saco. Pero se me hace completamente un lío cada vez que tengo que escribir una historia. Además, fueron mordidos por Lorenzo y los mandó a pelear. Y tenía que hacer lo otro, lo del "lazo". _

_Ahh... y no, no iba a existir posibilidad alguna de que Finn quedara embarazado. ¿Cómo se lo hacía nacer después? Ajajjaja._

_Muchas gracias a VickyAgron que se tomó el tiempo para hacer la portada. Está genial!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites! No suelo llevar demasiado la cuenta, pero en serio, no me lo merezco!_

**_KORE25:_**_ espero que la evolución de la historia sea de tu agrado. Hay más gente con la cola entre las patas hoy. Muchas gracias por la review! y espero que este llegue antes de ir a dormir! Saludos!_

**_SwanQueenValkubusLover:_**_ no, no voy a embarazar a Finn, jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_El:_**_muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_SantanaTorres:_**_ hago lo que puedo! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

**_Laars15: _**_creo que lo de llenarles las cabeza, sobre todo Finn es cierto. En este capítulo se nota claramente que ellos dos han sido muy sugestionados por Lorenzo. Judy encontró a su otra mitad y es la mamá de Brittany. Jajaja como le dicen en el fic, Santana es una exagerada. Espero que tengas buena semana. Muchas gracias por la review! Nos leemos pronto! Besos!_

**_Mrs Michele:_**_ soy bastante humilde, realmente. Si supieras que me pongo colorada al momento de un halago (incluso para hablar con gente que me cae bien y recién conozco) por eso siento que no me merezco las reviews. Veamos, los cachorritos pezberry llegarán mucho más adelante, igualmente creo que habrá unos saltos en el tiempo. Más o menos esa parte la tengo ideada. Muchas gracias por la review! Y supongo que nos habremos cruzado cuando estuviste acá para la fiesta! Un abrazo!_

**_VickyAgron: _**_yo no sé como agradecerte las portadas que me haces. Son geniales. Así que por eso lo pongo en tantos lados, porque me encantan. Así que muchas gracias. También muchas gracias por la review, y si, son muchos lobos así que tuve que cortar. Jajaja. Si, Judy y Anne involucradas sexualmente, mi mente ya no sé que opina! Jajajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos Vicky! _

**_Harukichiru:_**_ muchas gracias por la review, duraron poco Finn y Puck en la manada, pero estaba previsto por mi mente. Muchas gracias! Saludos desde Argentina.!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ Rachel fue tierna en el anterior, pero en este...te puedo asegurar que leía las cosas que escribía porque...me gustó esta Rachel dominante y enojada. No sé si me supero, pero si vos lo decís, muchas gracias! También gracias por la review, Andru! Besos enormes!_

**_Romi:_**_ poder desafiarlas puede, como vimos en este capítulo, pero no creo que lo haga aparecer de nuevo, por lo menos en el futuro cercano. Muchas gracias por la review! También espero que nos leamos pronto! Beso grande!_

**_Wanda-Marie840: _**_muchas gracias por la review! _

_Kitties les agradezco mucho las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	7. En el tiempo

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****7 – En el tiempo**

******Palabras: ****8,293**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******N/A:********hay constantemente saltos en el tiempo. Pasan muchas cosas, y no sé si quedó tan bien como mi mente pensó que podía quedar.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****04/11/2013**

* * *

******En el tiempo.**

El oído de un lobo era una cosa maravillosa. O por lo menos eso pensaban Rachel y Santana, cuando escucharon a Noah y Finn decir que sus cicatrices eran a causa de un gran accidente de tráfico.

Por lo tanto, sus dos lobos gimieron en su interior y las dos caminaron hacia el lugar en donde los dos chicos estaban intentando seguir con la mentira.

"Noah." dijo Rachel firmentente haciendo que tanto el mencionado como Finn, la miraran con los ojos abiertos y aterrados. Recién era una semana de clases, y era la reacción que los dos tenían cada vez que se cruzaban a las morenas. "¿Por qué les mientes a estos chicos?"

"¿De...qué...ejem...de qué estás hablando Berry?" preguntó Noah poniéndose colorado.

"Sé muy bien que las cicatrices te las hizo una pequeña mujer. Así que mi pregunta es ¿por qué les mientes?¿Crees que no se van a dar cuenta de que lo están haciendo?" dijo Rachel.

El efecto fue inmediato. Noah y Finn se pusieron colorados, mientras los otros chicos los miraban y los dejaban solos.

"¿Por qué hacen eso?" preguntó Finn acercándose hacia ellas.

"Tu altura no nos asusta" dijo Santana. "Simplemente, digan quienes realmente les hicieron esas cicatrices, pero eso si..."

"Llegan a decir lo de los lobos, y podemos asegurarles que no van a vivir una noche más para ver el amanecer" dijo Rachel.

"Puckerman si. Le dejaría una semana sin su pene, se lo cortaría desde la base y que sufra sin poder meterlo en alguna desprevenida" dijo Santana

Rachel río y caminó alejándose de los dos chicos que se habían puesto pálidos.

"¿Por qué de pronto estamos malas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que porque es divertido asustar a esos dos. Si no fuéramos lobos, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Santana.

"Me estás cambiando, Santana." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Te gusta el cambio" dijo la latina.

* * *

Viajar con el coro no se hacía fácil. Para las regionales, casi todos se sentaron amontonados adelante, mientras al fondo quedaban solo Rachel,y Santana.

Quinn y Brittany se habían sentado con los demás.

No ayudaba demasiado que Schuester intentara hacer que la diva cante con Finn. Tampoco que pusieran a Mercedes como solista.

Y como aquel primer año, resultó que los demás coros tenían la lista de sus canciones, y se encontraron con el momento en que debían cantar, sin nada preparado.

"_¿No vas a hacer nada?" _preguntó Santana mirando como el resto del coro se desesperaba y Rachel miraba por la ventana. La misma pregunta surgió de las mentes de Brittany y Quinn.

"_Esta bien" _dijo Rachel levantándose y silbando para llamar la atención.

"Voy a cantar" dijo. Sabía la respuesta que iba a llegar, y no se sorprendió cuando todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y gritando, sin entenderles absolutamente nada.

"¡EY!" gritó Santana haciendo que todos se callen. "Pueden seguir discutiendo o podemos ver que propone Rachel. Faltan 10 minutos para salir a cantar, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran"

Todos se miraron y unos segundos después miraron a Rachel y le pidieron por favor que lo haga.

"Bueno, para el número grupal propongo..." comenzó a decir Rachel y todos comenzaron a quejarse de nuevo cuando escucharon que solo iban a cantar las dos rubias y las morenas.

"De acuerdo. Si no quieren...les digo que yo no voy a salir ahí afuera a pasar vergüenza con uds. cantando temas que ya todos los demás escucharon, ni con una improvisada canción que ninguno ha preparado" dijo Rachel volviéndose a sentar.

"Está bien, pero que cante uno de los chicos contigo el dueto" dijo Schuester.

"No" dijo la diva.

"Rachel..." dijo Schuester poniendo un tono autoritario.

"Miren, están dependiendo de mi. Si hubiera sido otro momento de mi vida, seguramente hubiera saltado a la primer oportunidad que tuviera para hacerme ver. Ahora no me importa demasiado. Así que si uds. quieren salvar esto, yo canto como dije que lo iba a hacer, con quien dije que lo iba a hacer o no canto y no salgo al escenario." dijo la diva. _"Soy mala, San" _agregó mentalmente.

"_Y me gusta." _dijo la latina.

"Vamos a tener una coreografía improvisada igual." dijo Mercedes. "Prefiero que lo cante ella a que yo pase vergüenza cantando algo que no preparé"

"¿Y todas están preparadas?" preguntó Schuester

"Yo no entiendo porque tengo que cantar con Berry" dijo Quinn sonando enojada.

"A mi me gusta cantar" dijo Brittany.

"¿Va a ser un problema? Solo estoy tratando de salvarlos del pozo en donde se metieron. Pero si ellas no quieren, lo lamento sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien, si Man-Hands quiere que cantemos, cantaremos junto a ella y su novia" dijo Quinn ofuscada.

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó Schuester.

"Me encantaría cantar con otras personas, pero la verdad, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de ganar. Así que haré tripas corazón por estar cerca de Rachel y listo" dijo Quinn

La vuelta de ese viaje fue exactamente igual, aunque de vez en cuando Quinn y Brittany les hablaban.

"_Siguen igual" _dijo Quinn. _"Puckerman y Finn se acercaron a preguntarme que había sucedido con uds. les dije que habíamos sido echadas de la manada" _

"_¿En serio?" _preguntó Santana

"_O si. Ahora quieren que hagamos una con ellos. Les dijimos que no, que somos Alfas de la nuestra" _dijo Quinn

* * *

Pasaron casi cuatro meses hasta que Santana pudo aprender a sacar su miembro lobuno cuando ella quería, mientras tanto, desde aquella primera vez no lo habían vuelto a hacer.

Esa mañana lo había logrado y portó feliz el miembro durante toda la mañana en la escuela. Hasta que llegó el momento de la única clase que compartía con Rachel.

Se sentó a su lado, esperando que la clase avanzar, y agarró su mano. La diva no iba a sospechar de absolutamente nada, ya que siempre solían agarrarse de las manos en clase. Si la miró en el momento en que la puso sobre su miembro, pero Rachel sacó su mano inmediatamente y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Santana la vio salir, decepcionada de que no hubiera pasado algo más entre ellas, pero cuando la diva cerraba la puerta pudo notar sus ojos. Casi rojos.

Pidió permiso dos minutos después para ir al baño, y siguió por los pasillos el olor de su novia.

No se sorprendió de encontrar que desaparecía en la puerta del auditorio y entró despacio hasta la nueva ubicación que habían encontrado ya que Quinn y Brittany se habían apoderado de la habitación debajo del escenario.

Entonces encontraron un nuevo lugar. Uno de los palcos más cerrados de todo el auditorio. Nadie solía usarlo y podían ver quien entraba y quien salía del lugar.

Rachel la esperaba apoyada contra la baranda del palco, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos completamente rojos. Santana se sentó en una de las butacas, al frente de ella y esperó. Sabía que Rachel ya había formado una idea en su cabeza de como quería que esto continuara.

La diva la observó unos minutos más, lamiéndose los labios cada vez que miraba los labios de Santana.

En un rápido movimiento, Rachel se agachó y arrancó la parte de abajo del uniforme de Santana.

"¿Sabes que Sue se va a enojar por eso?" preguntó la latina.

"Ups" dijo la diva inocentemente viendo el miembro de Santana semi erecto. "Creo que es más impresionante así" agregó comenzando a pasar uno de sus dedos por la vena que rodeaba el miembro.

"¿Qué tan profunda es tu garganta?" preguntó Santana gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Rachel acariciar la cabeza de su miembro.

"Tendríamos que probarla" dijo la diva besando la punta del miembro de la latina y levantándose un poco para besar sus labios. "Así que intenta no dejar que tu lobo rompa la garganta"

"Haré lo posible" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel se agachaba de nuevo. Pero la diva, sacó antes las manos del cuerpo de su novia, y se sacó la parte superior de su uniforme, quedándose solamente con el corpiño. "Me gusta eso, voy a poder verlas moverse con el vaivén de tu garganta"

"¿Quieres que empiece con esto o vas a hablar?" preguntó la diva antes de pasar nuevamente la lengua por el miembro de la latina.

"Empieza mejor" dijo Santana agarrándose fuertemente a los apoyabrazos.

Rachel sonrió y pensó que lo primero era comenzar a lamer cada lado del pene de la latina. Le gustaba, además, la reacción que producía en ella. La veía prácticamente temblar, a punto de pedirle más, y podía verla luchar para no hacer nada que pudiera lastimarla.

Santana cerraba los ojos al sentir lo húmeda que estaba la lengua de Rachel sobre su miembro, y lo único que quería era poder sentir la garganta de la diva golpeando con su miembro.

Hicieron contacto visual y Rachel abrió la boca lo suficiente para envolver todo el grosor del miembro y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca de a poco, hasta que estuvo bien al fondo de su garganta y comenzó a moverse para arriba y para abajo, sacando el miembro hasta la punta y volviendo a meterlo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Santana no podía contener un pequeño grito cada vez que su miembro entraba en lo profundo de la garganta de Rachel, como tampoco pudo contener sus manos y agarró el cabello de la diva con fuerza, manteniendo su cabeza quieta y comenzando a mover sus caderas. No, no podía pensar demasiado, solo sentía el placer de lo apretada que estaba la garganta de la diva. Pero pudo controlarse cuando de pronto, sintió que su lobo quería desesperarse, pero lo logró controlar.

Rachel solo se quedó esperando, moviendo su lengua lo mejor que podía para estimular el miembro de la latina. Pero se había olvidado de aquella vez, y quiso sacarse el miembro de la boca cuando lo sintió aumentar de tamaño. Pero antes de poder hacerle una seña a la latina, sintió como su garganta se llenaba del semen caliente.

"¡SI!" gritó Santana en el momento del orgasmo. "Así Rach...toma toda mi leche"

No detuvo sus caderas hasta sentirse completamente seca, y sacó despacio su miembro ya flácido de la diva.

"Eso fue...increíble" dijo Santana viendo como la diva se levantaba y limpiaba el borde de sus labios.

"La próxima vez, cuando estés por eyacular dentro de mi garganta, hazme un favor. Deja solo la punta dentro de mi boca." dijo Rachel. Sonaba un poco ronca.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Santana con un puchero.

"Porque cuando estás a punto de eyacular, tu miembro aumenta su tamaño y la verdad, no sé como hice para no tener arcadas." dijo Rachel. "Es muy grande"

"Es muy grande hasta cuando está dormido" dijo la latina bajando la mirada hacia su entrepierna, pero el miembro ya no estaba más ahí. "Ohh, secaste a mi lobo"

"Bueno, seguramente se cansó" dijo Rachel.

"De placer" dijo la latina. "Ahora puedes abrazarme"

"Allá hay un pequeño bolso, con algo de ropa de repuesto." dijo la diva mientras se sentaba sobre su novia.

"¿Cómo?¿En qué momento si seguí tu olor directamente hasta acá?" preguntó Santana

"Ya hace un tiempo lo dejé acá por las dudas. Nuestras visitas a este lugar son un poco violentas" dijo la diva.

"Eres interesante. ¿Alguna vez te lo dije?" preguntó Santana

"No."

"Lo eres."

"Gracias"

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando y las morenas se encontraban corriendo con la manada por la noche. Durante el día se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo estudiando, teniendo sexo y preparándose para las seccionales.

Rachel había aclarado que no iban a cantar de nuevo para salvar a ese grupo de inútiles y muchas veces preguntaba en voz alta que estaban haciendo todavía ahí. Sin embargo, Santana, Quinn y Brittany, la sentaron un día y le dijeron que por lo menos pensara en una opción que cubriera los tres números para las seccionales y la practicaran por lo menos una vez.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose por su casa, como buscando algo.

"Por si pasa lo mismo que sucedió en las regionales" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo puede pasar lo mismo?" preguntó la diva

"Schuester se pregunta lo mismo" dijo Quinn mirándola con una pequeña risa en los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana.

"Desde las regionales ha llamado a _reuniones secretas_ para preparar la lista de canciones para las seccionales. Cree que una de uds. dos le dio la lista a los otros coros. Eventualmente, Mercedes y Kurt metieron su granito de arena y lo convencieron de que fue Rachel." dijo Quinn

"Esperen, ¿por qué uds. dos no están en la mira?" preguntó Santana

"¿No te acuerdas que Rachel nos ordenó, bueno a Quinn, que cuando volviéramos a clases después del verano ella tenía que ser mala de nuevo?" preguntó Brittany.

"Ohhh...si. Pero no le funciona mucho" dijo Santana

"Es mi Alfa. Solo puedo ser mala unas cuantas veces y después no quiero." dijo Quinn.

"Volviendo al tema, ¿Sospechan de nosotras?" preguntó Rachel

"Específicamente de ti. Así que nos van a hacer ensayar canciones falsas en tu presencia, y el día antes de la competencia, la cambiará. Si así los otros coros no conocen nuestras canciones, se habrán dado cuenta de que eres tú. Obviamente, Finn hizo que no se le fueran las dudas sobre Santana, así que se lo van a hacer a las dos" dijo Quinn

"O sea...¿nos va a hacer practicar canciones que no vamos a cantar solo porque sospecha que una de nosotras entregó la lista en las regionales?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿No sospecha de las cuatro?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Quinn

"Después de todo nosotras hacemos como que le hacemos caso en lo que él dice que hagamos" dijo Brittany.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las tres mirándola confundidas.

"No sé." dijo Brittany

"Nuestro supuesto odio hacia Rachel es tan obvio dentro de la escuela que no sospecha nada" dijo Quinn

"Mucho mejor. Porque tanto Carmel, como las otras dos escuelas que se presentan en las seccionales, ofrecieron una buena cantidad de dinero por la lista" dijo Rachel

"Parecemos la mafia" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo.

"Creo que lo somos" dijo Santana asintiendo.

"Somos una manada de lobos mafiosos y lesbianas" dijo Rachel. "¿No notan como que se pone mejor?"

"¿Cuánto ofrecieron?" preguntó Quinn

"1500 por la lista entera" dijo Rachel

"¿1500?" preguntó Brittany.

"Si. E incluso es tan grande el odio y la repulsión que sienten hacia Schuester que no les molesta saber que vendemos la lista y que nosotras podemos salvar al coro" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tanto?" preguntó Quinn

"Parece que el hombre los comienza a llamar por teléfono dos semanas antes, a cualquier hora. Quiere que estén lo suficientemente cansados para no estar en buen estado para los ensayos del coro" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo fue que nos tocó un profesor así?" preguntó Quinn. "¿No ocultó su número de teléfono?"

"Si lo hizo, pero lo rastrearon y descubrieron que era él. Sue recibió la primer propuesta del director de una de las escuelas con las que nos enfrentamos en las regionales, pero pensó que lo mejor era que nosotras recibiéramos el dinero. Respondió que era probable que pudiera conseguir la lista." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué pensó que nosotras necesitaríamos el dinero?" preguntó Quinn. "No es que me moleste, aclaro"

"Para la universidad, además como sabe que yo necesito mostrarme para que NYADA se acerque hasta aquí para hacerme la audición, decidió que lo mejor era que preparemos todo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué estamos repitiendo algo que ya dijimos hace meses?" preguntó Santana

"La verdad no sé, pero me gusta cada vez que Rachel lo repite. Es así como una versión femenina de Michael Corleone" dijo Quinn. "La cuestión es que estas _reuniones secretas_ sin uds. dos, van a servir para que preparemos las verdaderas canciones para las seccionales"

"¿Y qué va a pasar?" preguntó la diva

"Sabemos lo que va a pasar. Vamos a tener solo una semana para preparar la verdadera canción, porque Schuester anda necesitado de ideas. Y como no quiere consultarte, se desespera." dijo Quinn

"Aunque la coreografía la hago yo" dijo Brittany

"Bueno, entonces espero que me pasen la lista de nuevo" dijo Rachel.

"Por supuesto. No podemos perdernos la oportunidad de brillar" dijo Quinn sonriente.

Por lo tanto, el día de las seccionales cuando sortearon los lugares y, nuevamente New Directions quedó al último, los lobos tuvieron la oportunidad de observar, ocultando su propia sonrisa, como cada uno de los miembros del coro comenzaba a mirarse sospechosamente. Dejando de lado la diva y a Santana, porque ellas se habían enterado el día anterior, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, las canciones.

Bueno...no tan de lado.

"Necesito tu teléfono, Rachel" dijo Schueter.

"¿Tiene una orden de allanamiento?" preguntó la diva

"No. Pero soy tu profesor" dijo Schuester.

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel. "Eso no le da derecho a revisar mi teléfono. Aunque voy a ser buena y se lo voy a dar."

Rachel sacó su teléfono y antes de dejárselo en la mano agregó. "Eso si, necesito saber que es lo que está leyendo ahí, así que en voz alta por favor."

"Santana, necesito que estés profundamente adentro mío" leyó Schuester poniéndose colorado. "Los otros son de Santana." agregó.

"Por favor" dijo Rachel. "Lea todos en voz alta."

"No puedo leer esto" dijo Schuester

"Está invadiendo mi privacidad por alguna razón que ud. y esos que están atrás suyo solo conocen, así que respete mi pedido de leer los mensajes en voz alta." dijo la diva.

Schuester giró sus ojos pero siguió leyendo.

"Adoro tus dedos jugando con mi clítoris." dijo Schuester.

"Oh, recuerdo ese mensaje, me lo mandaste ayer cuando estábamos aburridas." dijo Santana

"Estábamos ensayando con el coro" dijo Rachel

"Por eso, aburridas" dijo Santana.

"Voy a a pasar a revisar las llamadas. Estos mensajes son todos hacia Santana." dijo Schuester.

"¿O sea que estaba revisando mi bandeja de salida?¿Revisó Whatsapp, facebook, twitter?" preguntó Rachel.

"Estoy seguro que no lo harías por ahí" dijo Schuester.

"¿Quién sabe?" preguntó Rachel. "Después de todo está revisando mi teléfono sin decirme porque. ¿Sabe que uno de mis padres es abogado? Estoy segura de que le va a encantar enterarse de esto, ah, y del ataque que sufrimos Santana y yo el año pasado. Aunque eso ya lo sabe y juntó todas las pruebas necesarias para hacer la demanda y ganarla. Pero lo detuve. Ya con esto, no lo sé"

"Me estás excitando. ¿Crees que podríamos escaparnos para ir al baño a tener sexo?" preguntó Santana.

"Espera que me devuelva el celular." dijo la diva.

"En las llamadas tampoco hay números desconocidos. Todas las llamadas son a Santana." dijo Schuester.

"¿Por qué no prueba, sr. Schuester?" preguntó Quinn. "Seguramente puede ser un número de otra persona que no sea Santana."

"Creo que ha existido una masiva fuga de neuronas entre todos uds. por suerte, nosotras no la sufrimos." dijo la diva.

"Mira Berry..." comenzó a decir Quinn enojándose, pero vio que Schuester marcaba uno de los números de Santana al azar.

"¿Rach?" preguntó la latina sacando su celular. "¿Qué haces llamándome?"

"¿Estabas pensando en que forma vamos a tener sexo?" preguntó la diva. "Porque sabes que no tengo mi celular en la mano"

"Cierto" dijo la latina.

Schuester marcó los llamados a Santana de las últimas 48 horas y todas hacían sonar el celular de la latina.

"Rachel no es la culpable" dijo Schuester. "Toma tu celular"

"Espere, sr. Schue" dijo la diva, sacando de su cartera una pequeña bolsa de nylon con cierre ziploc.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el profesor.

"Es una bolsa, deposite con cuidado el celular ahí, por favor" dijo la diva abriéndola. El profesor lo hizo y pidió el celular de Santana, para hacer lo mismo.

"Yo que pensé que podía ir a tener sexo con mi novia en el baño" dijo Santana. "Tenga cuidado con los videos, son sexuales"

"Además de que está cantando el tercero de los coros, y realmente no vamos a tener tiempo de ir al baño" dijo la diva.

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina.

"Santana también está fuera de sospechas." dijo Schuester entregándole el teléfono a la latina, quien no lo agarró hasta que Rachel le entregó otra de esas bolsas.

"¿Por qué me pidieron que meta el celular ahí?" preguntó Schuester después de volver con sus otros alumnos.

"Porque así mantenemos sus huellas y cuando mi padre quiera presentar la demanda, tenemos una prueba más en su contra" dijo Rachel sonriente.

Schuester se quedó completamente mudo y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con los otros miembros del coro.

No había terminado de cantar la segunda canción el coro actual, que todos le suplicaron a Rachel y a Santana que los salvaran una vez más.

* * *

Sin embargo, las cosas hubieran funcionado a la perfección, si no fuera por la mañana en que las morenas iban caminando hacia su clase y se cruzaron con Quinn y Brittany.

Las dos rubias habían llegado tarde a la reunión de la manada la semana anterior, y solo dijeron que se habían atrasado debido al sexo.

Pero era luna llena.

Y las habían visto marcharse convertidas en lobo.

Por lo tanto...

"_¡Maldición, Quinn!" _dijo Santana, pero solo se lo comunicó a Rachel.

"_¿Tú también lo sentiste?" _preguntó la diva.

"_Oh, si. Quinn tiene un pan en el horno" _dijo Santana haciendo que la diva se desviara de su camino y convocando una reunión para ese momento en la oficina de Sue.

"¿Cómo puedo explicar ahora que estás embarazada?" preguntó Sue apenas las dos rubias cruzaron la puerta de su oficina, cerrada por Emma en el momento en que lo hicieron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"La semana pasada llegaron tarde. En la luna llena. Se las había visto convertirse y perderse en el camino a la casa abandonada" dijo Rachel levantándose y parándose al frente de Quinn. Si alguien pasaba, creería que estaban nuevamente discutiendo.

"No me pude separar de ella cuando terminé, Rachel. Quedamos pegadas. Muy pegadas. Incluso ella se convirtió en humana de nuevo, y yo seguía adentro de ella. Estaba como pegada y no dejaba de largar líquido dentro de Quinn." dijo Brittany

"Ahora entiendo como mi mamá se dio cuenta la primera vez" dijo Quinn

"¿En serio? Sabían que en luna llena no tenían que hacerlo en forma de lobo" dijo la diva. "Ni como parte lobo"

"Yo no voy a poder ir a la universidad el año que viene. Los profesores de este lugar consideran necesario que me quede un año más" dijo Brittany.

"¿Y por eso decidieron tener pequeños lobitos corriendo por las praderas?" preguntó Santana

"No nos pudimos contener" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada

"¡Virgen María!" dijo la latina. "No eres tan pura"

"No es momento para chistes" dijo Rachel. "Estas idiotas van a ser madres. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto ahí afuera?"

"No lo sé" dijo Quinn

"Bueno, debemos preparar una..." dijo Rachel. "No, no sé. Seguramente sus madres ya lo saben y ¿eso va a causar problemas?"

"No lo creo." dijo Quinn. "Están las dos felices juntas, además de que están felices de que nosotras estamos juntas."

"Pero no creo que Judy esté lista para ser abuela tan pronto de nuevo" dijo Santana.

"Está feliz. Nunca la vi así. " dijo Quinn

"Cuando tu panza se empiece a notar, te convertirás en mi ayudante de entrenamiento" dijo Sue. "No puede pasar lo mismo que la otra vez. No en tu último año"

"Gracias entrenadora" dijo Quinn.

"Ahora vayan. Deben buscar una buena explicación, porque todo el mundo sabe que estás con Brittany y, aunque hay dos idiotas que pueden sospechar, seguramente el resto va a empezar a decir cosas" dijo Sue.

Quinn y Brittany dejaron la oficina y Sue se quedó mirando a las morenas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva.

"Encontré una solución para el problema de NY" dijo Sue

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Me he estado preocupando por uds. dos. Van a ir a estudiar a NY, por lo menos Rachel, y allí no van a poder ir a algún bosque, a correr por las noches" dijo Sue.

"Oh..." dijo la diva triste.

"No te pongas triste. Acabo de decir que encontré una solución" dijo Sue

"Oh, perdón" dijo Rachel.

"Central Park es tierra neutral para los lobos" dijo Sue

"Dios, ¿existen esas también en nuestro mundo?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, cuando comenzaron a llegar los primeros inmigrantes a Estados Unidos, los que se quedaban en NY y eran lobos, comenzaron a declararse en guerra. Guerra tras guerra de manadas sucedían todas las noches, hasta que los Alfas de todas las manadas de NY, decidieron reunirse. Hay que tener en cuenta que muchos no se quedaban demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, sino que seguían moviéndose por el país. Así que las peleas entre manadas eran una pérdida de tiempo, y de personas.

En esa reunión de Alfas, se llegó a la decisión de declarar Central Park como tierra neutral, y después de una reunión con sus manadas, y un extraño pero potente hechizo, en el lugar cada uno de los lobos puede hablar con otros sin que sean miembros de la misma manada" explicó la entrenadora.

"O sea, que ¿voy a poder ir a Central Park, a correr, como lobo, y a hablar con otros lobos que estén ahí.?" dijo Rachel.

"Si" dijo Sue

"Genial" dijo la diva.

"Y Santana también" dijo Sue

"¿Eh?" preguntó la latina. No había aportado nada a lo que Sue o Rachel decían, porque no sabía cual era su destino. Aunque seguramente sería seguir a la diva a NY.

"Vas a NY." dijo Sue. "Creo que es importante que lo sepas"

"Oh...cierto" dijo Santana.

"Deja de pensar con tu maldita vagina por un segundo" dijo Sue. "Berry, puedes retirarte"

Santana se levantó junto a Rachel, pero Sue le dijo que no lo hiciera, necesitaba hablar con ella.

"¿Crees que tu lobo va a permitirte estar lejos de Rachel?" preguntó Sue cuando quedaron solas.

"No. Ni mi lobo ni yo." dijo Santana. "Sé que voy a ir a NY detrás de ella"

"Es un gran milagro, puedes pensar" dijo Sue

"¡Ey!" dijo Santana.

"No me vengas con que estoy hablando con el Alfa, con mi Alfa. Sé con quién estoy hablando. Necesitas un 10 en literatura y consigo una beca en NYU." dijo Sue

"¿Nada más?"

"Nada más. Vete"

"Gracias, Sue" dijo Santana antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

El escándalo en el coro sobre la paternidad del hijo de Quinn generó una extraña revolución en McKinley.

Todos, y por decir todos, los hombres de la escuela, comenzaron a adjudicarse su paternidad. Incluidos los dos que conocían el secreto de las rubias.

"¿En algún momento esto va a parar?" preguntó Santana mirando el pasillo. Formados en fila, todos los alumnos de sexo masculino estaban esperando hablar con la enfermera y solicitar que Quinn Fabray se hiciera un examen de ADN.

"Creo que en el momento en que Quinn se dé cuenta de que la están tratando como una mujer fácil." dijo Rachel

"O Brittany se de cuenta de que están tratando de implicar que su otra mitad la engañó con la mitad de la escuela." dijo la latina.

"¿Ese chico tiene 12 años?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué hace ahí?"

"Según él, Quinn es su tutora y tuvieron sexo durante una de las clases" dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy la vecina. Va a ser gracioso cuando esta noche se los diga a sus padres"

"¿Se lo vas a decir?"

"Yo no. Pero estoy segura de que Figgins si" dijo Santana señalando hacia otro lado en donde el director caminaba hacia la enfermería.

"¿Crees que alguno se detuvo a pensar que para dejar a Quinn embarazada primero tendrían que tener sexo con ella?"

"Creo que todos están contagiándose de Finn" dijo Santana llevándose a su novia del lugar.

* * *

Las Competencias Nacionales de Coros Escolares fueron el lugar en donde las morenas juntaron casi 20 mil dólares vendiendo la lista de McKinley, y logrando tener el protagonismo en cada una de las canciones.

Para más placer de la diva, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn y Puck se tuvieron que tragar las palabras de: "No creo que al jurado les guste dos veces escuchar a estas tontas" ya que el mismo jurado las había felicitado otorgándoles la puntuación perfecta en las dos presentaciones que tuvieron que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Quinn tenía que soportar las preguntas de "¿Quién es el padre esta vez?" que los demás miembro del coro hacían cada 10 minutos, más o menos.

"_Uno de estos días, me van a tener que controlar, porque estoy segura de que mi lobo va a salir y se los va a comer uno por uno" _dijo Brittany mirando a sus Alfas desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"_La clave, Britt, está en la paz interior. Ignora a los idiotas" _dijo Santana. _"Mira como nosotras los ignoramos."_

"_Ahora tienen dinero para poder empezar a criar al bebé" _dijo Rachel.

"_Gracias" _dijo Quinn

"_De nada. Ahora dejen de mirarnos que estos van a sospechar algo" _dijo la latina.

"_Y va a estar completamente errado" _dijo la diva.

Y Rachel no se equivocaba, porque después de ser recibidas en McKinley con honores por su título nacional, y pasar unos días de tranquilidad hasta llegar a la última semana de clases, el rumor sobre la paternidad del bebé de Quinn tomó otro rumbo.

"Así que...los rumores que corrieron durante años sobre ti son ciertos" dijo Kurt un día acercándose junto a Mercedes a la diva, que extrañamente estaba sola.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza, a veces no entendía a estos dos chicos.

"Todas las veces que Quinn te llamó Man Hands..." dijo Mercedes mirando a Kurt

"Es porque en realidad tienes un gran secreto debajo de ese uniforme." concluyó el divo.

"Si, resulta que debajo del uniforme tengo un cuerpo." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.

"Sabemos que eres el padre del bebé de Quinn" dijo Kurt

"Mejor dicho, la madre" dijo Mercedes

"¿Están escuchando las idioteces que están diciendo?" preguntó la diva deteniéndose, pero sin darse vuelta.

"Sabemos que eres intersexual." dijo Kurt

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel girando ahora si.

"Tienes ambos miembros reproductivos. Todo el mundo lo está diciendo, todos saben que estuviste con Quinn. Esa extraña tensión sexual entre uds. solo llevó a que terminaran teniendo sexo salvaje y sin protección. Lo cual hace que ahora ella esté embarazada." dijo Mercedes

"Por eso Santana te quiere siempre a tu lado. Porque puedes cumplir ambos deseos. Eres lesbiana y a la vez en el futuro puedes dejarla embarazada." dijo Kurt.

"Por Dios, si que están realmente fumados. ¿Qué es lo que consumen?¿Están tomando drogas?" preguntó la diva, mirándolos con cara de asco. _"Santana, es mejor que me busques. Mercedes y Kurt dicen que el padre, mejor dicho, madre del bebé de Quinn soy yo. Dicen que soy intersexual." _

"_Con razón todos me miran con lástima y me dicen que soy demasiado buena contigo" _dijo la latina.

"_Voy a hacer algo que no te va a gustar. Aunque no sé cuando" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Santana

"_Porque siguen hablando y me están haciendo enojar" _dijo la diva.

"Así que tendrías que encontrar la forma de demostrarnos que estamos todos equivocados." dijo Mercedes terminando una frase enorme.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y comenzó a sacarse la parte inferior del uniforme. Obviamente atrayendo muchas miradas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kurt tapándose los ojos y con un grito agudo.

"Demostrándoles que no soy la madre o padre del bebé de Quinn" dijo Rachel quedándose completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo. "¿Necesitan que me abra de piernas también?"

"No, no, está bien" dijeron los dos chicos mientras algunos de los que estaban viendo decían que si y comenzaban a aplaudir.

Rachel se acomodó rápidamente, porque sentía el olor de Figgins acercarse a donde estaba.

"Señorita Berry. Está vestida" dijo el director pasando entre la multitud.

"¿Pretendía que estuviera desnuda?" dijo Rachel mirándolo con inocencia.

"Por lo menos semi desnuda" dijo el director.

"Se da cuenta de que está tratando de ver a una alumna semi desnuda. ¿Cómo se vería en el concejo esa información?" preguntó Rachel pasando a su lado y siguiendo su camino.

* * *

"Lo que más me sorprendió este año, fue la maldad que Rachel demostró. La perspicacia para lograr sus objetivos, los planes que realizó con el coro." dijo Sue

"Sin embargo no va a dejar de intentar destruirlo" dijo la diva

Estaban reunidas en la casa abandonada. Toda su manada en forma humana, escuchando y rememorando grandes momentos del año.

"Rachel ni siquiera necesitó la audición para NYADA ya que la vieron en las nacionales y la admitieron" dijo Santana. "Y no puedo creer como fue que te nació ese plan, pero la verdad, jugar así con Schuester y el coro, fue genial"

"Lastima que tuve que hacerme como que había vuelto a odiar a Rachel." dijo Quinn. "A veces me daba miedo, porque pensaba que estaba por pasar un límite y como Alfa se iba a enojar"

"No me iba a enojar. Después de todo yo te dije que lo hiciéramos así" dijo la diva

"Si, por suerte ahora tienen dinero para el médico y otras cosas." dijo Judy. "Yo creo que el lobo de Rachel ayudó un poco en todo."

"_Genial, se viene la explicación histórica/lobuna de Judy Fabray. ¿Hay música en este show?" _preguntó Santana a la diva.

"_No seas mala. Son parte de nuestra manada y nos ayudan mucho" _dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo es eso, Judy?" preguntó Sue.

"El lobo de Rachel sentía enojo hacia todas esas personas. Quizás por todos los años en que la maltrataron y todas las cosas que le hicieron. La principal fue demostrar el talento de Rachel." dijo Judy.

Todas la miraban con la boca abierta.

"Obligué a Quinn a que me contara todo sobre lo que había pasado estos años en la secundaria. Con detalle sobre su trato hacia Rachel, sobre todo. Me contó que el coro siempre se quejaba del talento de Rachel y de sus opiniones, diciendo que ella no era la salvadora del coro y que no era la mejor, me di cuenta de que ella iba a tener que hacer algo. Yo la había visto en aquellas seccionales en las que Quinn dio a luz a Beth. Rachel es realmente talentosa. Y me parecía injusto que hicieran eso con ella." dijo Judy continuando con lo que quería decir. "Por eso, cuando Quinn me contó el plan que tenían para que Rachel fuera la que brillara en cada competencia, y las pusiera a brillar a uds. a pesar de que supuestamente se llevaban mal de nuevo, me pareció lo mejor."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con mi lobo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tu lobo, al ahora estar unido a ti, y viceversa, hizo que sintieras esas ganas de vengarte de todos los años en los que ellos te subestimaron." dijo Judy. "Quizás ayudó a que llevaras a cabo el plan, porque antes te importaba solo tratar de caerle bien a la mayoría, ¿verdad?" preguntó Judy

"Antes de mi lobo, si." dijo Rachel.

"Y eso comenzó a cambiar con la primera transformación" dijo Judy. "Estabas con Santana, y ya no necesitabas esa necesidad de caerle bien a los demás, porque tenías a quien querías a tu lado. Entonces tu lobo y tu mente se fusionaron y planearon una venganza, por la forma en que te trataron"

"¿No era más fácil decir que su lobo la ayudó a vengarse?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que eso lo dije. Pero si lo compliqué, puedo aclararlo." dijo Judy.

"Por favor" dijo Santana

"El lobo de Rachel solo ayudó a que ella pudiera llevar a cabo el plan, sin sentir nada especial por las otras personas" dijo Judy

"O sea...¿si yo quiero vengarme de Puck puedo pensar en una gran forma y mi lobo me va ayudar a hacerlo?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Por qué querrías vengarte de ese chico?" preguntó Judy

"Porque no usó protección" dijo Quinn y, menos Brittany, todas las demás comenzaron a reírse. "¿Qué?¿Qué dije?" preguntó la rubia mirando a todas las demás.

"Que ahora estás embarazada cuando sabías que no debías tener sexo en luna llena, y no tienes nadie a quien culpar" dijo Santana.

"No es para reírse" dijo Quinn haciendo un puchero.

"Si lo es" dijeron las demás, incluida Judy.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Quinn enojada.

"No te enojes, es divertido" dijo Judy.

* * *

Ya casi faltaba un mes para que una nueva etapa comenzara en la vida de los Alfas de esa extraña manada de lobas lesbianas de Lima, cuando a Santana le surgió una duda.

"_Ey, enciclopedias lobunas andantes." _dijo la latina girando para mirar a Judy y Anne que estaban frotando sus lomos.

"_¿A quién les hablas?" _preguntó Judy mirando a su Alfa.

"_A uds. dos más Sue y Emma." _dijo Santana

"_¿Qué sucede?" _preguntaron las cuatro mencionadas.

"_¿Hay que hacer algún tipo de ritual extraño para pasarle a Sue el alfismo de la manada?" _preguntó la latina.

"_¿Alfismo?" _preguntó Rachel.

"_Si, Sue va a quedar como el Alfa suplente entonces ¿hay algún tipo de ritual para hacer eso?" _preguntó Santana.

"_No, no hay ninguno." _dijeron Judy y Anne al mismo tiempo.

"_Mucho mejor" _dijo Santana. _"Ya tenía miedo de que tuviera que darle mi semen en un vaso mezclado con vodka" _

"_¿Cómo hoy se te están ocurriendo esas cosas?" _preguntó la diva

"_No lo sé." _dijo Santana.

* * *

Lo primero que las dos descubrieron sobre NY, era que existía una tremenda mezcla de olores, y una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres lobos.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que vamos a poder ir a Central Park" dijo Santana la primer noche.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Rachel. "No vivimos cerca del parque"

"No lo sé. ¿Sue no te dijo algo más?" preguntó Santana.

"No. Pero le voy a enviar un correo para ver que nos puede decir" dijo la diva.

Para la primer semana de clases en la universidad, no tenían ninguna respuesta de la entrenadora. Y sus lobos estaban aullando constantemente por salir.

Por eso, cuando Rachel conoció a Cassandra July, supo que esa mujer debía saber algo.

"¿Srta. July?" preguntó quedándose después de esa primera clase, en la que la mujer la había bautizado como Schwimmer.

"¿Qué rayos necesitas?" preguntó la mujer. No sonó como le había hablado durante la clase.

"Necesitaba hablar con ud." dijo la diva.

"¿De qué?"

"De algo que noté durante la clase"

"¿Qué?"

"Su olor" dijo Rachel y la mujer se levantó rápidamente y la arrastró dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta.

"No puedes ser tan malditamente descuidada. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta mantener el secreto en una ciudad como esta?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo sabemos" dijo Rachel. "Estamos hace como un mes aquí, y a pesar de que sabemos que Central Park es un lugar neutro, no pudimos ir todavía. Están queriendo salir y nos estamos desesperando."

Cassandra July escuchó la desesperación en la voz de la pequeña diva.

"¿Dijiste estamos?" preguntó.

"Si, mi novia y yo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Es tu otra mitad?"

"Si."

"¿Están marcadas?"

"Si"

"Felicidades" dijo Cassandra sentándose.

"Gracias" dijo la diva

"Hay todo un mundo subterráneo creado para...gente como nosotras." dijo Cassandra haciendo una seña para que se siente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Hace cuánto que eres...?" la pregunta la dejó flotando. No podía hablar demasiado a pesar de que no había nadie cerca, no sabían en que forma podían estar escuchando.

"Más de un año. Tenemos unos miembros importantes con nosotras, pero no han averiguado demasiado" dijo Rachel. "No saben demasiado."

"Bueno. ¿De dónde me dijiste que venían?"

"Lima, Ohio"

"¿Conoces a Sue Sylvester?"

"Si, es una de nosotras"

"Lo sé. Gran mujer"

"Si."

"Déjame tu número de teléfono. Averiguo un par de cosas y te llamo" dijo Cassandra.

"Gracias, profesora" dijo la diva levantándose y dejando la habitación.

"_Creo que encontré una solución a nuestro problema, San" _dijo Rachel caminando hacia su próxima clase apurada.

"_¿En serio?¿Encontrarías por favor una solución a mi aburrimiento?" _preguntó la latina.

"_No creo que debas decir eso. Después de todo es la primer semana de clases. La semana que viene puedes decirlo" _dijo la diva

"_¿Y vamos a tener sexo mental y a distancia si me aburro?" _preguntó Santana.

"_Si." _dijo Rachel

"_Eso me gusta. Ahora...¿qué solución encontraste?" _

"_Mi profesora de baile es como nosotras" _

"_¿En serio? No me digas que intentó tocarte inapropiadamente mientras mostraba un paso porque puedo asegurarte que no va a ser bonito lo que le haga." _

"_No, Santana. Después de que terminó la clase, la fui a buscar a su oficina para poder hablar sobre el tema de Central Park. Fue bastante ambigua en todo, pero me dijo que averiguaba un par de cosas y me llamaba." _

"_¿Le diste tu número a la primer mujer bonita que ves?" _

"_¿Por qué piensas que es bonita?" _

"_No lo sé. ¿Por qué le diste tu número?" _

"_Santana, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis labios solo reaccionan si vienen de tu persona." _

"_Está bien" _

"_Además, tu lobo está tan desesperado como yo, quiere salir a correr. No sé si lo sientes." _

"_Mi lobo quiere hacerte el amor, constantemente" _

"_Santana, hacemos el amor constantemente" _

"_Lo sé. ¿Entonces?" _

"_Entonces vamos a poder salir a correr. Creo. Además, conoce a Sue" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, me preguntó de donde veníamos y le dije y me preguntó por Sue." _

"_Dios te oiga, diva mía." _

"_Voy a prestar atención a mi clase."_

"_Voy a intentar hacer lo mismo."_

* * *

Santana y Rachel estaban esperando el timbre. Cassandra July había llamado y también Sue Sylvester. La primera para decirles que iba a pasar a buscarlas cerca de las 11 de la noche. La segunda porque estaba contenta de que hubieran descubierto un lobo, se hubieran acercado y ese lobo era Cassandra.

Así que ahora esperaban, con un pequeño bolso como Cassandra les había dicho, nerviosas. Y sus lobos adentro, estaban excitados. Excitados ante la expectativa de volver a salir, de correr nuevamente.

Bajaron prácticamente corriendo las escaleras cuando Cassandra tocó el timbre.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó la profesora antes de, siquiera, saludar.

"Si, contentas. Excitadas. Felices por anticipado. A no ser que nos digas que no va a poder ser posible" dijo la diva.

"Si va a ser posible" dijo Cassandra.

"Le presento a mi novia, Santana López" dijo Rachel señalando a la latina, que estaba parada a su lado.

"Un gusto, Santana. Sue me habló muy bien de uds. dos." dijo Cassandra. "Vengan conmigo"

Caminaron una cuadra, casi en silencio, hasta la entrada del metro. Bajaron las escaleras, pero Cassandra les dio una pequeña llave dorada a cada una.

"Esa llave las va a llevar y traer desde todos lados, en el mundo subterráneo." dijo la profesora. "¿Me habías dicho que estaban marcadas, no?" preguntó de nuevo, por las dudas.

"Si." dijo la diva.

"Bien." dijo Cassandra. "Abre esa puerta"

Habían llegado hasta las puertas giratorias para pagar el metro, ni siquiera las veían. Estaban casi al pie de las escaleras, donde a la derecha había una puerta que indicaba que era de mantenimiento.

"Nunca miren como esperando que no haya nadie. Siempre va a haber gente en el metro de NY." dijo Cassandra. "Utilicen esas llaves como si fueran suyas desde hace años. Como si trabajaran para el metro de NY."

Rachel asintió y abrió la puerta como si fuera la de su departamento.

Las tres entraron en el pasillo que era mucho más amplio que lo que la puerta indicaba.

"Bien, ahora vamos a ir caminando mientras les explico las cosas" dijo Cassandra.

"Los primeros alcaldes o jefes de la ciudad, no eran lobos. Pero cuando ya la inmigración había ampliado la población, y había cada vez más lobos o familias de lobos, los alcaldes tomaron en sus manos el asunto. Solo existió uno que murió en circunstancias sospechosas, porque quería matarlos a todos. El resto comenzó a crear cosas para mantener ese mundo oculto de la gente normal. Desde entonces, es tradición que el nuevo alcalde se reúna con el anterior y entienda lo que es hacer hasta lo imposible para mantener el secreto. Después de todo, los lobos en Central Park sirven bastante. Muchos de los asesinos que han descartado sus víctimas en el parque o los asesinatos que se han llevado a cabo ahí, fueron resueltos porque siempre hubo un lobo por testigo.

Por lo tanto, como lobos corriendo por la noche en el parque, somos una ayuda para la sociedad.

Dentro de estos túneles, una puede transformarse y correr hasta salir al parque. Siguiendo el olor de otros lobos hasta que se acostumbren. Igualmente la salida al parque está marcada con olor a rosas.

Ahora..." dijo Cassandra cuando estaban llegando a una enorme habitación, donde había muchas hileras con casilleros. "Pueden transformarse acá."

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las morenas.

"Ya estamos en la zona marcada como neutral" dijo Cassandra.

"Pero estamos lejos del parque. Debemos haber caminado como unas tres cuadras" dijo Santana.

"Si, lo sé. Pero la zona neutral fue ampliándose bajo tierra durante los años. Sobre todo por la cantidad de lobos que viene año a año a vivir en NY. Además de que no podemos tener lobos corriendo en la superficie." dijo la rubia.

"¿Y cómo vamos a comunicarnos?" preguntó Rachel.

"La zona neutral implica la comunicación entre lobos de distintas manadas" dijo Cassandra. "Su casillero es el 158"

"¿Cuál es la clave?" preguntó la latina

"Ahora es 0000 pero, cuando lo estén por cerrar pueden poner la nueva. Cierran el candado y después marcan la clave nueva, dos veces" dijo Cassandra.

"Gracias" dijeron las morenas, caminando hacia el casillero.

"Lo mejor es que se saquen toda la ropa. Yo también estoy marcada." dijo Cassandra y las morenas se desnudaron, guardando la ropa sobre el bolso en el casillero y transformándose.

Cassandra miró el tamaño y la figura de los dos lobos. No se había transformado todavía, ya que su casillero estaba en otro lado.

"¿Son Alfas?" preguntó y los dos lobos asintieron. "Animales magníficos, sin duda. Sue me comentó sobre uds. dos hoy cuando la llamé. Me dijo que eran impresionantes."

"_¿No has visto lobos como nosotras?" _preguntó Santana.

"Si, los he visto. Pero nunca marcados, nunca con su otra mitad, y sobre todo nunca alfas" dijo Cassandra volviendo a caminar.

"_¿Nunca Alfas?" _preguntó Rahcel.

"Historia para otro momento." dijo Cassandra y los lobos se miraron y la siguieron.

"Vamos con las reglas de la zona neutral" dijo la profesora. "Si ven que alguien está intentando robar a alguien, pueden detenerlo. Lo mismo sirve, para un ataque o una violación, o un asesinato. Pero...si la víctima ya está sin su bolso, ya fue golpeada más de una vez, ya ha sido violada, solo deberán quedarse cerca y esperar que llegue la policía. Si la víctima camina hacia la salida del parque, la acompañan hasta que vean que está segura."

"_¿Podemos salir del parque?" _preguntó Rachel confundida.

"No. La acompañan por el borde del parque." dijo Cassandra. "En cuanto a sexo, aquellos lobos no marcados van a pasar mucho tiempo haciéndolo y a la vista de muchos otros lobos. Así que no se entrometan, no digan nada. Es zona neutral, pero los lobos pueden enojarse."

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Santana.

"Igualmente, se puede oler que uds. están marcadas. Aunque solo cuando están en forma de lobo, así que contrólense cuando estén como humanas." dijo Cassandra.

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntaron las lobas.

"Porque cuando estén en forma humana, quizás algún lobo se les va a acercar y va a querer conquistar a alguna de las dos. Y realmente, lo que se evita buscar en la zona neutral son las peleas, así que lo mejor es que se controlen." dijo Cassandra

"_De acuerdo" _dijeron las dos lobas.

"Bien, esta es su entrada. ¿Recuerdan como llegaron hasta acá?" preguntó la profesora.

"_Si" _contestaron a coro nuevamente.

"Entonces yo ya vengo, voy a transformarme. Tengo que caminar un poco más. ¿Quieren subir y correr? Después las busco" dijo Cassandra.

Las dos lobas no esperaron, sino que subieron las escaleras que señalaba Cassandra y salieron al parque.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Cassandra July desayunaba con su pareja (y otra mitad) se quedó pensando en los dos lobos que había conocido la noche anterior. Ella, como su pareja, también eran Alfas, pero de distintas manadas y habían tenido que pelear mucho antes de poder marcarse.

Pero esas dos chicas de Lima, eran todo un misterio. Además de que Sue no le había contado demasiado sobre ellas.

* * *

NY no era fácil. Y aunque lo sabían, no podían entender como les había pegado tan fuerte. Pero a la noche, siempre se hacían un tiempo para ir a correr al parque, a pesar de que sus cuerpos les gritaran que estaban completamente cansados

La universidad les exigía mucho más de lo que pensaban, la gente solía tratar de conquistarlas a diario, hombres y mujeres que conocían solían confundir amistad con algo más y las ponían en situaciones complicadas.

Solo esperaban un fin de semana que pudiera volver a llevarlas a Lima, mientras remaban y remaban por sus sueños.

Además de que habían buscado trabajo. No podían explicarles muchas veces a sus padres porque había superficies o muebles rotos en el departamento que ellos les habían alquilado, así que tenían que cubrir esos gastos.

Eso fue hasta que recibieron el llamado de Sue y partieron lo más rápido posible a Lima.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar a Judy y Anne gritar de felicidad al enterarse de que habían sido gemelos. Dos pequeños varones rubios.

"¿Qué hacen uds. dos acá?" preguntó Sue al ver a sus Alfas cruzar las puertas del hospital.

"Brittany nos habló diciéndonos que Quinn había entrado en trabajo de parto" dijo Rachel. "Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos "

"Van a perder el trabajo, idiotas" dijo Sue

"Lo sabemos. Pero nuestras amigas fueron mamás" dijo la diva contenta.

"Si, dos pequeños gemelos. Varones" dijo Sue.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Si, soy mala y lo dejo ahí. Por un lado porque como dice arriba de todo, pasa más de un año y medio en un solo capítulo. _

_Por ahí no les guste, pero tenía que hacerlo. _

_Seguramente van a venir peleas, y que es lo que piensa Cassandra o el porque._

_Kitties, como me costó mucho y entre mitad de capítulo y mitad de capítulo estuve estudiando y no entiendo como distingo palabras de números, voy a pasar a lo de siempre._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **Argentina, si. De Córdoba. Probablemente más adelante, habrá algo más. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**KORE25: **ya va tomando el camino de otros lobos, pero por ahora va a ser pacífico, supongo. No sé. Me alegra que te haya gustado. No entiendo demasiado a mi cabeza, pero vamos a ver como continúa. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja no creo que sean cachorritos, por toda la parte de que es hasta los 18. vamos a ver como explican las madres de Quinn y Britt lo de los dos varones. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Laars15: **fue cortito el juego de San con su nueva forma de transformación. Seguramente más adelante haya muchos más momentos sexuales así. Muchas gracias por la review! Que tengas muy buena semana! Saludos!_

_**SwanQueenValkubusLover:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que siga gustando la historia.! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** no sé si Emma no ha podido o no se ha conectado del todo con su lobo. Creo que esa era la clave. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**VickyAgron:** jajaja tenías una buena impresión al respecto. No los iba a hacer durar mucho. Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias de nuevo por la portada y por la review! Besos, Vicky!_

_**Mrs Michele:** en realidad había dado a entender el color de Santana en la primer transformación. Cuando decía que Rachel era completamente blanca y Santana todo lo contrario. Salvo que siempre doy por sentado que lo escribí y no lo hice. En realidad...hago a Puck malo porque no quiero herir susceptibilidades con Finn. Mucha gente puede tomar como falta de respeto si me la agarró con él como estoy acostumbrada. Por eso agarro a Puck. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ixiam:** si se te echó de menos, aunque no lo creas! No soy grande, solo común y corriente. Muchas gracias por la review! Un saludo enorme!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos, Kitties!_

_Lore_


	8. En el presentimiento

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****8 – En el presentimiento.**

******Palabras: ****8,293**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA.**

******N/A: la línea separa días o momentos. Van a ver que incluyo un S&R o R&S que separa cosas que están relacionadas y suceden el mismo día. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****15/11/2013**

* * *

******En el presentimiento.**

Esas dos lobas llegadas de Lima eran distintas. Cassandra lo podía sentir en su propio pelaje, cuando corría junto a ellas en Central Park. Lo podía sentir cuando notaba a Rachel bailando en sus clases. O lo pudo sentir esa única vez que las vio fuera del parque, como humanos.

También era especial su otra mitad, que no quería ir a conocerlas. No todavía. A pesar de que...

Cassandra suspiró. Esa noche iba a ir a correr por el parque y no sola, y sabía que eran muy altas las probabilidades de encontrarlas.

¿Qué pasaría cuando lo hicieran?

* * *

Rachel mientras tanto sentía algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana. Estaban bajando las escaleras.

"¿No sientes como algo adentro?"

"No. Y preferiría que lo que sintieras dentro fuera una parte de mi."

"No estoy hablando sexualmente" dijo la diva golpeando sus hombros.

"Yo sí" dijo Santana riendo.

Apenas sintieron el aire de Central Park en su rostro, las dos se olvidaron de todas las preocupaciones, y mientras Santana decidía buscar un lugar en donde tener sexo lobuno con su novia, Rachel olfateaba un árbol.

Primero sintieron olor de Cassandra y siguieron con sus cosas, y después Rachel se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y esperó.

"_¿Qué sucede?" _preguntó la latina sintiendo a su novia completamente quieta y atenta.

"_Cassandra no viene sola" _dijo Rachel cuando el lobo gris que era Cassandra apareció entre unos árboles. Era seguido por otro lobo gris, un poco más claro, casi tirando a blanco.

"_Se parece a tu olor"_ dijo Santana caminando hasta estar al lado de la diva.

"_Es que en cierta forma es mi olor. O soy su olor" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó Santana

"_Hola Rachel" _dijo una voz que la latina y la diva conocían muy bien.

"_¡Pulgas y garrapatas, Rachel! Es Shelby" _dijo Santana haciendo que Cassandra comenzara a reírse en su forma de lobo, que era algo así como un ladrido ahogado.

"_Hola Santana" _dijo Shelby mirando al lobo de negro.

"_Shelby" _dijo Rachel

"_Nunca imaginé que te sucedería lo mismo que a mi" _dijo Shelby

"_¿Te mordieron?" _preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"_Si, a los pocos meses de dar a luz. De darte a luz." _dijo la mujer acercándose. _"¿Podríamos hablar en privado?" _

"_Estamos hablando en privado" _dijo Rachel

"_Creo que Santana esta escuchando, sobre todo porque puedo ver sus dientes brillando" _dijo Shelby

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Rachel concentrándose solo en el lobo gris de ojos marrones que tenía en frente.

"_Rachel, no quiero dejar de oír." _dijo Santana acercando su trompa al oído de la diva.

"_Lo sé. Pero no puedes reaccionar cada vez que ella diga algo" _dijo Rachel _"Se va a dar cuenta de que te estoy dejando escuchar." _

"_Pero debo reaccionar. Soy tu otra mitad."_

"_Lo sé, San. Por eso necesito que no escuches. No quiero que le caigas sobre la yugular."_

"_Hoy"_

"_Bueno, hoy" _dijo Rachel pasando su trompa por el cuello de la latina y viendo que Shelby estaba hablando con Cassandra mentalmente.

Se alejaron despacio de sus otras mitades.

"_¿Cassandra eh?" _preguntó Rachel mirando hacia atrás.

"_Si" _dijo Shelby. _"Rachel..." _

"_¿Tú tienes el pene?" _preguntó la diva notando por primera lo que le colgaba a su madre en forma de lobo.

"_Parece que es en esta forma la única en que puedo seguir procreando. Y cuando conocí a Cassandra, hace más de un año atrás, apareció" _

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Rachel caminando un poco más.

"_¿Sabes que si la dejas escuchar lo va a hacer?"_

"_Si, pero a esta distancia, si se me escapa el dejarla escuchar, porque es una costumbre a esta altura." _

"_Se ve que están bastante unidas" _

"_Es mi otra mitad." _

"_¿Cómo sucedió ésto, Rachel?" _

"_No creo que ahora..." _

"_Sé que piensas que no debo preocuparme ahora. Que no tengo el derecho. Pero cuando me alejé lo hice porque tenía que protegerte. Parecía que en esa época que a cada lugar donde iba, mi lobo me hacía alejarme de la gente. Y había lobos que me seguían. No voy a entrar en detalles por ahora, pero es así."_

"_¿Te seguían?" _

"_Si, quería protegerte. No quería que te sucediera nada y si esos lobos aparecían en mi vida y te veían, seguramente iban a morderte" _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Había una manada, con la que estuve durante un tiempo antes de ir a Carmel. Esa manada no le gustó que venciera a su Alfa y me marchara. Me buscaron. Cuando me encontraste, ellos también lo hicieron" _

"_¿Me estás diciendo que me rechazaste por qué tenías miedo de que me convirtieran en esto? Por si no te diste cuenta, lo hicieron." _

"_¿Fue una manada?" _

"_Fue un lobo de la realeza. Un renegado o algo así. Mordió a Santana y me interpuse. Me mordió y lo lastimé" _

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Shelby sorprendida. Su hija era pequeña en forma humana.

"_Con un palo que encontré" _

"_¿Cómo se te ocurrió?"_

"_No sé. Solo no podía dejar que esa cosa se la comiera." _

"_¿Sabías que era un hombre lobo?" _

"_No. Pero lo sospeché cuando comenzó el calor, y me hice unos análisis. Pensé primero que era una infección, pero cuando los resultados no mostraron absolutamente nada, supe que no era normal. Era pleno invierno, Shelby. Había nieve afuera y yo tenía que estar prácticamente desnuda en mi propia casa porque no soportaba el calor. Y Santana estaba igual, así que pasamos la transformación juntas." _

"_¿Juntas?"_

"_Si." _

"_¿No se pelearon?" _

"_No" _dijo Rachel.

"_Rachel...¿crees que podemos comenzar algún tipo de relación ahora que...?"_

"_¿De a poco?" _

"_Si, de a poco" _

"_De acuerdo"_

"_¿Sabes que a Beth también la adopté por qué...?" _

"_¿Por qué es un lobo?" _

"_No cualquier familia iba a aceptar eso. Además de que pensé que nunca iba a conocer a mi otra mitad y no iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a tener hijos" _

"_Está bien. No debes explicarme las cosas" _

"_Si las tengo que explicar, eres mi hija después de todo" _

"_Hoy no" _dijo Rachel mirando hacia Santana, que ahora estaba sentada mirándolas fijamente.

"_Es bastante..." _comenzó a decir Shelby.

"_Supongo que igual que Cassandra" _dijo Rachel señalando hacia el otro lobo, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Santana.

"_Es extraño, ¿verdad? Mira el gris oscuro del pelaje de Cassandra, mientras yo soy un gris claro. Y tú y Santana son lo opuesto." _dijo Shelby.

"_¿Qué tiene de raro?" _preguntó Rachel mirando a su madre inclinando la cabeza.

"_Realmente no saben mucho de este mundo, ¿verdad?" _preguntó Shelby.

"_No me respondes la pregunta, Shelby" _dijo Rachel

"_Otra noche tal vez" _dijo su madre, arriesgándose a acariciar con su trompa la cabeza de Rachel y trotando hacia Cassandra cuando pudo hacerlo sin ser rechazada.

Todas decidieron evitar el tema de preguntar de que habían hablado Rachel y Shelby durante esa noche, mientras corrían libremente por Central Park. Santana logró asustar a dos hombres que habían seguido a una chica y hablaban de lo que iban a hacerle, cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo.

"_Les dije..." _comenzó a decir Cassandra

"_No me vieron. Solo gruñí y moví los arbustos" _dijo Santana. _"No iba a dejar que la violaran" _

Cassandra giró su cabeza de lobo y siguieron con su noche.

* * *

"_¿Me estás diciendo que Shelby se alejó para protegerte?" _preguntó Santana al día siguiente. Cada una estaba en sus clases, y como se habían embarcado en otras actividades cuando volvieron del parque y tuvieron que apurarse para llegar a tiempo, no se preocuparon en hablar.

"_Es lo que dijo, Santana" _explicó Rachel.

"_¿Le crees?" _preguntó Santana. _"¿Crees que una manada la seguía por el país y podía hacerte daño?" _

"_No creo que sea una mentira. Aunque me gustaría saber que hizo para que la siguieran, si es que es cierto. Y ¿por qué no me lo dijo entonces?"_

"_¿Le hubieras creído?"_

"_Probablemente"_

"_Probemos."_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Rachel, además de ser tu madre biológica, soy una mujer lobo y hay una manada que me está persiguiendo porque sus miembros están enojados conmigo" _

"_Si lo planteas...no, no lo hubiera creído" _

"_¿Ves?" _

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_Es tu madre, no es mi decisión" _

"_Santana, decides hasta como debo tomar mi café durante la noche" _

"_Es porque me gusta sentirlo en tus labios, entonces..."_

"_Santana"_

"_Es la verdad." _

"_Solo decido cuando quiero probar algo en tus labios." _

"_Eres romántica" _

"_Lo sé. Pero en este tema no creo que tenga que decidir yo por ti." _

"_Lo sé." _

"_Bueno, investigaré un poco más" _dijo Rachel caminando hacia su clase con Cassandra.

"_Lo que si, tendría que sentirme celosa. Porque Cassandra tiene a su otra mitad como un clon tuyo" _

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Si. Eso" _

"_En todo caso yo sería clon de ella" _

"_Igual, me siento orgullosa" _

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque tengo al clon más perfecto de los dos" _

"_Te amo, latina"_

"_Te amo, diva" _

* * *

"¿Qué quieres saber qué?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la persona que tenía en frente, jugando con sus manos mirándola nerviosa.

"¿Por qué razón Shelby huía de una manada?" volvió a preguntar la diva. No se sentía avergonzada de preguntarle a Cassandra eso, simplemente creyó que era la mejor opción.

"Debo decirte que me dijeron que eras buena actriz, nunca imaginé que tan buena actriz eras" dijo Cassandra recostándose sobre su silla y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Quién se lo dijo?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada, dejando de lado inmediatamente su actuación.

"No importa, ahora. Yo no puedo responderte eso" dijo Cassandra

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella te lo tendría que responder. Mira, Rachel. Yo la conocí después de que eso haya sucedido. No hemos hablado demasiado de los problemas con esa manada."

"¿No deberían haberlo hecho?"

"Rachel...es claro que uds. dos no conocen demasiado de este mundo"

"Eso creo que se nota a la legua."

"Te digo que...esta noche, uds dos vienen a nuestro departamento a cenar"

"¿Nuestro?"

"Rachel."

"Está bien"

"No te noto muy..."

"¿Impaciente?"

"¿Cuál fue el problema entre ella y vos?"

"Yo no puedo responderle eso." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. "Envíeme un mensaje con la dirección y la hora."

Cassandra se quedó mirando la figura de la diva desaparecer en el pasillo. Se preguntaba porque sería tan importante saber si era cierta o no la historia de Shelby. Ella sabía, por supuesto que la sabía, pero también sabía que Shelby le había contado un vistazo rápido a Rachel de lo que había pasado. También estaba ese pequeño detalle del color de sus lobos, a pesar de ser sus otras mitades. La historia del lobo renegado que las mordió, esa era cierta. Sue se lo había confirmado. No habían peleado nunca contra un lobo y de repente se enfrentaron a dos recién transformados y el renegado.

Tenía un pequeño cuaderno lleno de datos sobre Rachel y Santana. Era demasiadas pensaba mientras lo sacaba del cajón y lo miraba.

_1 – Las dos fueron mordidas por el mismo Alfa._

_2 – Las dos se transformaron pacíficamente en la misma noche._

_3 – Las dos son la otra mitad de la otra._

_4 – El color de Rachel es blanco, el color de Santana es negro._

_5 – Se enfrentaron a dos lobos conversos una noche antes y vencieron._

_6 – Se enfrentaron al lobo que las mordió y vencieron._

_7 – Se enfrentaron a dos lobos y se detuvieron antes de matarlos._

_8 – Tienen una manada un poco extraña._

_9 – Tienen una obsesión por saber cosas._

A veces ni siquiera ella misma entendía porque tenía esa lista. Pero esas dos se habían convertido en algo que le llamaban tanto la atención que no podía encontrar el punto en el cual dejar de pensar en ellas. Y Sue le había contado las cosas pero sin entrar en detalles.

Sue. Esa era una extraña persona que nunca tuvo una manada y de pronto se encontró mirando como estas dos chicas se transformaban y ella misma, entró en la manada. Sin demostrar sumisión ni nada por el estilo.

Cassandra se apoyó sobre su escritorio, y miró el espacio en el que antes estaba Rachel Berry. La hija de su otra mitad. Un lobo blanco. Quizás, podría ser que el destino las quiso así, que sus personalidades afectaron al color que el lobo que las mordió les debería haber pasado.

Debería consultarlo con Shelby. Hablar claramente de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Rachel era un tema un poco sensible todavía. A pesar de que habían hablado la noche anterior.

* * *

"Pero no quiero ir a cenar con Shelby y con Cassandra" dijo Santana cuando llegó al departamento. "Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo"

"Quiero saber que tan cierto hay en esa historia que me contó Shelby. Quiero saber porque Cassandra nos mira como intentando descubrir algo" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina.

"Está bien. Solo porque no quiero que estés demasiado a solas con Shelby mientras no te sientas segura a su alrededor."

"Gracias"

"De nada"

* * *

Cenar con Shelby y con Cassandra, no era nada que hubieran esperado. Para empezar, porque no esperaban encontrarse con Shelby tan rápido, con Beth también en la misma habitación y pensar en la otra rubia. La que no estaba presente en NY. Sino que estaba en Lima, criando a dos pequeños niños de unos cuantos meses.

Pero estaban las dos morenas tratando de contenerse. Contener las preguntas. Bueno, Rachel. Porque Santana solo se quejaba de estar en donde estaban.

"Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, cuéntenme bien la historia de como fueron mordidas" preguntó Shelby.

"¿No se la contó ya Cassandra? Creo que a veces es como si la hubiéramos contado demasiadas veces" dijo Santana girando sus ojos. _"En serio. ¿Qué clase de otra mitad son?"_

"Si, Cassandra me lo contó, pero me gustaría saberlo de sus palabras" dijo Shelby. "Además, ahora Beth ya está acostada. A veces pienso que esa niña absorbe más de lo que sabemos"

Rachel procedió a contarle con lujos de detalles sobre la noche en que habían sido mordidas, y lo que pasó después. Dejando de lado el sexo. Sexo que les había vuelto a las dos morenas a la cabeza en ese mismo instante y que deseaban no estar en ese departamento.

"¿O sea que pelearon con ese tal Lorenzo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si ya lo sabías" dijo Santana

"Hay cosas que no me cierran" dijo la rubia en voz baja. Olvidándose que estaba con tres lobos más y que tenían oídos superiores a los humanos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la pareja de morenas.

"Sobre uds. dos. Son los lobos más extraños del mundo" dijo Cassandra. Si ya estaban esperando que se explayara, lo haría.

"¿Crees que no lo sabemos?" preguntó Santana.

"Esperen" dijo Cassandra dejando sus cubiertos y mirando a las morenas, mientras Shelby prestaba atención. "¿Lo saben?"

"Por supuesto. Notamos que todos nos miran raro cuando decimos que somos la otra mitad de la otra. Nuestros colores no se parecen en nada. Fuimos mordidas la misma noche y somos las dos Alfas de una manada. Nos convertimos pacíficamente. Podemos detenernos antes de matar a alguien. Realmente sabemos todas las cosas que atraen la curiosidad de las demás personas, pero...es como si teniendo dos miembros de familias ancestrales, una de las cuales tiene una biblioteca enorme llena de cosas de lobos y no saben decirnos porque" dijo Santana. "Así que, si. Sabemos que somos raras"

"Nadie sabe porque somos así. Y Judy y Anne no encuentran en esa enorme biblioteca una razón." dijo Rachel.

"Creemos que ya esos grandes lobos ancestrales con mucha información en la cabeza y datos en los libros se han cansado de pensar en que podemos tener de raro nosotras dos" dijo Santana.

"Puede ser cierto eso" dijo Cassandra mirando a Rachel fijamente. "Sue no quiere decirme nada porque dice que se cansó. Ahora entiendo"

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su pareja un poco como cansada. Desde que habían aparecido esas dos mujeres en la vida de su novia, eran el tema de conversación de las dos. Hasta que escuchó el nombre de su hija. Su propia hija. Un lobo.

"¿De qué estabas huyendo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Shelby.

"Una manada de Florida. Me había convertido en parte de ella en unas vacaciones. El problema es que no aceptaron mi partida" explicó Shelby. "Creían, además, que me había robado una piedra de no sé que."

"¿Para qué servía?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Shelby

"La piedra que se suponía que habías robado" dijo la latina.

"No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa cosa. Pero me persiguieron durante años. Hasta que llegué a Carmel y sabía que Rachel estaba cerca, así que me detuve. Dejé de huir. Cuando Quinn dio a luz a Beth me enteré de que era un lobo. Y había logrado deshacerme de esa manada unos días atrás. Cuando descubrieron que la piedra esa estaba en Florida y que yo era un lobo de ciudad" dijo Shelby

"¿Lobo de ciudad?" preguntaron las morenas.

"Si, a mi me mordió un lobo en la ciudad." dijo Shelby. "Los lobos de ciudad son miembros de manada temporales. Digamos, todos saben que los lobos de ciudad no son miembros de una manada" vio que su hija y Santana habían levantado una de sus cejas. "No todos, por lo visto"

"Entonces, ¿siendo lobo de ciudad no tienes una manada fija?" preguntó Santana.

"No." dijo Shelby

"_Muchas palabras y al final no dicen nada" _dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva.

"_Es verdad" _dijo Rachel.

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se marcharon. Ninguna de las dos tenía una razón clara o una idea clara de las cosas para el momento en que llegaron al departamento.

Se acostaron tratando de olvidarse de lo que habían hablado, simplemente porque solo les traería más confusión a su cabeza.

* * *

Santana decidió pasar a buscar a Rachel, de sorpresa, por la universidad. Realmente ese día tenía demasiadas ganas de estar con su diva. Además de que había dejado su pene afuera por la sensación que le daba.

Se quedó completamente dura cuando vio a Rachel bailar en la clase de Cassandra. No le gustó como la profesora miraba a su novia, pero no iba a saltarle en ese momento.

Rachel estaba bailando casi sensualmente con un tipo, y era casi, porque en medio de un giro entre los dos, la diva divisó a su novia y se alejó, caminando hacia ella.

Cassandra estaba por quejarse, enojarse y tirar a Rachel por la ventana, pero vio hacia quién estaba caminando y esperó.

Porque lo que en ese momento, Rachel y Santana comenzaron a hacer, dejó a más de uno de sus alumnos acalorados, tan acalorados que salieron corriendo rumbo al baño, a calmarse.

El baile de las morenas era tango, verdadero tango. Ese que erizaba cada uno de los pelos de la piel, que hacían que la gente quedara completamente hipnotizada mirando lo que estaba sucediendo. Imaginando lo que iba a pasar después, cuando esas dos personas estuvieran solas en una habitación. Y desnudas.

Incluso Cassandra se sintió un poco incómoda al mirarlas. Después de todo una de esas dos era la hija de su otra mitad. Y además, se suponía que no se debería sentir para nada excitada.

Pero cada vez que Rachel se deslizaba hacia el piso, rozando el cuerpo de Santana, o cada vez que quebraba sus piernas entre las de la latina, cada uno de sus alumnos salía corriendo rápidamente.

"Eso fue genial" dijo Cassandra tratando de mantener su compostura después de que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el aula terminaron de aplaudir. "Cuando vean a los insatisfechos sexualmente, díganles que por hoy terminamos"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel colorada pero sin separarse de Santana.

"Pueden retirarse" dijo Cassandra mirando a la pareja.

"_No puedo moverme" _dijo Santana abrazando más fuerte a Rachel.

"_Lo estoy sintiendo" _dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra. "Si fuera demasiado pedir, ¿nos podríamos quedar aquí unos minutos?" preguntó un poco tímidamente.

Cassandra no respondió inmediatamente, sino que esperó que el resto de sus alumnos dejará en aula y caminó hacia las morenas.

"¿Por qué no se quieren ir?" preguntó frente a frente a Rachel.

"_Va a hacer que me calme más rápido" _dijo Santana.

"Tenemos una pequeña situación" dijo la diva sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

"Si, puedo sentir que las dos están bastante excitadas. Las puedo oler. Pero ¿por qué se supone que Santana tiene algo que en su forma humana no debería tener?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Creo como que estamos hablando muy abiertamente de este tema. Ya está todo bien. Nos vamos" dijo Santana comenzando a caminar abrazada a la diva hacia la puerta.

"No creo que esté todo bien" dijo Cassandra. "Pero me llama la atención."

"¿Te llama la atención?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Cómo lo hace?" preguntó Cassandra.

Ninguna de las dos morenas alcanzó a responder, porque la clase siguiente de Cassandra comenzó a llegar. Cada uno de los alumnos miraba de reojo a la pareja, que seguía abrazada cerca de la puerta.

"Obviamente el rumor ya corrió. Así que vayan por favor" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y esperando a los demás alumnos.

"_¿Crees que podemos ir a algún lugar para continuar con esto?" _preguntó Santana mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Rachel la miró sonriendo y siguió caminando, bajando uno o dos pisos hasta que entraron a un lugar del que Santana no había oído hablar pero que le traía buenos recuerdos. _"¿En serio?" _

"_No, aquí no es como en Lima. Pero hay algunos cuartos detrás del escenario" _dijo la diva

"_O sea, ¿vamos a hacerlo en un camerino? Ohhh...estás trayendo fanasías del futuro" _dijo Santana.

"_Vamos." _dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose entre el pasillo detrás del escenario. Santana casi ciega, y sintiendo que los pantalones que tenía puestos no iban a aguantar si no se los sacaba en los próximos 5 minutos.

Rachel abrió una pequeña puerta y dejó entrar a Santana antes de cerrarla detrás de ella, la latina no había perdido tiempo y se había comenzado a sacar el pantalón.

"¿Tan apurada estás?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia ella y sacándose la remera mientras lo hacía.

"Se me iba a romper el pantalón si no hacía algo rápido." dijo la latina dejando la prenda en el suelo. Y mirando a su alrededor, encontró un pequeño sillón y caminó sacándose la camisa, antes de sentarse.

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo o sola?" preguntó Rachel que se había acercado a la latina justo cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón.

"Contigo, por supuesto" dijo Santana mirando a la diva. "Si estás encima mío mucho mejor"

Rachel sonrió y terminó de desnudarse antes de dirigirse hacia Santana, quien tocaba su miembro para tenerlo listo para el momento en que Rachel lo envolviera.

"Cuando te veo así, me hace acordar a ese día en el auditorio. El de nuestra transformación" dijo Rachel caminando hacia ella y metiendo mientras tanto una mano en su entrepierna.

"Si, a mi también. Pero solo quiero estar dentro tuyo, Rachel." dijo la latina dejando su miembro y esperando.

Gimió de placer cuando Rachel lo agarró con sus manos y pasó su lengua por el miembro. "Solo para humedecerlo" dijo besando la punta antes de acomodarse sobre el mismo y comenzar a descender envolviendo el miembro de Santana en su canal.

"Ohhh." dijo la latina agarrando fuertemente la cintura de Rachel.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo la diva cuando ya todo el miembro de Santana estaba en lo profundo de ella.

"Creo..." dijo Santana comenzando a ver los pechos de la diva moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al compás del cuerpo de Rachel. Pero no hubo más palabras hasta que la diva sacó sus uñas de lobo y las clavó en la espalda de la latina, aumentando el ritmo de su cuerpo.

Santana encerró con su boca uno de los pezones de la diva, y sintió que su miembro estaba a punto de explotar, mientras Rachel se movía más y más rápido.

Cuando las dos llegaron al orgasmo, Santana mordió el pezón de Rachel que estaba entre sus dientes, logrando que la diva gritara mucho más fuerte.

Sus respiraciones, aunque agitadas, estaban en sincronía. Mirándose a los ojos.

Santana pasó su lengua por el pezón lastimado. Juntando un poco de sangre que había logrado sacar con sus dientes.

"Gracias por pasar justo hoy" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Necesitaba un compañero de baile que generara una buena impresión. Por alguna razón, Cassandra está completamente obsesionada en que tengo que triunfar."

"Cassandra" dijo Santana con un gruñido girando a Rachel, logrando acostarla en el sillón y sintiendo una nueva erección.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva, mirando ahora los profundos ojos rojos de su novia.

"No sé" dijo Santana comenzando a embestir a Rachel, con fuerza. La diva encerró a Santana con sus piernas, y clavó nuevamente sus uñas de lobo en su espalda, mientras recibía y buscaba una y otra embestida. Esta vez, las dos se miraban a los ojos, sabiendo que no era amor, no era pasión, no era sexo. Era algo más lo que estaba pasando con ellas en ese momento. Sus lobos habían salido a la superficie, mientras sus corazones se habían rendido ante algo que ninguna de las dos entendían.

Sabían que algo había pasado cuando sintieron que las patas del sillón se rompieron, pero no sabían que había sucedido entre ellas.

La última embestida fuerte de Santana las llevó al orgasmo, mientras Rachel mordía una vez más a la latina, como marcándola.

Rachel guardó sus uñas cuando sintió que Santana había terminado de largar su semilla dentro de ella y la abrazó. La latina puso su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel y se quedaron así unos minutos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana levantando su rostro unos 15 minutos después. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva mirando los ojos de Santana. Encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos marrones que amaba.

"Rachel, lo siento. No sé que me agarró" dijo Santana.

"No es que me esté quejando" dijo la diva. "¿Me oíste quejar?"

"Te escuché gemir, y muy placenteramente" dijo Santana

"Es que es cierto."

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo la diva. "Seguramente alguien va a preparar algo y rompimos el sillón"

"¿Preparar qué?" preguntó Santana saliendo de dentro de la diva y buscando su ropa.

"Algo. En este lugar siempre alguien prepara una obra de teatro, o algo así" dijo la diva agarrando la ropa que la latina le estaba tirando.

"¿Por qué no te presentas en alguna de ellas?"

"Porque no te gustaría saber que como no tienen demasiado para hacer porque hay obras que solo pueden interpretar por orden de la administración, ellos hacen algunas obras que rozan el ámbito de una película pornográfica."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, incluso algunos han dicho que esas _obras_ han aparecido en video clubes."

"Entonces mejor no hagas eso." dijo Santana estirando la mano para encontrar la de su novia.

"No lo iba a hacer. Lo que si..." dijo Rachel mirando sus manos unidas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay una audición, para una nueva puesta en escena de Funny Girl"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Dentro de unos dos meses"

"Entonces vamos a tener que prepararte."

"¿Vamos?"

"Si, no voy a dejar que lo hagas sola. Estoy acá para apoyarte en todo el camino que elijas seguir" dijo Santana.

"Solo porque puedes tener sexo conmigo cada vez que quieras"

"Si. ¿Quién hubiera pensado. Ya más de dos años juntas, como pareja, y nuestro sexo es cada vez mejor."

"¿Es lo único que te interesa?"

"Si, la verdad que si" dijo la latina riendo y agarrando la cintura de la diva para besarla.

"_Te dije que podía llegar a haber gente" _dijo Rachel cuando en el medio del beso alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

"_Es tu olor. Por eso me confundo" _dijo Santana

"_Es Shelby" _dijo Rachel separándose del beso y mirando hacia la primera fila.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Shelby.

"Besándonos" dijo Santana como si fuera algo obvio. Por supuesto que era algo obvio, era lo que estaban haciendo.

"Recibí una llamada bastante interesante por parte de Cassandra. Y vine a ver que tan cierto era. Pero llegué tarde para el baile." dijo Shelby. "Pensé que querían hacerlo privado para mi"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel, un poco asqueada.

"Es una broma. Estaba en NYADA por un puesto de profesora. Cuando terminé la reunión con la srta. Tibedaux, salí a los pasillos y todos estaban hablando de cierto baile entre dos morenas, que generó que mucha gente se encerrara en los baños y gimieran. O en los pequeños cuartos de los conserjes" dijo Shelby subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana.

"Y pasé por el aula de mi novia, y me confirmó que habían sido uds. dos. ¿Tienen que llamar la atención en cualquier lugar del mundo al que vayan? No es que solo lo hacen en su forma de lobo"

"No sabía que Santana iba a venir a ver la clase" dijo Rachel.

"Pero perdiste la clase después" dijo Shelby.

"Y...ahí termina la conversación" dijo Santana.

"¿A dónde van a pasar las fiestas?" preguntó Shelby cambiando de tema. Sentía que no iba a lograr mucho más con esas dos. Además de que olía lo que habían hecho.

"A Lima. Con la manada" dijo Santana.

"¿Con la manada?" preguntó Shelby

"Y nuestros padres, pero es como que esa manada de mujeres locas son más familia ahora" dijo lalatina.

"¿Manada de mujeres locas?" preguntó Shelby.

"Si, lo son." dijo Santana. "No hay duda en eso"

"Santana tiene razón" dijo Rachel.

"Oh...pensé que habría posibilidades de que la pasaran con nosotros" dijo Shelby.

"Quizás...podamos ver de reunirnos en el receso" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. No hay problema." dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo tengo que volver a clases" dijo Rachel.

"_No me vas a dejar sola con Shelby" _dijo Santana

"_No, estoy dando el pie para que las dos nos vayamos" _dijo la diva.

"_Oh." _dijo Santana

"Si, yo tengo que seguir haciendo cosas" dijo Shelby. "Espero verlas pronto. O podemos organizar una nueva cena"

"Eso sería fantástico" dijo Rachel.

"_¿Desde cuándo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Desde que está haciendo el intento por conocerme, adicta al sexo" _dijo la diva.

"_Santas mujeres lobos, Rachel. ¿Me estás llamando adicta al sexo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Es lo que eres" _dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Bueno, me voy antes de que empiecen con el sexo de nuevo." dijo Shelby. "Además como que me siento rara sabiendo que mi hija acaba de tener sexo con su novia, y ahora están al frente mío hablando mentalmente. Y me da escalofríos."

"Lo lamentamos, Shelby. Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que estamos al frente de otras personas." dijo Rachel.

"No se preocupen" dijo Shelby dejando el escenario y saliendo del lugar.

"Bueno, por lo menos nos vio después de que tuviéramos sexo y no durante" dijo Santana

"Si, creo que es lo que falta. Seguramente nos va a descubrir siendo lobos." dijo Rachel comenzando a descender del escenario junto a Santana.

* * *

Llegaron a Lima para encontrarse con casi nadie en sus respectivos hogares. No se preocuparon demasiado por eso, sino que dejaron sus cosas y se metieron al bosque, llamando a su manada para ver donde estaban.

"_Los grandes Alfas hicieron su aparición" _dijo Sue cuando las escuchó.

"_Sabíamos que nos extrañabas" _dijo Santana.

"_Estamos en la casa de Quinn y Brittany, tienen una casa nueva" _dijo Sue. _"Les voy a dejar algo de ropa junto a la entrada del bosque así se cambian y no aparecen desnudas" _

"_Tenemos las mochilas" _dijo Rachel y corriendo hacia el lugar que Sue les había dicho.

R&S

"Estas cosas están cada vez más grandes" dijo Santana cargando a Charlie, el mayor de los mellizos.

"Es extraño. Pero mientras cargas a mi hijo me parece que tienes capacidad para ser madre" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina.

"¿Cómo está todo?" preguntó Santana mirando de nuevo a su amiga.

"Bien, hemos tomado decisiones con respecto a nuestros futuros. Brittany va en camino a su graduación" dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando hacia Santana. "¿Por qué presiento que Rachel ha conocido a un lobo que como persona ya conocía?"

"¿Están todas perceptivas?¿Qué es?¿Algo de la manada que se va a ir desarrollando con el tiempo?" preguntó Santana besando la frente de Charlie y acostándolo en la cuna.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Judy quien había presenciado toda la conversación desde la puerta del cuarto. "¿Percepción?"

"¿Imaginación?¿Presentimiento?" dijo Santana. "No lo sé. Algo así. A Rachel le pasó, una noche, hace un par de meses atrás."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Judy

"En serio. Pero lo mejor de todo sería que realmente hablaran con ella." dijo Santana. "Realmente yo sé lo que me dijo y era que presentía algo esa noche."

"Seguramente hiciste alguna connotación sexual al respecto de lo que debería estar sintiendo realmente" dijo Quinn

"Me conoces bien" dijo Santana riendo.

"Bueno, ya están dormidos, podemos bajar" dijo Quinn mirando las cunas con sus dos varones y agarrando el monitor de bebés.

R&S

"Y lloran mucho, pero me gusta verlos." decía Brittany mientras tanto, mirando a Rachel. "A veces me pregunto porque Quinn está arriba hablando con Santana cuando yo tendría que estar hablando con Sanny"

"Porque Santana quiere asegurarse de que Quinn no intente algo conmigo" dijo Rachel

"¿Desde cuándo le volvieron los celos?" preguntó Brittany

"Hace un tiempo. Desde que el día que bailamos en NYADA." dijo la diva. "No sé que le pasó. No me quejo Brittany, realmente es algo bastante pasional. Tienes que...realmente sentirlo. Es como que de pronto algo se le viene a la cabeza y tenemos sexo puro, rudo, salvaje"

"Ohh...quizás ahora que comencemos a conocer más gente Quinn se vuelva así" dijo la rubia.

"Me encantaría poder venir a ver los bebés cuando estén despiertos" dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que es tan difícil conseguir una niñera que quiera cuidar a dos niños durante casi toda la noche mientras sus madres van a correr por el bosque." dijo Brittany. "Pero ellos duermen toda la noche"

"¿Toda la noche?"

"Si, no parecieran ser molestados para nada. Tuve que pedirle a Artie que me haga un monitor especial, no sabe muy bien para que, pero que abarque muchos kilómetros. No le dije que era para pegarlo a mi lobo, pero eso me lo hizo Quinn" contó Brittany.

"¿Qué te hizo?" preguntó Rachel

"Es algo así como un cinturón, que está dentro del bosque. En cuanto me convierto paso por el medio y se pega a mi cuerpo" dijo Brittany

"¿De qué rayos están hablando?" preguntó Sue. "¿Otra vez del monitor? Tenemos un receptor en la cabaña abandonada. Eso es lo que hizo Artie. Un emisor y un receptor de ondas de mayor alcance."

"Me gusta más mi historia" dijo Brittany.

"Las demás están bajando, Emma y Anne ya llegaron." dijo Sue.

"Por lo menos pudiste hacer dormir a Aaron." dijo Brittany sonriéndole a Rachel.

R&S

"Así que...cuenten como es eso de que Rachel ha estado presintiendo cosas" dijo Judy cuando estaban todas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina de las dos rubias.

"¿Presintiendo qué?" preguntó la diva. "Santana, ¿que estuviste diciendo?"

"_Les dije que presentiste algo la noche que nos encontramos con Shelby. ¿No lo recuerdas?" _preguntó la latina mentalmente.

"Si, pero..." comenzó a decir la diva, respondiéndole a Santana en voz alta.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Sue

"Pero no fue nada. Simplemente una sensación" dijo la diva.

"¿Puedes explayarte?" preguntó Emma.

"Sentía como que algo iba a pasar. Algo que iba a cambiar algo en los dos mundos. Así que se lo dije." explicó Rachel.

"¿Y pasó?" preguntó Judy

"Si, esa noche nos encontramos..._¿en serio se los tengo que decir?" _preguntó la diva mentalmente mirando a Santana.

"_Si" _dijo la latina.

"¿Encontraron?" preguntó el resto de su manada con ganas.

"Encontramos a Shelby" dijo Rachel y esperó.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Shelby es un lobo?"

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"¿O sea que te hubieras convertido en lobo a los 18 años?" preguntó Sue.

"No. Shelby fue mordida después de que yo nací" dijo Rachel. "Pero cuando adoptó a Beth lo hizo porque sintió que ella era un lobo, y además de que quería una hija, sabía que iba a ser alguien que podía entender por lo que iba a pasar ella a los 18."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Sue. "¿Por qué...?"

"¿Por qué me rechazó una segunda vez?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía que iba a venir esa pregunta tarde o temprano. "Una manada de lobos de Florida la estaban persiguiendo y no quería que me mordieran cuando se dieran cuenta de que yo era su hija"

"¿Por qué la estaban siguiendo?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque la abandonó y pensaban que había robado una piedra extraña." dijo Rachel. "Unos días antes, creo, del nacimiento de Beth ella había logrado sacarse esa manada de encima. Con eso de que es un lobo de ciudad y todo eso. Y la piedra no había sido robada." dijo Rachel.

"¿O sea que ahora no solo están con Cassandra sino que también están con Shelby?" preguntó Sue.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?" preguntó Brittany mirando a la latina.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana.

"Cassandra" dijo Brittany y todas miraron a Santana.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana mirando a todas.

"Cassandra" dijo Quinn.

"Oh, por favor...sé bien el nombre de ella. Es mi suegra en cierta manera" dijo Santana.

"Si, pero tu reacción" dijo Quinn. "Es genial"

"¿Qué reacción?" preguntó la latina.

Quinn sacó su celular y, poniendo la grabadora de vídeo, enfocó a Santana. Brittany asintió y dijo: "Cassandra"

Después de unos minutos, en que las dos miraron lo que habían filmado, se lo entregaron a Rachel, quien puso play.

En el momento en que Santana escuchaba el nombre de la profesora de la diva, sus ojos se volvían rojos y parecía que sus colmillos se mostraran. Pero era algo muy rápido.

"Tienen razón" dijo Rachel. "Reaccionas al oír su nombre"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sacando el celular de la mano de la diva y pasando el vídeo, esta vez en cámara lenta. "Oh...miren...es cierto" agregó sin ningún tipo de sorpresa y le devolvió el celular a Quinn.

"¿Por qué no te sorprendes?" preguntó Quinn

"_¿Sabes que no vas a poder librarte de una conversación?" _preguntó Rachel sonriendo y agarrando la mano de la diva.

"_Lo sé. Pero es mejor que la tengamos" _dijo la latina.

"_Eso tenlo por seguro. ¿Por qué lo haces?" _preguntó la diva.

"¿En serio se tienen que poner a hablar ahora? Esperen para otro momento que no sea la reunión de esta maldita manada con su Alfas" dijo Sue.

"Voy a hacer una segunda audición para Funny Girl" dijo Rachel cambiando de tema. Todas sonrieron y aplaudieron, incluida Santana que ya sabía, pero le encantaba oír la noticia. Rachel feliz era una Santana feliz. Y las dos felices, eran una pareja sexualmente satisfecha.

* * *

No pudieron sentarse a discutir el tema de Cassandra por unos días, ya que al volver a la casa de Rachel a la mañana siguiente de reunirse con su manada, los padres de la diva estaban ahí.

Con una noticia que hizo que Santana mirara hacia otro lado para que no vieran su reacción.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si. Sabemos que se estuvieron viendo en NY, y pensamos que lo mejor es que comiences a tener una figura materna a tu lado. También sabemos que es difícil su relación después de lo que pasó años atrás, pero tienen que intentarlo. Nosotros nunca debimos firmar una adopción cerrada. De paso, Quinn puede ver a Beth, y nosotros conocemos a la pareja de Shelby." dijo Leroy

"Creo que se llama Cassandra" dijo Hiram. Y ese fue el momento en que la latina giró la cabeza y tosió, para que no vieran su reacción.

"_¿No podés controlarte?" _preguntó Rachel ocultando que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

"_Te odio" _dijo Santana

"Si, es profesora mía en NYADA." dijo Rachel. "Así me volví a reencontrar con Shelby"

"Oh, que emoción" dijo Leroy

"Disculpen, me voy a marchar" dijo Santana saludando con una seña de cabeza a sus padres y caminando hacia la puerta.

"_¿Podrías esperarme?" _preguntó Rachel corriendo detrás de ella.

"_¿Dónde se van a quedar?" _preguntó Santana

"_No lo sé, ¿escuchaste acaso que lo dijeron?" _dijo la diva cuando la alcanzó en la puerta.

"_Después te hablo más tarde, así coordinamos para esta noche" _dijo Santana besando a la diva en la puerta.

S&R

"_¿Santana?" _preguntó Rachel esa misma noche a la tarde.

"_¿Qué?" _respondió la latina. Sonaba enojada, y ni ella sabía bien el porque.

"_Necesitamos hablar" _dijo la diva

"_¿De qué?" _

"_De la pequeña reacción que tienes cuando nombran a la pareja de mi madre biológica y el hecho de que ellas se van a quedar en esta casa" _

"_Voy ahora mismo" _

"_¿A qué?" _

"_A matar a tus padres" _

"_No los vas a matar, Santana."_

"_Si. Lo están haciendo a propósito. Seguramente se dieron cuenta de que reaccioné hoy a la mañana ante el nombre de Cassandra y quieren que nos separemos" _

"_Mis padres ya saben que eso va a ser imposible." _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Porque se los he dicho cientos de veces" _

"_No creo que te crean" _

"_Santana, si ya después de todo este tiempo no lo entienden, no es mi problema. Sabes que te amo."_

"_Bueno, no sé como harás, pero desde hoy me quedo a dormir con uds."_

"_Va a ser muy entretenido ver a mis padres preguntarse porque su hija, la novia de su hija, la madre biológica de su hija y la novia de la madre biológica de su hija se escapan por la noche al bosque." _

"_¿Nos van a espiar?" _

"_Ten por seguro que van a hacer guardias para asegurarse de que entre nosotras no pase absolutamente nada." _

"_Doy por terminada la comunicación." _

"_Espera..." _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Quieren que vengas a cenar esta noche" _

"_De acuerdo" _

R&S

"_¿Podrías cambiar la cara?" _preguntó Rachel durante la cena. Estaban sentadas a uno de los lados de la mesa, juntas. Al frente tenían a Shelby y a Cassandra, y en cada punta estaban los padres de la diva.

"_No puedo. No deja de mirarte" _dijo Santana

Rachel sintió que Santana tenía alguna razón para preocuparse, cuando notó que 10 minutos dentro de la cena, Cassandra no dejaba de mirarla.

"Disculpen." dijo la diva notando que sus padres estaban muy interesados en saber sobre Shelby. "Santana y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por Lima."

"¿No te parece que es una excusa un poco idiota?" preguntó Leroy

"Si, sabemos que probablemente usaran el auto para hacer el amor" dijo Hiram

"¿Se dan cuenta de que vivimos juntas y no necesitamos excusas idiotas para tener sexo?" preguntó Santana haciendo que todos quedaran con la boca abierta.

"Tienen razón. Déjenlas ir. Así los adultos nos conocemos mejor" dijo Shelby. _"¿Están bien?" _preguntó mirando a Rachel.

"_Tenemos ciertas cuestiones que resolver" _dijo la diva y le sonrió a su madre.

"_Espero que todo esté bien" _dijo Shelby.

"_Si. Lo está." _dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Están disculpadas." dijo Leroy. Igualmente no hacía demasiada falta su permiso, porque la pareja ya estaba en la puerta.

"Juventud" dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"¿No creen que es peligroso que salgan solas?" preguntó Cassandra.

R&S

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque más cercano de la casa de la diva, prestando atención a los ruidos de su alrededor. Ni siquiera hablaban mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Santana miró a su alrededor y caminó hacia un árbol, casi arrastrando a la diva hasta ese lugar.

"_Quiero que hablemos, pero no quiero hacerlo en voz alta" _dijo la latina.

"_Está bien. Pero va a ser sospechoso que estemos sentadas sin decir nada, y solo mirándonos" _

"_Por eso no vamos a estar sentadas. Solo vamos a estar acostadas, como si estuviéramos besándonos" _dijo Santana besando a Rachel y acostándose las dos sobre el pasto.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?¿Por qué reaccionas así ante Cassandra?" _

"_No lo sé. Pero..." _

"_¿Pero?"_

"_¿Alguna vez, desde que estamos juntas, que sabemos que somos la otra mitad de la otra, sentiste excitación al ver a otras personas teniendo sexo?" _

"_Sabes que no. Ni siquiera una película pornográfica."_

"_¿Recuerdas ese día en el aula, en NYADA, cuando bailamos?" _

"_Si"_

"_¿No recuerdas como olía Cassandra?" _

"_Estaba más concentrada en tratar de ocultar tu notoria excitación" _

"_Gracias por decirme que tengo un pene enorme."_

"_No dije eso." _

"_Oh, cierto."_

"_Pero ahora que lo dices...si, recuerdo"_

"_¿Recuerdas?" _

"_Recuerdo. Pero ¿no sería eso imposible?" _

"_Supongo que si. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sintió excitada ese día?" _

"_Supongo que me ve parecida a Shelby."_

"_Si, pero yo no me siento atraída hacia Shelby."_

"_¿San?" _preguntó la diva acariciando el cabello de la latina.

"_¿Si?"_

"_Hazme el amor. Ahora. Acá." _

"_¿Ahora?" _

"_Santana. No hay forma alguna que me sienta atraída por alguien más que no seas tú, así que quiero que me hagas el amor." _

"_¿El amor?" _

"_El amor. Quiero que me ames." _

"_Te amo, Rachel." _

"_Entonces demuéstralo con tus manos, con tus besos."_

"_Con una condición" _

"_¿Cuál?" _

"_Hazme el amor al mismo tiempo" _dijo Santana besando a la diva.

No necesitaron sacarse la ropa, realmente no querían mostrarle a nadie que pasara cerca de donde estaban que estaban desnudas. Sus manos se introdujeron despacio en la ropa de la otra, acariciando los pechos primero, jugando con los pezones para generar humedad en la entrepierna, porque sabían que primero tenían que amarse con caricias antes de llevarse al placer.

Cuando llegaron a la entrepierna de la otra, primero evitaron tocar el clítoris de la otra. No era su intención hacerla sufrir, sino que simplemente querían recoger la principal anticipación antes del momento final. El momento final en que sus dedos entraran en la otra, despacio. Mirándose a los ojos mientras comenzaban a embestirse despacio, con tiempo, sin pensar en nada más que en ellas dos.

Lo único que podían hacer era amarse, transmitirse con sus dedos, y sus besos lo que sentían por la otra.

Lo único que querían hacer era llegar mucho más allá, separándose de la tierra. Pero sabían que era casi imposible lograrlo. En algún momento, cuando todo explote en su interior, y cuando bajaran de las estrellas a donde estaban volando, todo iba a acabar.

"Hacía mucho que no..."

"Que no teníamos un momento así" dijo Rachel terminando con la frase que había empezado Santana.

"¿Así abajo de las estrellas?" preguntó Shelby haciendo que las dos morenas miraran hacia donde ella y su novia se encontraban.

"_Dios, ¿nunca van a dejar de seguirnos?" _preguntó Santana sacando la mano de la entrepierna de la diva. Y quejándose al sentir que la diva hacía exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Es costumbre de los pueblerinos hacer esto?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿Tener sexo al aire libre?"

"No voy a hacerte más caso. Quiero hablar con mi hija" dijo Shelby mirando a su novia y después a Rachel.

"_Una pensaría que no tenemos como tres semanas para hablar" _dijo la diva. "¿No podemos hablar al frente de Santana? Eventualmente, apenas nos separemos le voy a contar."

"Está bien" dijo Shelby.

"Gracias al cielo" dijo Santana.

"_¿Me escuchan las dos?" _preguntó Shelby mirando a la pareja. Que aunque ya no tenían las manos dentro de la ropa de la otra seguían acostadas.

"_Lamentablemente si" _dijo Santana.

"_¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Cassandra?" _preguntó Shelby. _"No es que me moleste, pero cada vez que todas estamos juntas, no les saca la mirada de encima"_

"_Si no lo sabes tú, Shelby" _dijo Rachel. _"Tengo a Santana con reacciones cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de tu otra mitad" _

"_Genial. Mi otra mitad está obsesionada con uds. dos" _dijo Shelby agarrando la mano de Cassandra que las miraba a las tres tratando de adivinar de que estaban hablando.

"_Mientras sea solo eso" _dijo Santana.

"_En unas dos horas vamos a juntarnos con la manada" _dijo Rachel al ver a su madre partir.

"_Están invitadas" _dijo Santana.

* * *

Shelby y Cassandra siguieron el olor de Rachel dentro del bosque. Sabían que iban a poder comunicarse con el resto de la manada.

Se sorprendieron al encontrar a seis lobos acostados, mirando a los Alfas, que estaban sentados moviendo la cola y aullando al cielo.

"_¿Qué están haciendo?" _preguntó Shelby llamando la atención de la manada.

"_¿No nos olieron?" _preguntó Cassandra.

"_Si las olimos, pero cuando estábamos por ir a ver, Rachel y Santana nos dijeron que eran uds. además huelen demasiado a ciudad." _dijo Sue.

"_¿Qué están haciendo Rachel y Santana?" _volvió a preguntar Shelby.

"_Hola Shelby" _dijo Quinn. _"¿Beth?" _

"_Podrás conocerla mañana" _dijo Shelby. _"¿Alguien me va a responder la pregunta?" _

"_Extrañaban las estrellas" _dijo Brittany mirando a sus Alfas.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están? _

_Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar esta y las demás historias. Tenía un parcial importante y me dediqué 100% al mismo. Lo cual me dio el 100% de resultados positivos. _

_Segundo, no sé muy bien como quedó este capítulo, porque lo fui escribiendo de a puchos. Así que considérenlo como relleno. Porque realmente no sé muy bien como quedó. _

_Tercero, muchas gracias por el aguante. Espero poder actualizar más seguido. _

_Antes de seguir con lo normal, para no cansar con mis palabras, hay cosas en este capítulo que me van a seguir para los siguientes. Una pequeña es importante. Y es probable que se venga un nuevo gran salto en el tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SwanQueenValkubusLover:** un gran paso en el tiempo, pero todo tiene un fin. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Laars15:** la otra mitad de Cassandra era importante desde el comienzo. Por eso mantuve el nombre afuera hasta este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** no sé si verán más envueltas en Central Park, si que generan obsesiones. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** cachorritos, si. Por ahora. Jajajaja. ¿Se nota demasiado mi debilidad por el Pezberry? Muchas gracias a vos por leerme Andru, y por la review! Besos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **__bueno, estoy un poco más al sur de Capilla del Monte, en realidad. Jajaja por alguna razón, no podía dejar de meter a Cassandra._

_Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_VickyAgron:_**_ Quinn tiene una debilidad para eso, me parece. Jajajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por la review y por la portada! Besos Vicky!_

**_Viviana:_**_ trato de continuarlo seguido, pero el tiempo es tirano dicen por ahí. Gracias por la review! _

**_Hamichi:_**_ es muy difícil que deje una historia sin terminar, aunque me lleve siglos. Gracias por la review!_

_Bueno, de nuevo gracias por leerme y por el aguante!_

_Espero poder actualizar esta o alguna de las otras dos dentro de poco._

_Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	9. En lo raro

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****9 – En lo raro.**

******Palabras: ****7,724**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******N/A:********hay constantemente saltos en el tiempo. **

******N/A 2: Puse algo de drama al final. No sé realmente como quedó, y todavía no le encontré explicación. Espero realmente que haya quedado algo...por lo menos un poquito lógico el capítulo.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****1****9****/11/2013**

* * *

******En lo raro.**

Rachel fue la que comenzó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía cada vez que estaban cerca de Cassandra.

Los olores, las miradas en clase, todo. Frunció los labios cuando salió de una extraña clase de baile.

"_Tenemos que hablar de algo." _dijo caminando hacia el subterráneo.

"_¿Cassandra?" _preguntó Santana que estaba saliendo de clases también.

"_Si" _dijo Rachel sentándose en un lugar vacío y mirando el pasar de las paredes.

"_Hablé con Sue de ese tema" _dijo la latina.

"_¿Cuándo?"_

"_Antes de volver. Fui a la casa y hablé con ella. Dijo que era raro y que no se sorprendía de que nos pasaran cosas raras. Pero que tiene fe en que podemos resolverlo" _

"_O sea que no es tan difícil como pensamos pero quiere ver si podemos resolverlo" _

"_¿Esa conclusión sacas de lo que dijo Sue? Tengo que empezar a prestar más atención a cuando me hablan entre líneas" _

"_Siempre estás distraída." _

"_Tengo una hermosa novia que me distrae hasta en el momento en que la nombran. No es mi culpa" _

"_No lo es" _dijo Rachel bajando del vagón y subiendo las escaleras. _"Te espero en casa" _

"_De acuerdo, diva, diva. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría poder meter mis dedos bien adentro tuyo en este momento. Mientras tocas mis pechos con tu boca" _

"_¿Santana?" _

"_Bien adentro, Rachel. Para que los vuelvas a sacar, y meter, y sacar. Mientras cada vez me mojas más la mano y con mis uñas acaricio cada pared de tu interior" _

"_Te estás tocando" _

"_Si...estoy pensando en ti. Estoy pensando meter un dedo también por tu trasero, y llenarte por delante y por atrás. Mientras muevo mi vagina en tu muslo, mientras te escucho gritar de placer."_

"_No creo que sea momento de que hagas eso"_

"_¿Estás caminando y chorreando por tu entrepierna Rachel?¿Tienes ganas de tocarte?" _

"_Estoy llegando al departamento y Shelby está esperando en la puerta."_

"_No me excita tu madre, me excitas tu" _

"_Lamentablemente no estaba haciendo una broma" _

"_Oh, maldición."_

"_Termina por mi, San. Quiero oler todo tu orgasmo en la ropa interior cuando llegues" _

"_De acuerdo" _

"Rachel, parecías distraída" dijo Shelby cuando su hija la miró.

"Lo siento, venía conversando" dijo Rachel

"¿Con Santana?" preguntó Shelby y se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho una gran inspiración. "Que pregunta la mía."

"¿Hoy era la cena semanal?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a su madre.

"No, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo...un poco delicado" dijo Shelby siguiéndola al interior.

"¿Conmigo de algo delicado?" preguntó Rachel mirándola raro.

"Sé que debes sospecharlo, Rachel" dijo Shelby. "Sé que...no debería pedirle consejos a mi hija de 19 años pero..."

"Ohhh...mierda" dijo la diva en voz alta.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?"

"Si"

"No pensé que..."

"¿Vendría a hablar contigo de este tema?"

"Exacto. Pensé que..."

"Se nota. Cassandra excitada tiene un olor particular"

"¿Cómo fue que se encontraron?"

"¿Qué?"

"No sé. Supongo que Sue tiene demasiada confianza en nosotras y creyó que podemos resolver lo que pasa"

"¿En serio?"

"Nos venimos dando cuenta hace un tiempo"

"¿Desde el baile en NYADA?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Un lobo marcado no se excita ante otras personas. A nosotras nos pasa. Te puedo asegurar que hemos sido testigos de muchas situaciones en las que cualquier pareja o persona común y corriente hubiera terminado tocándose al frente de cualquier persona, Shelby."

"¿Lobo marcado?" preguntó Shelby mirando atentamente a su hija

"¿No están marcadas?" preguntó Rachel. "Creo que eso fue lo primero que hicimos Santana y yo después de nuestra transformación"

"¿Recuerdas que nosotras no nos transformamos juntas?"

"Oh, si, lo recuerdo. Pero a lo que voy. Cuando encuentras tu otra mitad, y por lo que cuelga entre tus piernas y cuando contaste que te apareció cuando la conociste, es tu otra mitad"

"Si, lo sé. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que no tenemos demasiado tiempo para..."

"Pero nosotras lo hicimos. Sentimos esa necesidad de marcar a la otra. ¿Tu lobo no sintió una necesidad de marcar a la otra?"

"¿Marcarla como, Rachel?"

"Yo no sé demasiado. Pero si quieres puedo mostrarte" dijo la diva corriendo un poco el cuello de su remera y mostrándole una marca redonda. No parecía una marca de dientes.

"Eso parece más una mancha de nacimiento"

"No tenía manchas de nacimiento ahí, Shelby. Tengo otras marcas, en lugares un poco más difíciles de mostrar."

"¿Y cómo...?"

"Sientes la necesidad de hacer a la otra persona tuya. Supongo, ahora que me dices que no están marcadas, que no han pasado esa etapa. Y después dices que sabemos muy poco de este mundo"

"El problema es que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Rachel, es muy difícil encontrar la otra mitad. Sobre todo siendo un lobo de ciudad. No es algo que suceda muy seguido." dijo Shelby suspirando. "Por lo tanto, es difícil entender que está pasando. ¿Crees que pueden existir problemas si no nos marcamos?"

"Me parece que tendrían que ver de hacerlo lo más pronto posible." dijo Rachel.

"Cassandra tiene una lista de cosas que les llama de atención de uds. y la verdad, Rachel. Hay algo que ella dejó afuera. Que Sue no se ha dado cuenta."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva sorprendida.

"Rachel, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas de su manada tienen su otra mitad?"

"Sue y Emma ya se conocían y sabían que era su otra mitad antes de que nos mordieran." dijo la diva

"Si, pero cualquier persona que haya estado en contacto con uds. antes o después de ser mordidas, tiene su otra mitad. Yo no conocía a mi otra mitad, y aunque no la busqué, apareció después de haber vuelto a hablar contigo"

"Shelby, ¿qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rachel mirándola extrañada. "Realmente..."

"Uds. dos no entienden el mundo en el que están, salvo la parte que involucra a la otra mitad, Rachel."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir." dijo la diva.

"Hija, yo tampoco la tengo" dijo Shelby mirando a la diva. "Puedo asegurarte que busco y busco la forma de entender que estoy queriendo decir. O que es lo que estoy sintiendo desde el momento en que cada uno de esos pensamientos aparecen en mi cabeza."

"Tendrías que dejar de pensar tanto, Shelby" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano sobre la mano de su madre. "No creo que nos haga bien a ninguna de las dos pensar tanto. Yo creo que nuestras rarezas, que todos nombran o anotan para saber exactamente que está pasando con nosotras, o el porque somos así, surgen porque realmente nos ven así. Creo que al final solo somos lobos, mujeres lobos"

"¿Lo ves así?"

"Por supuesto que lo veo así. Creo que así es la cuestión." dijo Rachel. "Creo que uds. están buscando algo que no nos saben explicar y ni siquiera saben que están buscando."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Si, todos los lobos que nos conocen. Pareciera que nos miran como si fuéramos las salvadoras de un mundo que ni siquiera nos conoce y que por supuesto no conocemos. Salvo Sue, que ya se acostumbró a que seamos así. Diferentes."

"Está bien" dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"Gracias por entender lo que sea que acabo de decir" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Supongo que algo mío quedó en ti" dijo Shelby.

"Eso seguro. La pasión por los eternos párrafos." dijo Santana parándose en la puerta del departamento.

"Hola Santana" dijo Shelby. "Es momento que yo me vaya. Gracias por la charla" agregó dejando un beso en la frente de su hija y dejando el departamento saludando a Santana al pasar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la diva para poder besar sus labios.

Rachel le contó la conversación mientras preparaba la cena y Santana escuchó atentamente.

"¿No están marcadas?" preguntó Santana

"Una hora hablando con detalle y vuelves a lo primero que te cuento" dijo Rachel.

"Me distraje un poco en el medio" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel se de media vuelta y notara en donde tenía los ojos su novia.

"Estás un poco obsesionada últimamente con mi trasero, Santana" dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos.

"Estoy obsesionada un poco con todo" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"¿Cómo se puede hacer que esas dos se deseen lo suficiente como para marcarse?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

"No lo sé. La cuestión es que no me está gustando demasiado que pases tanto tiempo cerca de Cassandra" dijo Santana acercándose y abrazando a la diva por detrás.

"A mi a esta altura ya me está poniendo nerviosa" dijo la diva.

"Lo sé. Pero por eso van a tener que marcarse" dijo Santana.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel relajándose en los brazos de la latina.

* * *

Eventualmente, Cassandra se acercó a Rachel después de una clase para hablar con ella.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Shelby?" preguntó enojada.

"Buen día para ti también, Cassandra" dijo la diva, que solo había recibido retos de su profesora.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Shelby?" preguntó Cassandra sin responder el saludo de la diva.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel

"Anoche, hicimos el amor..." comenzó a decir Cassandra

"No es algo que me interese saber..." dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola

"Y de pronto ella me dijo que la marque, y algo extraño surgió en mi, y la mordí y ella me mordió y ahora..."

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora...no siento nada cuando te veo. Y sé que estuvo hablando contigo hace unos días"

"¿Y el problema es...?" preguntó Rachel inclinando la cabeza y mirando a la rubia.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia su oficina.

"Eso no fue para nada raro" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y dejando el salón.

* * *

"_¿Crees que ahora va a estar más tranquila?" _preguntó Santana mientras corrían por el pasillo rumbo a Central Park.

"_Estoy segura de que si" _dijo Rachel. _"Se notaba en el olor hoy. Ni siquiera se concentró en mi, como hace siempre en esas clases" _

"_Eso es bueno" _dijo Santana cuando habían alcanzado la puerta.

"_Eso espero" _dijo la diva saliendo al parque y comenzando a correr.

"_Ya están acá" _dijo Santana sintiendo en el aire el olor a Shelby y a Cassandra.

"_Si" _dijo Rachel tomando la delantera y doblando detrás de unos árboles.

El aullido se escuchó por todo el parque, y Santana giró justo a tiempo para ver al enorme lobo blanco caer en el piso, con las patas en sus ojos y rodar por el suelo gimiendo.

"_¿Rachel qué sucede?" _preguntó Santana acercándose a su novia.

"_¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis hermosos ojos rojos lobuznos! No me pueden haber hecho ver esto" _decía Rachel mientras giraba por el piso.

Santana levantó sus ojos y pudo ver a Cassandra y a Shelby...

"_No es una posición en la que alguna debería ver a su suegra" _dijo la latina mirando el rostro sorprendido de los otros dos lobos.

"_No queríamos que nos encontraran así" _dijo Shelby mirando a su nuera que se había acostado al lado de Rachel y se había tapado los ojos con sus dos patas.

"_Pero no podemos separarnos" _dijo Cassandra mirando también a los dos lobos.

"_¿Es luna llena?" _preguntó Rachel en voz baja acercándose a la latina, sobre su propio pecho.

"_No quiero mirar, Rachel. Tu madre biológica tiene su pene metido en tu profesora de baile" _dijo Santana

"_¿Por qué rayos me lo recuerdas?" _preguntó la diva mordiendo la oreja de Santana, quien aulló despacio.

"_¿Pueden explicarnos que pasa?" _preguntó Shelby

"_Son dos lobos mayores e idiotas" _dijo Rachel. _"Ni siquiera se pueden contener en luna llena" _

"_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" _preguntó Shelby.

"_Voy a ser nuevamente hermana de un pequeño lobo rubio." _dijo Rachel. _"¿Te das cuenta, Santana?" _

Dos lobos al frente de ellas dos gruñeron llamando su atención y Rachel giró sus ojos rojos.

"_Felicidades, van a ser madres" _dijo la diva hundiendo su trompa debajo de la latina.

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Cassandra mientras Shelby intentaba salir de adentro de ella.

"_Si tienen sexo como lobos, durante la luna llena, van a tener pequeños cachorritos" _dijo Santana. _"Sue nos lo dijo cuando nos descubrió haciéndolo varias veces. Puedo asegurarte que es como un baldazo de agua fría, pero siempre es mejor tener sexo como humanos, así que al final no nos afectó tanto" _

"_¿Qué rayos...?" _preguntó Shelby gimiendo de dolor al tratar de salir.

"_Si...creo que van a poder despegarse cuando ya la fecundación esté hecha" _dijo Santana

"_Extrañamente siento que no voy a tener ganas de tener sexo durante meses" _dijo la diva.

"_¿Ven lo que hicieron con su inconsciencia?" _preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos lobos grises gruñendo. _"¿Por qué yo tengo que sufrir las cosas que uds. mujeres grandes, hacen?¿Por qué yo tengo que sufrir la abstinencia sexual de mi novia solo por qué no saben controlarse?" _

Los dos lobos grises intentaron alejarse del enorme lobo negro enojado que se les estaba acercando, cuando un lobo blanco se acercó y se detuvo al frente de la latina.

"_Puede ser que haya exagerado un poco, San. No tienes porque querer matar a los dos lobos adolescentes que tengo detrás" _dijo Rachel moviendo su cola para calmar el enojo de la latina.

"_¡Ey! Estás hablando de tu madre" _dijo Cassandra quien seguía sacudiendo sus caderas para tratar de sacar a Shelby de adentro de ella.

"_Si sigues moviendo tu trasero así no creo que te la puedas sacar de adentro. Al contrario, por su rostro de lobo, parece más que nada excitada. Otra vez." _dijo Santana señalando con su trompa a Shelby.

"_¿Podemos irnos?" _preguntó Rachel

"_¡No te vas a ir ahora! Deben ayudarnos" _dijo Shelby

"_Solo tienen que dejar...tu pene tiene que dejar de...eso." _dijo Rachel moviéndose incómoda, tratando de no mirar hacia los dos lobos grises.

"_¿De qué?" _preguntó Shelby.

"_¿Se hinchó la punta, mucho?" _preguntó Santana

"_Si" _dijo Shelby

"_Entonces tienes que dejar de llenar a Cassandra con tu semen" _dijo Santana.

"_¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Brittany me contó con lujo de detalles como dejó embarazada a Quinn_" dijo la latina. _"No se lo pedí. Simplemente comenzó a hablar solita._"

"_¿Se emborrachó?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Si. Cuando quiso festejar que iba a ser madre lobo" _dijo Santana. _"Yo no tengo demasiada culpa en eso. Ella apareció con una botella de whisky" _

Rachel le levantó una de sus cejas de lobo y la miró.

"_Se la tomó toda, y empezó a contarme con lujos de detalles como fue que hicieron el amor la noche de luna llena. Dijo que tenía que estar preparada. Realmente no me interesaban los detalles de como su miembro se hinchó dentro de Quinn y como la punta del mismo se agrandó, trabando su pene dentro de Quinn y no achicándose nunca hasta que la última gota de semen fue largada dentro de su otra mitad. Dice que duró varias horas" _dijo Santana

"_¿Y por qué tenías que contármelo?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Pensé que querías saberlo" _dijo la latina. _"Yo ciertamente no quería ser la única con el secreto, así que lo mejor para mi era compartirlo. Además, Cassandra lo sintió adentro de ella, y Shelby es la que lo tiene, y sintió todo" _agregó antes de sacudirse.

"_Igualmente no queríamos saberlo demasiado" _dijo Cassandra.

"_Oooookkk, me voy a ir" _dijo la diva. _"Hablaremos en uno o dos días cuando me saque el trauma de haber visto a mi madre hacer el amor." _

"_¿Acaso nunca encontraste a Leroy y aHiram haciéndolo?" _preguntó Shelby

"_Acabas de poner una muy fea imagen en mi cabeza, madre" _dijo Rachel y los dos lobos grises se quedaron completamente quietos._ "¿Qué pasó?" _preguntó la diva mirándolos.

"_Me dijiste madre" _dijo Shelby

"_No creo que sea momento de ponerse sentimental cuando todavía estás con esa cosa dentro de Santana" _dijo Rachel.

"_Vamos a casa, diva" _dijo Santana empujando a Rachel con su cuerpo.

"_Hasta pronto" _dijo Rachel volviendo hacia la dirección por la que habían venido.

* * *

"¿Estás cocinando?" preguntó Rachel dos días después al entrar al departamento.

"Si" dijo Santana de forma secante.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó la diva.

"Estoy frustrada sexualmente" dijo Santana agarrando el palo de amasar y comenzar a golpear, literalmente, una masa que tenía adelante.

"Se supone que tendrías que hacer rodar ese palo por la masa, no golpearlo" dijo Rachel acercándose despacio a ella.

"Dos días, Rachel. Es lo que más hemos pasado sin sexo. ¿Crees que me gusta no sentirte desnuda encima mío?" preguntó Santana. "Y estoy tan frustrada que ni siquiera me puedo masturbar"

Rachel sonrió y abrazó a la latina por atrás, apoyando sus manos en el estómago de ella.

"¿Tan frustrada?" preguntó dejando un beso detrás de la oreja de Rachel.

"Si. Muy" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Yo no siento que estés tan frustrada" dijo Rachel bajando sus manos hasta meterlas dentro del pantalón de Santana.

"Si lo estoy"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva metiendo una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Santana y una de sus piernas entre las de la latina, para separarlas un poco más.

"En serio" dijo Santana tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Entonces voy a tener que solucionar eso" dijo Rachel comenzando a acariciar los labios inferiores de la latina, mientras besaba el cuello de ella. Santana emitió una risa ahogada, porque en el momento de que iba a pronunciar algún sonido, los dedos de Rachel entraron en ella y comenzaron a moverse en su interior.

"Te has vuelto una maldita experta en estas extrañas posiciones" dijo Santana abriendo más las piernas y agarrándose fuertemente con la mesada.

"No, me he vuelto una experta en tu interior." dijo Rachel mordiendo su oído y aumentando sus embestidas. "Una y otra vez lo único que quiero es estar dentro tuyo. Sintiendo como te cierras alrededor mío antes de explotar del todo"

Solo las palabras hicieron que Santana se acercara peligrosamente a su orgasmo.

"¿Ves?Así. Ya siento como te estás acercando al orgasmo, ya siento mis dedos completamente mojados dentro tuyo, y esa esponja de nervios está vibrando cada vez que la toco." dijo Rachel en voz baja en su oído. "¿Sabes lo que pareces con la boca abierta, gimiendo y tratando de no demostrarme que estás disfrutando esto? Pareciera que en cualquier momento te vas a derretir. ¿Qué pasaría si después de que llegues al orgasmo, te dejo un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesada por tus servicios prestados?"

"¿Me estás llamando prostituta, Rachel?"

"Me gusta más pensar que eres _mi_ prostituta. De vez en cuando." dijo Rachel sintiendo que su muñeca comenzaba a doler un poco, pero aumentando las velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

"¿En serio te gusta pensar eso?" preguntó Santana casi en un susurro porque el orgasmo ya estaba ahí.

"Oh, si." dijo Rachel agarrando fuerte la cintura de Santana al sentir el orgasmo estallar alrededor de sus dedos y las piernas de la latina temblar. "Pero quiero que sepas, mientras bajas de esa tierra a la que te gusta ir cada vez que te ataca un orgasmo, que no terminé contigo"

Solo las palabras hicieron que Santana tuviera otro orgasmo más en ese momento, mientras intentaba bajar del primero.

"¿No terminaste conmigo?" preguntó Santana cuando pudo volver a hablar.

"Jamás termino contigo." dijo Rachel agarrando la cintura de Santana y tirando hacia la mesa, donde tiró lo que había encima al piso y acostó a la latina.

"Si soy tu prostituta, ¿no tendría que hacerte sentir bien?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel le sacaba la ropa despacio.

"Me haces sentir bien con solo tenerte" dijo Rachel desnudándose despacio, mirando a Santana. "Con solo saber que estás ahí, siempre esperando por mi, para mi saber si estoy bien o no. Saber que viniste a NY para que yo pueda cumplir mis sueños." agregó mientras abría las piernas de la latina, apoyando los pies al borde de la mesa y comenzó a acostarse sobre ella.

"Rachel, tú también estás conmigo. Siempre" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva.

"Entonces hazme sentir bien también." dijo la diva agarrando los dos pechos de la latina, mientras esta cerraba los ojos unos minutos y su pene de lobo comenzaba a aparecer. "No, San. Así no" dijo despacio en su oído, y Santana sabía que tenía que guardarlo. No era momento de usarlo.

Rachel pasó una de sus piernas debajo de una de las de la latina, y sonrió cuando sintió el sexo de Santana, húmedo todavía por los dos orgasmos tocar su propio sexo.

"¿Así?" preguntó Santana cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de sus sexos, y comenzar a mover sus caderas al compás de las de Rachel.

"Así" dijo Rachel clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Santana, moviéndose junto a la latina, sintiendo como se juntaba más y más humedad entre ellas, y se acercaban más y más al orgasmo.

"¿Piensas...alguna vez...?" preguntó Santana mordiendo la clavícula de la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Casarnos" dijo Santana metiendo una de sus manos entre sus piernas e dos de sus dedos dentro de la diva.

Rachel abrió los ojos y la miró, mientras levantaba sus caderas a causa de la intrusión y explotaba en un poderoso orgasmo que la llevó a cerrar los ojos y apoyar su frente en el hombro de la latina.

"Voy a actuar en Funny Girl" dijo la diva en un susurro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina. Bajando de un orgasmo y confundida. Ella había dicho algo que seguramente Rachel no se esperaba y la diva respondía con esto.

"Y siempre pienso en casarnos" agregó sacando la cabeza para mirar los ojos de la latina.

"Pero nunca sabes que voy a opinar yo sobre ese tema" dijo Santana.

"Nunca sé que vas a querer hacer." dijo la diva.

"Quiero casarme contigo" dijo Santana firmemente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Rachel. "Quiero casarme contigo ante este mundo, el humano. No quiero que vivamos siempre pendientes de lo que nuestro lobo nos dice o no que hacer. A pesar de que nuestro lobo no nos dice más que hacer, porque ahora somos uno y todo eso. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Por un lado seguimos en la mesa"

"¿Por el otro?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a bajarse de la latina.

"Por el otro...recordé" dijo Santana bajándose detrás de ella.

"¿Recordaste?" preguntó Rachel confundida mirándola mientras juntaba la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo.

Santana decidió vestirse en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a la diva.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya estaban vestidas y la latina sonrió.

"Siempre están hablando de nosotras. ¿Te diste cuenta?" preguntó la latina acercándose a la diva y pasando sus manos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella.

"Todo el tiempo. Somos como dos extraños lobos en un mundo de lobos. Lo sé" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y recuerdas que nos dijo Sue cuando intentábamos explicar porque estábamos juntas, durante esos días en que nos pusimos oficialmente de novias?"

"Si" dijo Rachel acariciando la nuca de Santana.

"Ella dijo que nuestros sentimientos venían de antes"

"Si"

"Anoche estaba mirándote mientras dormías. Y recordaba, o por lo menos intentaba recordar, esos momentos antes de que nos mordieran. Entre mi caída de la popularidad por salir de clóset y esa noche. Intentaba sentir...entender como hubiera sido mi vida si ese lobo no nos hubiera mordido, si no estuviéramos juntas. Y no podía imaginar como sería. Porque en ese tiempo soñaba con nosotras dos juntas. Incluso, recordé una noche en la que soñé con un casamiento. Entre nosotras"

"¿Soñabas con nuestro futuro juntas desde antes de que nos mordiera el lobo?"

"Si, sabes que tenía sentimientos hacia ti antes de esa noche"

"Pero no sabía que eran tan profundos."

"Rachel, ¿como no iban a ser tan profundos si solo quería llamar tu atención a toda costa" dijo Santana. "Digamos, nos hicimos amigas y te dije que era una perra, pero en realidad tenía grandes sentimientos hacia ti."

"Yo también. Los tenía."

"¿Tenías?"

"Tengo. Ahora puedo vivirlos libremente, porque estás a mi lado"

"¿Cuándo queremos somos unas locas románticas, no?"

"Extrañamente después del sexo" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Entonces...Rachel Barbra Berry, futura Fanny Brice, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Si."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Rachel haciendo que Santana sonriera ampliamente y la levantara del piso. "Me estás convirtiendo en la mujer lobo más feliz del mundo"

"Tu me convertiste en esa mujer lobo feliz en el momento en que hiciste la pregunta"

"Entonces vamos a ser la pareja de mujeres lobos más felices de esta tierra" dijo Santana cargando a la diva hasta la habitación y cayendo las dos en la cama.

"Tendríamos que salir a festejar" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó mirándola. Solo mirándola. Para ella ese momento era lo necesario, más que suficiente.

"No creo que ahora podamos. ¿Recuerdas que estabas preparando la cena?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Si. Pero podemos saltarnos la cena."

"¿Recuerdas por qué estabas preparando la cena?"

"Ohhh...¿estás segura de que vas a querer verla?" preguntó Santana riendo.

"Deja de reírte" dijo Rachel golpeando la espalda de la latina despacio. "Es feo ver a tu madre hacer eso"

"Creo que lo más feo es que las descubrimos el mismo día en que Shelby dejó preñada a Cassandra"

"¿Lo tenías que decir así?"

"Si, lo tengo que decir así"

"Genial. Vamos a bañarnos" dijo Rachel. "Vamos a tener que bañarnos juntas y limpiar la cocina, antes de que lleguen. ¿Crees que se enojen si pedimos algo?"

"Siempre podemos decir que solo somos estudiantes" dijo Santana levantándose y ayudando a la diva a levantarse.

S&R

"_Esto es incómodo" _dijo Santana mirando a la diva. Shelby y Cassandra habían llegado hacía unos 5 minutos y las cuatro todavía estaban paradas en la puerta. Mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia ellas.

"_Lo sé" _dijo Rachel aclarándose la garganta. "¿Van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí?"

"Gracias al cielo alguien abrió la boca." dijo Cassandra. "¿Podemos olvidar por un segundo lo que vieron la otra noche?"

"Como si eso fuera fácil. ¿Sabes que tuve varios años de psicólogos antes de ser un lobo?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó Santana

"_Después te cuento" _dijo la diva.

"¿Pidieron comida?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su alrededor.

"Si, tuvimos un pequeño...accidente mientras preparábamos la cena, así que recurrimos a esto" dijo Santana

"No hay olor a quemado ni a nada" dijo Shelby, hablando por primera vez. "¿Qué accidente?"

"No hace falta que lo sepan" dijo Rachel

"Si, nos interesa" dijo Shelby.

"Shelby, ¿no sientes?" preguntó Cassandra oliendo un poco en el aire.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la madre de la diva mirando a su novia.

"Tuvieron sexo, Shelby. En esta habitación" dijo la rubia y cerró la boca.

"Se supone que ellas tendrían que saber como...hablar mentalmente" dijo Santana

"Pero por lo menos ahora estamos las..." comenzó a decir Rachel. "No, sigue ganando ellas. Yo no me siento avergonzada de lo que hicimos. Lo hicimos en nuestra casa."

"¿Querías que nos diéramos cuenta para decir eso?" preguntó Shelby

"Si. ¿Se nota?" dijo Rachel chocando sus manos y levantando sus hombros.

"Entonces, ¿podemos dejar de lado lo que vieron la otra noche?" preguntó Shelby.

"De acuerdo. Pero no quiero ser la madrina de su próximo hijo" dijo Rachel.

"No podemos estar seguras de que esté embarazada" dijo Shelby sentándose en una de las sillas. "¿Limpiaron esto?"

"Bastante bien, solo dejamos olor para que lo sintieran" dijo Santana. "Rachel tiene una pequeña obsesión con la limpieza"

"¿Qué pidieron?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose a esperar por la comida.

"Pizza" dijeron las dos morenas al mismo tiempo.

Las dos mujeres mayores sacudieron su cabeza y se miraron antes de seguir con la cena.

* * *

"Verano" dijo Santana agarrando a la diva, de sorpresa, a la salida de su último día en NYADA.

"Verano" dijo respondió la pequeña morena girando en los brazos de su novia.

"Ahora volvemos a Lima y desde ahí, esperamos comenzar un nuevo año" dijo la latina.

"Y mi obra, San" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de su novia.

"Y mi novia famosa en Broadway." dijo Santana

"Prometida, no te olvides" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Comprometidas?" preguntó Cassandra apareciendo detrás de ellas.

"_Oh, mierda" _dijo Santana.

"_Lo mismo digo" _dijo la diva.

"Nos tenemos que ir. Fue un gusto y muchas gracias por la despedida" dijo Rachel arrastrando a la latina lejos de la novia de su madre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos antes de que todos se enteren?" preguntó Santana mientras miraban hacia atrás.

"Para el momento en que lleguemos al departamento." dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

* * *

"_Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué teníamos que cenar con ellos?" _preguntó Rachel corriendo como lobo por los bosques de Lima. No esperaba, todavía, juntarse con la manada. Solo quería correr y sacarse la sensación que todos le habían dejado. Una cena completa. Sus padres, los padres de Santana, Shelby y Cassandra.

"_¿Dónde rayos estás?" _preguntó Santana.

"_Corriendo. Sacándome esta necesidad imperiosa de morderlos a todos y convertirlos en mis pequeños lobos. Porque te puedo asegurar que voy a convertirlos en las cenicientas de mi manada" _dijo la diva esquivando unos árboles.

"_¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" _preguntó Santana.

"_No sé. Creo que porque de lo único que se quejaron en toda la noche es que ninguno de ellos sabía que me ibas a pedir casamiento" _dijo Rachel. _"¿Te diste cuenta de que fue de lo único que hablaron?" _

"_Rachel ¿dónde estás?" _preguntó nuevamente la latina, corriendo por los bosques, tratando de descubrir un rastro del olor de su novia. Sabía que no era solo eso lo que le había molestado. Y lo sabía porque ella se contuvo de matarlos a todos en esa misma mesa. Pero algo más había pasado.

Se detuvo un segundo, esperando escuchar una respuesta por parte de la diva o recibir su olor. Sintió que el terreno estaba elevándose y un poco el olor de su novia.

"_¿Cómo has corrido tan rápido?" _le preguntó y se preguntó mientras comenzaba a oler el suelo, siguiendo el olor.

**Media hora atrás.**

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó Santana viendo partir a su novia con los padres de ésta, mientras Shelby y Cassandra iban hacia la casa de Quinn a buscar a Beth. _"Te noté medio extraña" _

"_Es su olor" _respondió Rachel sin mirar hacia atrás. _"Hay algo en su olor, San. "_

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó la latina. Para ella sus suegros seguían oliendo exactamente igual que antes.

"_No lo sé." _respondió Rachel mirando la nuca de sus padres.

Sus padres entraron primero en la casa, compartiendo una mirada entre ellos mientras Rachel los seguía con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Siéntate, tenemos que hablar" dijo Hiram señalando uno de los pequeños sillones del living. "Antes de que Cassandra y Shelby aparezcan" agregó.

Rachel se sentó, esperando. Sentía que sus padres estaban nerviosos, pero a la vez enojados con ella. No sabía muy bien el porque, pero estaban enojados.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel esperando que uno de sus padres hablara.

"No sabemos que es lo que pretendes demostrar con esto, pero es momento de que termines todo este acto" dijo Leroy levantando su rostro para mostrar superioridad e intimidar a su hija, quien los miró confundidos.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Rachel.

"De este pequeño acto de demostrar amor a esa chica." dijo Leroy.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Sabemos, desde que la trajiste a esta casa y anunciaste como si fuera tu novia, que nos quieres demostrar algo. Después de tantos años, no hemos descubierto que es lo que nos quieres demostrar. Pero estamos cansados" dijo Leroy

"Esa gente no tiene clase. Y en cada cena es lo mismo, Rachel. La historia de la madre de esa chica en Broadway" dijo Hiram.

"Así que, a partir de este momento vamos a reclamar nuestro lugar." dijo Leroy

"Te dejamos seguir con Santana simplemente porque pensamos que así ibas a terminar antes con ella. Pero seguiste con esta mentira adelante, hasta incluso se mudaron juntas a NY." dijo Hiram

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sin entender.

"Sabemos que estás mintiendo. Que no la amas realmente" dijo Leroy.

"¿De dónde sacan eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos, Rachel. Te conocemos." dijo Hiram

"¿Me conocen?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, así que mañana mismo hablarás con esa chica, dejarás de hablar con ella a partir de entonces, no volverás a entablar contacto y la empresa de mudanzas mañana estará sacando tus cosas de ese departamento que compartes con ella en NY. No creo que quieras seguir asociándote con una persona de esa calaña" dijo Leroy poniéndose de pie y señalando a su hija.

Rachel había sentido el cambio, sentía en el aire una pesadez que se había acumulado durante años y años. Sentía el enojo emanar de esos hombres.

"Así que nuestra orden es que termines con esto" dijo Leroy

"¿Orden?¿Terminar?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo que el enojo comenzaba a fluir en su propio interior.

"Si, Rachel. Somos tus padres. Te ordenamos que dejes de ver a Santana López de una vez por todas" dijo Hiram. Leroy asintió a su lado.

"¿Quienes son uds. para ordenarme cosas?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie. "¿A mi?"

"¿Qué?¿Cómo nos dices eso?" preguntó Leroy también levantándose y caminando hacia Rachel. "Somos las personas que te trajimos a este mundo, que te cuidamos."

"¿Qué va a pasar si no cumplo sus órdenes?" preguntó Rachel tratando de controlarse, controlar a su lobo que estaba queriendo salir.

"Vamos a quitar todo nuestro apoyo económico" gritó Hiram. "Vamos a olvidarte"

"Esta bien, hagan eso, porque no importa lo que ordenen, no voy a dejar a Santana" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Leroy, tratando de salir de la casa. Pero Leroy agarró el brazo de su hija y la detuvo. "Suéltame" dijo la diva.

"No. Vas a dejar a esa chica. No tiene nada que pueda darte. No vamos a aceptarla nunca" dijo Leroy.

"Está bien. Uds. no tienen que aceptarla. Yo tengo que hacerlo" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su mano y haciendo que Leroy la suelte.

"Has cambiado. Nunca pensamos que harías esto. Que te convirtieras en esto." dijo Hiram.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"En una persona dependiente de una latina que no tiene ni idea de que quiere en este mundo. Que te pide casamiento porque sabe que vas a triunfar así no tiene que mover un solo dedo el resto de su vida." dijo Leroy

"¿Piensas que Santana me pidió casamiento por eso?¿Además de pensar que todos estos años junto a ella han sido para demostrarle algo a uds.?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"Por supuesto. Pero no podemos saber que. Todo esto es una mentira" dijo Hiram.

"¿No pueden entender que Santana me ama?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Si ni siquiera se ama a si misma. Se nota su inseguridad. Rachel, no lo vamos a volver a repetir, esto termina en este instante" dijo Leroy. "Dejarás a Santana, quieras o no"

"La respuesta es no" dijo Rachel y abrió los ojos al ver a sus padres compartir una mirada que no le gustó para nada.

"Por suerte hicimos esto antes de que Shelby y Cassandra vinieran. No sabemos que hizo ella con tu cerebro, pero te lo vamos a volver a acomodar" dijo Leroy caminando hacia ella.

Rachel sintió miedo, su lobo sintió miedo, y eso mezclado con su propio enojo hicieron que no pudiera evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"¿Qué te está sucediendo?" preguntó Hiram frenándose al ver que los ojos de su hija habían cambiado de color.

"Esto no se va a discutir nunca más, señores" dijo Rachel enojándose. "Santana López es el amor de mi vida, les guste o no"

"Vas a cambiar esa forma de pensar" dijo Leroy levantando una mano. Nunca supo si era para golpearla o no, pero todo se volvió una confusión. Fue la primera vez que no pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre sus padres convertida en lobo.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Hiram que había hecho dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose con él a su esposo para que el enorme animal no los lastime.

La diva miró a esos dos hombres y gruñó antes de saltar sobre ellos y salir, rompiendo la ventana a su paso rumbo al bosque. A correr.

Shelby y Cassandra entraron cargando a Beth en ese momento, y habían escuchado los últimos gritos de la conversación. Sabían que quizás Rachel habría exagerado, pero sintieron el enojo en el aire que no solo venía del lobo, sino también de los otros dos hombres que ahora temblaban en el medio de una habitación, con los pantalones mojados de orina, y llorando.

"_Busca a Rachel, ahora" _dijo Shelby pensando en Santana.

"_¿Qué sucedió?_" preguntó la latina.

"_Se transformó al frente de sus padres" _dijo Shelby subiendo las escaleras para dejar a Beth, mientras Cassandra pensaba como explicar lo que acababa de suceder.

"Mi pequeña niña era una mujer y a los dos minutos era un enorme lobo enojado" dijo Hiram cuando vio a la rubia.

"Lobo que uds. acaban de hacer enojar al meterse entre ella y su otra mitad" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los padres de la diva.

"Son hombres, ¿qué pueden entender del amor?" dijo Cassandra dejando a los Berry en la planta baja y subiendo las escaleras.

"_No los dejes solos. Si empiezan a hablar fuera de esta casa, la manada estará en problemas" _dijo Shelby

"_¿Te das cuenta de que no es nuestra manada?" _preguntó Cassandra quedándose quieta en el segundo escalón.

"_Pero es la de mi hija" _dijo Shelby. _"Supongo que si nuestro hijo tiene una manada que va a ser descubierta por meros humanos, vas a hacer lo posible para que no suceda" _

"_Te odio" _dijo Cassandra tocándose el vientre ya un poco prominente y volviendo a vigilar a los Berry.

S&R

Santana olió una vez más el aire y sintió fuertemente la esencia a Rachel, siguiéndola colina arriba.

Corrió rápidamente subiendo la colina, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el olor a su novia. Al llegar a la cima, pudo ver la figura blanca de Rachel en contra de la enorme luna llena, y la diva aulló.

"_Rachel" _dijo cansada. _"No sabía que podías correr tan rápido" _

El lobo blanco giró y miró a Santana para acostarse en el piso y esperar.

"_Creo que exageré un poco" _dijo Rachel y Santana sabía que estaba llorando. _"Me convertí en frente de ellos, me enojé, Santana. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacen que están planeando todo lo que me dijeron?¿Qué me iban a hacer?¿Cómo pudieron ocultar sus planes de mi?¿Cómo fue que no los pude oler?" _

"_¿Qué sucedió?¿Por qué te transformaste al frente de ellos?" _preguntó Santana acercándose a ella y acostándose a su lado.

"_Quieren que te deje. Creen que todos estos años en los que estuvimos juntas quise enseñarles una lección" _dijo Rachel.

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó Santana

"_Son como un Finn extremadamente estúpidos" _dijo la diva.

"_Para que estés maldiciendo, seguramente fue grave_" dijo Santana.

"_Estoy en la casa de los Berry, tratando de arreglar el problema de la ventana. ¿Está todo bien?" _preguntó Sue.

"_Rachel está enojada" _dijo Santana. _"Algo le dijeron" _

"_Puedo escuchar lo que están hablando." _dijo la diva.

"_Lo sentimos, Rachel. ¿Qué sucedió?" _preguntó Sue.

"_Me hicieron enojar" _dijo la diva. _"Y a mi lobo. Y me dieron miedo en un momento, Sue. Entonces mi lobo salió a defenderme" _

"_¿A defenderte?" _preguntó Sue

"_Si, Sue. Me asustaron. No sé que pretendían." _dijo Rachel.

"_De acuerdo." _dijo Sue. _"Arreglaré el problema con tus padres. Cassandra extrañamente quiere matarlos. Dijeron algo de un extraño bebé lobo e insultaron a Shelby" _

"_Sue...¿crees que por qué insultaron a mi otra mitad y me ordenaron dejarla mi lobo se enojo?" _preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos rojos de Santana.

"_¿Te ordenaron dejarla?" _preguntó Sue

"_Si. Es lo que dije, ¿no?" _respondió la diva.

"_Rachel..." _dijo Sue y los dos Alfas pudieron notar que estaba riendo. _"Te insultaron al ordenarte cosas, tu lobo no acepta el hecho de que otros le den órdenes. Tú no aceptas el hecho de que ellos te den órdenes. Entonces todo se mezcló. Además de que parece ser que ellos...de cierta forma...ocultaron lo que sentían con respecto a tu relación. Entonces tanto tú como tu lobo se sienten humillados de que dos simples humanos las hayan engañado. Pero tengo que decirte que no es tu culpa. Los ves poco, y ellos notaron que de alguna forma te das cuenta de sus sentimientos. Entonces lograron cambiar eso, aunque no sé porque."_

"_¿No crees que exageré?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Un poco. Pero bueno, tocaron lo que es más preciado para ti. Santana" _dijo Sue. _"Ahora, tengo a Brittany en la casa de los López intentando averiguar si ellos no encontraron la forma también de ocultar sus sentimientos" _

"_No creo que mis padres..." _comenzó a decir Santana.

"_Yo tampoco." _dijo Sue.

"_¿Se va a poder arreglar la situación?" _preguntó Rachel

"_Tus padres ahora saben lo que eres. Así que creo que depende de ellos" _dijo la entrenadora.

"_O sea que me voy a encontrar sola...igual" _dijo Rachel llamando la atención del lobo que tenía a su lado.

"_Ahora, no sé donde están, pero si fue Rachel el lobo que aulló recién les voy a recomendar que comiencen a bajar de la colina en donde están. Porque para que se escuche un aullido hasta este lugar, quiere decir que ese lobo está en la colina y es el límite de nuestro territorio. Otras manadas que no formen parte de esto se acerquen" _dijo Sue.

"_De acuerdo" _dijo Santana levantándose y empujando a la diva con la trompa para que las dos juntas bajen de la colina.

* * *

Rachel se despertó en una cama que no era la de ella, pero que olía a Santana. Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y gimió. Realmente no quería recordar.

"Si te sigues quejando no vas a poder enfrentar lo que tienes que enfrentar" dijo Santana desde la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Crees que quiero hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la cama y mirando a su novia.

"Vamos a tener que hacerlo" dijo Santana. "Porque tomé una decisión"

"¿Una decisión?" preguntó la diva notando que estaba completamente desnuda.

"Tienes ropa al pie de la cama. Rompiste la que tenías puesta en la cena anoche." dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"¿No quieres que pasemos el tiempo haciendo algo antes de que haga lo que tengo que hacer?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sonar seductora.

"No. Aunque me encantaría." dijo Santana. "Tenemos que irnos y enfrentar a tus padres y a los míos"

"¿A los tuyos?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si vamos a explicarle a tus padres que es lo que somos y lo que eso conlleva, vamos a explicárselo a ellos también. No quiero tener problemas. Más. Quiero que dejemos en claro ante ellos que a pesar de sus quejas, no nos vamos a separar Rachel. Hace años que hacemos funcionar nuestra relación. Sin ellos." dijo Santana girando para encontrar los ojos de la diva. "Así que ellos van a tener que aceptarnos, tal como somos o buscaremos la forma de sobrevivir ahí afuera sin su ayuda."

"Ya la tienes planeada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel dejando un beso rápido en la boca de la latina y agarrando la ropa para empezar a vestirse.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La forma de sobrevivir sin su ayuda"

"Por supuesto." dijo la latina. "Si algo aprendí de ti, en todos estos años y antes, es que hay que planear cada mínimo detalle"

"No te sale ser graciosa en este momento" dijo Rachel.

"No estaba intentando serlo" dijo Santana levantándose y mirando a la diva. "Aunque me gustaría tener el tiempo suficiente para arracancarte esa ropa ahora."

* * *

Leroy y Hiram Berry casi gritaron cuando vieron aparecer a su hija, junto a Santana y a los López a la mañana siguiente.

Shelby los detuvo y los hizo sentar, para que escucharan la historia.

Obviamente los López no creían que su hija, la novia de su hija, y otras personas más del pueblo eran lobos. Pero Leroy y Hiram se miraron y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

"¿Por qué reaccionaste así anoche?" preguntaron los padres de la diva.

"Uds. se metieron con lo que más quiero en este mundo." dijo Rachel.

"Pensamos que lo que más querías en este mundo era Broadway" dijo Leroy

"Eso también. Pero...uds. Se metieron con Santana. Amo a Santana. Puedo llegar a vivir sin Broadway pero no creo que pueda llegar a vivir sin Santana." dijo la diva.

"Yo sigo sin entender nada" dijo la mamá de la Santana.

Y todos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

S&R

Horas después, los padres de las dos morenas habían decidido preparar la cena en lo de los Berry y ver, con sus propios ojos, la transformación de sus hijas.

Rachel subió despacio hacia su cuarto, para darse un baño.

Se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió las manos de Santana en su cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina haciéndola girar en sus brazos.

"Si. Porque estás conmigo" dijo Rachel

"¿Te acuerdas?" preguntó Santana levantando la barbilla de la diva. "De la primera vez que nos besamos bajo la ducha"

"Me acuerdo" dijo Rachel. "Aunque me gustaría que me hagas recordar ese momento."

Santana sonrió y besó a Rachel como aquella mañana años atrás.

S&R

Las dos salieron de la ducha, ya vestidas, para encontrarse con los padres de Rachel en la habitación.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Leroy

"Si" dijo Rachel sentándose en la silla del escritorio y Santana se sentó sobre ella.

"Queremos pedirte disculpas" dijo Leroy. "No..."

"No pueden todavía aceptar nuestra relación" dijo Rachel y los padres, a pesar de que las miraron con miedo, asintieron.

"¿Cómo pasó esto, hija?" preguntó Hiram "¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?"

"¿Cómo les hubiera dicho?" dijo Rachel. "En ese tiempo uds. estaban de congreso, en congreso o en una nueva vacación. Pasé por todo esto sola hasta que Santana apareció y lo pasamos juntas. Estábamos las dos solas, padres"

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijo Leroy levantándose. "Espero que nos perdones por todo lo que dijimos anoche, realmente no sabíamos...todo lo que sabemos hoy"

"Tomará tiempo." dijo Rachel. "Como a uds. les tomará tiempo aceptar nuestra relación"

"De acuerdo" dijeron los Berry y dejaron la habitación.

"¿Crees que aceptarán nuestra relación algún día?" preguntó Santana

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel. "Porque ellos quieran o no, les guste o no, tú y yo vamos a terminar casadas y caminando criando cachorritos."

"¿Sabes que va a ser divertido de nuestra transformación esta noche?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Qué?"

"Explicarles a nuestros padres que es lo que me cuelga entre las piernas cuando estoy en forma de lobo"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Otro capítulo que no sé como está, realmente. Le puse un poquito de drama porque venía imaginando el momento entre Rachel y sus padres. Pero, creo que me quedó medio liviana la parte de la discusión y muy exagerado el enojo de Rachel. Así que, mil disculpas si no es tan bueno._

_Otra cosa, estoy tratando de escribir seguido, para actualizar seguido. Así que si me tardo más de una semana sin aviso, bueno, pueden pegarme si me ven por la calle._

_Ahh...y ya se resuelve el tema Cassandra – Pezberry._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**KORE25:** hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Laars15:** probablemente la piedra haga una nueva aparición o no. Realmente no lo sé. Espero que nos veamos pronto! Muchas gracias por la review! Beso!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja leiste todos? Muchas gracias por eso. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque sea un capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** gracias por la review! Jajaja. Nunca se me pasó dejar la historia, ni esta ni ninguna de las otras. Extraño Corazón está esperando que el final sea aceptado por quien me pidió la historia, así que estoy esperando yo también. Ya está listo. Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Andrea F:** espero que se te hayan resuelto las dudas sobre Cassandra en este capítulo, espero leerte pronto y que todo esté bien. Muchas gracias por la review! Un beso!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja me salté el encuentro, para el próximo capítulo te lo pongo al comienzo. Te felicito por haberte dado cuenta del detalle de la marcación, era así nomas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme, y por la review! Un beso Andru!_

_**Romi:** ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien! Y son raras, realmente. Jajaja sabes muy bien como estamos en esta época del año, realmente. Cansada y remando para mantenerme despierta, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacer todas las cosas que tengo que hacer. Un beso grande y gracias por leerme y gracias por la review! _

_Bueno Kitties, realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Les mando un beso enorme!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	10. En la fantasía

******Título: ****Marcadas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:****10 – En la fantasía**

******Palabras: ****3,942**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Emma Pillsbury

******Summary:****Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. **

**Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******N/A:********¡Peligro!¡Alta tensión! Sexy sexy times. **

******N/A 2: ********Es mucho más corto que los capítulos anteriores, pero porque desde ahora para poder actualizar más seguido, los voy a hacer más cortos a todos. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****22****/11/2013**

* * *

******En la fantasía.**

Santana miraba a Beth concentrada en algo mientras Quinn observaba a su hija mayor.

"Es hermosa." dijo Quinn parada al lado de Rachel, cargando a Charlie.

"Si, ¿verdad?" dijo la diva.

"Estoy hablando de Beth, no de Santana" dijo Quinn golpeando su hombro.

"También Beth es hermosa" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Qué...cómo fue el reencuentro?"

"Bien, igualmente Beth no entiende nada." dijo Quinn. "Además de que es un lío explicarle realmente que yo soy su madre biológica a una nena de 4 años."

"Me imagino" dijo Rachel.

"No, no te imaginas. Pasé toda la noche tratando de responderle preguntas del tipo. ¿Cómo es que soy parecida a ti?" dijo Quinn. "Aunque hubiera sido mejor explicarle, pero esa nena tiene un futuro por delante, hasta los 18 años. Shelby dijo que le dijera lo que me pareciera necesario, pero al final, explicarle todo el lío, me pareció innecesario."

"Entiendo" dijo Rachel

"Aunque Britt está un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que no corrió como lobo para reencontrarse conmigo" dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel se riera.

"¿Cómo la viste?" preguntó la diva, mirando a Santana que se había levantando y se rascaba el estómago.

"_Sexy latina, eso no te queda demasiado sexy" _dijo Rachel mentalmente.

"_Muérdeme" _respondió Santana mirando a su novia y sacándole la lengua.

"Siguen haciendo eso, por lo que veo" dijo Quinn mirando la interacción entre las morenas.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva mirando de nuevo a Quinn.

"Lo de hablar entre uds. pero voy a pasar a responder tu pregunta. La encontré bien, Rachel. Tiene una pequeña obsesión con los musicales, pero creo que viene porque vive con tu madre." dijo Quinn

"Yo no viví con ella y tengo una obsesión" dijo la diva

"Es algo genético en tu caso" dijo Quinn. "Pero la veo bien, Rachel. Shelby y Cassandra parecen que la están cuidando bien"

"Entonces ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel. "Eso sería lo importante, ¿no?"

"¿No te tendrías que preocupar por tu madre y su pareja?" preguntó Quinn

"Creo que son lo suficientemente grandes como para estar bien, Quinn. En cambio, tú eres mi amiga." dijo Rachel.

"Gracias"

"Ahora, ¿cómo reaccionó pequeña Quinn al ver a sus pequeños hermanos?"

"¿Puedes creer que reconoció que podían ser sus hermanos? Dijo, esos bebés podrían ser hermanos míos" contó Quinn. "Además, que quería cargarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, me alegro que todo haya salido bien" dijo Rachel.

"Más que bien, Rachel. Pude conocer a Beth, a mi hija. ¿Sabes que espectacular que es eso para mi? Casi no la tuve en mis brazos cuando nació y ahora la veo crecida, y sé que Charlie y Aaron fueron, en cierta forma, buscados. Pero ella, no puedo decir nunca que fue un error porque no lo es. Pero me la sacaron. No me preguntaron absolutamente nada y se fue. A pesar de que yo quería verla una vez y sostenerla antes de que se la llevaran. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad, gracias a que me encontré en una manada de locas, cuyo uno de sus Alfas es la hija de la persona que adoptó a mi hija"

"Es ciertamente todo un lío, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bastante. Pero por lo menos sé que mi hija a los 18 años va a tener a alguien que va a poder explicarle que es lo que le está pasando" dijo Quinn.

"Aunque seguramente va a buscar a su madre" dijo Rachel mirando a Beth tirarle tierra a Santana en los ojos.

"_Detente en este instante, López" _dijo Rachel al sentir que la latina se estaba por enojar con Beth.

"_¿No puedo matarla?" _preguntó Santana refregándose los ojos para sacarse la tierra.

"_Es una niña. Tú eres un Alfa espectacularmente fuerte, valiente y sexy" _dijo Rachel

"_¿Qué estás queriendo conseguir?"_ preguntó Santana mirando la diva confundida.

"_¿No lo sientes?" _preguntó Rachel volviendo su atención a Quinn.

"Espera, ¿por qué ella vendría a buscarme a sus 18 años?" preguntó la rubia.

"Ella tiene en su sangre el lobo." dijo Rachel. "Tú eres su sangre. Ella no es lobo de ciudad, como Shelby y por lo que parece Cassandra. Ella va a necesitar a su manada. O va a necesitar ser parte de una. Realmente no sé como funcionaría, sabes que yo no soy del mundo de uds. de los lobos miembros de familias ancestrales. Pero tu madre me ha estado prestando libros cada vez que he venido. Libros para entender"

"¿Entender?" preguntó Quinn

"Entender que somos, Quinn."

"Pero si saben que es lo que son" dijo Quinn. "Son Alfas, por Dios Santo"

"Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué San y yo somos tan diferentes?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a mirar a la latina. "Ella es negra como la noche más oscura y yo soy blanca, más blanca que una nube. Sin embargo, fuimos mordidas por el mismo lobo."

"Pero Rachel, eso las hace especiales."

"Si, pero Quinn. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todas las parejas que tienen a su otra mitad son del mismo color?"

"¿Del mismo color?"

"Si, o matices del mismo del color. Shelby y Cassandra, por ejemplo, las dos son grises. Una más cara y la otra más oscura. Pero las dos son grises."

"¿En serio?"

"Las has visto, Quinn"

"Si, lo sé. Pero realmente no me había fijado en eso."

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Santana acercándose a las dos mujeres mirándolas curiosa.

"De lo raras que son uds. dos" dijo Quinn decidiendo dejar a Charlie nuevamente en su cuna.

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó Santana

"Nada" dijo la diva. "Porque seguramente escuchaste toda la conversación"

"Eso es cierto" dijo la latina agarrando la cintura de la diva y atrayéndola hacia si misma. "Ahora...¿podrías explicarme por qué estás tan excitada?"

"No sé. Creo que...tengo ganas de tenerte. Todo un fin de semana. Toda una semana. Dentro mío, encima mío, debajo de mi"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, sexy latina" dijo Rachel juntando sus labios en un beso lento.

"Por favor. ¿Se dan cuenta de que hay una menor a pocos metros de uds.?" preguntó Quinn regresando ya sin su hijo en sus brazos y con el monitor en la mano.

"Solo nos estábamos besando" dijo Santana manteniendo sus manos alrededor de la diva.

"Si, lo sé. Pero lo que dijeron antes..." dijo Quinn dejando el final de la frase en el aire.

"Beth no escuchó, está muy lejos de los 18 años todavía como para desarrollar el oído del lobo" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora..." dijo Quinn sentándose en la mesa, en algún lugar en donde pudiera ver a Beth seguir jugando en el patio trasero de su casa. "Cuéntenme que tanto les preocupa el futuro en NY"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Es que, ahí tienen otros tipos de lobos" dijo Quinn. "¿Cómo es vivir en una ciudad sin manada?"

"Aburrido. No tienes demasiada gente que quiera pasar una noche corriendo a tu lado, y todos están concentrados en otra cosa." dijo Santana

"Y no saben de marcarse ni de que no pueden tener sexo como lobos en luna llena" dijo Rachel.

"¡Por eso Cassandra insiste en que por esa razón no quería marcar a Shelby!" dijo Quinn riendo

"Si, esa excusa la está usando demasiado" dijo Rachel

"Ya ni ella se la cree" agregó Santana.

"_Es hora de que nos vayamos" _dijo Rachel mirando a Santana

"Es hora de que se vayan, ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva.

"Si, tengo algo planeado para nosotras" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina. "Es la primera vez que escucho eso. ¿Estoy olvidándome de una fecha especial para nosotras?" agregó preocupada.

"No te estás olvidando de nada" dijo Rachel. "Solo...quería preparar algo especial. ¿Podemos irnos?"

"Por favor" dijo Quinn

"Oh, Quinn" dijo Rachel saliendo del abrazo de Santana. "No es que no disfrute tu compañía, es que simplemente tenía esto planeado y prefiero..."

"Lo sé. Necesitan estar solas un par de días. Por suerte sus padres ya saben que son lobos" dijo la rubia levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Si, ahora me quieren más" dijo Santana.

"¿Si?¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn abrazando a la diva antes de pasar a abrazar a Santana.

"Porque ahora puedo dejar a su hija embarazada. Lo cual va a tener 50% de su adn" dijo la latina.

"Vayan, por favor." dijo la rubia riendo.

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel manejar, ya estaban lejos de Lima.

"Sue me dio las llaves de una cabaña cerca de la tribu donde se entrenó." dijo Rachel. "Le dije que me gustaría pasar unos días con ella"

"¿Y vamos ahí por qué...?" preguntó Santana

"Quería estar a solas contigo. Ahí vamos a poder estar solas. No es tan complicado" dijo la diva.

"No lo es, de verdad" dijo Santana.

"Una vez lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó la diva. "Además, en NY, siempre tenemos lobos que nos están mirando cuando estamos por Central Park. Sobre todo mi madre y su otra mitad. Ahora, en Lima tenemos a nuestros padres."

"Recuerdo de pasar unos días lejos de Lima. Fue hace un tiempo lejano, ya"

"Es lo que quiero."

"¿Y en esa cabaña qué vamos a poder hacer?"

"Lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no nos transformemos en lobos" dijo Rachel. "Creo que dos noches van a ser suficientes para estar un tiempo a solas. Pero espero que puedas contenerte de transformarte"

"¿Por qué no podemos transformarnos?"

"Porque es un territorio conformado por varias manadas. Aunque la cabaña se encuentra en terreno neutral."

"Rachel...¿por qué seguimos aprendiendo de estas cosas?"

"Porque pareciera que nos consideran completamente tontas en esto"

"Creo que si."

"La cuestión es, que va a haber lobos dando vueltas por la zona de la cabaña. Si nos transformamos dentro del terreno que la cabaña tiene demarcado, no nos puede pasar nada. Pero no vamos a poder salir de ahí. Y si salimos de ahí, vamos a quedar completamente sin saber que hacer. Muchos lobos, varios Alfas y nosotras irrumpiendo en su territorio."

"Y si nos transformamos seguramente vamos a salir de ese terreno marcado porque nos gusta correr"

"Si" dijo la diva.

S&R

"¿Por qué paramos en un supermercado?" preguntó Santana

"Estás medio tonta con las cosas" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Es que estoy pensando que te voy a tener dos días para mi sola. No te puedes imaginar lo entretenido que estoy haciendo en mi mente"

"Más allá de eso, tenemos que comer querida latina mía"

"Cierto. Comer. No podemos sobrevivir de solo comernos a nosotras mismas"

"Exacto. Ahora baja la voz. La gente de este pueblo nos está mirando."

R&S

"Este lugar solo tiene una habitación" dijo Santana mirando la cabaña.

"¿Necesitamos más?" preguntó Rachel terminando de vaciar las bolsas del supermercado.

"Por suerte no." dijo Santana corriendo hacia la diva y sentándola en la mesa. "Pero me pregunto porque estando tan cerca, Sue tarda tanto en hablar con el cacique."

"Supongo que la tribu tiene otras costumbres" dijo la diva desabrochando la camisa que Santana tenía puesta. "Esto te hace sexy."

"Y la posición en la que estás también" dijo Santana mirando hacia abajo, en donde las dos pudieron notar el bulto que se había formado.

"Eso puedo sentir" dijo Rachel bajando las manos, dejando la camisa a medio abrir y comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de la latina.

"Me encanta la idea de que hayas vuelto a sacar una de esas polleras de tu armario" dijo Santana rompiendo la ropa interior de la diva y dejando solo su pollera puesta. "Más fácil acceso"

"¿Por qué crees que me la puse?" preguntó agarrando el miembro de Santana y bajando un poco los pantalones con su otra mano.

"Ahh...eres un pequeña escurridiza" dijo Santana pasando sus dedos por los labios inferiores de la diva. Juntando humedad que después puso en su miembro, para lubricarlo.

"¿Escurridiza?" preguntó Rachel acercándose más al borde de la mesa.

"Si, porque mira" dijo Santana mirando su miembro, ya alineado con su entrada, "como escurre todo tu líquido, como se desliza sobre mi pene. Por suerte, no te escurres entre mis dedos."

Rachel sonrió y miró a la latina a los ojos, mientras ésta la penetraba con un solo movimiento.

"Ahora...¿vas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera?" preguntó Santana sacando su miembro despacio del interior de la diva.

"Santana..." dijo la diva gimiendo, hasta que sintió que solo la cabeza del pene de la latina estaba dentro de ella.

"Shhh" dijo Santana volviendo a meter su pene profundo dentro de ella.

Desde entonces no hablaron más, Santana solo se dedicó a entrar y salir de la diva, mientras la miraba a sus ojos. Ella sabía que por fin tenían tiempo para ella, pero quería disfrutarlo. Y era por eso, que a pesar de que no quería escuchar a Rachel quejarse (y a pesar de que esta lo hacía) de vez en cuando disminuía la velocidad. Le gustaba sentir cada una de las paredes de la diva cerrándose alrededor de su miembro. Pero en algún momento, sintió a su propio lobo gemir dentro de ella y aumentó sus embestidas.

Las dos escucharon el ruido de la mesa moverse debajo de sus propios cuerpos y sabían que no iban a poder explicarle a Sue porque el piso de madera iba a estar rayado. No les importaba, porque cuando Santana volvió a ver los ojos de Rachel, éstos se habían vuelto rojos y sabía que en ese momento tenía que llevar a las dos hacia el orgasmo.

Por lo tanto, metió una de sus manos debajo de la pollera de la diva, y comenzó a estimular el clítoris, que no necesitaba tanto, porque sintió que su miembro ya no podía moverse dentro de la diva, y embistió con mucha más fuerza de la que había usado hasta ese momento.

Y sintió como su propio miembro aumentaba su tamaño, quedándose quieto en las profundidades de la diva y explotando dentro de ella. También sintió como su miembro era cubierto por líquido, y sabía que Rachel había llegado al orgasmo junto a ella.

"Oh Dios..." dijo Santana sacando su miembro flácido de adentro de Rachel.

"Eso fue..." quiso decir Rachel mientras pestañeaba. Pero todavía veía blanco su alrededor.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana sentándose en una de las sillas. Y esperando. Esperaba que Rachel bajara de la mesa y se sentara encima de ella. Quería abrazarla.

"Ya vengo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la cocina.

Santana se quedó confundida. Rachel nunca la dejaba sola después de hacer el amor, y realmente eso era raro. Pero decidió seguirla. Por las dudas.

"Ni se te ocurra venir" gritó la diva y Santana supo que estaba preparando algo más.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana acomodándose sus pantalones, que seguían desabrochados.

"Porque no" dijo Rachel. "Espérame sentada por ahí"

"De acuerdo" dijo no muy convencida la latina.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón de madera que había cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia el bosque. Era mucho más grande que el de Lima y por un momento pensó que sería entretenido correr por ahí. Pero recordó que no podrían hacerlo.

Sintió el olor de la diva cerca de ella, pero no giró su rostro. Todavía seguía un poco confundida por lo que había pasado antes.

"¿La señora quiere que limpie algo más o puedo retirarme?" preguntó Rachel sensualmente.

"¿De qué rayos...? ohhhh no" dijo Santana girando su rostro rápidamente y viendo a su novia con un pequeño, muy pequeño, traje blanco y negro de sirvienta. Incluía hasta el delantal y la pollera no llegaba ni a la mitad de sus muslos. La parte superior del traje, tenía un corset negro y una camisa blanca, que apretaban los pechos de la diva, dejando ver gran parte de su superficie. Bien unidas. Bien redondas.

"¿No quiere que limpie nada más?" preguntó la diva con un pequeño, también, plumero en su mano. En su pelo, se había hecho dos colitas, quedando mucho más joven.

"¿Por qué es todo tan pequeño?" preguntó Santana.

"¿De qué está hablando la señora?" preguntó Rachel confundida. Y Santana supo que tenía que entrar en el personaje que su novia le estaba diciendo que tenía que entrar.

"Fijate debajo de eso si no quedó algo de tierra" dijo señalando un sillón más grande al frente de ella.

Rachel asintió y caminó hasta el sillón, agachándose al frente de la latina que gimió y sintió su miembro volver a la vida al ver el trasero de la diva. No podía saber si estaba usando o no algo de ropa interior, porque solo veía los dos enormes globos.

"No hay nada, señora" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Bien" dijo Santana también levantándose y acercándose hacia ella. "¿Podrías revisar mis pantalones?"

"Si la señora lo desea" dijo Rachel mirando hacia abajo. "No veo nada raro en ellos"

"Más minuciosamente" dijo Santana. "Arrodíllate"

Rachel asintió y lo hizo, observando con detalle la prenda de ropa.

"Dime...¿por qué te contraté?" preguntó Santana perdiendo su mirada en el pecho de la diva. Desde arriba era mucho mejor que antes.

"Dijo que necesitaba ayuda para la limpieza y yo necesitaba trabajo, señora" dijo la diva.

"Ajá" dijo Santana.

"No veo nada, señora" dijo Rachel casi levantándose de nuevo, pero Santana puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vas a tener que sacarlo" dijo con firmeza y Rachel asintió, desabrochando nuevamente el pantalón y bajándolo hasta el piso.

"Señora, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Rachel viendo el bulto de la latina bajo la ropa interior.

"Eso es...algo que tendrías que ver. Me parece que es lo que me ha estado molestando" dijo Santana tratando de contenerse.

"Oh, pobre señora. ¿Y le duele?" preguntó Rachel bajando la ropa interior.

"Bastante" dijo Santana viendo como su miembro quedaba cerca de la boca de Rachel y ésta lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

Despacio la diva extendió una de sus manos y comenzó a pasarla por el miembro.

"Está muy seca, me lastima" dijo Santana. "Moja tu mano"

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Me estás matando" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante. Pero Rachel sonrió y pasó su lengua por la palma de su mano, antes de volver a agarrar el miembro de la latina.

"Señora, ¿se ha lastimado? Esta cosa está largando algo" dijo la diva sorprendida. "¿Será pus?"

"No lo sé" dijo Santana pensando que podría haber llevado a su novia a hacer esto.

"Tendré que confirmarlo" dijo la diva dejando de mover su mano por toda la longitud del miembro de la latina, y acercándolo a su boca, en donde pasó su lengua por la cabeza del miembro.

"¿Es pus?" preguntó Santana

"No, no lo es" dijo Rachel.

"¿Es feo?"

"No, no lo es"

"Entonces, chupalo" dijo Santana llevando sus manos a la cabeza de la diva para que no se moviera.

"Si la señora lo ordena" dijo Rachel abriendo su boca y metiendo de a poco el miembro de la latina. Llegó hasta la mitad cuando Santana sintió que chocaba con su garganta y lo sacó rápidamente. "Es grande, señora" agregó Rachel.

"Pero quiero que me cures así" dijo Santana antes de comenzar a meter y sacar su miembro de la boca de Rachel. La diva, ayudó con su mano a estimular la parte que faltaba y cada vez que podía, dejaba la cabeza del miembro de Santana en su boca, succionando para crear más y más placer. "Saca tus pechos de ahí" dijo Santana quedándose quieta. "Quiero verlos"

Rachel la miró extrañada y miró sus pechos, pero cuando llevo sus manos para desatar el corset, Santana se las corrió y metió su mano entre la ropa, dejando los pechos de Rachel al aire, pero todavía siendo apretados.

"Así" dijo Santana volviendo a meter su miembro en la boca de Rachel, que parecía dispuesta a hacer todo lo que su señora pidiera.

Santana miraba los pechos de la diva, mientras su miembro entraba cada vez más al fondo de la garganta de Rachel.

Cuando sintió su orgasmo atacarla, no le dijo nada a Rachel quien tragó parte del semen de la latina. Pero Santana se le ocurrió algo más a último momento y sacó su miembro haciendo que parte de su semen caiga en el rostro de la diva y parte en el piso.

"Mira lo que has hecho" dijo al ver la mancha en el suelo. "Tendrás que limpiarlo. Ahora" agregó y Rachel sacó un pequeño trapo que tenía atado en su delantal. "Así no" dijo Santana. "Agáchate bien"

Rachel la miró, pero apoyó firmemente sus rodillas y una de sus manos en el suelo, mientras Santana daba la vuelta. Supo que tenía que hacerlo ahora, que su miembro ya estaba nuevamente listo y se agachó detrás de Rachel.

"¿Señora?" preguntó Rachel mirando sobre su hombro.

"Sigue limpiando. Para eso te pago" dijo Santana dando una palmada en el trasero de la diva.

"Si, señora" dijo Rachel y siguió limpiando.

"Lo estás haciendo mal" dijo Santana dando una palmada al otro glúteo de la diva.

"Lo siento, señora" dijo Rachel.

"Tendré que castigarte" dijo Santana.

"Si, señora" dijo Rachel.

"Quédate como estás." dijo Santana. "Abre un poco más las piernas"

Rachel lo hizo y Santana pasó su miembro por sus labios inferiores.

"¿Qué es eso tan duro, señora?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo el miembro de Santana.

"Es tu castigo" dijo la latina metiéndolo nuevamente dentro de la diva.

"Oh, señora, pero se siente tan bien" dijo Rachel arqueando un poco su espalda hacia atrás.

"¿Se siente bien?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cadera de la diva y comenzando a embestir.

"Muy bien, señora" dijo Rachel

"¿Te parece que se siente bien?Por que es tu castigo, Rachel"

"Señora, lamento haber limpiado mal."

"Rachel, Rachel." dijo Santana quedándose quieta. "Ahora tienes que moverte"

"¿Moverme?"

"Si, tú trabajas para mi" dijo Santana. "Así que muévete"

"Si, señora" dijo Rachel antes de empezar a hacer exactamente eso, moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, logrando hacer lo que Santana solía hacer con sus caderas.

La latina tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el placer que sentía.

"¿Señora?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose más rápido.

"¿Si, Rachel?"

"Me está pasando algo raro, señora"

"¿Qué te está sucediendo, Rachel?" preguntó Santana comenzando a moverse nuevamente.

"Siento como que algo dentro mío va a explotar, señora"

"Si, algo va a explotar, Rachel"

"¿Y qué es señora?"

"Es lo que está adentro tuyo. ¿Y sabes qué, Rachel?"

"¿Qué señora?"

"Todo lo que te tragaste hace un momento y más, va a pintar todo adentro tuyo, Rachel"

"Oh, señora" dijo la diva sintiendo rápidamente su orgasmo.

Santana ya no aguantaba más el papel, y se inclinó quedando encima de la diva, para agarrar sus pechos con sus manos y levantarla un poco.

"Te amo, Berry" dijo la latina mordiendo su cuello mientras finalmente explotaba dentro de su novia.

"Te amo, San" dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina mientras su orgasmo acompañaba al de la latina.

Las dos bajaron despacio del orgasmo, disfrutando el momento de estar juntas y solas en el medio de la nada.

"¿Vas a quedarte con ese traje estos dos días?" preguntó Santana desatando de a poco el corset de la diva.

"Al paso que vamos, creo que va a estar en el piso en cualquier momento" dijo Rachel riendo.

"La próxima vez, cuéntame de tus fantasías antes, así por lo menos no me sorprendo tanto"

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva girando para poder besar a la latina. "Pero la próxima vez, trata de terminar adentro de mi boca. Me encanta tu sabor y es muy difícil sacar eso del piso"

"¿Quieres que pruebe ahora si puedo hacerlo?"

"Podrías probar si yo termino en tu boca."

"Eso también me gusta." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y esperando que Rachel lo haga así las dos iban rumbo al cuarto.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Cómo están?_

_No sé muy bien, pero creo que me fui un poquito al carajo. Creo. Jajaja._

_Esté capítulo, como verán es mucho más corto que los anteriores. Pero decidí hacerlo así porque paso mucho tiempo escribiendo esos capítulos largos que, aunque me encantan, a veces me pierdo. Pueden pasar días hasta que vuelva a agarrar el capítulo y realmente, a veces me atraso mucho por eso. Estos capítulos cortos van a ayudar a que actualice más seguido. Espero._

_¿Qué más? _

_No mucho más, por hoy. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Mrs Michele: **creo que es porque, en la serie, si mal no recuerdo, Shelby dice que ya no puede tener más hijos. Entonces, para que pueda tener hijos con Cassie hice que el pene le creciera a ella. Lo de E.C, bueno, ya en la historia lo venía anunciando al final. Igualmente todavía no lo publico, porque todavía no sé que opinará la persona que me pidió escribirla. Muchas gracias por la review y por leer la historia! Un abrazo!_

_**KORE25: **espero que te guste esta continuación. Realmente, si, creo que es el primer fic en que pongo a los Berry en ese lugar, no sé porque lo hice, pero quería a Rachel transformándose al frente de ellos y saliendo por la ventana. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **espero que haya sido satisfactorio el encuentro contado por Quinn. Jajaja. No iba a poder mantener mucho más tiempo viva a Cassandra si no las marcaba. Y creo que ya son dos años, casi tres? Si mis cálculos funcionan. Pero siempre tengo problemas con el tiempo que pasó. Además, creo que ellas hablan así de muchos años porque son como una pareja de viejos, muy sexualmente activa por lo que parece. Tengo que hacer que mi mente deje de escribir tanto sexo. Jajaja. Si, Rachel no tocó ese tema de los viajes de sus padres y de las órdenes, pero seguramente lo va a nombrar en algún momento. O Santana. Muchas gracias a vos por la review! Besos!_

_**laars15: **siendo como es Cassie, si, deberían haberse marcado antes. Pero, creo que son las diferencias entre los lobos de ciudad y los lobos con manada, como Rachel y San. No creo que sea tan seguido que un lobo de ciudad encuentre a su otra mitad. Y como dice Shelby en el capítulo anterior es raro que desde que nuestras pezberry son lobos, las personas que están en contacto con ellas y también se transforman encuentran a su otra mitad. (si no lo puse, pido disculpas, por ahí lo pienso y no lo escribo) Un beso y que tengas buen fin de semana. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Ixiam:** jajaja no, no, nada de organizaciones secretas cazalobos. Si ves a esa parte de mi mente, preguntale porque no me escribe para ver como está. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** muchas gracias por lo de las historias. Mmm, ¿pelear? No las voy a hacer pelear todavía. Tengo algo en el futuro planeado, pero no entre ellas. :D. Cada capítulo pongo detalles de lo que puede llegar a pasar, o a veces nombro algo para que en el futuro no sea tan sorpresivo, y en ese puse un par de cosas sobre Rachel y Broadway. Pero, en el caso de que lo deje, no va a ser por Santana en su totalidad. No sé si me explico. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno kitties, me voy a dormir, con mis locuras y todo eso._

_¿Saben? A veces me doy cuenta que si escribiendo soy raro, en persona soy peor. Una rareza caminando, creo que tendría que ver a un médico. ¿no mejor? _

_Bueno, no importa, seguiré así porque ser normal me aburre mucho._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


End file.
